Lost in the Darkness
by SparrowCries
Summary: Twenty Four Tributes are torn from their pasts to be thrown into the world of the Hunger Games where some innocent will have to become lost into the darkness resorting to killing each other. Because in the end most of the tributes will be lost in the darkness that is the Hunger Games and only one will come out alive to be crowned the champion of the 60th Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**~Twenty Four Tributes are torn from their families and pasts to be thrown into the world of the capitol before being televised on the Hunger Games where some innocent will have to become lost into the darkness resorting to killing each other. Because in the end most of the tributes will be lost in the darkness that is the Hunger Games and only one will come out with mental and physical scars alive to be announced the champion of the 60th Hunger Games that will go down in history as one of the greatest games.**

**POLL FOR YOUR FAVORITE TRIBUTE IS OPEN- Go onto my profile and vote for your favorite out of the twenty four! If you have your own tribute in here you can pick two people so please use that extra selection I gave to you to vote for your favorite tribute OTHER than yours.  
**

Name-

Age-

District-

Personality-

Appearance-

District Status- (wealthy? Poor? If District 12 Town or Seam?)

Family & friends- (Include everyone that you want in their goodbyes)

Weaknesses- (At least two)

Strengths- (No more than six)

Fears- (At least one)

Weapon of Choice-

Opinion on the Games and Capitol-

Back-story- (What were their lives like before the story?)

Allies-

Romance (no guarantee)-

Reaped or Volunteered?-

Reaped-Reaction-

Volunteered-Reason-

Bloodbath?-

Game Strategy-

Interview Angle-

OPTIONAL (But helpful)

Reaping Outfit-

Chariot Outfit- (Don't be insulted if I don't use your idea)

Token-

Interview Outfit-

Lastly a list of each District and what they do. I know some may not be represented correctly but this way it makes it easier and sometimes people disagree on what they are so here they are.

District 1- Luxury

District 2- Weaponry

District 3- Technology

District 4- Fishing

District 5- Science/Power

District 6- Medicine

District 7- Lumber

District 8- Textiles

District 9- Grains

District 10- Livestock

District 11- Harvest

District 12- Coal Mining


	2. Chapter 2 Tribute List

**Thanks so much again for all of the sign ups!  
**

Female- Taken- Kenmeina Fukuro 16

Male- Taken- Patrick MacDougall 17

District Two

Female- Taken- Tara Mason 17

Male- Taken- Jasper Cortez 17

District Three

Female- Taken- Katie Keller 12

Male- Taken- Micro Linux 17

District Four

Female- Taken- Ariel Finn 16

Male- Taken- Harold Fishbin- 13

District Five

Female- Taken- Ada Linus 18

Male- Taken- Oz Tesla 18

District Six

Female- Taken- Dawn Evans 16

Male- Taken- Aspen Acre 12

District Seven

Female- Taken- Boxxy Caxton 16

Male- Taken- Isaac Total 17

District Eight

Female- Taken- Bethaney 'Beth' Tranand 14

Male- Taken- Farro Kasha, 16

District Nine

Female- Taken- Adriella Mather 14

Male- Taken- Pieter van der Merwe 13**  
**

District Ten

Female- Taken- Coraline Emberly 17

Male- Taken- Wolff French 18

District Eleven

Female- Taken- Rosaline Greene 15

Male- Taken- Branch Foster 17

District Twelve

Female- Taken- Kami "Canine" Dewulf 12

Male- Aschen Onyx 15**  
**

**Oh and also I put harvesting for District 11 instead of Agriculture but I mean the same thing so sorry for that. Oh my gosh only ONE left ONE! Well today is the last day of summer *sigh* and I have updated so much because I have a project requiring the computer so when I took breaks I would update this. Still I will probably update once a day. Unless I am really busy.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 District One Reapings

Chapter One

District One- Reapings

Patrick MacDougall- 17

I wake up to the hands of Nolan shaking me awake annoyed as I feel cold water splashed over my face. I blink awake gasping slightly the cold water making me admittedly wake up as I pull myself into a sitting position and glare at a laughing Nolan.

And in the background of the small scruffy room I can see Justin and Danial laughing at me too. Because apparently watching me with my face dripping with freezing cold water and having it run down my neck and to my old shirt is just a bunch of joy to laugh at as I look around still looking a tad confused.

"What the hell?" I say a little frustrated until I look at their faces and just let a small laugh creep up on to me and I let it out picking up a towel on the ground to wipe myself off. That is when the door to the small room opens up rapidly and Samuel rushes in with a very serious leader like expression

But hey leaders are suppose to well… look like leaders. I guess some could ask a leader of what. Well if you haven't figured out already I am not like most District One boys who live with a plastic looking mother who loves to gossip and have a gigantic mansion to live in with my family every night. Or a ridiculous sounding name.

Nope I live with four other guys as we run around District One moving from place to place trying to just find a nice place to stay for the night. Today's place I wake up in? An old basement with peeling gray floors and walls with a laundry machine just barely working and an old dirty sink with five mattresses on the ground.

I have to admit leaving in District One most are spoiled so for say a kid spills a drink on their bed or a blanket instead of washing it like a normal person they decide to throw it away. And right into our arms. And also from our little trips. So it does benefit living here.

When I was three my dad abandoned me. I was left in the community home where even here in luxurious District One they treat you like crap. I got tired of it and left at age 13. That is when I began my journey of pick pocketing and stealing. I can't say I am proud of it but hey, the people I stole from didn't miss the money I took from them.

Well I guess I can't say stole. I still steal. Just now I try to make myself believe that it does people less harm. I have quick-fingers, stealth, and hey why not say it? Charm. At least that is what Samuel said when I was noticed by him and was ushered into his gang of Danial, Nolan, and Justin. Samuel the leader.

People call us The Robin Hoods. And the name fits pretty well. We wear hoods whenever on missions so no one catches our faces and we have daggers and bow and arrows for emergencies. Also probably the thing that lets me fall asleep comfortably on my practically new mattress is the fact that like Robin Hood we give what we can to the others stuck in the gutters over looked by the rich here.

"You guys shouldn't be laughing," Samuel says putting a bag of food onto the table. I don't ask how he got it because I know from his hood and dagger still in his belt that he must have, "Borrowed" it from some rich family. We rush to the table admittedly digging into the food like the teenage boys we are.

The breakfast was of nice warm bread, even with jam, and some precious fruit. If that isn't good enough Samuel pulled out a cartoon of eggs from the bag that I think have to be crushed except he goes to the portable stove we stole not too long ago and starts cooking eggs.

"And why are you so negative today Sam?" I ask. "And since when did you become a housewife?"

He rolls his eyes then glares at me, "Watch it or you won't get any." He says. It isn't that Samuel is a jerk but today he is. Though today he is turning eighteen so he should be happy that this will be his last reaping. And even if he does get his name pulled it doesn't matter.

Because I would volunteer for him.

I know I will have to be quick to beat all of the other anxious boys who would volunteer for this year's tribute but I am quick. Though I am sure when they look at me the boy who Volunteered they will all have upset faces and hope that maybe the girl can win.

I can't blame them. I don't look like a winner because usually I don't even look clean. But that doesn't matter. Though I am skinny I have an athletic build with some muscles here and there. I have red hair with bangs that cover my forehead. Tan skin paired with green eyes.

"Oh yeah forgot today is the Reapings." Nolan says between bites.

Justin holds up his glass of orange juice. Man did I mention how much of an awesome breakfast Samuel managed to steal? We all hold up our drinks except Samuel who continues to cook. Then Justin speaks, "This is to the poor souls of the two idiots that well be Volunteering that will probably die in this year's Hunger Games!" He says.

"Cheers!" We all shout and for a second I feel bad. I feel bad that I am volunteering today. But not because I want honor for my district or that I have someone to impress.

I want to win for my friends.

We make it off pretty well. Like for the moment we are in a janitor's basement. He isn't here most of the time anyway and we convinced him to let us use his basement. And well hey most of the poor people here are probably not even eating. But us? We have food.

But I want to start a new life.

One where we don't have to steal to get by. Not that I mind it but it would be nice to leave in a permeate home with my friends and to eat whenever we want.

"Well you dirty idiots get dressed and ready for today." Samuel said.

"Since when are you leader?" I say sarcastically to earn a glare before shrugging and all four of us change into our ready reaping outfits. Stolen of course. But we only steal one pair and wear it until it doesn't fit anymore. Now in a Leather black hoodie and black pants I stand ready as I dig into the eggs now ready before we head casually through the door to the room and up the stairs to ground level and run to the Town Center.

District One

Kenmeina Fukuro- 16

I run my fingers stubbornly through my black hair and push my glasses back up my nose as my blue eyes hide behind them as I stare into the TV screen.

Seriously once more? Once more I am being forced by my mother to watch my sister's game. Especially today out of all days. I bite down slightly onto my lips and close my eyes. Part of the reason because just now on the screen a poor girl from District Five is being torn apart by ravenous rats. Soon my sister will come onto the screen as she pushes her lip onto the District Four boy before she will shove her knife into his heart killing him.

The other reason? Because I remembered today is the Reapings. In the morning I rest in sweat pants and a loose T-shirt but soon I will have our family's maid perfecting my hair and I will be stuffed into a blue dress that hugs too tightly at my curves that matches my eyes as my mother says.

Usually I don't have to go through this.

But this year I am sixteen. The same age my sister was forced into the Hunger Games and came out victorious so I get to re-watch her kill her way through the Games to be crowned champion. It was just two years ago. And this year my mother wants me to volunteer.

My sister will be my mentor.

My sister doesn't want me to volunteer.

I don't blame her I really don't. Though something flows through my blood forcing myself to go along with this because then I won't be a shadow to my sister. I won't be the other daughter to my mother. Or the younger sister to our female mentor, Ann.

My family really does hate that I am not the strongest. That I am weak. But over the last two years I have been pushed to beyond my limits by my mother's greed for more fame. She wants a long line of Victors in our family. And she won't let the fact I am weak get in the way of that.

I bite into the ice cream I have on a silver spoon watching my sister's famous scene as she kills the District four boy. Only four tributes left. Only a little bit longer till I can turn the flat screen TV off.

"Kenmeina!" I hear the voice of my mother above me and I look up the spoon of ice cream still in my mouth. She is already ready for the Reapings. She rips the bucket of ice cream away from me. "Can't you eat something healthy?" She asks.

I shake my head, "No I can't." She rolls her eyes at me when I hear a knock on the door.

My mother stomps to the door and the face of my best friend Taylor is there. She rushes in not looking to my mother and rushes to my side embracing me in a bear hug. "I can't believe you are Volunteering."

I told her yesterday, she wasn't too excited. "Me neither." I look to see my sister standing there her voice speaking those words as she stand there in a brilliant dress and her hair already perfect. Though she has to arrive at the Town Center early so I understand why she is already ready.

"I can," My mother says. "You will do fine dear." My mother says to me but I can tell this is a lie.

"She is only sixteen," My sister says.

"You were sixteen," I say almost hurt. Because I will always be in her shadow. Never my own. In less I win. Even though I hate the idea of volunteering and I am on the edge of hating my parents.

"Why does that matter?" My sister spits. I let out a sigh and look away. "Please wait until you are eighteen."

Actually that sounds like a pretty good idea but my mother interjects. "No she already has her outfit ready for her to be on the screen. If only you let me get you that laser eye surgery." She says frowning at my glasses.

My ever faithful friend tugs me on my arm and from the corner of my eye I see my sister stab yet another tribute. I can tell my sister sees it and she flinches slightly. My mother made me watch it though. Because she thinks I need to learn from my sister.

"Well I think she should be heading off now to go get ready." Taylor says and I have never been more grateful for her as she pulls me up to stairs and through the huge house to my room where my dress lays and her dress too. The one she left at my house yesterday after finding out so she could get ready with me.

I even convinced my mother to let her get her hair done by the maid too. Saying she should look pretty too so she can have cameras turn to her when I volunteer so Sponsors know that I have something to fight for to get back. But then my mom said it would be even better if I had a boy for that so I dropped the situation but either way I now sit after changing in the dress as the maid gives my hair perfect curls and does my makeup even brighter so it isn't hidden by my glasses. Then after an hour of sitting impatiently while she does my hair she does Taylor's.

And finally I am ready. Just as me and Taylor are leaving the room the maid grabs my arms and puts three fingers to her heart. I nod biting on my tongue a little surprised by this but I nod and walk out of the door.

My mother is waiting for us when we come out of my room. "You two look wonderful!" She says but I can see her judging eyes once again focusing on my glasses. My sister is already gone and so I walk ditching my mother happily to go to Town Center and then to the group age of sixteen year-olds and stand next to Taylor my heart beating.

I don't speak and tone out the voice of the mayor and of the Escort whose name I don't catch but her hair is like a puffy ball on her hair and a silver color with her caramel colored skin and too much makeup with the highest heels I have ever seen.

But that reminds me of my own heels and I tilt a little in the tall things but Taylor catches me and the escort walks to the big crystal bowl with thousands upon thousands of slips of paper. "Ladies first!" She says.

She picks out a tiny slip of gold paper and clears her voice before speaking into the microphone. "Gli-." I don't let her finish as I grip onto Taylor's hand and raise my other hand into the air.

"I Volunteer!" I nearly scream afraid they won't hear me and my heart sinks as everyone parts and I stand being stared out and I hear the whispers. Whispers from everyone recognizing who I am. I see the camera focus to me and then to my sister who sat in her sit with a calm face not looking me in my eyes.

I walk to the stage calm. I have no choice. My mother- she said if I didn't volunteer I would be kicked out of the family. This was my only option.

I walk onto the stage. "Your name dear?" The escort says. I clear my voice and look into the crowd.

"Kenmeina Fukuro" I say and then glance to my sister.

"Oh of course our District Mentor's sister." The escort says and I resist glaring at her and nod and walk to the chair and look back into the crowd. I examine the boys. Which one will volunteer?

"Onto the boys!"

Patrick-

I look at the girl who had her hair perfect and her dress perfect and know she is rich. At first I wonder if I might have robbed her house once when the escort announces she is our mentor's sister. We don't rob from Victor Village. One because it would risk us more. And two those people obviously aren't people to be messed with.

Scoffing a bit I know that this is probably just another family begging for glory. And the girl doesn't look too strong. And for a moment I force myself to think how it would be if I had to kill her. I might win. But I guess I shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Onto the boys!" Says the Escort, Tammy.

"Gold Rivers!" She says and a fourteen year-old is chosen.

"I volunteer!" I say quickly before any other boy has a chance to volunteer. I just made it because I saw a boy in the eighteen year-old category glare harshly at me. I ignore everyone. I don't look to my friends. Because I don't want to see their faces and how they have reacted.

So I go up to the stage.

"And your name?" The escort says looking me up and down.

"Patrick MacDougall."

I got this one out quickly but frankly I am not going to be doing it in District Order. As you guys send me tributes I will write. So whichever District who has both tributes well be the ones I will write next. And I usually won't write this long unless I want to. Which means that these two wonderful characters, from Irish Templer and Kitsune36, were really interesting and detailed so I had fun writing more for them. So try to be detailed so I can write more for your characters.

So what do you think of Kenmeina and Patrick? Personally I think they are interesting and aren't you usual District one assholes. So District two better have some jerks :3 Okay just kidding but hopefully you guys like these two.


	4. Chapter 4 District Seven Reapings

Chapter Two

District Seven- Reapings

Isaac Total- 17

I slowly wake up to the bright light fluttering into my room and right into my eyes as I give a long yawn before pushing myself up in my creaky old bed and the covers fall off me revealing my bare stomach. I reach to my right pulling the shirt over my head and over my brown colored hair. And for a moment I feel the scares from the whip long ago.

I have never wanted to sleep in more than I do now. Though everyday it seems I am forced out of my bed by either the twins crying for food on Seraphina shaking me awake for school. But today is the day I hate the most. The day of the reapings.

And I am seventeen.

Just one more year after this and I am in the home free. But it doesn't end then. The first year I no long have my name put in the bowl so many more times than it is needed because of tessra then my little twin sister and brother's names are in there.

Just last night I had a nightmare about it.

A nightmare that both of their names were pulled. The thought of the actually makes a shiver run done my spine because it reminds me that it is very possible. One is a male and the either is female. Lucas and Ruth. They are identical in the fact they look like female and male version of the other.

A hear the sounds of feet scampering outside my door and get up running my hand frustrated at the thought of my siblings being reaped and then thoughts of myself being reaped. I open the door seeing the two smiling kids outside of it holding out a large amount of bright yellow flowers.

I smile, "Where did you get those?" I ask my eyebrow rose.

Ruth laughs. I already know though who got these flowers for my brother and sister to give to me. As if she read my thoughts none other than Seraphina steeps out from the side of the door. "Hey loser."

Seraphina stands in front of me with her blond hair rare here in District Seven and her hazel eyes locked on my green ones. Her skin is much paler than most here too. And right now her light blonde hair is pulled back in a lazy pony-tail.

"Where did you get the flowers?" I ask.

"The forest," She says with a shrug. "But that is for the twins to give to you. Mine is smoothing else." With that she pulls from her pocket a woven bracelet. "Smell it," She says. I take it from her small hands and bring it to my noise to be rewarded with the scent of pine. Just like District Seven.

"Thank you," I say and leave the door frame of my door to get something from the bag. "And for you, from the twins." I say and hand the small wooden figurine of a tree to the twins. They fight over who gets to give it to her before she smiles and takes it.

"So the twins made this?" She asks.

I nod, "Yup." Then reach into my pockets and pull out a necklace. It is made from leaves and twigs and took me a while but today Seraphina is turning eighteen. Though we are in the same grade she was always a year ahead by the time the reapings came around. So today her gift had to be special.

"It is your last reaping," I say silently.

"I know," She says. "Would be hell if I got picked today."

I guess some of you are wondering why we are exchanging gifts. Well every year we made a pack to give gifts to each other and when the twins were twelve and names were in that bowl we would get gifts for them. They are always homemade though. Neither of us have money to spare.

Seraphina and I have known each other since I was thirteen. By then my father was already taken away and shoved in a mental asylum and it forced my mother to work day and nights. So I was forced to raise the twins who were only six. That was four years ago then. But I still remember it clearly.

_I walk with my hands in both of the twin's on each side of me as we walk hungrily through the streets. Already all the tessrea I received from the reapings was long gone and my mother was being punished by her boss by getting no pay. Because of it we couldn't get food. I didn't even have enough energy to work out in the forest with the other lumber jacks for money. I don't have that kind of energy and not enough time because of the twins._

_ Ruth collapses to the ground in tears holding her stomach in hunger pains and then the rain begin to fall. And hard. I crash into the mood by her side and put her head into my lap. Then Lucas sits down by me resting his little head into my shoulder. _

_ We are in a small clearing near the line where town turns into forest and the mood is covering poor Ruth. But I can't do a thing and that kills me._

_ "You know there is a lot of food here for those looking for it." I look up my wet brown hair covering my eyes so I just barely see her in the rain. But it is a girl with blonde hair and pale skin._

That is the day Seraphina saved me. That was the day she taught me and my siblings about which food are edible and where to find them. That way even when food was gone I was able to feed my siblings. Now Seraphina basically lives her with us in the three bedroom house. Her parents never home so she comes here and helps me with Ruth and Lucas.

"We better get ready soon," She tells me.

I nod, "I know."

"You help Lucas I help Ruth?" She says and I nod. She holds Ruth's hand and leads her into the room Ruth and Lucas share so she can help her into her dress for today and then I shut the door and help Lucas into a white tucked in polo shirt and black pants. I smile at him.

"Wait outside okay," He nods and walks out of the room so I can change into the polo shirt I always wear, a white color, and then into gray pants and shoes. The nice shoes are my father's though if I had a choice I would never wear them. When I was twelve my father was taken away and put into a mental asylum.

I remove my shirt and turn my back to the old dirty mirror in the room and bite onto my tongue as I see the scars from the whip, still there. When I was twelve I stole. From a richer family to feed my own. I got caught and I was publicly whipped for it. Sometimes when I look at it I can still remember the excited face of the Peacekeeper as he brought the whip to my back and I screamed out in pain as the entire District was forced to watch.

That is why I make Lucas leave the room when I change. So he doesn't have to see the thin red scares.

After changing I leave the room to see Seraphina in a long light blue color. "Pretty," I say and she smiles.

"Ready to go?" I say to Seraphina and she nods.

"But we want to go with you guys!" Ruth begs.

"Please just wait for mommy to take you." I say before leaving with Seraphina hopping my mother wakes up soon as we head through the streets to the Town Center.

"Don't worry Isaac I am sure everything will go fine." Seraphina says. In case you are wondering no we aren't dating. I suppose it is a possibility in the future but right now we are just friends. I reach the Town Center and let out a long sigh.

"You don't know that for sure," I say looking into her hazel eyes before leaving her to go check in at the boy's check in station.

District Seven

Boxxy Caxton- 16

I sit in a chair staring out into the land of District Seven. So yeah mostly trees. Pushing my dark brown hair behind my ears I bring my legs onto the wooden chair and wrap my arms around them bringing them closer to me and resting my head onto my knees.

It is just my fourth Reaping and I didn't even have my name in there as many times as some. Mostly because my father knows how to live off the land so we don't need too much tessrea and my father even taught me to live off the land.

My hair in the style of two plaits and a baby blue sundress with white ballet flats is my reaping outfit. I don't want this day to happen. Why does it have to happen? I blink once watching some families already leaving to head off to the Town Center.

"Boxxy come and eat!" My little brother, Jeremell, voice says to me and I turn slightly seeing my mother, father, and brother sitting at the small table where we eat.

I hate the Capitol and how they watch the Hunger Games like it is some sporting event. People die. People who have families.

"Yeah come on sweetheart soon you are leaving to meet with your friends so it is better you eat now." My mother says. My father stays silent.

I love nature I truly do. I love being out in the woods with my father and the other lumberjacks. Ever since I was nine I was out there in the woods with the other lumberjacks. I know my way around a hatchet and axe now. But so do most people here in District Seven.

Of course with the few exceptions of the few rich we have here in District Seven. Over the years though I have grown arm muscles from being out in the woods. Though I am quite small but I am fit. I am 5'5 and way exactly 104 pounds.

"Okay," I say getting up from the chair and quickly eating the warm bread my family has gotten for this occasion and finish before anyone else. "I was really hungry." I say to my family as they stare at me like I have gone insane.

Getting up from my chair I head out and into my bedroom I have to share with my brother and look into the cracked mirror seeing my dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and fawn colored skin. I blink once before leaving the small room hoping I can see it again.

"Heading off to Carrelyn's house!" I say to my family and kiss them all on the cheek as a goodbye. "I will see you all after the reapings." I say truly hoping those words don't come back to bite me.

So with that I leave my small home and head of through the streets and home of District Seven so I can go to my friend Carrelyn's where she and my guy friend Cryson are waiting for me. I have some sort of small relationship with Cryson but nothing serious.

I see Carrelyn's home and open the door not bothering to knock because of how close I and Carrelyn are. Though the two are basically my only friends since I just tend to spend time on my own. I guess having time to think and not talking and being friends with a ton of people is just my thing, can't help it.

"Look who decided to arrive," Carrelyn says jokingly. Both her and Cryson are dressed for the occasion nice and clean looking.

I give a small smile. I see Cryson look at me up and down. "You look nice," He says quietly. I give a small smile of thanks to him and see the both of them ready.

"So any plans of how to spend the rest of the day before the reapings?" I ask.

"Well we don't have too much time left Boxxy," Cryson says and I look to a clock. The reaping should be starting soon!

"Oh," I whisper. "Lost track of time." I say with a small shrug.

"Of course," Carrelyn says and she wraps her arm around mine so our arms our linked and I do the same with Cryson taking a moment to enjoy the moment before the dreaded Reapings. "And off we go!" Carrelyn says and we head out of her house and make our way to the Town Center.

When there I separate from Cryson and my and Carrelyn go off to check in before heading to the group of other sixteen year-old girls. I wonder how this year will play out. Sometimes we have Volunteers though not often. Those years we usually have victors.

I guess our District is in better shape than some Districts because we know how to use axes but we still aren't training or anything. We still can never have the advantages that the Careers have.

This year's escort steps up onto the stage some Peacekeepers have placed in the forest Enverioment of District Seven and everyone freezes where the stand filled with anxiety and fear. The Mayor first reads the same old speech before the escort comes back onto the stage.

Her name Moon, and if to play onto that name, her hair is silver and almost shaped like a crescent moon and she smiles with silver lipstick plastered onto her lips. "Well May the odds be ever in the favor!" She says quickly getting the infamous phrase out.

"Let's first pick the lucky girl tribute shall we?" She asks like she expects someone to yell out from the crowd to respond to this. And lucky? Yeah right more like soon-to-be-dead- girl. She walks to the crystal bowl and for a second I forget to breathe like many as her small hand darts around the bowl before picking out the name.

"Boxxy Caxton!" She shouts and my heart stops.

I put on a calm face trying to hide my true feelings from my family and friends so they don't worry and for all the people who will be watching this as the camera centers on my and I hear silence as I grasp onto Carrelyn's hand nodding to her as a tear rolls down her cheek and I walk to the stage.

I am a tribute.

No this can't be happening! I am nearly hysterically wanting to faint right there but I make my way to the stage and have Moon reach a hand out to me so I take it ignoring here and seat in the chair and try to keep in the tears.

Isaac Total-17

I watch the girl, Boxxy, walk to the stage and I bite onto my lip feeling bad for her. But this happens every year. Now onto the boys. I glance to Seraphina and feel awful as I realize I am glad this girl was picked and not Seraphina. What an awful thought but I am sure many are thinking it about their own friends and family that have been spared.

I don't even notice Moon pick out the boy name but soon I hear her clear her throat into the microphone before speaking the name. "Isaac Total!"

No way, I don't look at anyone and walk to the stage my face empty as I ignore Moon's hand and shake hands with Boxxy the girl I was a moment ago thanking was not Seraphina. I feel even worse now. I sit in the chair and see the face of the twins and Seraphina. Even my mother. They are crying.

I am the District Seven male tribute. Who would have thought?

So hopefully I can write the next chapter soon? Oh and just so you guys know when you send in a tribute I usually write their reaping chapter then leave it off at the part that includes the other Tribute so I can get them out quickly so send in those tributes!

Characters were from DesolationRow and momo7902!


	5. Chapter 5 District Two Reapings

Chapter Three

District Two- Reapings

Jasper Cortez- 17

I blink just once to look around the kitchen again. It is really a beautiful kitchen. Nice and large, very clean too. With white clean cabinets and marble counters that I have heard are hard to clean. But they look nice and it isn't like my mom has to worry, the maid cleans for us.

"Eat Jasper!" My father says to me because I just stare out in the distance not even looking at my food. I am surprised my dad even has time. My family owns a factory here in District 2 so we are pretty rich. I even know how to make my own weapons because of it. But usually my dad is gone and working.

Today is different though, today is the day of the reaping. A celebrated day here in what others call a Career District. I look across the table and stare at my little brother just 4 and he is already training. I have to say I might not hate the Hunger Games or the Capitol but really I could just care less about it.

I don't want to be a part of it but I wouldn't lift a finger to stop it either. To me it is just another part of life and there is nothing I can do about it.

"If you aren't going to eat Jasper than go help Cato with his reaping outfit," My mother says and I look again to my brother Cato his light short blond hair growing in fast now and his blue eyes. I have a little bit of darker colored blonde hair and my eyes are a different shade, almost mysterious like. And his skin is much less of a peachy color than mine.

"Fine," I say silently and tug on my brother's arm now that he is done eating and go through our entire home through the labyrinth of rooms until I find his.

Opening the door I pick up the small suit sitting on his bed. "Can you change into this?" I ask knowing that I am running short on time so I can't exactly spend the entire time helping him.

He nods his head. I have seen the boy train, he is strong, it worries me to think he could become just another addicted to training and praise the Games. As long as I am around that won't happen.

I walk out of his room closing the door and know only have to walk across the hallway to my own door and open the white tall door and go inside to see my reaping outfit. I can say it is probably much more expensive than Cato's just because my parents always like to think if I finally decide to volunteer for once that I get to look nice for the cameras.

Just a lovely thought.

Changing out of my gray shirt and blue and gray pants I wore as pajamas I pull the white tux with black pants onto my body and look in the mirror momentarily not really caring how it looks and head out of the room.

"Jasper!" I heard the call of Donny shot. Probably my best friend. Always has been always will be. I put a smirk onto my face.

"How did you get into my house? Donny are you stalking me?" I ask sarcastically to go along with the smirk I put on my face.

Donny was already in his Reaping outfit. "We should be going." He says calmly not bothering to respond to my comment.

I blink, "Why it is so early?" I ask.

He smiles. "Because I like watching all the girls arrive." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Pervert." I say and we walk down the stairs where my brother runs up to me and Donny and my mom and dad are now ready with the maid cleaning everything up.

"Mom we are heading out." I say to her.

She nods, "Okay." She says without looking up and I leave after removing Cato from my leg and me and Donny walk out of my big home and down the well groomed streets of District 2 and perfect green grass with the mountains surrounding our District in the distance and looking as green as ever.

Man District 2 is beautiful. With the well groomed homes and mountains. That doesn't mean everyone inside it is beautiful though. Well maybe on the outside. Just not on the inside. But I am one to talk… I am not perfect either.

So upon arriving to the Town Center we walk to the station and check in them taking my blood and I feel the small pinch and the Donny goes and we walk like every year we are early except for a few girls and boy already here.

And the Escort, Tan (Oh Capitol names….), who seemed to think that because her name is Tan she must have orange skin from a tan in a bottle and her hair with huge curls and a brown color and she should really be wearing an outfit that covers herself better.

I stand in the empty street feeling slightly strange standing here in such a nice suit with Donny and just standing here. I have never really been afraid of the reapings because really if I get reaped someone will just Volunteer for me anyway.

Donny shoves me with his eyebrow and I curse at him angry. "What?" I ask slightly furious.

"Check out that girl!" I sigh looking at Donny asking if he was really serious but give in turning my head to the girl. She has wavy and silky brown hair and a short blue dress with swirls of water at the bottom and black flats.

"Tara Mason dude," Donny says.

"I know," I say rolling my eyes and looking away. Just another girl anyway. Maybe she is nice if I were to get to know her but I haven't so she is just another girl really.

Then people start coming. Everyone quickly packing into the Town Center.

Then the mayor goes up to the microphone and begins to speak.

District 2

Tara Mason- 17

I stand playing with the edge of my dress and fix my brown hair and stand in the still empty Town Center and look to the side and look at my friend, actually my best friend, Alana Sway who is also 17.

She gives me a small nod before adding a thin smile because she is always just so nervous during the reapings. We have been best friends for so long now I always am there to keep her calm though I don't know why she worries because I have seen her in gym and training. She is killer good.

And I don't even know why she is really scared because I think today I have a good reason to be freaking out. Especially this year. I look across to the twelve year-old section and see my twelve year-old sister Clove. Though I heard it is a pretty common name. But my mom named her long ago and now there are tons of Cloves.

My family is rich. Very wealthy and important you can say. Though who isn't here in District Two? I look at my other friend Kaden Simmons and then look back to my sister and my heart breaks a little bit more at the thought of five years ago.

_Standing in a flowing white dress I stand with confidence in the twelve year-old section and look over the crowded Town Center to my sister and smile to her and give her a happy wave which she responds to with a wave and then turn to her friend poking her arm and then her friend waves to me too._

_I know what the Hunger Games are. I have known for so long because my parents have trained me though I am only twelve. I am pretty good with weapons too. Then I look back to the stage and see the Escort, Tan, smiling at everyone flashing her white teeth that are so white they are almost radiating white and hard to look at._

"_And our girl tribute…." She pauses holding the thin slip of paper and everyone goes silent and she holds the paper higher into the air. "Tara Mason!" _

_Me? I know what the Hunger Games are and maybe I have a chance but I know that a twelve year-old no matter what age is basically on death row. I blink scared when I hear a velvet like female voice call breaking the silence. "I volunteer!" I turn to the voice and see my sister._

_My sister has volunteered for me._

I look to the ground trying to shove the memory back into the depths of my mind because I hate the thought of it. That my sister died because of me. Why didn't she let it be? Someone else would have volunteered. It was stupid of her yet I loved her for it. She saved me. And she died….

_My sister sits leaning against the tree sharpening her knife. The arena has been killing so many so quickly. It was all ice. With snow and tree like the ones she leans against frozen. Then everything started to melt. The others careers died. Now it is just her and the District Four tributes. Then there were many others too. I think there is the District Three Boy. But for some reason the District Four tributes help my sister swim. She knew how but she wasn't very good they saved her._

_The District Four boy stands in front of my sister with a mischievous look on my face and I lean forward in my seat in anticipation. There is water scattering them now because of the flooded arena. "I am sorry." The boy says._

_My sister looks up to the boy, "Why?"_

"_Because there won't be a District Two winner this year." And then he throws his trident into my sister's stomach before she could react. She died so quickly by the time she was being taken away I barely even registered she was dead._

That year a District Three Boy won, he electrocuted ever single tribute when they all were battling each other he waited in the trees and just pushed one button the channeled the electricity from the storm and killed all of the tributes left.

Now my sister is twelve.

That is how old I was.

I look up seeing now the Town Center has managed to get quite crowded and wrap my arms around myself my fiery spirit just not exactly in place right now because this is my sister's first reaping.

I was so out of it I didn't even realize the mayor had already finished his annual speech and now Tan was at the crystal bowl and her hand darted around all of the names. Clove only has her name in once, but so did I.

"And our female tribute is… Clove Mason!"

You have got to be freaking kidding me.

Jasper Cortex 17-

I look and see the fear filled face of a twelve year-old but my heart doesn't skip a beat or my face change to sadness. This is District Two for crying out loud we won't let a twelve year-old go in. Just as soon as the name is called a girl raises her hand a cries out the words.

"I volunteer!" It is none other than Tara Mason the girl Donny got me to look at not too long ago. My face forms a thin line as I look and now put together this is her sister she has saved.

Tara makes her way to the stage quickly and pushes her sister to the side and she gives her sister a sad look which her sister shares and she walks to the stage. Whenever I have seen Tara she has always seem so much fierier now she just has a silent look as if she is in deep thought.

"Your name dear?" Tan asks her and she takes the microphone speaking into it with her clear voice.

"Tara Mason."

She sits down and the Tan mentions something about sisters before moving onto the boys and doing the same old laugh before calling out the name. "Jasper Cortez."

My heart drops. I don't want to be in the Games! Someone will Volunteer I know it.

I look around but no one does so I walk to the stage. Maybe because I am fit and they know my family owns a weapon factory so I much be professional with weapons. I am pretty good with weapons but still…

**District Two Reapings! Well I have to do Six once the person sends in there female tribute. Anyway these two were from SweetNature. And yes Cato is the Cato and I know some are thinking that if Jasper said he wouldn't let his brother turn into a training junkie if he is around well either he goes in and wins and Cato turns that way because he is in the shadow of his brother or he turns that way because his brother died. See both ways could end up with a boy wanting to make his district proud. And Clove isn't the clove because if it was then Clove would be 26 for the 74th Hunger Games so sorry but the math doesn't work out for that. But that is why Jasper's brother Cato is four.**


	6. Chapter 6 District Three Reapings

Note- after the Reapings you can start messaging me who you want your tribute to be in an alliance though. But know do it through PM and you can't always get what you want because sometimes people want their tributes on their own or whatever.

Chapter Three

Reapings- District Three

Katie Keller 12

Sitting my back bent as I crouch over my lap holding a white ribbon in my hand and I can see the scars of my wrists. I smile at the thought of how I got those scars.

But it didn't matter how hard she fought back. Or how many scars she gave me. In the end she was dead and I was alive and still the innocent little girl. It wasn't like I wanted to kill her. Though part of me did, but I wouldn't have if it wasn't for the fact she knew too much.

Couldn't let that happen.

So I stuff the white ribbon back into my pocket and look up one of my natural ringlet chestnut brown curls falling into my eyes covering them, my eyes are blue just so you know, and I push it behind the ear taking in the sweat smell of air pollution and smog that haunts of District Three like fog.

I really am going to miss that.

But I am twelve now, a big girl, and I have prepared for this. I love the fact I have ringlet curls and pretty blue eyes. They add innocence to me. Today is my first Reaping. Living in a community home as an orphan I was basically forced to have tessarea. My name is in that bowl so many times that for a normal person you could say the odds were not in my favor.

But they are in my favor.

I see a girl with long blonde hair that practically went down to her waist seat on the edge of my bed and I lose the mischievous smile replacing it with a young one and give a weak smile to her. "Don't worry Katie everything will go okay." The girl says.

I forget this girl's name but I know that she is an older girl. Pity if her name was pulled. I could imagine her heart being ripped out by the career. It forces a smile onto my face. I get rather bored with this girl anyway so thoughts of her death appear in my head… well they aren't too rare.

Some might say I am insane. But I think they are wrong. People admittedly look at me and see a poor little girl whose family died in a house fire. And how much I must be going through and I just play along. I mean why not?

This way no one questions me. Why I was the only one to escape that house fire long ago. I close my eyes momentarily blocking out the sound of the girl speaking as she pats me on the back. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_I sat at a table staring at them. My younger sister sitting playing with a few gears like always as she builds them into something though it always looks demented and boring as my parents watch the TV screen._

"_What are you guys doing?" I ask bored placing my head onto the table watching them. I wanted them to play with me, I even had a card game ready to go, but nope they were too busy. Like always._

"_Sweetheart please we are watching the TV!" My mother said urgently not even bothering to look at me._

_My lips form into a tight line. Maybe my sister would play with me unlike my parents. They always ignore me, but why? "Hey little sis want to play cards with me?" I ask with a sweet voice in a higher tone than usual._

"_Sorry Katie I am trying to build something." She says and just like my mother she doesn't even look at me._

_My lips form into a tighter line if that is possible. "Why are you watching the TV?" I say getting out of the seat and standing next to my father._

_My mother seems to cry a little bit choking up as she stares right into the TV which I don't bother to look at. "Darling you Mommy's good friend's son was Reaped we are trying to stay updated." He says just looking at me once but only for a moment._

_I feel angry. "I don't care you guys never pay attention to me!" I say. But they just ignore me. Then I start thinking. Rushing through the hall I run to my room grabbing a bag and packing all of my things. When done packing I walk back into the living room. _

"_You all have one last chance to play with me," I say my voice calm. My father laughs a little at this but my sister and mother are too busy to even answer me. I let a small thin small creep onto my face. "Fine then." I say and knock done the lamp from the table and it crashes to the ground and on the old flooring it quickly grows into high flames around my family._

_For a moment I stare into the flame fascinated before I realize my ankle is burning and rush out with my bag and lock the door behind me and begin to skip down the street as the smell of smoke reaches my noise and I can hear the screams of my family._

_They ignored me, I ignored their screams._

I blink back into the moment and look at the girl smiling. "Thanks," I say unsure of what she is saying and she holds my hand with a mother like expression.

"Come on let's go we should be heading off and after I heard that here at the Community Home we are going to have a lovely dinner." She says.

"Wonderful!" I cheer.

I stand up letting the white dress I wear fall to my knees and my white shoes on my feet. I managed to guilt the clothing store owner to giving me the outfit for my first reaping. And even better the white shoes let everyone see the burn scares from the house fire that day. It made them feel bad for me. And I hold out the white ribbon in my hands. "Can you tie it into my hair?" I ask blinking a few times.

The girl smiles, "Of course." She takes the ribbon beginning to tie it into my hair as I try my best to keep my face in a smile instead of letting my true bored self out at the girl once again imagining her death but this time it is me.

It has been a few years since I realized what the Hunger Games truly are. That is when I begun to train with a goal set in mind. If I don't get reaped by the time I am eighteen then I will volunteer. Because I know I can win. I want to be the one to be the one to end a tribute's life. That beautiful kind of blood lust.

The best part? It is totally legal.

Walking with everyone else from the community center we walk through the town to the Center where a stage is already set and the escort already stands. His name Ty and he has rainbow colored hair and a purple suit. Seriously ridiculous. I check in and then wave goodbye to the girl from before hoping she will leave me alone and head off to the other Twelve year old girl's section.

After the same old speech and the mentors sitting in their seats. I think the guy's name is Beetee or whatever but can't remember the girl's name. Then Ty smiles walking to the crystal bowl that I know is the females.

"Our female tribute!" He says in his accent with a too excited smile and everyone looks so upset. Like the idea of the Games is bad. Crazy right?

"Katie Keller!"

My heart stops. Never more have I wanted to smile and run up to the stage excited. But I have a plan. I let a tear run down my cheek and a scared expression come to my face as people look sad at me. But like I expect no one volunteers. I walk to the stage scared and see the mentor, Beetee look me once over but his face in not of pity. I guess he is use to this.

"Well there you have it folks onto the boys!" And just like that I was the female tribute for District Three.

District Three

Micro Linux 17

Sitting at the computer screen with my eye peering into the bright screen I blink once again and take it all in before letting a smile onto my face. "Of course," I say and begin to type in the long line of numbers and words pieced together.

"Hey Micro breakfast!" My sister says calls to me and I don't take my eyes from the screen. After a moment of silence she walks over through the house to where I sit. "Did you get us electricity?" She asks.

I nod quietly still staring into the screen. "Yeah we can't pay again this month can we?" I say extra loud just so she can hear me. Sometimes when I am around other people I forget I don't have to always speak louder than normal.

My sister is ten, Screena but I call her Ann, and she has been partially death for so long and even though she has a hearing aid it helps if I speak louder for her than everyone. And with the electricity well my family isn't exactly poor but like most we can't afford electricity. But unlike most people we don't let that stop us from getting it. Knowing how to hack like it is a sixth sense runs in a family in is sure as hell useful. Ann puts her hand on my shoulder and smile to the screen.

"Good job big bro," She says to me and I smile up to her. I get out of the wooden chair and leave the futuristic looking computer that looks out of place in our house and head through it going to the kitchen table and sit down across from my father as he looks down at the table his hand around a mug of coffee as he is silent. But I don't bother to ask him about it. He likes to sulk ever so often in his own self pity just because my mom had another man because he was richer or something. Not that it really matters. Actually my sister made me hack into the District Security so I could find out more about him. She asked me to find dirt on him to tell dad so he feels better.

Not that I would do it myself but I did it for my sister. My sister was always interesting with her being part death and her intelligence just like mine. I have even made it a goal of mine to completely fix her hearing because she deserves to be able to hear just as well as everyone else. All I found about the man was that he was rich but not that rich. Just richer than my dad.

My mom was pretty though so maybe she just thought she could do better than my dad who has gotten older and his once youthful looks mostly gone, though the stress she gave him has made him look a lot worse, so she went for a rich man. Some say I got my mother's looks. But I don't understand it because technically I got both of my parents looks I mean it is half and half. So even if I didn't show my mother's features I still would have gotten her looks because her entire family has had copper colored hair like mine and hers so no matter what I would have gotten her hair no matter which 23 chromosomes I got from her so I guess some people can just look over those details.

Not me though. I mean why would you? Analyzing is important. If you don't then you wouldn't understand why something went wrong or right and it is all part of strategizing.

Anyway then my sister came giving an completely equal amount of food on each of the three plates before we start digging in. "Today is the day of the reapings." My sister says.

"Oh really? Time goes fast feels like yesterday that District Four boy was being crowned." I say referring to last year's winner. Time does really go fast and if it wasn't for the fact I have to make sure that we get electricity for the house each month I wouldn't be able to tell you which month it is.

"Micro that isn't funny." My sister says. Though I didn't mean for it to be funny but it doesn't matter I guess. "You are seventeen." She says.

"With no tessarea." I add to her statement. My family isn't poor but isn't rich either so we just try to not have our names in the reaping bowl more than we need it to be. Well not we, I, my sister is ten after all and I am seventeen.

"I still worry," She whispers into her plate after reaching her finger up to her ear almost as if to make sure the hearing aid is still there though it has to be because I made sure it would stay in place. This is something Ana just does though. It makes her even more interesting.

I hear knocking on the door and without anyone answering the door flies open and in comes Scott with a pile of books in his hands which he puts down onto a table. "Got some more books for you guys." He says. Scott is a Liberian so often he lends out books to us he thinks we should read. I usually read ever page of the books he brings too.

Scott is nineteen so his face seems a little bit lighter and less stressed though most don't wear a smile today. I guess it is sad how people die in the Hunger Games but sometimes I just watch a little bit interesting. The technology they use is astonishing.

"Micro go change." My father says and I am surprised he cares enough to even make sure I get ready for the reapings. He never was the perfect father. I nod leaving my food and the three in the kitchen to go to my room changing into my reaping outfit for this year. A gray shirt and pants and look in the mirror once in the bathroom. My copper hair like my mother's and my skin ghostly pale. I am not too tale either but at least I am not freakishly short either.

"Micro come on we need to go to the reapings!" I hear Scott's voice from downstairs and hurry to meet them and we head out of the door without a word and walk through the air polluted streets of District Three from all of the factories and such. But I still don't mind it here.

Once we see the Town Center in sight I separate from Ann and Scott, my father decided to not come, and they head to the onlookers and I check in and then head to the area with the other seventeen year-old boys and stand a tiny bit bored at the process of the same old speech until our escort comes on stage I try to pay attention so I can see this year female tribute and if she looks like a winner.

The escort, Ty, walks picking out the girl name. "Katie Keller," I look seeing a worried and hysterically looking twelve year old and then look back onto the stage seeing no pity on our male mentor Beetee's face. I see it too. This girl doesn't seem so scared. Kind of a bad actor if you look hard enough.

Then I the mentor starts calling for Volunteers though there is none and I slowly shut my eyes falling asleep out of being bored when I hear crying and wake up.

"Huh?" I say dazed and confused looking to the entire District staring at me. Am I in trouble for falling asleep? No my sister is the one crying. I shrug ignoring the Peacekeepers who look like they want me to resist and turn calling to my sister. "Don't cry," I say almost trying to confront her and head to the stage.

The girl tribute is crying and I fight the urge to roll my eyes and don't bother shaking her hand and just sit in the chair with no remorse, just silent.

**I already had Katie's reaping done so that is why I got this done before six and eleven. Well I must say they were very… interesting people to write for. I mean I felt strange writing for Katie but it was slightly new to write from someone like her and Micro was tons of fun to write fro. So basically they were different people to write from but I love their quirks and think they will be very interesting to write from. So thanks to the creators of the two who I am going to love having in this because it will just make it so much more… real and interesting. And I already have a list of quotes I want Micro to say because I can imagine him saying some hilarious stuff XD And man Katie is insane… but interesting. So thanks to- Chiri-tan and Katie Keller for the two.**


	7. Chapter 7 District Six Reapings

Chapter Five

District Six- Reapings

Aspen Acre 12

I walk through the outskirts of District Six in the forest part of it far away from most of the town part and my eyes dart across the ground until I see the familiar log out here with a little bit of green moss on it and I slump down sitting on it and letting my light brown hair fall into my eyes. I just don't understand…

"Aspen come on inside you need to eat!" I hear my father's voice reach me and I give a sigh really just wanting to stay here and sit. Then my brother comes out. Though he is a year younger than me he is still much taller than me. I have seven brothers actually; most of them are already taller than me. What can I say? I am short.

"Come on," My brother says with a sad look. "Please don't make a big deal about this, please?"

"Big deal about what?" I ask. "About the Reapings today? I don't even know what the reapings are!"

"Dad said he would explain them to you." He says and I let out one more sigh taking in the sight of my small home and get up to walk inside the home where the rest of my family is all very quiet. And they are never quiet. There isn't a girl in sight.

_I stare at her. Though I am nearly seven I need to stand on my tippy toes to see her. Though I wish I can't sometimes. Here face is full of stress as she is laid down onto the bad and her entire face is red as she cries out in pain. "Aspen wait outside with your brothers." She begs me. Her hair is much like mine but she has more beautiful tan skin where I have pale skin. Her hazel eyes stare into my eyes and I nod backing away and not looking at dad as I walk out of the room into the hallway where six boys are sitting. Right now we are still in our house, and my seventh brother is on the way. One of my brothers's told me a woman isn't meant to have so many kids and never even go to a hospital. _

_ My family can't afford a hospital though. We just can't. I hear a cry of pain but when I try to open the door it is locked._

_ After what seemed like decades the door opens and I hear the small crying of a baby. But no, this isn't right. Usually this sound is paired with the joyful talking of my mother… I look into the room. And my mother's body lays there limp with her eyes vacant and empty. _

Pulling myself back into the moment I sit down at the table where a single plate of food sits. A nice piece of bread. "Why do I get this?" I ask my father.

"Because you are twelve now."

"So?"

"I told you that today you are twelve so you need to go to the Town Center. It is nothing big just you stand there and be very polite. Don't speak out or anything just check in and go to other boys who tell you they are twelve okay?" He says though his voice is quiet and worried.

I nod, "Don't worry dad you don't have to be worried."

My dad sighs. "That isn't it. They will pick a boy and a girl and they will have to go to the Capitol." He says.

I smile, "That sounds nice."

"No Aspen it is not, I don't think you are ready to know just yet but I want you to know it is very bad. After when everyone starts to leave you are to come straight back home, understand?" I nod my head.

"Now we will come with you but you will be the one that needs to dress up. I have an old outfit of mine on your bed go change." I nod to this also I little confused on why I need to look nice but don't argue and go to the room I share with some of my brothers and change into a too big green dress shirt and brown corduroy pants. I walk out of the room and to the kitchen again.

"You look great Aspen now head off to the Town Center we will be there soon enough." I nod again to my father's order and leave our home.

I have heard of the Hunger Games. I know something of the reaping. But I have never seen it. We don't have a TV or anything. And I don't go to school. So how could I understand it? I do know that only one out of the 24 comes back. And now that my dad says it is bad I can't help but think the oth 23 die. I hope I am not picked.

Walking to the Town Center I see many other boys around my age most dressed a little bit better than me but no one is really rich here in District Six. I see a check in station where everyone is lined up and go there.

Once I get to the front I am surprised when they take my blood but I hear my father's voice telling me to behave so I walk away to other boys who look twelve.

Then a weird looking woman comes onto the stage with some other people and a man who I think is the mayor goes to the microphone. He goes on with some speech which is really boring and tells about the history of Panem and everything.

Then the weird looking lady comes back onto the stage. "Well let's keep to the ladies first tradition shall we?" She says but no one answers.

She walks over to a nice and pretty looking bowl and runs her hands along the inside and pulls out one thing slip of gold paper.

"Dawn Evans!"

District Six

Dawn Evans 16

I wake up to my face stuffed inside the soft pillow and blink awake pulling the scruffy blanket once again over me moaning to my sister standing at the foot of my bed to leave me alone. "I don't want to wake up," I say to her my thoughts swirled over the thoughts of the reapings.

"You have to go," She says.

"I know…" I groan wishing I didn't have to work so long last night in the shop. My family works a medicine store. We make it and then sell it to Peacekeepers and the rich. It pays the bills but it doesn't mean I never go to bed hungry or that I don't have to get tesserae. My family won't be starving and that is all. "You are only out of bed because you are nineteen now." I say to her.

She shrugs and her twirls a piece of her long straight blonde hair that I always have but mine is a mess while hers is nicely combed and not a strand out of place. "Your right but that doesn't mean Dawn my heart isn't beating normal today. I am more worried than you know."

"You're telling me?" I say with a depressed sigh. "I just hate it you know? The anticipation it awful." Today is the reaping. I am sixteen and my name is in there over twenty times. I don't need it in there that many times but I have no real choice. This year I am the only daughter that can get tesserae know that my sister has escaped the grasps of the reapings. I sit up in the old cot looking to the side seeing her bed on the other side of the room already made and nice looking. "How do you get up so early?"

"How can you not on a day like this?" She asks me raising her eyebrow. I guess she is right in a way. Because it kept me awake last night to the point I just needed sleep. I guess that is why I want more sleep. And so I don't have to face today.

My sister and I are quite different. She is more of book smart where I get Cs but when it comes to street smarts I win by a landslide. My sister is organized while I am… not. And she rather do something other than work in labs to make medicine unlike me where I like to use things from the ground. Besides that is all my family's store can do because it is cheaper to sell and there aren't many people buying fancy lab made stuff. My sister has blue eyes and perfect features but no curves while my hair doesn't exactly stay straight or do what I want it to and I have green eyes but more of a figure than her. Do you get my point?

Though my family does sell some lab made things. Just pain killers and things. The store is run by my dad and uncle. My uncle lives with us and my mom and dad take up the third bedroom leaving me and my sister to share one. Not that I mind. Even with our differences I love my sister.

My mother though…

_I look up into the empty face of my mother. Her blonde hair and mess from her not brushing it one bit and her green eyes just like mine looking down at me from her chair as a single tear runs down her cheek her ivory skin also like mine dry. I hold her hand. "Mommy?" I whisper my young voice trying to reach out to her. Trying to get her to pull back from wherever she is. "Mommy!" I call looking at her empty face now screaming to try to get her out of her trance and my eyes water when she doesn't answer back or look down at me with her usually smile and laugh and tell her she was just joking. But she doesn't do that. She just sits there._

The awful memory I shove out of my thoughts and try to focus on right now. My family might be richer if it wasn't for my mother. Her entire family is dead. Her brother through the Hunger Games and her parents in a house fire. She could get over her brother because it was so long ago. But then when her parents died and all of her family was gone she just left. She started taking pain killers and such to fight pain that just won't go away. She is okay and once and a while she is aware of the world enough to talk but mostly she just sits staring out the window.

She just disappeared on us. Not even my father could pull her back. She is in the Medicine District though coming across a morphine addict or any medicine related addiction wasn't abnormal. But the thought of my mother just locking those emotions away… I could never do it. I don't want to forget how I feel.

Even if I feel sad.

It just isn't worth it.

I get off the bed not caring that I am changing in front of my sister and put on the light sea foam green dress with long sleeves and the center tighter around my hips and it ends around my knees. It isn't the prettiest thing but it is one of the nicest dresses I have gotten to wear.

"You look wonderful," My sister says as she stands up in her own dress though not that fancy because there is no chance she will be getting reaped. She ties the back of my dress again before reaching from her pocket and handing me bread. "For you." She says and I take a smell. It is warm and fresh so I take a big bite out of and finish it quickly.

"Dad and Uncle Tom are still getting ready so they said they will come soon but we should be heading out so you can get checked in." My sister says in a motherly matter before pulling me out the door in our room that leads out to an alleyway where the Town Center is only a block away.

Once to the Town Center I get checked in a give a hug to my sister and see a small tear run down her cheek. "I haven't been picked just yet Sandra." I say speaking my sister's name.

"Dawn!" I turn around seeing my best friend Ellie, my age, standing in front of me with a sad expression and she brings be into a hug. "Oh what will I do if you are picked?"

I stand back to look at her, "I haven't been picked yet! Why does everyone keep on acting like I have?" I ask with a small laugh. Ellie has always been insanely negative and pessimistic she can't help but have a terrible case of depression today.

Everyone hates this day though. Not just her. I am sure a few insane people like it though. And the Escort. And of course the few with no one to lose who like to bid on this kind of thing so they can win money. But for others? It is awful.

"Well sorry for caring." Ellie says fixing her brown hair and she blinks her big brown eyes like a doe and she brings me into another hug. She can be a drama queen but I love her for it. And she puts up with the fact I refuse to always be socializing with her. She has other friends but she tells me I will always be her best friend no matter what.

"I am worried for you too Ellie," I say. Her family owns a store too. One that sells meat. A butcher's store.

"Kale has his name in so many times." She whispers. Kale the eighteen year-old boy who is an apprentice at her family's store and well him and Ellie also ended up dating much to her father dislikes.

"He only has this one more time me and you have two more years." I say to her. She sighs nodding her head.

"Well we better go," I say to Sandra.

Sandra nods leaving me and I head to where all of the other sixteen year olds are and soon the event begins with the same old speech and then the Escort Thunder comes to the stage with her usually purple get up and speaks into the microphone announcing once again the female tributes will be called first.

"Dawn Evans!"

My heart stops. No, this isn't right! But it is. I am a tribute for the 60th Hunger Games.

District Six

Aspen Acre 12

I see the girl go to the stage her face calm almost bored and she sits down and then the escort goes to pull a boy's name.

"Aspen Acre!"

I hear a scream and see my little brother crying and I burst out crying and everyone stares at me and I have to be forced to the stage.

Why me?

Okay the creators for these two are hungergamesf4n4tic and DesolationRow!


	8. Chapter 8 District Ten Reapings

**Hey guys so you might notice in some chapters I write different. Mostly it is because I am trying to write from that person's P.O.V. and all but sometimes if it seems like it is well… shorter than everyone else's than you are probably right. Mostly because I might not be in the mood to write as much. Or that I don't know what to write as much. Sometimes I am just really inspired for characters to write longer parts. But if your tribute didn't get as long of a reaping part it doesn't mean every single thing for your character will be short! It just matters. **

Chapter Six

District Ten- Reapings

Coraline Emberly 17

I sit at the mirror looking at my reflection as my mother runs the brush through my hair a sweet smile on her face. My mossy brown hair being combed until it is perfect and my blue eyes with little specks of green stare back at me in the mirror. I fix my pink overalls that are for today.

"Do I have to go?" I ask my mother. My face is full of worry at today. The day of the reapings here in District Ten and ever other District. And hated by most Districts, though some Districts love it. Like it is an honor to die.

It is just a creative way too kill people to me. But I would be a liar if I said that the Games meant absolutely nothing to me. My four sisters died from it. The other one just lucky enough to escape the Games without getting reaped. Even my mom got reaped, but someone volunteered for her. That girl went onto win too. I see her every reaping too but she is too old to be the mentor especially since we have a younger female winner to do the mentoring. Though the women who Volunteered for my mother was 18 and my mom was 12 she still looks much older than my mother. I guess that is just what the Hunger Games does to you.

"You know you do Coraline." My mother says her voice calm as she removes the brush from my hair and embraces me in a bear hug. "Just this year and the next sweetheart that is all." She says and a single tear falls down her cheek.

"Yeah but I am a goner with our family's look. Are we cursed?" I ask her of course not meaning it. I hope it just brightens the mood a little bit because right now it is so depressing. Of course with all good reason but still. If I get reaped I want to see my mother smile once more. My sister enters the room, she looks like an older version of me too.

She walks in the view of the mirror and the three of us stare at my reflection in the old mirror that my mother had when she was my age. "If we were cursed than I wouldn't be here." She says wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Can we please just not be so depressed I am still here and I don't plan on leaving." I tell them and they nod wiping there sad expressions off their faces and replacing them with half hearted smiles.

"Can we eat?" I ask. My mother nods and I leave the seat where I was sitting while my mother brushed my hair and get up. My reaping outfit for this year pink overalls and my hair brushed to perfection. I leave my small room and go to the kitchen where the rest of my family is.

I sit down at one of the three chairs.

Four sister I have lost painfully to the Games watching each one be killed on live TV knowing that many in the Capitol were on their edge of their seats and the few that liked them crying like they actually knew them before getting over it like it was nothing. Like they were just jackets and they got ruined so now they just have to get a new one. That simple.

Disgusting.

I smile at the one thing I like about the reapings, the breakfast; I almost inhale the bread with warm cheese melted on it with bacon! Bacon is very rare in my family. We won't starve I admit but doesn't mean we are rich. I have gone to bed hungry before.

After eating so quickly my sister looks at me strangely worried I might puke it all back up but I feel fine. I feel satisfied and not hungry for once. "So how long to the reapings?" I ask hoping I can get it all over quickly and then go back to bed.

I guess usually I am more quiet, which is why I don't have a boat load of friends, though even if I did I doubt I would have a boat load. But you know it is just an expression.

"Well I think we should probably be heading now or sometime soon," My mother says.

My sister looks upset and sighs with a tear drop running down her cheek then another until it drops off her chin and onto the table. "Today is just so sad." She says.

"Says the girl who can't even be reaped." I whisper under my breath to earn a glare from my sister but either way she stops her crying and get up her own outfit nicer than usual like mine just because of the tradition and all. Then my mother gets up her beautiful dress I hope one day I will be able to actually wear and fit in it. It is so beautiful on her.

"Let's go," My sister says tugging on my arm and we leave the kitchen and then go to the hallway with the door and walk out and I get a sniff of the smell of District Ten. Even though you would expect it to smell awful because of the livestock thing it is actually really nice. But maybe that is just because I am so use to it.

Walking through District Ten I see many of the neighbors making their way too in their nicest outfits and I twirl a piece of my hair anxious hoping that I can get this over with and see a group with a father who is smiling a talking to a ten year-old girl. They look so happy.

Makes me wish my dad was still around.

He tried to escape District Ten one time, he was never heard of again. Though at first I thought maybe it was me and my family's fault I know now that he was the one at fault. He just left my family! How could you just do that? But it doesn't matter right now because there is no going back to change it. This is how things are and that is it.

Reaching the Town Center I leave my sister and mother to go check in and they take my blood and I feel the pinch and the woman in charge tells me I can go and I go to the stone ground of the Town Center. The Town Center is the only place in District Ten that doesn't have dirt roads or anything. It is nice. Maybe so the other Districts don't see how country like our District is. But what can you expect when your District is livestock?

The Escort steps up onto the stage and gives us a wave. "Happy Hunger Games!" She says her brown hair defiantly a wig because it looks crazy and unreal with her Capitol outfit to perfection. Her name Natta.

Then the escort leaves the microphone though she looks as if she rather do the entire thing solo and the mayor drowns on with the video of the Dark Days then about Panem and the Hunger and how the Capitol is so good when in my mind I think it should be burnt down.

Then Natta steps back onto the stage giving us another laugh and the camera at the back of the crowd looks strange her in District Ten and I turn my attention back to Natta now at the girl's bowl.

She doesn't waste any time and quickly pulls out a slip of paper and shows it to the whole crowd the side with the name not shown and I know the Capitol must be loving this. Not I or any person who has someone close to them who is female and between the ages of 12 and 18. Makes me slightly angry at Natta but then she calls out a name.

And it isn't mine.

"Charity Dusk!" I blink. No it can't be! I turn to see how she is reacting, the women winner who Volunteered in place of my mother. She looks like she might have a heart attack. Charity is here daughter. And the only one that can really take care of her mother.

I think back to when I watched the games my mother was reaped. The teenager didn't do it out of blood lust. She did it to save my mother. Now I am redoing the favor. Keeping her daughter and herself alive.

"I volunteer!" I shout out of the crowd and my eyes connect and I can tell the woman knows I am my mother's daughter and she mouths thank you to me. I nod my head and look at a shocked Charity but quickly look away. I walk to the stage and speak my name clearly into the microphone before gulping and sitting down.

What did I just do?

District Ten

Wolff French 18

I hear the ongoing talking of my cousin Addam as we sit at the breakfast table eating eggs. My family is not rich but when you work at a livestock farm well you get the advantages of being able to cook up the eggs ever so often. And especially on days like this.

Days of the reaping.

The worst part is Addam is twelve. He is my cousin and though he is six years younger than me he is probably my best friend. And my only. I guess I just really like being around him you know? Even if he is young I would do anything for him. My family owns a livestock farm which I also work out. Because of it though I don't go to school which always probably helped with me ending up with my twelve year old cousin as my best friend.

"Hey Wolff do you remember that pregnant lamb?" Addam asks me. I nod my head as I take a sip from my cup of water. "Your Mom said it was going to be giving birth sometime soon." He says with a satisfied nod that he was able to give me this piece of information.

"Lovely just what I want to hear when I am eating." I say with a laugh but continue to eat with ease. My mother is a caregiver of the baby animals like the calves and colts. Stuff like that and all. I hear a cry coming from the other room and Addam groans but I roll my eyes getting up to leave my plate there and go to the room where my baby sister is crying in her crib.

She is just an infant, not even one, her name is Filly. I pick her up still not really sure of how to deal with her crying until my father comes taking her from me. "Don't worry I can handle it," He says and I nod looking at him. I got my appearance from him. Tall, black hair (those mine is longer), brown eyes, and light colored skin. My mother has pale skin decorated with freckles and blonde hair with blue eyes.

"It is getting late make sure you and Addam are ready for the reapings today." My father says to me and I nod and my heart drops knowing this year is Addam's first year. His name is in once but that has happened many times before. I guess I should be worried about myself. I am eighteen now and this will be my last reaping.

I leave the room gesturing Addam to come and tell him, "Go get changed into your reaping outfit we need to leave soon." He groans and it kills me knowing he has to take part in this.

Usually he just stays here with my mother or father because they rather not make him go if he doesn't have to. I go into my own room and change out of the pajamas I wear now and into slacks, suspenders, a work shirt, and sandals. Maybe not the fanciest thing but it is defiantly my nicest thing I have so after changing I give one last look to my room.

Like I always do. Kind of like a tradition for myself, I look back so I can see it one last time in the situation I am reaped. So sighing I leave the room closing the door behind me and see Addam all ready to go waiting for me. "Why aren't your parents coming with us?" He asks me.

"They are going to but we need to check in earlier. But I promise they will be there," I tell him patting his back though I have to lean down to do so because of our height distance. I put my hand on the upper side of his right shoulder and guide him to the door.

"We are leaving guys!" I say calling to my family and just barely hear my mother call back.

"Okay see you at Town!"

With that we leave the home and I take in the beautiful rural sight of District Ten with the plains and hills and animals running around inside the fences of my home and hope I can come back to this place tonight and I turn to Addam.

He smiles, "Race you?" He asks.

I smile and he takes off running and I run fast to go and keep up with him. Soon I find myself laughing just a little bit at the fact I feel slightly normal at today out of all days. Finally after a long run that has I winded a come to a walking pace but Addam is still running and stops near the check in station to get checked in before giving me a wave.

I check in then tell Addam to go to the twelve year old boy section and go to the eighteen year old section and stand as the escort taps the microphone after the mayor makes his long and boring speech like he does every single year.

First off are the girl tributes. That is when Charity Dusk's name is pulled. I don't know the girl really well or anything about her because really I don't know anyone here. Then something startling happens. A girl volunteers.

She is frantic with brown hair and her hand rose. I blink looking at her surprised when she looks to one of the female winners and she mouths something I can't catch to her and this girl nods. What is going on? Then she steps onto the stage and tells everyone her name.

"Coraline Emberly." Another name I don't know.

"Onto the boys!" And the Escort walks over to the male bowl after the girl sits down with the Escort's face excited at all of the, "fun" then she clears her throat and speaks the name.

"Addam French!" I can't breathe. That is a name I know. My cousin has been picked… I don't think for a second and I hear someone crying and I can't blame them because a twelve year-old being picked isn't any fun. Then Addam connects his eyes with mine and I stand there mouth open.

"Any Volunteers?"

I don't waste any time and my voice startles the silence of the District, "I Volunteer!"

Half way through! The reapings will be the longest just so you know. Well not exactly. But for the goodbye, train rides, and chariot rides everything will be flipping from P.O.V. TO P.O.V.s but I will label so you guys aren't confused. The reaping though is the time for each tribute to get some spotlight! When the actually Hunger Games start though it will have a lot longer P.O.V.s for people because there is less people to write for. Okay sorry just thought you all should know.


	9. Chapter 9 District Four Reapings

Chapter Seven

District Four- Reapings

Ariel Finn

I love the idea of waking up to the scent of sea salt in the air as it drifts into my room and through the open window and the wind from the ocean blowing the soft silk curtains and waking up to the light. No alarm clocks just the good old sun. I allow myself to think what this would all be like if every morning I could add Aalto's arms around mine as I wake up to the day of the reaping. A mixture of excitement and anxiety with some fear spreading in the air of District Four.

Everyone knows District One and Two are career Districts. They are the ones with the most winners. But even though District Four are Careers our number of winners is much lower. Yet still my family managed to pull through twice to be announced winners.

First my grandmother, Mags, and then my mother. So that is why when I wake up I wake up in Victor's Village in my mother's house though my grandmother stays hear too because my grandpa passed away a while ago. And even after all of this time she still is the District Mentor. She even mentored a tribute last year to Victory. The oh so famous Finnick Odair. He is only fifteen too. One of the youngest winners. Though if he was ugly I doubt he would have win.

But it doesn't matter because I rise from my bed fixing my mess ponytail with all of my red hair and look up to see myself in the mirror. Green-blue eyes and ivory colored skin. Some might say I am pretty. My boyfriend tells me I am beautiful.

My boyfriend. He is Aalto. I would say we are in love but that sounds so cheesy I can't push myself to say it. But we are even planning marriage. Maybe when we are a little older but it seems like most people marry around eighteen or twenty around here. I yawn a bit before stretching my arms and getting up not wasting any time to get into the sea green dress that is like my eyes, that wonderful blue-green color that some many here have as their eye color, and it is a little short but enough to not make me feel awkward in it and it shows off my long legs.

Brushing my long red hair I take a ribbon also part of the outfit and pull my hair into a much neater and fancier pony now and look in the mirror quite satisfied with the final result. I slept in today so I guess changing quickly is probably better than my mother worrying I won't get ready in time to get to the reapings. Not that she is one of those greed filled mothers but she has some anxiety issues.

I walk out of my room the floor boards creaking under my bare feet until I go downstairs where the box that holds my new shoes are and I stuff my small feet into them. I see my entire family ready. Minus my brother. I bite down on my tongue the bitter reminder that not too long ago my brother died in none other than the Hunger Games.

_It is raining. The rain pours down onto my brother's face and even on the TV screen I can see pure joy as he looks up into the rain as it rolls down his face. The girl from District one stands in front of him. "You like the rain a lot don't you?"_

_He smirks, "No I just like water. It is somewhat like the water back in my home." He says but before anything the girl pushes her lips onto his and my brother lets his guard down. Just for a moment but long enough for the girl to stab him. He dies so fast that the girl barely has time to move away from his body when the cannon fires and his body is taken away._

That was two years ago. The same girl won the Games that year. I forget her name but she was from District One. I hear a knock on the door and open it to Aalto. I give a smile and embrace him in a hug before turning back to my family my hand in his now.

My grandmother mutters something pointing to my hand and Aalto's locked together. "When's the wedding?" My grandmother asks.

I blush a little but laugh it out hoping my grandma was just joking. And when I look to Aalto I am thankful to see he took it as a joke and not too seriously. "We need to be heading out now don't we?" I ask changing the subject gleefully. Then the door opens without any signal.

"Hey guys we heading off to the reapings or not?" My best friend Kai says. She wears a long dress that complements her features and I smile at her and link arms with Aalto.

"Well it isn't like I have a choice." I tell her since of course all that can be reaped must be there.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you." My grandmother says with a smile. Her gray hair combed. "I lost track of how many reapings I have been."

I laugh a tiny bit before we all turn to leave. That is when my stomach growls. I haven't eaten yet. "There wouldn't be any time to eat breakfast now would there?" I ask my parents.

My mother laughs, "No just wait till after the reapings."

I accept it but raise my eyebrow. "What if I volunteer?"

Aalto leans down to kiss my head. "You won't because you are just sixteen." He says before re-linking his arm in mine. "If you are going to volunteer please promise you will wait until you are eighteen and all of the other tributes don't have a chance." Does that mean I could lose now? I mean I understand there are probably much stronger tributes but I got to say I hear the doubt in his voice and can't help but feel hurt. He knows I am trained.

"Finnick was fourteen." I point out.

"And drop dead gorgeous!" Kai adds. I glare at her. "What? Not that you aren't but you could never be a sex symbol you have a boyfriend. Finnick has no one serious." She says with a small shrug. I don't really know if Finnick has anyone though. If he does he is hiding her from the public because I haven't heard of her.

"Yes if you do volunteer promise you won't let them make you nude for the chariot rides." My boyfriend says in deep thought. "I don't the entire world seeing you nude. Unless it means you coming home."

"Can we not talk about this?" I ask frustrated and everyone shrugs. Gosh I mention eating breakfast and now they are talking like I have just been reaped! We all hustle out of my home and onto the streets of Victor Village which are worn away from the sea salt air. One of the disadvantages of living right next to the ocean. Though the cons pretty much end there.

We walk until we reach the Town Center and basically everyone is already there and my grandmother and mother kiss me and my father goodbye and wave goodbye to Kai and Aalto. My father gives me a hug before telling me to come home after the reapings and not to wait around before leaving to were the onlookers stand already betting who will be picked or who will volunteer before I kiss Aalto goodbye after checking in and he goes to the boys section and me and Kai to the girl our age section.

Soon the mayor is up the microphone talking about the same old speech showing us the same old video explaining the Games and a little bit of a History lesson before he sits back in his chair and I see all of our District's Winner on the stage. It is a lot of people too.

Then the escort comes up onto the stages and the reapings begin.

"Ladies first!" She says in a Capitol accent that matches her Capitol get up and walks to the reaping bowl that is for the females. I am not sure how many times my name is in there but I can say the odds are in my favor.

"Ariel Finn!" Or not.

If I didn't have a boyfriend I would wear a confident smile and my heart full of excitement at the thought I was chosen to represent my District. To continue the long line of Victors in my family. But I have a boyfriend. I look to Aalto. He looks so shocked. Then I give a small wave to Kai before walking confidently to the stage. My brother died just two years ago. I am going to marry Aalto. What if I never come back? Then I small bit of devastation creeps on me.

I was taught at a young age that the Hunger Games and Capitol are stupid and bad. That didn't mean I didn't want to continue the line of Victors. But my brother died. And I have Aalto. I have so much to loss.

I stand on the stage and the escort asks for any volunteers. But no one volunteers. They know who I am. I know because I could hear them whispering about me. They know about my mother and grandmother. They know I am trained. So they don't volunteer.

So much for waiting until I am eighteen.

District Four

Harold Fishbin 13

I fix my blue tie that matches my gray suit and my loafers. I watch as the mayor does the same old speech and play with my tongue sticking it through the one gap where one of my teeth is missing. I run my hand through the blonde hair that is falling into my eyes. My hair is platinum blonde and my eyes are a bright blue.

Today is the reapings. I don't really know what to think though. It seems like just yesterday I survive last year's reaping. Of course if I was reaped then my District wouldn't have a new male victor. I can barely believe he is just two years older than me now. But I hate the Games. Why do so many of my classmates love the idea of themselves volunteering when they are ready? Don't they realize that even if they can win a girl from our district will be dead? And probably them? It doesn't make any sense really. I just want to block it from my mind though.

Kind of hard on a day like this. The day of the reapings.

I look to the side seeing my friend Jared standing next to me and he gives me a thin smile. Jared is my age and probably just as immature as me. But hey I am just thirteen so I guess I have a reason to be that way. I have lots of friends but Jared is my best friend.

Sometimes I just think that my friends only like me because I am wealthy. Well at least some. Not Jared though. My dad is the captain of a boat that District Four uses to fish. My father is where I have gotten most of my psychical traits from.

That some platinum hair and blue eyes. But my mother is a different story. She has dark hair and pretty green eyes. Even my little sister doesn't look like her. Jenna, my younger sister, also has the blonde hair and blue eyes from my father.

But unlike me she got my mother's personality. My mother can be very neurotic and is always worrying about us like we are four or whatever. She barely gets any sleep from it. Sometimes I wish she would just calm down and go get relaxed at a Spa or something because I hate having to see her with a permeate worried expression.

Then I would have to also deal with my sister though. I guess the trait runs in the females because Jenna is just like my mother with that kind of thing. Not me though.

I am thirteen now, a teenager, but I have never been as tall or tough as my classmates. Maybe that is why they pick on me. I don't really know or care. But it kind of sucks knowing that they have been picking on me since before I can remember. But those are only the jerks. I still manage to have lots of friends. But most of them are the type who will never be Careers or Volunteer in the Hunger Games.

The Mayor reads the long list of Victors from our District after the boring History Lesson I am sure he has had to say so many time he must have it memorized. Then the escort with fish like eyes steps up to the stage and taps the microphone to make sure it is working before smiling at us.

"Ladies first!" She says quickly before rushing to the female bowl with a huge smile on her face like all of this is just wonderful.

She clears her throat and speaks out the name. "Ariel Finn!"

I know that name…

It isn't anyone special but I do know from memory and the whispers that erupt around me that two victors have the exact same last name.

That must mean that this girl is the daughter of two victors! I feel bad for whoever is her District Partner. The girl looks urgently to a older looking boy before waving to a pretty looking girl behind her and she looks so confident when she walks to the stage that no one volunteers.

Even after the fish like Escort asks over and over again for volunteers but with no surprise no one does. The escort looks Ariel over before smiling.

I must admit that Ariel is what some of the older boys in my school would say, "Hot" or whatever. Not that I am interested or anything because hey this girl is a bit too old for me. I mean I think sixteen and thirteen are just three years where you change a lot and all. But Ariel is defiantly pretty.

She seats down and her eyes lock with the District Mentor, Mags, before she turns back staring out into the crowd looking us all over once and then again as if she is scanning us and then she just scans the boys. Like she is trying to pick out which boy will sit up there with her. I am guessing that is probably what she is doing. If boys were to be picked first and I was unlucky enough to be picked then I would do the same thing. I mean one of the boys in this crowd has to die if she wants that crown on her head.

Then the Escort walks over to the boy's crystal bowl and smiles at us once more winking at the camera and I hold in my groan. But I know the Capitol must be loving it. She flicks her hand back for effect smiling in a way that makes me want to puke and she flicks it back into the bowl and picks out the first name.

Then for a moment from everything she has been doing I imagine her doing a little tap dance shaking her hands before singing the boy's name which makes me laugh at the idea of the fish women doing that and I lot of the other boys look at me like I am insane. But hey if they could see what I was laughing about they would be laughing too.

Even though fish lady doesn't do a little tap dance, sadly, she then very slowly like in slow motion opens the folded paper before smiling once again and I think now I can see that her teeth are some kind of green color. Because that must be fashion…

"Harold Fishbinn!"

No, no this can't be. My face goes from happy and giggles to me wanting to throw up right there and then. Jared looks at me in shock his face sad and I look at the crowd and look to the eighteen year old boys.

"Please someone volunteer!" I almost scream hysterical.

No one does.

All those boys who have dreamed their entire lives to go into the Arena are watching a thirteen year old go in. No one is going to volunteer for me. I hear crying in the background and then a Peacekeeper tugs on my arm and I walk to the stage my face still in shock and my mouth open as I am unable to speak.

I hear my sister then, "Some volunteer!"

No one does.

I look at the faces of the older boys but they all look away as fish lady asks for volunteers. No one. Then I feel something. I feel anger. I feel anger from years before this. How could they do this?

Then I look at Ariel and she stares at me.

I am the boy who she wants dead just so she can have that little crown on her head.

**Well interesting two right? Well as I said before now I am updating less because I have school but I will try to give you all an update once a day! Anyway I like the idea of Mags' granddaughter and all. And yes if the timing fits I will have Finnick, Beetee, and the others mentoring. I made Finnick win last year though because they never said how old he is just that he was in his twenties about. Anyway Katniss also said Mags was his mentor so Mags is the female mentor. I am not sure if Wiress will be the District three female mentor because I imagine someone else would do it for her. Anyway bye! And wow every single tribute in! Awesome! creators- hungergamesf4n4tic and Dramatic Gleek  
**


	10. Chapter 10 District Five Reapings

Chapter Eight

District Five- Reapings

Ada Linus 18

I close my eyes and play with the bottom of my reaping dress where the hem goes to about my knees. It is a blue color with purple and white flowers and a leather belt around my waist with the sleeves ending not even five inches from my shoulders. It is a hand-me- down. A neighbor gave it to me because the out grew it. And frankly though it was too big and doesn't exactly fit me right I think it was a sweet thing of her to do since she could have sold it instead.

My dirty white canvas flat completed my reapings outfit. I would like to say I also have my hair in some fancy do but well that isn't exactly possible. My hair is short cut to around my ears in a pixie hair cut. It is a dark brown color and along with the brown hair I have ashen skin with brown eyes that are hiding behind my metal framed glasses.

On the lower part of my arms are all kinds of burn marks. I have always been fascinated with the idea of science which along with power my District is known for. So I often hold my own little science experiments and I have gotten scars from the more high scale ones. I don't mind though. I might have scars but they remind me of everything I have learned. I am one of the top five students in my school and teachers are often proud of me and love to show me off. Maybe that sounds bad but what can I say, my intelligence is the one thing I let myself be proud of. Pretty much the only thing though.

While I got into a wonderful program called, "Future Engineers of District Five" I have never had a real boyfriend like most girls. But if I was given the choice I would pick the first option without hesitation. And though I can turn wire into almost anything I can't make it into a friend. I guess I am just anti-social. Well not anti-social. I just have the attitude of it. I like being quiet though. And I do have friends.

Okay make that friend.

Herman LaPorte. His tan skin, wild red hair, and green eyes also hidden by glasses. He doesn't look like many here in District Five. I mean yeah the red hair isn't too rare but his overall appearance… it just makes him stand out. But still he has managed like me to just blend in. He always is helping me with science experiments and different kinds of things. He is probably the only kid my age I socialize with.

I roughly push my hair behind my ear but it just falls back out because of its length and I just give up and walk out of my closet sized room and into the hallway of the small apartment I share with my father. My mom died of lung cancer. It stills hurts my heart to just think of her beautiful pale skin so gray looking. And her black hair usually full with beautiful waves just flat and brittle. Then the idea of her green eyes once full of life just dull. Having to relive that image in my head is killer. It sent my father into a depression for a few months. He just loved her so much. But his friends were able to pull him back into reality. But I became self reliant in that time period. I know how to take care of myself. I don't know what would have happened if my dad didn't have his friends and myself there for him. He would have just wasted away.

Unlike myself my father rather go out and get a few drinks with his pals then stay home. No my dad isn't a drunk. Can't someone like to just hang out with his adult male friends without being an alcoholic? Seriously. But anyway I have long since forgiven my father. He was only gone for a small time and he still brought food home. Though most food here in District Five has to be microwaved. We defiantly aren't as bad off as a place like District Twelve or anything but life is different here in District Five. It is much more urban. But even though I know people living off simply bread. I am better off than some which is why the reapings don't bother me that much.

I mean I don't even have tessarea (my father refused) and some have tons.

I walk into the kitchen biting into a warm bagel sitting on the counter, even though I am not poor a fresh bagel is rare, if anything when my family gets them they are old stale ones that my dad got for a bargain.

"Ada are you ready?" My father asks me. Though he is better without my mother he has aged so quickly. He has short gray hair and a long nose with thin lips.

I nod my head continuing to eat. "Yeah all ready to go to the reapings." I say. I just want to get this all over with and wish well to the unlucky two that will be shipped off to the faraway evil that is the Capitol. That is what they are to me though. Just some faraway evil.

I much rather just keep my mind focused on situations going on right here in good old District Five.

"Okay then once you are done eating get going so you can meet Herman in time and still check in before the Mayor gets onto the stage." My father says pulling me into a hug. "Tonight Drew and Quentin are coming over for dinner okay?" I nod. The two are my dad's close friends and work friends.

I finish eating and then give a small wave to my father before heading out the door until I see the red hair of Herman. I give him a small smile as he stands in the hot day on the street. "Let's go," He says patting me somewhat awkwardly on the shoulder before we head off to the Town Center.

On the way there I don't say a word and we just walk in a peaceful quiet manner before we go to check in and separate to go to our gender and age group. Once with the eighteen year olds girls I see the mayor drown on with his speech (Not a word changed I might add) until he walks away and I let out a sigh of relief until the escort walks onto the stage and to the bowl.

Her hand dangles over the top before she dips it in a bowls out a piece of paper. "Ladies first! And may the odds be ever in your favor." She says before walking to the microphone with the paper in her fingers and then reading the name. "Ada Linus!" She says loudly into the microphone standing in front of her and my eyes widen.

I know with my glasses they must be magnified too. I only had my name in so many times though! This was supposed to be my last year… no I don't believe it. I blink a few my cheeks red from all the eyes on me before the world goes sideways and the world goes black and the last thing I hear are screams.

Blinking away I feel my lashes brush against the glass of my glasses and I mutter to myself confused to find myself in the arms of a Peacekeeper. Though everything doesn't feel right and I feel awful I jump out of the twenty year olds arm. No way will I let a Peacekeeper land a hand on me. "

"What happened?" I ask my face drawing back in a frown and my eyebrows knitted in sadness as I realize I am still in the Town Center with the enter District staring at me. Even the mentors were. Even the mayor too. Oh shit…

"You were reaped." Yeah kind of figured that out by now Peacekeeper person.

"Just take me to jail!" I ask horrified.

He laughs at me. "No can do," Then he starts to drag me to the stage and I don't do a thin a just let him drag me to the stage.

There is nothing I can do.

District Five

Oz Tesla

I look at my brother. He is twenty yet still he, just like my father, is a nuclear researcher. Some say it is the best way for energy. I don't really know to be sure. But even if I did have an opinion on it I wouldn't tell a soul. I don't want to go in details about it but once I told someone my idea and it didn't go too well.

Actually it ended up with them stealing the idea. But it doesn't matter right now. Today is the reaping. My last reaping. I don't even have my name in there more than it needs to be. So I tell myself with ease that everything well be fine. I am eighteen now. I slip out of my bed and change into my reaping outfit. White shirt with khakis.

I have blonde hair with blue eyes. And of course glasses. My brother told me though once that I would look way better without out them but like I care. I like my usual glasses and lab coat look. But I don't wear a lab coat now. Not on the reapings. But as soon as I get home I will put it back on.

Walking out of my room I go to the table down the hall in my home and begin to eat the breakfast my dad has laid out onto the wooden table and don't speak a word and just begin to dig right in and my brother looks up from his plate across the table. "Goodness Oz calm down the food isn't going to walk away." He says.

I scowl at him. "Not my fault I don't want to be embarrassing and arrive late." I tell him. He rolls his eyes but I shrug it off and continue to eat until everything is gone.

My mother walks into the room. And then my brother Jack smiles at her and I just continue to eat until it is all gone and I feel satisfied with what I have eaten. I finish putting my plate into the sink and heading to the door and turn around.

"Come on everyone I don't want to be late." I say to them all bitterly.

Jack raises his eyebrow at me. "Why so early?" He asks.

"Because being punctual is very important." I say and open the door. "Well it isn't like you all even need to be there so I guess I will meet you there?" I ask them.

My mother gives me a smile. "Sure honey." And I wave goodbye quickly walking down the street, it isn't even that long of a walk because the Town Center is only a block down. But from here I can already see a crowd gathered at the Center and see a station to check in and make my way over to there.

Once there I wait in line until finally I reach the front and can put my hand out so the woman can check me in and walk away after not bothering to say a word and search the crowd quickly before seeing her. She is my age. Short brown hair and glasses. Ada.

The only reason I recognize the girl is because like her I am one of the top students. But the darn girl managed to upstage me and place above me. Though it made me have a slight grudge on her I do respect her intelligence just like the rest top students in my class. They represent our District quite well.

And last year sadly we lost one of those students to the Hunger Games. Turns out he was all book smarts. You can't just have your head locked in a book though you need to learn about the world around you by the world itself.

I turn walking to where the other eighteen year old boys are and stand almost bored as the mayor goes on with his speech. I have it memorized you know. I can say it in my sleep. Well not exactly that would be quite impossible.

Then the escort begins to pick the Female Tribute's name and I kind of drown off turning my head and inspecting every last detail of the buildings surrounding the stage and the crowd. Then I turn and see my family with the other spectators and Jack gives me a smile and I nod my head silently and look up into the camera. Though it is angled at the escort I can see just how wonderful of a device it is.

Then a name is called.

"Ada Linus!"

What? Could it be that District Five is once again losing another top student? That is if she loses. I don't truly know though. She sticks to herself and that one friend of her so it isn't like I would know her that well anyway. But I do know how shocked she looks.

Her face is torn and hysterical looking and I know she will faint. Surprisingly enough, I am right. A girl behind her catches her and she looks around with the girl just five feet is limp in her arms. I can't imagine she weighs a lot though. Defiantly not more than a hundred. Maybe ninety.

Then a Peacekeeper takes Ada from the girl's arms and he holds her and the camera is angles at her and everyone scream for a moment taking it in before there is silence. Just silence as we all stare at the fainted girl. She is truly not making a good impression for her sponsors.

Then she wakes up. She struggles asking if she can just go to jail for some reason before she is dragged to the stage. I space out bored.

"Oz Tesla!" The name brings me from my silence and I hear an aggravated screech and see Jack. I roll my eyes at him trying to stay calm.

Looks like we are defiantly losing a top student this year. I can only hope that we lose just one and not two precious minds.

**Hm Tesla? Sound familiar to you guys? I think someone else had that last name. Guess who! Okay well anyway I know this is shorter than the last but still. Anyway love these two and the idea the Oz's last name is Tesla. Anyway these two are from the wonderful- stareyed in LA and Freeces oh and now that this is a closed syot I took away the SYOT part because why attract people who are just here to report this though I have put so much hard work in this? **


	11. Chapter 11 District Twelve Reapings

Chapter Nine

District 12- Reapings

Kami Dewulf- 12

I wake up to harsh hands that shove me to the side. Pushing my blonde hair so light that it almost looked silver I look up calm and stick out my tongue to the girl standing above me her face in a scowl. "You know if you keep your face like that then it will stay that way." I say.

"Well at least I have a nice face to begin with," She says walking away. "Oh and not my fault the witch made me come and wake you up. Be grateful I came to wake you up and not her."

Letting out a sigh I push my hair behind my ears and reach under my old cot and pull out a guitar. One that is nearly broken and old. I don't know how I got it. But I think it was a gift from my father. Who I don't know. I don't know my mother either actually.

Actually until age ten I was just in the woods. Don't really know why I was in there but I just barely managed to survive out there and sometimes I still have nightmares about one time I had to run from a bear. But I liked it better out there. Past the gates.

_I am tired and for once I emerge into the light as the suns shined on my dirt covered face and in my hands I grasp onto the wooden guitar tightly. The only thing I have other than the lock of hair. The only thing from my past. I can barely walk nor feel my body because of how numb I feel. I think I might be sick. But it doesn't matter because for once I can see gates. And I can see people._

_The gates look like they were meant to have electricity flowing through them but they are silent. Carefully I throw a nearby rock at it to make sure._

_Nothing._

_I can see a hole in the fence and fall to the ground slightly afraid I won't be able to get back up as I crawl through the gates and crawl rolling down the hill until I see a family and a house standing. I groan just a bit because food hasn't been good lately. No animals for some reason._

_"Mommy look at that girl!" I hear a voice of a young girl and a woman gasp and I feel arms wrap around me._

_"Are you okay dear?" The woman says but I can't speak so I look up into her gray eyes and black hair. "Sweetheart go get a Peacekeeper say a girl just came from the woods and looks hurt." That is when everything goes black._

Man I would give anything to get out of this place. I run my fingers over the guitar string before stuffing it under the cot and looking around the girl's room of the community home all of the squished together because there are too many beds in this small room.

Everyone is gone and I get up and I remember what today is. The day of the reapings. And my first reaping. I don't really see what the big deal is. To me, the idea of no longer living in the Community Home run by a witch would be worth risking my life. And the thought that I would leave this place where everyone considers me insane.

Sometimes I believe them.

I believe that I am insane.

But it doesn't matter today because I know if I don't get ready soon the witch will reward me with a hard slap to the face. I change quickly the thought scaring me as I put on the old silver dress with blue beads that I believe match my blue eyes. Though some girls said I should get a more colorful dress because it will look like the dress is my skin because I am rather pale. But I think they are wrong.

Now in my dress I run a comb through my knotted hair and rush through the door into the hall with the boy's room opposite and rush through the quiet hallway into the dining room where everyone is dead quiet with the Witch watching everyone like a hawk.

And for a moment with her sharp features and pointed noise I could imagine her as a hawk. Actually it is kind of funny and I have to hide my laugh as I rush to the edge of the table hoping she won't notice me.

But I am not that lucky.

"So nice of you to join us Canine." The Witch says.

My nickname is Canine just so you know.

"I am sorry I slept in," I say in a quiet voice. A tired looking man that works the kitchen hands me a bowl of disgusting looking food.

The witch snatches it away. "No she gets no breakfast. Brat needs to learn!" She says in her deep voice. With that my stomach growls and I am turned around. "And no lunch either." She says and draws back her hand as I close my eyes as her hand connects to mine slapping my cheek.

"Be glad you are eating dinner." She says and I nod sitting down.

I would really like to tell her off. But I don't because I would get slapped again and have no food for a week possibly.

"Hurry up children!" The witch says to all of us and I glance at the food and my stomach growls again aching for food because last night due to not enough food I didn't get dinner. Or lunch. And just a piece of bread for breakfast. But I am use to being hungry.

"Okay head back to go change into your outfits and then we are heading to the Town Center!" I blush to this announcement realizing everyone else didn't change for the reapings yet. But I follow everyone anyway and hurry trying to not be left behind in the crowd to face the witch.

I sit on my bed once in the home and sit as all the other girls start changing into their nicest clothes which aren't even very nice like my own and I reach behind my pillow and pull out a lock of black hair. Like the guitar I have had this since before I remember. To me it was just always there.

I don't even know whose hair it is. But I know it must be someone from the Seam because of its shade of black. I grasp onto it and close my eyes. Then I feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Time to go," A voice says and I don't bother to look and get up. I guess I like to play along with the fact people think I am insane. It is entertaining in a way. They think I am annoying sometimes too. But I can't help that.

So the crowd of kids from the community home walks in a clomp as we walk along the dust covered path and I stray a little behind from the others as we walk until we reach the town center with everything already set up with the stage and I can see our District Mentor, Haymitch or something, already drunk. I don't really know why he always seems drunk though. But people tell me it is just how he is.

So I follow the group of either twelve year old girls to where everyone is lined up after checking in and stand tall playing with one of the blue beads on my dress. I hear the mayor step up to the microphone and speak of the History and the Dark Ages. Then talks about the Capitol showing a view pictures.

I smile. I might hate the people in the Capitol but the colors and foods, they are all so pretty. Then the District Escort comes onto the stage with black hair to her waist and brown eyes and her dress all kinds of shapes and her shoes ridiculous.

"Well let the odds be ever in your favor," She says in a deep yet feminine voice as she walks to the bowl for the girls. My name is in there a few times. I think the witch mentioned tesserea but I don't know what she meant. "Girls first!"

I wait sort of bored until she calls out a name. "Tundra Toms." She says and a little girl my age steps from behind me a shocked look on her face.

I hear a cry coming from the crowd an see a mother crying and a man holding her back. Probably parents. That is when something clicks inside me and I smile. "Any Volunteers?" The Escort, Esa, asks.

Slowly I raise my small hand and stand on my tippy toes so she can see me. "I want to Volunteer!" I say trying to be loud.

I know this is insane. But I don't care. In my mind there are two options. To live and put up with the witch for six more years. Or I could win and live in Victor's Village. Or die. But it is a better option to me than living with the witch.

District Twelve

Aschen Onyx 15

_The old screen in the Town Center where everyone stands staring up as the camera gives an outside view of the Arena my brother Ash will be fighting in. I hold in my breath. All snow. Snow for miles and miles and I can only hope if my brother can make it through this first moment then he won't freeze to death._

_And slowly twenty four metal plates surface to the ground level and everyone stands and the view flashes from Tribute to tribute and I hold in my breath as they flash right by my brother and my heart skips a beat when I see him looking so scared. I have never seen my older brother ever this scared and it scares me._

_Maybe I should have stayed home. Just watch this in the privacy of my own home. I thought this way the screen would be bigger but I can barely breathe now and I hate how everyone is looking at me. I shove my way through the crowd not wanting to be here around these people staring at me with such pity and run towards the Janitor's building where my father and his friends are and I rush into the room getting through the crowd quickly because everyone parted so quickly when they saw who I was. That my brother along is on that screen._

_Oh Ash I can only hope you can make it. Please make it. _

_I burst into the room where everyone sits and I stand my hair wild and see that I just barely made it with ten seconds left on the clock and I just barely have time to shut the door and sit down as the clock reaches zero and everyone starts running all over the place._

_Except for my brother._

_He freezes for a moment staring hysterically at everyone and then noticing the Cornucopia and runs to it when a girl does and the girl stares at him with anger and pushes him into the snow and takes a bag and makes a run for it._

_My brother still in shock gets up just to see a Career standing above him. It only takes a second for the mace to connect to his head and then blood splatters the already tainted colored snow. _

Every day on today I have to go through this. Remembering this awful memory that has worn my mind away. Today is the day of the reaping. The day a few years back my brother, Ash, was ripped away from me and my family. I grasp tightly onto the shoe I hold that I was supposed to be putting on my foot before I spaced out with the disgusting memory.

I can still see my brother's bloody body. I so badly don't want to though. And even worse I can still see my mother's death. She was publicly killed in front of everyone. Including me. After my brother's death she just couldn't take it. And she refused to get better. So she went on about rebel nonsense and then… well she was killed.

"Come on Aschen come back to us!" My friend Ray Johns says waving his hand in front of my face and I blink trying to come out from my trance and roll my eyes at him before putting on the shoe so I am ready for the reapings.

A worn out blue shirt and dark colored pants. I run my fingers through my blonde hair that along with my blue eyes brand me as someone from Town. Which is true. My father is a janitor so we live in the janitor building along with the one other janitor. It isn't bad here. And I won't starve like some people in the Seam. And I have a stocky build.

I get off my old cot and face the door. "Maybe we should just get some food and leave." I tell Ray still trying to grasp onto reality and not fall back into the memory of my brother's death or even my mother's death.

Ray nods, "Yeah that baker owes me a loaf of bread anyway." He says. His parents own a clothing store which people mostly pay his family with offerings that they will give things back to them instead of money. Like bread for example.

"Sounds good then," I say with a small shrug and we leave my room and I wave to my father who just gives a small wave back not really bothering to say a word as me and Ray leave him and when we leave out the door I see Jasmine. But I call her Jazz.

"Hey guys where you heading?" She asks us smiling at me.

"The bakery," Ray says and I eventually space out after locking my eyes onto the stage where Peacekeepers are cleaning up the area of the building behind the stage and a fancy looking camera is being set up. I snap myself back to look at my friends and we walk into the Bakery owned by the Mellarks.

"Hey boys." The baker says but his witch of a wife stares daggers at us and I ignore here looking at the bread in the glass case. "Let me guess, Ray I owe you bread?" He asks and Ray nods and the baker reaches under the glass and pulls out a loaf of bread and I can even smell it and see that it is even loaded with all kinds of things.

"Why are you just giving them that?" The baker's witch wife asks.

"I owe them," The baker says giving us all a smile and I stop staring at the bread and we leave and lean against one of the Town buildings staring at them as they prepare everything. I see our District Mentor standing directing orders at all of them and of course our infamous mentor Haymitch sitting in a chair chugging on a bottle of wine drunk off his ass.

Ray splits the bread into three pieces before Jazz shakes her head. "No I already ate." She says and Ray looks at her for a moment giving her the option to change her mind before splitting the thread piece into two and handing me my part of the bread and I bite into the thing my stomach starving.

The bread is still so warm and it has some kind of nuts in it and if my stomach didn't now feel satisfied I would have thought it disappeared by the way I ate it so fast.

By now though everything is set up and ready for the reapings with people all dressed up coming from all over so we make our way to check in and I wonder to the fifteen year old boys out of it before completely blinking out just as the mayor steps onto the stage.

"Onto the boys!" I hear just so softly and almost snap back into reality and glance at the entire District in such shock for some reason and see a twelve year old girl on the stage. Why are they so shocked? Wouldn't be the first time someone so young was reaped.

Then I blink out thinking about dinner and reliving that bread again before I feel a tap on my back. I look up and the entire District is staring at me. "What?" I mutter confused and give out a yawn until someone whispers something to me.

"You were reaped."

What?


	12. Chapter 12 District Nine Reapings

Chapter Ten

District Nine- Reapings

Pieter van der Merwe

I don't waste any time with the fork. I drown in my sorrow for today by stuffing fluffy pancake after fluffy pancake into my mouth. What a stupid event the Hunger Games. How could you watch that? I just don't understand. Some part of me though has always hated how the Capitol always just ignores welfare and all of those things.

Living in the poorer part of District Nine I guess my life should be crummy but I don't know, it sucks, but I like to think that sometimes my life could be worse. I am the class clown of my class providing entertainment for my classmates yet a pain to my teacher. The one person though the just had to remind me that I am small being only 5'3 and weighing in at 110. Rye Stimpson. The boy who would torment in all the ways possible.

He's dead now though. What was it about seeing the boy who has given me a countless amount of black eyes being beaten to death with a mace by a girl from District Four? I hate the idea but some guilty part of me felt glad he was out of my life.

Out of all of the people he tormented lives. But he didn't deserve to die. But he had no chance.

My family sets at the table around me all eating the pancakes my mother made after my brother, Alfa, got a bag of wheat for us. Just for today. My brother consists of my mother and father. Then my older eighteen year old brother and my eight year old brother. I am thirteen. My oldest brother, Alfa, is like a taller version of me. Yet he has more muscle and a rugged looking face that girls say is handsome. Naturally he has many girls chasing him but as he says he just isn't ready for marriage. Alfa was always like a perfect version of me, smart and hard-working.

Then there is my younger brother Jopen also somehow sharing me features of sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin from being outside so much, and freckles across our checks and nose. But I was always the lazy one of the family.

Finishing up the pancakes I get up from my seat tiredly. "I want to go meet Dirk." I tell them leaving while they continue to eat the delicious meal my mother made.

"Hey!" I hear my friend's voice call to me and I smile waving to the boy with curly black hair and his athletic build. He was always athletic and one of the neighbor girls has a crush on him so he is always dragging me on double dates that only end up good for him.

"We should really be heading down to the reaping now." Dirk says gesturing to everyone coming out of their small homes and heading through the hot District Nine day to the Town Center. I nod hoping my family knows I probably just went to the reaping with Dirk.

And so we walk on the dirt ground of District Nine to place completely flat and in the distance the beautiful fields growing beautifully. I don't know what I would do if I was reaped. But I would defiantly mess this place just because of the scenery. Not anything else really other than my family and friends.

We head to the Town Center going to check in and I feel the small sharp needle cutting my skin so the lady can check me in. I hate this part of the reapings. Actually never mind it is my favorite part since the rest is all so depressing.

We go to the group with other boys our age and stand waiting as everyone arrives quickly and I turn to see my family watching on the other side of the Town Center and I smile to them and they wave back. I turn back then look onto the stage.

Then they drown on with the same old boring speech just like every single year. I wish one year they just say, "You all know this anyway so let's just get this over with?" And move on to the reapings.

Watching the stage the mayor walks away his speech over and then the Escort comes up with a bright white smile. "Happy Hunger Games!" She says to everyone all of us with sad faces painted on. Then she looks to the bowl with all of the female names. "Ladies first!" She says her words always going up at the end like it has an exclamation point.

Her hand skims the edge of the bowl before she picks out a small piece of paper and clears her throat. "Adriella Mather!" A girl with bleach blonde hair and pale skin with icy blue eyes steps out from the crowd and I hear a few Peacekeepers smirk and I don't look at the girl not wanting to see this and soon she is onto the stage and now it is time for the boys.

"Okay everyone time for the boys!" The escort calls and walks to the bowl with all of the boy names. "Pieter van der Merwe!"

No! I can't help but thinking after the escort loudly calls out my name in that annoying voice of her that this is because I cheered on the death of another. I cheered on the death of my bully but still. This is all my fault.

"Come on boy hurry up." A peacekeeper says yanking on my arm and I push his arm away and I walk to the stage my stomach lurching and I manage to keep my breakfast down but it is so hard. I feel awful. I walk to the stage and then I shake hands with Adriella and just then my stomach turns one last time and I feel everything come up.

Adriella is just out of range and she moves quickly enough that it just gets all over the escort's shoes. She blinks a look of disgust on her face. Then I hear laughter from the crowd.

All I want now?

To be anywhere but here.

District Nine

Adriella Mather 14

My eyelashes flutter over my eyes as I blink a few times before letting out a long yawn and stretching my body trying to push myself to wake up. Today is one of the few days I would never dare sleep in. Hey I don't want to go to jail. That is where people can end up though. If they refuse to show up to the dreaded reaping.

I can't blame people for not wanting to go. I personally believe that I just want nothing to do with the Hunger Games or the Capitol as long as they let me live my life. I can't stop them anyway. But people here in good old District Nine? I can stop them. I can stop people from being jerks to others. It is wrong. Everyone knows that.

Just not everyone has the guts to say anything.

I like to think I do have the guts. I am not perfect or anything, I am far from that, but at least I don't just let bigger kids torment other kids. I do what I can like everyone else should, but they don't. Stretching once more I push my light blonde hair behind my ear and get out of my bed and head out of my room my hair a mess from just waking up.

"Adriella?" I hear my mother's voice reach my ears from down the hall. I walk still tired so my body movement is rather ridged. But when I get into the kitchen I see my mother already in her simple light green reaping dress she has worn for so long and I see my father sitting eating at the table. I can't help but wonder where my brother is. His name is Shane.

I was always rather close to my brother. I could go to him for anything and vice versa, we didn't hide anything from each other. "Yeah mom?" I ask my mother letting out another long yawn.

"I already have a bath ready for you try to clean up." She says to me her face similar to mine staring back at me. I nod with a look of thanks and walk back out of the kitchen and down the hall opening the door to the bathroom.

I turn looking into the mirror to take a look at myself. Straight platinum blonde hair, pale ivory colored skin, and icy blue eyes. I am fourteen but still I am just 5'3 and rather petite. I guess it is funny sometimes to see someone petite like myself standing up to people a head taller than me. I guess I am just District Nine's little rebel, hey I just say what I think. What's wrong with that?

Stripping down and washing myself until all of the dirt on my body is gone I dry off wrapping the towel around myself and walking out of the bathroom and slipping back into my bedroom. I have my own bedroom. My family isn't poor but we defiantly aren't rich. We are middle class.

A baby blue dress that almost is the same shade as my eyes. I smile a little at it because it is rather beautiful and slip into it.

I walk out of my room now a smile planted on my face and walk to my mother giving her a kiss. "The dress is beautiful," I tell her and the give my father a hug. "Where is Shane?" I ask them.

"He is meeting up with a friend and then they are going to the reaping together." My father says and I bit my lip in thought.

"Okay then I guess I should just meet up with my friends," I tell them giving each of them another tight hug because of what today is. "You will be fine without me right?" I ask.

My mother smiles, "Yeah just go meet your friends we will be fine." I smile and wave to them grabbing a piece of bread to eat for breakfast and stepping out of the front door to my home into the hot sunny day.

The second I step out of my room I feel two small arms wrap around my leg and see a little girl with rosy cheeks and mossy brown hair staring up at me. "Thanks again Adriella." She says. Then I remember here. An older boy was messing with her when I stepped in. It got psychical but though the boy was a giant I won. You see sometimes I get into fights but not because I want to, but if it ends up that way then I am not afraid to fight back if it means they will leave someone like this little girl alone. I win usually too.

"No problem," I say and she runs away, I always love that the little kids say I am some kind of inspiration. I admit it I am a little proud of it. The fact that my parents are proud of me. But it is pretty much the one thing I let myself be proud of.

"Hey Adriella!" I hear a voice and spin around seeing the three faces of Haley, Leanna, and Luke. All fourteen like myself and probably my three best friends. I smile to all of them. Though I don't completely know about how I feel I have always wished Luke and I were something more.

Even though today are the reapings I let a smile creep back onto my face. "Hey guys." I say to them. "Ready for the reaping?" I ask.

Luke scoffs, "No but I don't think I will ever be."

Leanna rolls her eyes at him. "Oh get over it we all hate today not just you." She says. Then she looks me over once smiling, "Love the dress." She says.

"Thanks I could say the same for you."

"Sorry to interrupt this sweet little conversation but can we get going I hate the idea of being late. Mostly because we would probably get arrested." Haley says and I nod and we turn away from my home and I blink looking around taking a sniff of District Nine. Sometimes I wish that people here had more money but still this place is amazing.

Turning to walk all of our shoes pounding on the dirt ground as we walk throw the rows of different shapes and sizes of homes all with families giving each other a hug and three finger salutes just in case. I see a mother embrace two young girl probably twelve in a tight hug and a tear roll down her cheek before she lets go and the runaway waving to here and head to the Town Center.

Even today no one messes with each other. What is it about today that brings us together? I think it is because everyone is afraid if they say something rude to someone they will be the unfortunate ones to end up in the Hunger Games.

Finally upon arriving to the Town Center we get checked in and I wave goodbye to Luke as he walks to meet up with the fourteen year old boys and we head to our age and gender group just as the mayor is starting his speech. Then once he is done the Mayor sits down his tired face drained of energy and replaced by the ever energetic Escort.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She says and even after one sentence her voice is killing me. Like someone dragging their nails on a chalkboard. "Ladies first!" Seriously let's just get this over with so I don't have to hear this woman again. I turn my head searching for Shane and I see him and he glances over to me. He gives me one confident nod that I return with a smile before looking back to the stage.

"Adriella Mather!"

My eyes widen and for a moment I just want to scream. That is my name she just read. Did she just read my name? Oh god she did. I shiver once before trying to look confident and the entire District is staring at me. Then they clear a path.

I walk through this path and everyone pats my back. Like they know I don't deserve this. Then I walk to the stage and sit down in a chair and close my eyes once before opening and watching a boy looking shocked who the escort just called out. The boy walks to the stage looking rather green before I get up so I can shake his hand when he reaches the stage I reach out my hand just as he grasps his stomach tightly and I widen my eyes jumping swiftly away just as he vomits all over the escort's shoes. I hold in my laughter because it is rather gross.

Well at least I don't have to worry about him being competition. Or do I?

**Hey guys sorry didn't post yesterday I was with my friends. We watched Battle Royal. (Good movie a little too much gore for my liking though…) Anyway wanted to clear up some things.**

**The Books- I love them but in here there will be some things that go against what it says. It just makes things more interesting. So yeah that is why, it is more interesting this way. Oh and everyone has a chance. Like here the District Twelve two can win if I want them to even if it goes against what the books say. **

**Random- That is the order of the reapings. Sorry I don't mean to skip over anyone's I am just going by who submitted first. Like last ones was going to be last but Kami's creator submitted Kami like the first day I published this story so I thought it was only far I got hers out since I wrote it a while back and just had to do the Male part.**

**OH and-**

**-TWO MORE REAPINGS!**

**creators- stareyed in LA and Livelovelaughdance  
**


	13. Chapter 13 District Eight Reapings

Chapter Eleven

District Eight- Reapings

Bethaney 'Beth' Tranand 14

My fingers silently tap against the wooden table as I wait anxiously for Jenna to come out from my room so she can show me her dress. The entire house is dead quiet except for the soft sound of my fingers drumming against the table as my back is hunched and my elbow supports me from having my face falling into the dark colored table.

The only reason my house is so silent right now is because my siblings are still awake though I know I should be waking them all up soon but first I want to have me and my best friend Jenna ready. My parents are already gone too. They are always working. But I guess it keeps me in a nice house in the richer neighborhood of District Eight. I guess since of my wealth some would be quick to think I am either very popular or snobby enough that no one wants to be my friend.

But I am neither. I have no time for friends. I have to take care of my siblings, Amber and Valli. Amber is twelve and Valli is nine. This is Amber's first reaping which make my heart beat even faster. Soon Jenna, my only friend really because she is my neighbor and always helping me with Amber and Valli, comes from my room fully dressed in a gorgeous dress. I smile, it makes her look beautiful.

"Stunning," I say and she smiles. "I am going to change into my dress mind if you get Amber and Valli awake?" I ask. She nods pulling me into a tight hug before releasing me.

She sighs, "Sorry I will go wake the two up it is just… another reaping day I guess. Depressing and sad." She says shaking her head disappointed before turning her dress skimming just barely on the floor. I open my bedroom door and pick up the dress from my closet.

A deep shade of purple dress with black flats. I pull it over my head and look at myself in the mirror. The beautiful, and expensive, dress goes down to my knees and the black flats fit nicely. I have a pretty normal build with honey blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. I push my honey colored hair behind my ears before turning to leave my room and I can even hear feet steps running around on the floor boards.

I leave my room seeing Amber and Valli with messy bed hair and still in their night gowns and a desperate Jenna trying to control them. I let out a laugh trying desperately to smile on a day like this for the sake of my family. "I'm hungry," Valli groans.

"Okay I will cook us all up some eggs once you guys are ready." I say to them in my best leader sounding voice. I have never really been close with my parents. It felt almost like they don't even live here. And Jenna is always over so she can help out. She is probably the best friend I could ask for.

"Okay," Amber says obediently and walks out of the room.

"I filled the tub with water!" I call to her. My family is wealthy but we usually just use the bathtub instead of the shower. I pull on Valli's arm. "Come on let's get you cleaned off." Dragging her away from the kitchen I leave Jenna to finish her makeup.

Though Amber is older and can handle herself I still to this day have to force Valli to clean off. I open the door and gently push her inside. "Now the tub is full so wash your hair with shampoo and conditioner so it will look even prettier." I say to her running my fingers through her long pretty hair.

She gives me a thin smile before I shut the door letting her be and go to lie each of their reaping dresses on their beds. Amber's is more stunning than ever just because it is her first reaping. I picked it out myself. I have taken care of the two more than my parents anyway.

I clench my fist a little bit biting into my tongue because it frustrated my how they have never even cared about us but I just let the small rage go and return to the kitchen where Jenna is still fixing her makeup to perfection and I roll my eyes at her with a smile and pull the carton of eggs out from the fridge.

Once I have it in my hands I put it on the granite counter enjoying the silence a little bit. I guess most would be extremely depressed but I try to just stay positive. Once cooking up eggs I but two on each plate filling four coups of orange juice.

Smiling pleased with my work I sit down just as Jenna joins me now done with her makeup and Amber and Valli rush in their hairs wet and their dresses on. Wrap my arms around Valli feeling rather protective over her and pick up the brush on the table next to the counter and run it through her hair until it is smooth and then release her to let her eat. Then I pull on Amber's arm.

"I am old enough to brush my own hair Beth." Amber whines.

I laugh a little because it is true. "I don't care I am sticking to the tradition." I say and run my brush through her hair until it is smooth and let her eat.

"So how long to the reaping?" I ask Jenna beginning to dig in to breakfast until my stomach is full. Then I turn my head to the clock on the wall and my eyes widen as I answer my own question. "Okay guys everyone ready to go? Scratch what I said a moment ago we have to go." I say.

Everyone nods and I finish up along with everyone else and I stand up from my chair and take everyone's plate and putting them in the sink. I guess I will just leave them for now and wash them later.

Rushing out of the room I have my hand on my sister's back and we all walk and I get a look at District Eight. The houses in this neighborhood look out of place because everyone's yards are basically dirt with some grass and the houses look all so clean but surrounded by tree with no real streets. In the distance I see no smoke like usual coming from the main clothing factory. No one works today.

By the time I reach the end of the street everyone is all out of their homes in their nicest outfits and families are holding hands all walking together. At times like this I wished my parents actually cared about me and my siblings.

Soon upon arriving at the Town Center we all check in and go to our age category. This is the worst part. Just telling Valli to go all by herself. But lucky Jenna's parents don't mind keeping an eye on her so I see her retreat to where they stand and look at her worried.

I feel Jenna's hand on my shoulder I turn to see her staring at me. "It is fine she will be okay." I nod walking away and giving one last bear hug to Amber and watch her retreat to the twelve year old girls group. And then me and Jenna head to our age and gender group.

Then silence falls on everyone and the mayor does the same old speech and finally the Escort comes onto the stage with a big huge smile and I give one look up into the sky hoping it doesn't begin to rain since then there will be mud.

"Happy Hunger Games." The escort says calmly surprisingly. Then she pulls a name from the girl's bowl. "And our Female tribute for District Eight is…" She pauses and I can almost tell every girl around me isn't breathing. "Bethany, Bethaney Tranand!"

No this can't be happening! My mouth opens and I blink and see everyone staring at me and Jenna looks ready to cry. I don't look at my sisters hating the idea of seeing them right now and then I hear a high pitched screech and know it has to be Valli. I don't let myself cry and walk to the stage.

That is when it starts raining.

Wonderful, just wonderful.

District Eight

Farro Kasha 16

I fix my reaping dress pulling it over my tan skin and the shirt brushes over my dark almost black hair. Black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black work shoes. I open my eyes still trying to push down the anger. Today was the day I lost her.

Before I can stop it I find the words flowing through my head. _I will come back I promise._ I pick up the glass in my hand and toss it into the wall wanting to scream. I guess I am insane. I laugh a little because I have long since cared about that. Maybe this time my family will actually respond. They look at me like I am a freak. Doesn't matter though. I spend every free second I have in the factory signing my name for the reaping bowl many more times than I need.

_My lips just barely push against hers and I pull back from her looking into her almost iridescent eyes never wanting to let her go. Her small body and shape. Her blonde hair in my fingers. A single tear falls down her cheek and she stares into my eyes. "I will come back I promise." She whispers into my ear._

_I let out a small cry. Why did it have to be her name? Why out of everyone else in this damn District why her? "Why you?" I cry out bringing her in to hug me once more. She pulls away and kisses my forehead. _

_"I will come back for you."_

Liar.

That was the year my only love was taken away and pushed into the evil that is the Hunger Games. She died. She lied to me, she said that she would come back but she didn't. That is when everything went downhill. My parents hate me.

My friends began to hate me, though I can't blame them.

And now today more than ever I have to remember what happened just last year. Her beautiful hazel eyes still in my memory. I want to throw another glass but then someone might actually try to yell at me and I will have to clean it up. So instead I just kick the table without an real energy and walk out of my house throwing the door open and the wind pushing into my face.

_"You eyes are the prettiest shade of brown you know." She whispers and runs in front of me smiling._

"Damn it," I whisper under my breath. I doubt next year will be better. This won't get better.

I look up seeing the blue sky full of black clouds. A storms coming. I look back down staring at my shoes and walking quicker to the Town Center. I wonder if my family would be happy if I were to be reaped. Probably.

Finally arriving to the Town Center I see the entire District there and speed walk to go and check in when I look onto the stage and my eyes connect, with him.

_Mia walks quickly the rain pouring down onto her bloody face and I sit on the edge of my couch grasping the couch trying to not scream as she grasps her stomach where the girl had stabbed her. But she was going to make it I know it. If the District Mentor just sent something she will be fine and will be in my arms again. But no parachute comes down. Then a boy comes from the shadows. Some random career boy. District One I think. He smiles. Mia cries. _

_"Just do it quick!" She shouts and the boy raises a bow and arrow and sends one last arrow through the air._

He is the mentor who didn't send Mia a thing. And now she is dead. I go with other boys my age and then the Reaping begin with first the same old speech and everyone is still staring at the sky in worry. I hope it doesn't rain. I really do.

Then the escort takes stage with her annoying voice though it is rather calm and then she shouts out a name. "Bethaney Tranand" That is when I hear the screech of a little girl. One more person who will have to see their loved one die. Welcome to the club kid.

Then it starts to rain. And all I can think about is Mia.

Then she steps out from the crowd and makes her way to the stage. I don't really look at her because I could care less. Then they call out a boy's name. "Tanner Quips!" Then a twelve year old boy steps out from the stage.

_"I will come back for you I promise."_

I don't think twice before raising my hand into the air and screaming it out. "I volunteer!" My voice is rigid and I am breathing quickly. I don't care though. Why does anything matter? If I can save this one boy from death I will. Because it doesn't matter. Even if I didn't volunteer the result would be the same. With me dead. But this way a little boy is alive.

Because frankly I don't know what I have to live for anymore.

**ONE MORE LEFT :D**

**Oh and these two awesome tributes (I personally think they are rather unique and they give me lots of story plot ideas) are finnickandannie4ever hungergamesf4n4tic  
**


	14. Chapter 14 District Eleven Reapings

Chapter Twelve

District Eleven- Reaping

Rosaline Greene

Pushing my dark hair, its waves reaching my waist, behind my ear I lean against the tree taking in a deep breath before releasing it. Playing with the pink ribbon on my nightgown that acts as I sash I look up into the forest area. I guess I should be wearing a dress not a nightgown but I think it is probably the nicest thing I have in case I were to be reaped.

Oh I really hope I am not reaped though. But my name is in there so many times… it scares me. I bite down into my tongue trying to not break down like last year. Instead I stand tall and turn quickly around to look at my sister fixing her hair for today.

"We need to get going," I tell her, my sister. It is already late because we slept in so late. But it is better this way. And it isn't like we have a parent to keep us awake. "Just so you know." I add.

"But I'm hungry!" She whines.

I let out a small sigh and nod grabbing my bag sitting on the ground and pull out two precious apples. I hand one to her. "Don't eat it too quickly." I tell her before biting into my own apple as my teeth break the red skin my tongue is meted with the sweet taste.

Even though I told her to eat hers slowly my sister, Aibileen, finishes her apple quickly. But I guess that makes me a hypocrite because mine is gone already too. I fix my hair one last time before turning to my sister with a half hearted grin.

"We have to go meet May then we will go straight to the Town Center, understand?" I say and she nods rolling her eyes at me. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" I say.

She sighs, "Sorry you know I love you just we do this every year I know already." She says with a big grin on her face. I let out a tiny laugh before grabbing her arm and pulling her through the ivy covered streets of District Eleven.

You see when I was younger my parents died. That just left it me and my sister. It is just that I know how awful the community center is. I would never let them take us there. So we retreated into the forest. We work and move around but we still have managed to keep from being taken to the community center.

Finally coming to a stop in front of May she is stand in her own dress and she smiles at us. She looks quite similar to me. Dark hair and skin with hazel eyes. Only my wavy brown hair goes down to around my waist since it has been so long since I have cut it. I don't even remember the last time I cut it.

"You guys ready for today?" May asks.

I give a small shrug. "I guess I wish it just gets over with quickly."

May nods her dark skin glowing in the sun light. She knows about me and my sister. She is the only one out of my family who knows too.

We all link arms silently and turn to walk once more through the familiar streets of District Eleven before reaching the Town Center. Aibileen kicks some dirt silently and lets out a sigh. "What is wrong?" I ask.

She laughs, "I think you know."

Of course. She is thirteen now and I am fifteen. We both could very well be taken away today. I don't answer back and we just continue to go and check in like we always do before I give Aibileen one last hug and my eyes water at the thought of losing her before I retreat with May to the section for fifteen year old girls.

_I stare at the bored emotionless face of the Peacekeeper. I can't blame him because many died, he has been spending his entire day doing this. He has long since cared. But would it kill him to show some sympathy? Just any at all? Or are people like him just not cable of that simple human emotion. He sits on my couch where just earlier today my mom and dad sat, now this? The Peacekeeper doesn't even have the guts to look me in the eyes. Coward._

_"I am sorry to inform you that your parents died in a trackerjacker incident. We are sorry for your lose." He says to me the liar. My parents were working hard in the orchard and I guess they came across one of the deadly nest. "But I need to know where you and your sister intend to live." The Peacekeeper asks._

_I know what the community center is like, and it is awful, so I look up from my hands and stare into his eyes. "With a friend." Now I am the liar._

Now the mayor steps to the stage with same old speech like every year and all of the sad faces here don't even look at him until he steps down from the microphone and takes a seat. Then the escort, male, steps up to the stage with more makeup then even the female mentor.

"Well who is excited?" He must be new. One because I don't recognize him. And two every escort knows to not try to get the crowd happy. This is the reaping for crying out loud. Naturally no one answers. He looks a little embarrassed but regains himself. "Well time for the girls." He says in a matter of fact tone.

May wraps her arm around mine and squeezes it in fear. And for a moment I forget to breath.

What about my sister? She is twelve now. I can't stop breathing now, I am scared. Then he calls out the name.

"Rosaline Greene!"

Those two words that come out of that man's mouth makes me want to faint. Or scream. My sister wasn't reaped but I was. This is only a little bit better. Who will take care of her? I let go of May and look at my sister. She looks shocked and someone has to hold her back as I make my way to the stage very slowly.

I can barely breathe. Everything makes me feel sick so I gratefully take the escort's hand and he pulls me up the stairs and I stare out into the crowd before sitting down.

Soon the escort has a thin piece of paper that will be my District Partner's name and he clears his throat and smiles. "Branch Foster!"

I don't bother looking at Branch though. Or seeing if he will be a threat. How can I just look at someone as if they are a obstacle not a human? No but I don't look at him. I look at my sister.

District Eleven

Branch Foster 17

I stare into my Uncle Rod's face. It is empty with just a thin smile as he stares at the wall looking right through me. "Bastard," I whisper to myself angrily kicking the chair he sits in knowing he won't notice because he probably doesn't even know where he is.

"Branch?" I turn seeing the small face of fourteen year old Jessica. Probably one of the only reasons I am alive. Because it surely isn't because of the jerk of an Uncle that wastes every cent he gets on himself.

"What?" I spit frustrated over today because of all the times my name is in that reaping bowl. In that bowl so many times I know the odds are not in my favor one bit. The only thing in my favor is the fact Jessica has a crush on me. Pretty obvious of one too. You see Jessica is richer. Rich enough to lend me money when times are hard. All I need to do is stick out my hand.

But don't get me wrong she is my friend. My only one too. I spend most of my time out in the fields working till my limbs feel ready to break and all I can do is stumble back home and fall into the old nasty cot in the two bedroom house I share with my Uncle. Who I hate more than anything.

So what if I have, 'Anger Issues'? I am this way and maybe if my parents were still alive I wouldn't have to live with this morphine addict. My parents died. They were so young when they had me that my father was reaped into the games. Killed by someone from District Three. Explosion. Like it matters though.

It wasn't just that though. My mother raised me saying he died in honor but I could never believe her. My father died because he wasn't strong enough. He was weak. Will I am not weak. But then when I was ten my mother caught a disease in the orchards and died. Then I had to live with my Uncle.

My Uncle started to get addicted to morphine. The powerful pain killing drug. But not just pain killing, a number for every little thing. And it is expensive. So every cent the old man gets he spends it on morphine and just expects me to constantly work to put food on the table.

After me yelling at Jessica she looks a little hurt but pulls herself together to talk. "You should probably go get changed just because it is getting late and… yeah." She says laughing a little to herself.

She is already in a beautiful purple dress that her parents got her so I leave her be once more frowning to my uncle before retreating into the bathroom and slipping into my reaping outfit.

Which includes a simple pair of work pants, a somewhat-clean t-shirt, sandals, and an island necklace my father left for me. Which surprisingly enough I managed to not let my Uncle sell for more morphine.

After changing I run a brush quickly through my dark hair that ends around my shoulders. My eyes are dark- almost black- and my skin is a chocolate like color. Once finishing with brushing my hair quickly though it still is messy almost slicked back and then I go back to Jessica waiting in my kitchen.

She smiles, "You look nice."

I smirk, "Says you. You look gorgeous." She blushes to this but I really don't know why. I didn't say it to be nice I just said it because it is true.

Once that is over with I gesture towards the door and she nods and when we are outside back on the ivy covered streets that is District Eleven she sighs. "I need to go meet my parents meet me after the reapings?" She asks.

I shrug, "Whatever." Then she nods retreating in the opposite direction so that I am all alone with just some coming out of old doors falling off their hinges to head to the Town Center. Once turning around and slowly walking to the Town Center I finally after ten minutes or so of walking slowly I see the Town Center crowded.

Checking in I sport a bored expression and head to the seventeen year old boys section and watch as the old mayor mumbles out the same old speech boring me like it does every year and I let out a yawn and everyone frowns at me but I just roll my eyes and then the escort steps to the stage.

He smiles at all of us. Freak. "Well who is excited?" I half want to scream out nobody but I hate the idea of being whipped by a Peacekeeper so I keep my mouth shut as then he clears his throat and says, "Well time for the girls." He says.

He picks out a thin gold lined piece of paper and reads out the name. "Rosaline Greene!" A girl appears from the crowd and I see a little girl being held back and another girl let's go of Rosaline's hand, she looks scared. Not much of a threat I guess.

Then she steps onto the stage with the help of the escort and everyone stares sadly at her and then she sits and the escort pulls out another piece of paper. His red lips move to the microphone and just so softly he says a name.

"Branch Foster."

And it's mine.

I should be scared. But I am not. I let a confident smirk slide onto my face as I shove my hands into my pocket and walk to the stage. Good thing this Rosaline girl isn't any threat. Then I hear a small cry and know it is Jessica.

This way, this way I can win. I can win and then not have to work hard all day to put food on my table. I can move out of my Uncle's house.

This is a good thing. I know it.

**OH MY GOSH! Last reaping, DONE! Thanks guys for all of the reviews they are really awesome and help me push myself to write. I have never written a story this quick seriously. Thirty thousand words (more now) in like ten days? I am proud of myself and it is all because of your guy's support so please continue to review.**

**IMPORTANT- I am skipping the goodbyes. Don't be angry but I kind of have to. It would take too long and I want this story to move along. For the train rides it won't be from everyone's point of view and I will have parts not one chapter for each district. This way things move quicker. If I did each district it would take FOREVER. And if your tribute doesn't have it from their point of view in the train rides then they will have it from their point of views from something else. Okay? Cool. **

**Creators- Hungergamesf4n4tic and Dramatic Gleek**

**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE TRIBUTE! And yeah I know what those who have tributes in this are going to do. Vote for their tributes. I don't blame you. But you can choose two selections so please use that extra selection I gave you to give to a tribute who ISN'T YOURS. If you are reading and don't have a tribute then there isn't a problem so yeah. SO VOTE.  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Train Rides Part One

Train Rides- Part One

District One

Patrick MacDougall, 17

I carefully tap the fancy wood table staring down into the large plate decorated as if it was Art, and not something I was about to eat. Strange. I pick up my fork pushing the food around like a little kid. I know Kenmeina must be use to meals like this and she doesn't seem too moved by it and though I am well feed when you live with four other males you tend to make any fancy meals.

Smiling I remember their reaction at the goodbyes. Long story short, they were pissed. Then I look once again at our two District Mentors and at the escort. Then a let my fork crash to the ground and they all look up from their plates to stare at me.

"So we are doing separate mentoring right?" I say quickly. I don't know why I haven't said anything yet but it bothers me. Kenmeina's sister is the mentor. Even if she were to promise she would be fair if it came down to it she would save Kenmeina over me.

"Excuse me?" Ann asks, who is the female mentor and her sister. Kenmeina doesn't say a word and just looks down. I don't know what to think of her just yet because it is so early on. The Ann looks at her and thens she sighs. "I promise I will give equal attention it isn't necessary to have separate mentoring."

"I know you will try but you know if it came down to it you would pick her over me." I say. I know it sounds rude but this is my life on the line. All I want is a fair chance. "Please can't he just mentor me and you mentor her?" I ask.

The male mentor grins. "Whatever you say." Ann doesn't speak and just continues to eat. I bite my tongue and then pick my fork up again and start eating because I know I have to be filled and gain a few pounds for the games.

"So what are you two's skills?" Ann asks us breaking the silence. "Or should you and your mentor leave to do this somewhere else because you don't trust me?" She asks coldly.

"Ann!" Kenmeina says quietly before looking at her. "He just wants you to be in charge of my gifts for the games and Van in charge of his." She says. So I guess the male mentor is Van. The quietly she adds, "I don't blame him."

At least now I know my district partner isn't a complete jerk or snobby like most District One rich girls. Then I look up into their eyes. "Bow and arrow." I say. "That is my skill. That and a dagger." I say remembering the good old days with me and my friends. It is how we earned the title Robin Hoods.

"OK nice," Ann says trying to sound positive then she looks to Kenmeina. "You?" Which I find strange because I imagined that she would already know.

"Something I can throw, like a boomerang or whatever." She says. Though I don't know how a boomerang can kill someone.

"Wonderful!" The escort says with a smile. "And both such courageous tributes this year." Kenmeina blushes but I don't even react and just continue to eat. I can still feel the train moving so quickly.

Then Van looks to the clock, "Well do you guys want to see your competitors or not?" He says. He seems like your average Career winner.

"Yeah sure," I whisper before getting up.

District Two

Jasper Cortez, 17

"So you have a little brother?" Tara asks me sounding bored.

"Yeah and you have a little sister?" I ask her slightly off track and staring out the window as the scenery flashes past. We are already out of District Two and I already miss it a little. Tara rolls her eyes at me. I guess that was kind of an obvious question but I really don't care one bit. I wish she would just give me a straight answer. But I don't blame her. Something tells me she is nervous. Even if she will be a threat she is nervous.

But we both are human after all.

"Duh," She says. Then she looks down at her plate of chicken. "I had another one. Older." She says but she bites her lip once more and there is silence before she continues to eat as if nothing happened.

I let it slip and start to eat again almost inhaling the chicken with pasta and tomato sauce. Only it has all kinds of herbs and things that make it look professionally made. Well it is professionally made so that makes sense. I look to our mentors. Both buff and your classic ex-careers. "So any information we should know now?" I asked staring at both of them with my blue eyes.

The male mentor nods. "Yes you guys are going to be with the careers right?" He asks us. We both nod quickly. He laughs, "Of course there aren't any careers if there aren't District Two careers." He says with a cocky smile and laughter.

I bite into a piece of bread and then drink from my glass of plain old water.

The escort smiles at the two of us. "Do you guys want to watch to see your competition?" I look to Tara and we exchange expressions before we each once again nod our heads in agreement. After finishing our meals we quickly head to the couch and I sit next to Tara and we sit and stare into the screen. Then an Avox comes in and hands Tara a piece of paper and a pen. I raise my eyebrow at her.

She shrugs, "What? I want to write down anyone I think is a threat." She says in a calm tone before gluing her eyes back onto the screen. I turn my head to and then on comes the District One reaping. The girl is a Volunteer. And I immediately recognize her as the mentor's sister. Possible threat except she looks pretty small. But either way I notice Tara writing down her name. Of course she will probably be a fellow Career. Then the boy I see Tara widen her eyes at and quickly right down his name. I can't tell if it is because she thinks he is hot or because he seems to be a threat. Then it is District Two and I see the two of us. It quickly changes to District Three and then the girl is called and Tara scoffs. She is twelve and ready to break down, the girl form District Three.

"Bloodbath?" I ask her.

She nods. "Defiantly don't know about the boy though. Hope he isn't as smart as he looks." She says before writing down the District Three boy's name down. Micro I think or whatever. Then it flips to District Four and a girl is reaped. No one Volunteers though and I know she will be a threat.

The escort smiles chiming excited, "Oh that girl her mother and grandmother are victories." I grind my teeth together in worry. Luckily the boy doesn't seem like much. Not even career worthy.

But somehow I can't help but be worried when thinking about Ariel, the girl from District Four, let's hope she isn't like her mother and grandmother.

District Three

Micro Linux, 17

After once again seeing me walk to the stage after being reaped I see it flash to District Four just as Katie starts crying. I don't know who this girl thinks she is fooling because neither I of Beetee seem affected by it, and I just roll my eyes.

The Escort cries out appalled at my reaction. "Micro poor Katie was reaped on her first reaping show some sympathy!" He says

"She is just faking it." I say rolling my eyes again and I see out of the corner of my eyes Beetee holding back laughter but Katie stares at me scared and hurt. She is a good actor I must say. If it wasn't for the one moment when her name was called that a thin smile came to her face, one that wasn't even there for a second, then I would probably not notice.

Though it does interest me I guess. She is an orphan I know because she told me her sob story before of how her family died in a house fire and she just barely escaped. I don't really know why this little girl is so evil but I would be a liar if I said I don't want to know. "I am not faking it I am scared!" Katie says in an innocent yet scared tone.

I don't roll my eyes but just give up and turn my head to the TV screen my memory still filled with my father and sister. Oh my sister, I have never seen her so upset since our mother left our father. But I know if I win this at least I can afford to build her something for her ear so she will hear just like everyone else.

By now it is on District Five and a girl's name is called. Ada. She looks very small with short hair and glasses. Physically she seems like not threat but she is from District Five so I don't doubt she could very possible outwit even the large boy from District Two. But she could just be ditzy I won't know just yet.

Then a boy is called. Also with an intelligent look. Just like District Three District Five has been able to pull victories from the Games by intelligence. Though District Three being the technology district is in better shape than the Science and power district but still.

Then it flashes and in comes the District Six girl and she is called to the stage. She defiantly looks strong, maybe a threat I can't tell just from looking at her. But she could defiantly use her beauty to her advantage. Then the boy seems like a Bloodbath.

"So Micro was that your sister from before?" Katie asks.

"Yes," I say with a calm voice not wanting to take sympathy in her though her face is red from crying and her ringlets just add to her little girl look. It doesn't matter though because I don't trust her but I defiantly need to question this girl.

And just why she is so determined to keep her true self to her.

District Four

Ariel Finn, 16

After watching the four people who will probably be my alliances as Careers I take another look at the crying Harold. It breaks my heart but I know he won't be a Career or any threat for that matter. At least I don't have to worry about him stopping me from getting back home to Aalto. But either way I know why no one volunteered for him.

Because of me.

No I am not just that full of myself but I feel bad for the kid. Both mentors know me personally. The female one is my grandmother and the male is the one who my grandmother got out of the Arena last year. And I am just another in a line of Victors.

Either way my grandmother looks at the screen as we flash onto the screen and I am called she turns to the two of us as I feel the train make a sharp turn as it speeds us towards the Capitol.

"So what do you two think so far?" She asks us two.

While Harold just sits mouth open I push my long hair behind my ear and answer her. "Well the District One two defiantly can't be over looked along with District Two but I don't know about District Three." I say to her.

I hate the Hunger Games yes, but I will be a Career; I will do anything to get back home to my boyfriend and my family. I can't end up like my brother.

"Did you recognize her?" My grandmother asks.

I blink confused. "Excuse me?"

"The girl from District One," Finnick says knowing exactly what Grandma is talking about as if he can read her mind. "Her sister is the mentor who won two years ago."

Two years ago?

Then I remember it. The girl who killed my brother by kissing him then stabbing him. The one that went on to win. That girl is the District One mentor.

The girl who killed my brother's sister is my competition. Then a wish clicks in my head breaking the empty space in my head from the shock. A wish to be the one handling the knife that will end this girl's life.

But I brush it off for now trying to focus once again and watch District Five with a really small girl and a frustrated looking boy. I don't know exactly if they are too big of threats. Then District Six with a girl and a small boy (The boy is a total bloodbath) and then District Seven comes on.

Though the girl is short I don't exactly want to doubt her just because she has a very athletic shape and doesn't seem too scared when her name is called, almost bored, then the boy is called. I have to admit though my love is to Aalto the boy is no doubt handsome. Maybe not so much as Finnick but there are no doubts he will defiantly have female Capitol admirers. Isaac I think his name is or whatever.

But even as District Eight comes on and a cute girl, only fourteen, with pretty hair is called all this time I just can't get it out of my head.

My brother's killer's little sister will have to be my ally.

District Five

Ada Linus 18

I breathe out once blowing the small strand of brown hair out of my eyes though because it is so short it just falls right back into my eye and I just rest closing my eyes for a moment before opening them again blinking to look at the screen as I walk to the stage.

Turning to Oz I don't exactly know what to think of him. I know he is one of the top students but that is all I can really remember about him. In my head I am still replaying my goodbyes. Tears were involved with much crying as my father, Herman, and my father's friends all visited me. But that was everyone.

Soon it flashes to District Six and I know that though the boy is probably not threatening the girl is not to be overlooked. I mean she is from District Six! The medicine district. This probably means she knows her stuff with medicine. Then it flashes to District Seven when a small yet athletic girl is called. Defiantly not to be overlooked.

Then a handsome boy and I think I hear someone crying in the background but someone very young. Maybe a sibling. Then it flashes to District Eight wear rain clouds are in the background and ever so often every single person looks up into the sky with worry hoping it won't be raining. And with the dirt ground of District Eight I know if it does rain it will involve mud.

Then a girl just fourteen is called and she has a nice expensive looking dress and then once she sits it begins to rain. Drizzling at first but then a boy is called. Then a boy does something shocking.

He volunteers!

Crazy but the boy steps out from the crowd walking to the stage before stating his name. Farro something or whatever. Either way he is maybe sixteen. After he sits down and the shake hands it begins to really rain before the TV changes to a much different weather, sunny and hot.

Just as I feel the train lurch forward moving even faster if that is possible I feel my stomach turn but keep it together not wanting to lose the delicious meal I just ate. Then a girl is called also maybe fourteen with a very winter kind of look with light hair and pale skin and blue eyes. Then a boy is called.

Then something nasty happens. Wow first shocking now nasty? Oh how fun. The Capitol must love this. But then the young boy is called to the stage and well, 'empties' his breakfast onto the escort's shoes.

"Nasty," I whisper and the escort nods.

Then Oz rolls his eyes at me, "It is a natural human thing."

I think Oz might be smart be he can be a little bit of a know-it-all and well annoying. Then the camera flashes before you can see the escort scream or whatever she did and then in comes District Ten.

Now I defiantly know the Capitol will love this year because not only does one person volunteer but two. I let out a sigh hating the fact I will be in the dreaded Arena in a week. This will defiantly be an exciting Hunger Games.

District Six

Dawn Evans, 16

I close my eyes bringing my legs closer to me making sure my dress are still covering my legs as I remember my father and Uncle visiting then my sister. My sister told me I needed to win. I will try but I have to admit I was just hoping my mother would say goodbye. But she didn't. My father told me she says she loves me but I think he was just putting words in her mouth.

There is something about knowing that in a week you will be in an Arena fighting to the death with twenty three others teenagers, one from my home that gives you the chills. Poor Aspen doesn't have a chance. And he is the oldest of all those brothers… I feel bad for him. He told me about his past but the more I heard the more I wished for him to shut up so I don't have to feel bad for him.

Because sadly this poor twelve year old will probably be dead in a week. I probably will too. Though it kills me to think that.

So I open my eyes happy to see my reaping were over and see a girl defiantly a threat from District Seven and can just imagine her throwing an axe. I try to think what all of the other tributes thought seeing me. If they thought I would be deadly or a threat.

Then a boy, rather handsome, walks to the stage but I push down the looks knowing he will also probably be dead like most of the people I see. What can I say? I am a total pessimistic.

Then District Eight comes and two tributes are reaped and when it begins to rain and a twelve year old is reaped a boy steps from the crowd to volunteer. I don't know why though because they look nothing alike so they can't be related and their age differences seem too different that they know each other.

But I brush it off focusing once again trying to figure out who will be the one to go insane when I see the District Nine girl just barely miss the boy vomiting on her and it ends up all over the escort and I let out a little chuckle and the Aspen laughs too and I give him thin smile feeling once again bad for him. I guess because he is from home I feel almost protective over him which could end up deadly since only one can win.

Then I am left shocked when two people volunteer in District Ten, the capitol is going to eat that right up. Our Escort gasps, "Oh my goodness!" To the two and then it flashes to District Eleven when a girl maybe a year younger than me is called but I can't see her to be extremely deadly. But who knows. Then an intimidating looking boy is called and he doesn't look even upset… so creepy. Then twelve makes me want to spit out the orange juice I am drinking.

Because a twelve year old volunteers.

Yes this will defiantly be a strange year.

**Keep on giving those votes for the poll! I will tell you the results when the Games begin. Until then it is open so vote. **

**So see I am going to do something like this for up to the Games. Where it is from people's point of views but not as long. Sorry but it would take too long if I did everything like I use to. Like I said the reaping was the time for your tributes to shine. Also excuse my grammar. I try to fix the mistakes I find it is just I am only thirteen so my grammar isn't the best. But I will try :) Lastly, reviews. Reviews= your tribute lives longer. Not because I am needy and a brat but because when I am writing from your character's P.O.V. and all I just want to know that you are still here. So a pm or a review just ever so often lets me know that you are still here and reading. **

**To creators of tributes- Let's talk alliances shall we? Of course there are the careers and all but if you guys have any wishes with whom you want your tribute to be allies with private message me. Of course your tribute can be a loner too. And know you might not get what you want… And do you think I should have sponsor and give out points? I am not sure but I am defiantly thinking about it. **


	16. Chapter 16 Train Rides Part Two

Train Rides Part Two

Isaac Total, 17

The District Mentor quickly shuts off the TV after the District Twelve Reaping finishes. The male mentor is sick so we just have the female Mentor with us, Avlida, and she is still pretty young. Twenty Five to be exact.

Boxxy shakes her head. "I don't understand why that little girl would volunteer." She says. I don't speak to this and stay quiet. I am glad Boxxy isn't some psycho or annoying to tell you the truth. If I wasn't always taking care of my siblings or didn't keep to myself during school (upon my wishes) before all of this I could see us being friends. Still I don't feel like talking right now.

I can still hear the twins crying as I say goodbye to them. Seraphina promised to me that she wouldn't let them die but I can't help but worry. Every bone in me just wishes I could go back to them and be with them. But how can I make that happen?

I don't know so I just get up not wanting to talk. I have talked to my District Partner and Avlida enough, the escort doesn't even truly care for us, now I just want to rest. Because frankly I am frightened that I am a tribute in the infamous Hunger Games. But why me? At least Seraphina is safe and she will never be reaped but still. I turn to the two of them, the escort already asleep. "I think I am going to head to bed." I say quietly.

I have never been much of a talker but even so I have managed to joke around and talk enough to keep up a conversation. But now all I want is to rest and gather my thoughts. Because I believe if I just take this night today to rest before we arrive at the Capitol then it will be fine. And besides I should try to get some sleep now because tomorrow I have to wake up earlier when we arrive at the Capitol.

"OK then," Boxxy says with a thin smile.

Avlida doesn't look at me and just keeps her gaze to the ground. "Okay but remember to wake up early." She says. I can remember her Hunger Games. I know that she is intelligent too with wicked skills in basically every weapon. It is how she defeated the Monster Boy from District Two.

Once leaving the room I head into my bedroom and strip down and look in the closet filled with clothing and just pull some pajama pants on over my boxers and stand in front of the mirror. Somehow I look different. Maybe because there is some fear in my eyes. Or maybe because I am standing in an expensive room.

Either way it doesn't matter. I can't make myself look weak. So with that I put on a strong face. I quickly go over in my head some personal rules. Like for one no careers. I will never be a career. I know my way with weapons just because I am from District Seven but I still doubt the careers will want me. I also make myself promise I won't give away admittedly my strengths. I want to keep them guessing. Then finally I promise myself to not get too attached to anyone. It has only been a few hours and I am already thinking that if both I and Boxxy weren't both reaped that we would be friends. I can't do that.

Because in the end, only one can win.

District Eight

Beth Tranand, 14

A take the warm mug of hot chocolate from the Avox thanking her before taking a large mouth full of it though it burns my tongue. It was always a treat during the winter in my family. And it just seems to bring back better memories.

Then again any memory beats this one. Not only have I been reaped for the 60th Annual Hunger Games, insert a fake excited smile here, but my District Partner is about as cheery as sunflowers and sunny days. But when I say that note the sarcasm. He keeps on mumbling about random things frowning at me. Though I am not too surprised that he isn't exactly right in the head because he did volunteer. Still something about him made me feel shy around him. But still he isn't exactly completely okay.

Yes it was great what he did but it still is something pretty much no one else would do, he did save a twelve year old though.

And what adds to today is the fact my dress is ruined and my hair a mess because I haven't been able to get a comb to brush it. All because of rain. Okay maybe I don't really care about those things but still. When my mom visited me that is what she mentioned. Not worried about me being reaped. She was worried about my dress. Makes me want to throw it out the window but I haven't gotten a chance to go to my room here on the District Eight train as it hurtles its way to the Capitol.

What are my sisters going to do without me? But that is thinking that I won't make it out and I refuse to let myself give up. But I am just quite unlucky.

Sipping more on the drink I blink and turn to the others staring at me. "I think I want to go to bed." I say glumly.

The Avox who brought me the drink nods and gestures for me to follow him. "Okay make sure to wake up bright and early!" The escort shouts as I leave the room and follow the Avox until we reach a door and I thank him before entering the room and after closing the door immediately ripping off my dress. And no I don't mean quickly taking it off.

I mean ripping it off.

It just reminds me of the fact my parents could care less that their daughter has been reaped. So I silently change into something comfortable and brush my hair before pulling it back in a pony tail. Then I let a few tears run down my check.

Though I am not big on crying I know that if I don't cry now I will later and I refuse to seem weak. I think it might be too earlier to start strategies but I want to seem strong enough to get sponsors. But in the end no one will truly think the fourteen year old girl from District Eight is someone to watch out for.

I just have to prove them wrong.

District Nine

Adriella Mather, 14

I don't want to speak. But I do look ever so often at Pieter to make sure he isn't going to barf again. Because hey I just barely got out of the way the first time. Don't want to risk my luck. But I do feel bad for him. He is as good as dead.

The Escort hates him. Apparently those were new shoes he ruined. And she is already retreated from the viewing room where we just finished watching the reapings. I wish I paid more attention because it all happened so fast that I didn't have time to see my competition. Competition, I feel awful calling people that but I need to get home. And only one of us can get home.

The mentors seem calm yet tired like they wish this would just be over with. Actually I really do think they just want this over with. To them we are just another pair of kids who are going to die.

Forcing myself to speak I ask them, "So anything we should know for tomorrow?"

At first they just don't answer me. This does make my blood boil a little.

"Excuse me?" I ask. Finally the female mentor just barely looks at me.

"Just try to be friendly. Connect with them," She says though I don't know how I am supposed to do that with the Capitol by just having them look at me. But then she looks at me and then lets out an oh like she just realized something. "Oh sorry that is for the interview. Just don't say anything about your costumes the stylists know what they are doing."

I doubt that. Because most of the time our Chariot Costumes are just ugly worker outfits that don't cover the tributes completely. But I smile remembering our ages. Fourteen and thirteen. Maybe the Capitol can see a fifteen year old and even a fourteen year old nude. But a thirteen year old not even developed yet boy? At least now I have some confidence we won't be nude.

"Okay then," I say. "Well if that is all you have to say I think I will just go to bed." I say.

"Me too!" Pieter adds quickly. Then he turns to me. "I guess we should go find our rooms?" I nod and I get up and he follows me almost in a lost puppy way which makes me feel awful for him until we come across two doors with our names on them across from each other.

"Well goodnight Adriella." Pieter says smiling at me. I nod and retreat into my room closing the door and see my reflection on the mirror across from me. I am small. I am fourteen. But even though all of those things are true I am strong. But I don't look it.

Then an idea pops into my head quickly. The idea of pretending to be weak. It would be easy too. I know some things about survival too so hopefully I can manage without sponsors. But I don't know I just know that maybe if everyone overlooks me.

No one will kill me.

Maybe not at first but I think that Careers won't hunt me down wanting me dead. I would have the advantage of surprise. And without I have a plan. Not perfect, but hey a plan is a plan.

District Ten

Wolff French, 17

Watching Coraline push her brown hair behind her ear she stares down. I don't really understand why she Volunteered she seemed to not have any connection with the girl other than the fact that the girl's mother is a Mentor and Victor but I don't know if that has anything to do with it.

But I decide to leave it be and wish to be able to watch all the reapings again to try and gather more information but in the end the result was the same, me with no ideas with what to do. I mean I am a tribute! And I choose to be one!

In the end though I didn't even have a chance I would never let my cousin go into the Hunger Games. Especially if he is just twelve. I just would never allow it. But I guess life just likes to slap me sometimes with things like this.

"I think I am going to go to bed." Coraline says breaking the silence nodding her head as she sits with her back straight as she sits on the leather couch. I don't blame her for wanting to go to bed because it isn't like anything is even happening. We are just sitting here in awkward silence all waiting for someone to speak.

I know the Capitol must be going crazy knowing that there were so many higher District volunteers this year. I wish I knew why all of them did what they did. But I guess why I volunteered is obvious because of Addam. He is my cousin. Everyone can figure that out by the fact we have the same last name.

I just wish I was home with Addam and my family.

Once Coraline is gone we are left in silence so I get up not wishing to speak or so good night so I just leave without a word and walk through the halls until I find the room with my name labeled on it and open it and go to collapse on the large Queen Size bed. I smile into the covers trying to find happiness in something so simple as a bed that is like a cloud.

I won't go down without a fight. But I want to enjoy this last week of being pampered before I enter the living hell that is the Hunger Games. I will need to train hard and possibly make an alliance but if it means getting back to my cousin then I am all for it.

It feels strange sleeping here in this nice room. Especially since I can feel the train moving under me and it is moving very quickly. It has to though. We need to get to the Capitol by tomorrow morning so the rest of the day our stylists can prepare us for the awfulness that is the Chariot Rides.

I can just imagine what our outfits will be. Probably the usually dressing up like skimpy animals. If they really want us to look like animals then our entire bodies need to be covered not just some selected parts.

But even if I do end up half nude I don't care.

I just need to get back to my family.

District Eleven

Rosaline Greene

Branch Foster is a very angry person. Those are the thoughts that keep running through my head as I had to suffer through listening to the annoying boy for hours and just finally escaped. Look I know there is probably a reason he is so angry but he is just really getting to me. But does he deserve to die? No but when I think about my sister and May I know that he has to.

He has to so I can get home.

My hands tense on the dresser I am holding to support me up before I look up to stare in the mirror at my tired face. Over the next week I need to learn whatever I can with weapons. Though the idea of even holding a real weapon scared me I need to know. And I could add some fire and knot tying leaning in their too. But I know how what to eat and what not to eat.

I mean after all I am from District Eleven.

But still what if every inch of the Arena is all snow? That simple thought runs shivers down my spine. Oh please Gamemakers make the Arena have trees! I don't know what I would do if they things that will probably be my best weapon in the games are useless.

Besides I know from watching previous Hunger Games that our District has winner when there are trees. And also when many of the foods are poisonous and it just a few who know what is poisonous and what isn't. Those are the years that District Eleven wins.

Fixing my nightgown again I refuse to change into anything else. It is a nightgown after all. So silently I try to get ready for bed to take joy in this fancy room much nicer than any room I have ever seen. Ever. Other then the beautiful than the building where I said my goodbyes. That place was rather nice too. But now it is full of awful memories of me saying my goodbyes to my friend and sister.

So I braid my hair back letting it fall to my mid-back now that I braided it and it is shorter. I remove my shoes and carefully almost as if I am afraid I will break if I move too quickly slip under the covers to the silk bed that I could just melt into and sleep forever.

I pull the light pink covers over my head.

What if my stylist puts me in some skimpy outfit?

What if no one wants to sponsor me?

All of these worries keep on running through my mind until I want to scream. Actually I could really go for some screaming just about now.

Well it will be my last chance to…

So taking the large pink silk covered pillow I shove it into my face and let out a scream that is muffled by the pillow and feeling better I let it down and shove my head into it and turn of the lights. I need some sleep. And in the morning I will be at the Capitol.

District Twelve

Cami Dewulf, 12

Maybe I am crazy

I feel crazy because right now I am pacing back and forth across the room in worry. I am a tribute for the 60th Hunger Games. I am almost glad though because now I won't have to be in that awful Community Center ever again. But I might die.

I could die.

That thought scares me but somehow I know that it is better than the community center. And imagining if I win, it is wonderful. I want to win. I need to if I want to stay alive. I don't really think my District Partner is much of a threat but there are so many seventeen year olds… either way I need to push myself.

Maybe an alliance would work but I don't know because they might stab me while I am sleeping and that would be an awful way to go out. And after the witch of the community center told me in my goodbyes that I have no chance I wanted her to know I do. The woman is a total witch

Changing out of the ratty dress I have been wearing I go through the closet and take out a pretty blue night gown with long sleeves and I pull it over my head. They even got my size right. I guess that is a good thing about this. That I get to be pampered for the next week or so. Then the hardship begins. But still this dress is probably the nicest thing I have ever worn.

So looking at myself in the mirror and spinning around watching the dress circle me as I spin I smile and then walk to the window pulling up the curtains. It is very dark out now and I can barely even notice what is outside because everything is moving so quickly.

So I turn around closing the curtains again and wonder what my District Partner is doing. He is a town boy but I don't really know much more than that. Oh and the fact he is always spacing out. He sure is a strange kid.

Turning I see the silver silk bed and climb onto it feeling small on the big thing and then retreat under the covers cold to soak up the heat before I start to black out. Finally I give into my drooping eyelids and fall asleep.

For tomorrow I will be in the capitol.

Okay guys remember if you haven't reviews once yet or anything try to just so I know you are still reading this and haven't disappeared. It is helpful! And now that the Train Rides are done we get to move onto the Chariot Rides! Which is the only chapter in this entire story which will be in Third Person POV because that way I don't have to pick favorites. So yeah. And no I have a life it is just because of some things I have been stuck in my house ALL DAY. :( So yeah I have nothing to do and can't even go outside (Well I could but it wouldn't be very smart). So I am just hanging out with my family which is boring so I have been updating because I have a ton of time.

Also check out these awesome SYOTs which are open!

**-To Die Or Not To Die: 175th Hunger Games- By Maiden of Sarcasm (Lots of boy spots open and one girl spot open)**

-** Lost In The Arena- By SweetNature (Girls and boy spots open)**


	17. Chapter 17 Chariot Rides

**Chariot Rides**

Universal Point of View

The crowd roars as they all scream excited and all the colors of the rainbow are spread over the crowd all filled with Capitol Residents trying desperately to get a few on the cast that will be in the 60th Hunger Games. Especially since this year there were many tributes who volunteered. It had everyone screaming in joy. That is except for those of the Districts.

Soon the first Chariot pulls out from the building and it is lead by two white beautiful horses. The District One costumes were pretty much your classic District One outfit with a slight twist. Patrick was in jack silver pants covered in jewels and Kenmeina had a slim dress that hugged her body also covered in jewels only they were matched with their skin covered in gold color almost as if they were covered in gold.

While Kenmeina was rather satisfied with her outfit happy at least it was a little different Patrick hated the fact his bare chest was being seen by everyone and all of the body makeup was making him rather itchy but he rests looking straight ahead with a calm face along with Kenmeina. Their stylist wanted them to be calm. To make them look deadly and dangerous.

It is working too with all of the Capitol viewers gasping and shouting eating it all up. Then right behind them District Two comes out with gray horses and two circular shapes. The two shields were too big for anyone to even show them and it is quieter trying to figure it out as they stare at them before the shields are pushed to the side revealing the two tributes.

They are covered in silver body armor their entire bodies covered in armor fitted to their bodies with just their heads uncovered. The only thing is unlike most armor that is clunky it was almost molded to their bodies and the shields defiantly got the crowd's attention as they hold swords in their hands. Plastic of course.

The two were a lot more interactive with confident grins and waving to the crowds yet still keeping cool faces. The two tributes like their outfits but the both knew the only thing that got the crowd's attention were the shields.

Then out comes District Three. Their outfits themselves were black jump suits with all kinds of wires and buttons covering them. It looked like the inside of a machine or a battery to a machine. It was defiantly a piece of Art but Micro couldn't help but think it wouldn't exactly draw people in and he thought flashing lights would have been a good idea but it is too late for that. While Katie smiles blowing kisses and smiling with a little girl face Micro seems almost bored waving ever so often to some.

Then out rolls District Four with the beautiful Ariel defiantly stealing the spotlight from her District Partner. While Ariel had a beautiful long silk silver colored skirt that hit the bottom it was clear the bottom was like the Sea. Everyone gasped at the beautiful girl and it looked almost as if the bottom of her skirt was moving water. She also has a bikini styled top decorated with pearly and a gold outline that matched the gold hem at the top of her skirt.

While it looked good on Ariel Harold was wearing pants which made it not some majestic but it was clearly going to be one of the crowd's favorite District Outfits of the night. And Harold had a polo styled shirt only made from silk with the same color scheme and pearly like Ariel.

Harold tried to put on a smile and wave but Ariel had the crowd wrapped around her finger. She will defiantly have Sponsors lining up.

After District Four outcomes the District Five Chariot. This really just made people want to look back to District Four. The two tributes were in ridiculous looking tight silver, radioactive proof, outfits with their sleeves huge and puffy ending at their elbows. They also have boots, hard hats, and goggles. The girl's with a flowing bottom and the boy in a jumpsuit with a wide collar. The tributes really did try hard to make up for it. And they both have silver makeup which is just making the outfit worse.

Ada knew they looked ridiculous and though she just kept her thoughts to herself Oz had to be forced into the ridiculous outfit. Either way the two were both hoping to just get this over with and get out of the strange outfits.

Soon the attention is pulled to District Six. Surely the Stylist obviously was just out of ideas because the two just had on nurse outfits. While Dawn sports a skimpy skirt just covering her butt and a shirt showing off her belly with a nurse hat and red lipstick (also adding blushed covered cheeks) Aspen was in a more modest outfit because of his age with a male and younger version of Dawn's outfit of course with the red lipstick. The stylist were clearly getting their inspiration from way back to the classic vintage nurse outfit from times barely no one knew about.

Dawn wanted to scream and run off the chariot or cover herself with her arm embarrassed knowing her own father and uncle have to see her as many men twice her age yell cat calls and whistle at her but she puts on a smile and waves. And in Aspen's hand he holds up a bag with a first aid symbol in red on it. He didn't really mind his outfit as much and is at least glad they didn't put him in something skimpy but it isn't like they would since he is just twelve.

Soon once District Six is replaced with District Seven with them almost like human trees. While they both had outfits textured like a tree and green colored hair, colored with hairspray, and leaves sticking out of their hair Isaac has his bare chest shown to all and he knows he doesn't even look like a tree.

And with Boxxy's dark skin she sported the look better and her dress at least covered her and gave her curves. But they both knew that it wasn't exciting but the crowd still cheered for them and after they get a good look they see District Five and are almost glad they are in District Seven and not Five so they both put on smiles and Isaac waves to everyone the women calling out to him which made Isaac red but he continue trying to hope someone will be willing to sponsor him.

And Boxxy was even getting love with some flowers thrown her way and she smiles with a cheerful look though she wants to just have this over with because the noise is really getting to her ears and her legs still hurt after them being waxed. Of course every girl had had to go through the pain of waxing.

Then District Eight comes out from the shadows and the two cause some muttering. They both had pure ebony black outfits with Beth looking stunning in a sleeveless black ball gown dress with a tight front tied in the back and the bottom half layered on after another looking stunning and on her back are black wings that just barely brush against Farro's.

Farro wear a long black shirt and black pants with a black top hat and black wings also on his back. Their makeup containing shade of black, blue, and purple with black eye liner and Bethaney with black lipstick. At first everyone is confused. They are dressed for a funeral.

It was risky for sure. Very risky.

It could come across that they were saying they were going to die but people don't dress in black for their own funeral, they do for others. And it was that simple message that said we are wearing clothing from our District to attend these tributes' funereal. It says that they will be the winners. Though only one of them can win it was that simple one thing that sent loud cheers through the crowds.

Both of the two enjoyed their outfits though Farro couldn't help but think of Mia's funeral. Then they are replaced by District Nine. Surprisingly enough their outfits are quite stunning.

Mostly Adriella's of course. It seems most of the outfits always seem better on the females because Adriella has a long ball gown made completely out of wheat. The entire thing and it looks stunning and obviously representing the Grain District. But Pieter did look good in his v-neck made of wheat and pants. Though the two did look good both were awfully uncomfortable in the thing.

Hey wheat is not cloth. It is wheat and it is uncomfortable. So the two just hope that this will make a good impression.

Then out comes two skimpy cows. Literally. District Ten has the ever overused cow outfits. With Coraline in shorts with white cloth and black spots and luckily unlike Dawn her stomach is covered though the v-neck hugged so tightly at her as it attempts to give her curves that she can barley believe. Then she sports the cow print knee high boots and a tail from her butt with cow ears on her head.

Much like his District Partner Wolff has tight cow print shorts and a v-neck more fitted and showed off his muscles under it with the tall and ears and boots. Then Wolff smiles holding up a cow bell before him and Coraline grab hands and smile and wave to the crowd. But the two are dying on the inside and Wolff thinks of how unoriginal the outfit is.

Finally much to the two's likings the attention it taken to District Eleven. Instead of the usual orchard worker outfits they sport something else.

They are dressed like Mockingjays. With Branch in blue pants and a blue shirt with the patterns of a mocking jay with his makeup like the face of a mockingjay and a bird beak he hated it. But Rosaline loves it. Her outfit gives her curves and the beak looks good on her and her hair pulled back she defiantly grabbed attention with her long dress and get up. Then after the two exchange looks they do something that makes the crowd gasp.

They hold up their arms and in between their arms and waist is attached thin wing like silk that makes them defiantly look like the birds and everyone is in shock screaming in excitement.

Soon District Twelve comes out. Luckily they are not nude. Though the stylist put up a fit saying her entire idea was ruined saying she can't send a twelve year old girl out there nude but they just put black jumpsuits on the two so the little girl isn't nude and neither is Aschen.

The two are covered in the tight jumpsuits and black boots and then covering them is a glittering and sparkling substance. Almost like coal powder. Not the most unoriginal thing but defiantly not the best of the night.

Soon all the Chariots are pulled away and everyone is happy saying cries of joy to be able to get out of the shaky chariots though they happiness is then changed to tension. Because right here is the time when they first see their competition in person. Though everyone is basically unrecognizable. Then the mentors, escorts, and stylists come before soon retreating to their floors and all everyone is heading to go get cleaned off.

**Okay guys there are the chariot rides! What did you guys think about the costumes? Oh and if you are reviewing as a guest the reason it doesn't show up right when you post it is because I moderate guest reviews just so no spam gets into the reviews. And also don't worry about reviewing every chapter just a small sign you are here you know? OK well anyway I have no school today so I might post another chapter… or I might not. I don't know I will just write and see where things go. **


	18. Chapter 18 Training Day One part One

**Training Day One- Part One**

District Seven

Boxxy Caxton, 17

I wake up to the smooth cloth of the covers I threw over my head last night. My face still feels red and I think I took off layer after layer of skin last night when I had to scrub all of that makeup off. At least the showers are nice here. The costumes weren't even that good. But at least I am not from District Five… Pushing myself up my dark hair falls onto my shoulders and I stare looking at the room I have all to myself for the next week or so before I am sent into the Arena.

It is so pretty in here. The technology is so advanced that I still can't wrap my head around everything yet. I hear a knocking on the door before hearing Avlida's voice through the door. "Come on Boxxy breakfast time." She says.

At first I don't answer and just sit there silently but then I hear her knock on the door again. "Okay I just need to get changed!" I say to her and then I hear her footsteps as she retreats and get up from the bed and change out of my clothing and look at the outfit our District Escort got for me to wear. I is a simple forest green shirt that when I put on I can tell it hugs tightly at my skin and then pull on the black pants that I have and then stuff my feet into the boots. Carefully I turn around to look at myself in the mirror and then begin to pull my hair back so it won't be getting into my eyes during training.

After getting ready I make my way out of the room and look through the halls and finally see the table here on the seventh floor of the building. The floor for my District. Isaac is already at the table and he is eating some kind of fancy breakfast. It looks like toast with some kind of white thing on it.

Sitting down I poke the food. "What is this?" I ask them.

Isaac finishes his mouthful of food then mumbles to me, "Poached eggs on toast apparently." He says which I guess means he didn't know until today what this meal is. I don't recognize Isaac from home. Though maybe I saw him once and just overlooked him. But if someone told me I would be here with him now I would tell them to shut it up before I make them.

"So strategies?" Isaac asks Avlida.

I turn my head just as interested because part of me feels so confused and I don't even have a plan. I guess just train? I mean why does it have to be so confusing? Then Avlida puts down her fork and knife as I begin to eat and she looks at us. "Well try not to give everything away to everyone. But they will probably know just from where you are you know how to handle axes. Try to stay away from axes though and just look around and try to learn new things." She says to us.

We both nod fine with the plan before the escort, Moon, chirps pointing at her watch. "We need to get going!" She says. I get up out of my chair upset I didn't even get to finish breakfast but give in and then we say goodbye to Avlida before we head into the elevator to head down to training.

District Twelve

Aschen Onyx, 15

I stare into the wall. It is a really pretty color. Almost a blue gray. I smile remembering that my classroom in fifth grade had the same color walls. Then I hear someone screech and blink again and look around and see the girl from District Ten pointing to something under me and I see the bottom of the black shirt I am wearing is in the fire I was trying to build. My eyes widen as I pat it out and blink looking around before patting it out with my hand. Then I realize I managed to get the fire started and smile.

It has only bed a few minutes into Training and I am the fire building station though I don't exactly know why because I already know how to start a fire because sometimes I would have to start a fire in the fireplace of my home when it got really cold during the winter.

"You should be more careful." The instructor of the station says looking at me strangely.

I don't know what the problem is though because my shirt is fine since I put the fire out quickly. But I shrug it off and look around still tired because I had to wake up so earlier and look around. Haymitch didn't really give me and Kami that much advice since he was drunk. Shame too. I say his Games, the man is genius but I guess somehow he just got into trouble. Then I spot a station with plant life and get up leaving the instructor to put out the fire I started and walk to the station.

Carefully I pick up a book with some of the basics with what to eat and what is poisonous. It is really interesting too but soon I begin to somehow space out and next thing I know someone is shoving me slightly. I look up seeing a boy with Copper colored hair and glasses. I forget what District he is from.

"Hello," I say to him before putting down the book. He looks at me strangely and I hope I haven't made anyone angry at me only an hour into training. But he doesn't look like a career so I think I am fine.

"You realize you were just staring at the same page in that book for about ten minutes right?" He asks me.

I raise my eyebrow, "Really? I didn't even notice I guess I space out sometimes."

He nods before holding out his hand. "Micro from District Three, you?"

"Aschen from District Twelve."

District Two

Tara Mason

I pick up the sword handling it with confidence in my hand and turn it over and look at it from all angles. I tried to go to a fire station or something like that but frankly I was dying to get my hand on a weapon. Already I could see some Tributes staring at me with worried eyes. They want to know if I am any kind of threat. I smile at the thought but then again I am a career.

Well will be once we get over the awkward introductions. I know Jasper just because he is my District Partner but I have yet to spoken to Patrick, Kenmeina, and Ariel. But I know that they could be Career because they just look strong. But Harold? The poor kid doesn't exactly seem like the fighter type. I am surprised no one volunteered for him. I think because of that Ariel and just the fact she is close to both of the mentors. But I bet she isn't that tough. Besides I am older than her.

But right here and now is my time to make all of the others tributes now this year to watch out for the girl from District Two.

So I pick up the sword and get a good grasp with both hands on it and just do what I would do back in District Two. Soon each dummy around me has a slash through their head or their chest. The finally for the last one I slice the dummies head clean off and it falls to the ground. I smile and look around out of the corner of my eyes.

Satisfied now I just put the sword down and decide to go with a weapon I know less to try and sharpen my skills with it. Because hey I might get a sword, axe, or throwing knifes which I know better. But what if I get a bow and arrow or a mace? I can work with them but I want to be better with them.

So I start with the bow and arrow carefully picking the nicest looking one that reminds me of the one back in the training center and start sending the arrows into the target. My best one hits the second ring. Angry I see the District One boy by me, Patrick. He picks up a bow and arrow not looking once at me as I watch him. He arches his arm and the arrows flies through the air right into the bulls eye.

"Impressive," I say to him and he looks up at me.

"Thanks," He says quietly. Just from the way he is acting I know he might not be your average District One boy but if he can handle a bow and arrow like that then he can be a career.

District Three

Katie Keller, 12

I sit in the forest like area and as I try to look upset after failed attempt after failed attempt to start a fire. Of course fake, but I am trying to get someone to look to me. Just one person I need to fall for my tricks and I could have them wrapped around my pinkie. That stupid Micro thinks he is so smart but it doesn't matter he will be dead I doubt he cares enough to get the word out. Besides if he says a word I will just deny it.

Looking around I don't really know what to think. Some people are talking but in the end everyone has a cold case of the shyness here on the first day of Training. I don't really know how everything works since they don't show you the Training days. But I can do know about the careers but it doesn't seem like they are grouped together just yet. And I can't even tell who will want in on their alliance. Maybe the strong looking boy from District Eleven who has been practicing with a mace with no such luck. Who knows and who cares?

What I need to be worrying about is finding someone. I have to say it will probably be easier to pull in a girl. Possibly one of those two fourteen year olds. But not the one from District Nine because she can't even hit a target and all she does is laugh it off. Bloodbath…

Then there is the other one. She is keeping to herself but I just can't tell if she would fall for my tricks. Then there is the girl from District Eleven. Oh whatever I guess I should really just try to get some survival skills right? I mean I need to live long enough if I want to take part in all of the fun. So I leave the fire station and head off to the knot tying station. I know basics but I need to know how to catch food. Then I need to know how to find water.

If I can do those two things then I defiantly will make sure the Capitol has fun watching.

Smiling to the thought I begin to read just as the Girl from District Five reaches the station, Ada, or whatever. But if I learned anything from Micro not trusting me I know to stay await from the smarter which this girl is wreaking of intelligence.

So I silently keep my head in the book and try to gather some information.

District Eleven

Branch Foster, 17

I hold the mace bringing it down but with no luck, the damn thing is much harder than it looks. Looking I see the District Two boy handling his mace with such ease like it is an extension of the arm. Turning around I wish I could go to the combat station but I know my mentor said to keep my talents to myself. But seriously I know that I want to intimidate the other tributes. It is what I need to aim for.

Looking around I see the girl from District Four send a trident straight into a dummy from twenty feet away. Career districts I guess. But then again District Four does have that little boy. He surely won't be involved in their alliances. But does that mean that maybe there is an open space for a boy? I smile thinking it isn't that bad of an idea. I mean careers almost are never bloodbaths.

That gets me alive out of the bloodbath.

And I can't help but notice the tingling in my skin. All my life I have been told to shut up and be quiet. I could never do a thing but now I have a chance to fight. And then I would get rich. The careers are defiantly the way to go for me but just how can I get myself into the tightly woven circle that is usually only for Districts 1, 2, and 4?

That is why I need to show my combat skills and strength.

They let people with skills into their group and I can fight with my own two fists better than probably most here. I just need to show them that and they have to let me in.

It is almost lunch by now and that is usually when they sit together and I want to sit with them. So I walk confidently after putting down the weapon in my hand and walk to the hand to hand combat station completely empty except for the instructor.

He looks me over once crossing his arms and smirking, "So you want to learn how to fight?" He asks. I nod my head determined. "Well okay then." He steps back and opens his arms. "Hit me with your best shot so I can see how skilled you are right now and then we can go from there." He says.

Some eyes are centered in me so I have this one chance right here to make an impression. I step back and then breathe in and out and launch myself. I am much shorter than the instructor but I put up a fight hitting hard punches which he easily dodges and I am too slow.

Soon I am knocked to the ground out of breathe. "Okay I think I have a good idea how_"

I cut him off before he can finish the sentence. "I want to go again." He looks at me crazy but I won't look weak. He shrugs and I stand back and launch myself not even and use all my strength to knock him back and he falls. He blinks still a little confused how it happened but then he smiles.

"You got skill kid."

I look around seeing that people are still looking at me. They saw me, good.

District Ten

Coraline Emberly

Carefully I take the rock in my hand the thing around three pounds so it is easy to handle. It is perfectly round and nothing like what I would find back home in District Ten. I don't know what to do, I have always been the quiet type and right now it just feels weird in this place that is almost like a play ground for future murders. But isn't that what it is? Aren't the twenty four of us all just future murders? At least some of us I guess, some won't have a chance.

So I arch my hand back trying to aim it for the target. The first time I toss the rock it doesn't even hit the target. But I determinedly keep tossing the rocks one after another to I hit five in a row right on the target. I smile, I think if anything I ought to stick to things I can throw. And then today I can practice with maybe throwing knifes and tomorrow with survival skills.

Oh hey look not even half way through day one of training and I got myself a little schedule. Just great… I turn seeing some people throwing knifes at dummies with targets on the dummy's head and chest but before I could make my way over there I hear bell that announces it is time for lunch.

Everyone stops what they are doing and I wish things could just stay like this because I know soon there will be arguments. It is what the mentors told me and Wolff, that things might get rough but to just stay out of it. So I follow instructions and we all walk all individually to the small room with all sorts of tables. But I am last in the cafeteria so I don't even have time to grab my own personal table since they are all with other people.

Looking around the room reliving the first day of high school over again only probably all of these people need to die if I want to get home. I look around and just give up sitting with the only person I actually know, Wolff. I sit down next to him. He looks up at me. "Hey," He says.

I give him the tiniest smile. "Hey thought I could sit with you." I say but before we can talk more they bring out the food and we get up to go get some food.

After retrieving a large Lunch bigger than any I have ever eaten before I sit back down and look around the room. The boys from District Three, Five, and Twelve are grouped together at a table looking like they are in a deep conversation as they ignore their food. Well other then Aschen the District Twelve boy who is just staring at his plate of food.

Then there is the loners sitting by themselves which include District Five girl Ada and then the District Seven girl Roxxy or Boxxy I can't remember. Also there are people like me and Wolff who are sitting with their District Partners like the ones from eight though the two don't even look at each other. There are some groups that shock me though like all of the younger tributes all together. The males from four, six, nine, and then the girl from Twelve and Three. I guess it is kind of cute how the younger tributes are all together though it doesn't seem right they have to be facing off against so many older people. Finally there is the usually careers not including the thirteen year old from four but he is replaced by the boy from eleven who made quite the impression.

The last group that made me question some things is a group of people not even talking to each other. Isaac, Rosaline, Dawn, and Adriella. I think it is just because there are fewer tables. Maybe the game makers want to group us together to force us all to talk to each other. Well I guess maybe I can just talk to Wolff.

He is from home after all.

District Six

Aspen Acre 12

"So you don't sleep in the ocean?" Kami asks for the fifth time. I don't know how exactly it happened but it seems me and the other younger tributes just kind of ended up together. I mean if you were in an awful situation where there are obviously too little tables and there are tons of scary looking older kids who probably want you dead what do you do? And well Kami from Twelve just can't seem to wrap her head around the fact Harold does not in fact have a bed that floats on the ocean.

"No I don't!" Harold says before eating more food and Kami looks at him strangely. I am frankly getting tired of this because I am still upset I had to say goodbye to my father and six younger brothers. But at least I managed to not end up alone like some people. And I don't exactly want to sit with Dawn just because she is with some other people.

Finally finishing my meal with a satisfied stomach Katie sighs as the bell rings and people begin to once again leave to go back to the Training Area. "What is wrong?" I ask her.

She is frowning and her large eyes watery. "I just hate so much how I have to be here!" She says. At first I feel bad for her but then I remind myself pretty much no one wants to be here. Except for a few insane few.

"I am sorry," I say quietly to her. She sighs and pushes one of her brown ringlets behind her ear. She might be the same age as me but she looks so much younger than me almost like she is just nine. I really do feel bad for her.

She looks up at me and smiles a little, "Thanks I think I will stick with you guys!"

District Nine

Pieter van der Merwe, 13

I look over to my side as I re-enter the training room and pick up a big dagger. I could see the District Two girl pointing at me with a smirk and know exactly why they are pointing. Okay I get it I lost my lunch but come on I couldn't have been the first right?

Either way I just pick up the dagger just trying to learn something. I have absolutely no idea what I am going to do. My entire family said goodbye to me like they knew I wouldn't make it out. My mother cried and so did my little brother. My brother was the only one who didn't cry and just told me I need to try my very hardest to come out of the Arena alive. I can only hope that things will work out and this year won't be one of those difficult Arenas. I may only be twelve but I remember one year where there was a Volcano and most of the tributes died when it erupted. But even before then it was all rocks and one girl even fell and cracked her skull open. I mean I just really hope I don't have to go into an Arena like that.

But then again Game makers often just try to do simpler Arenas for maximum fighting and less tributes just dying by falling or whatever. At least that is what my older brother told me when I was freaking out in the goodbyes. I can't let him down. And Dirk, my friend, told me I had to come back but when I look at the large boy from two I just freak out.

But at least I am with four other younger tributes I guess. But still this just sucks.

So I put down the dagger deciding to go to the Fire Starting station and try to get a fire going. Sadly every single time I try even with a match I just can't keep the fire going. I look over tired and just watch all of the other Tributes. There is so much going on as everyone desperately tries to shove survival skills for maybe two weeks (for the lucky) of living in some kind of Arena that the Game makers have made for us.

At least the Chariot ride outfits weren't awful. Though it looked much better in dress form. I know Adriella enough and the way she just moved out the way from when I vomited that I know she isn't as weak as she is trying to make herself seem. She looks so familiar though…

That is when I remember something

_I feel the warm fist of my attacker pull away and I see none other than my daily bully who has just given me a black eye. Why can't he just leave me be? Why does he hate me so much, is it because I am smaller than most boys my age? Then I look and see a girl maybe thirteen in front of me and Rye spits out to the girl, "What do you want?"_

_"Leave the kid alone he did nothing to you!" The girl states with pure confidence. I look at her in shock. Is she really doing this?_

_He smirks, "Look I don't care just go away before I have to break my rule of hitting a girl." But the girl with such light blonde hair just stands there and stands up which makes her seem larger but Rye is still so much taller than her. He laughs a little. "I warned you." I can't believe this guy is enough of a jerk to hit a girl! And I just sit there. He pulls back his hand and just so quickly the girl knees him and pushes him away._

_"Get lost!" She says and Rye leaves before she turns back to me and gives me a hand._

The one person who ever stood up for me when Rye was still alive was the girl who is my District Partner in the Hunger Games.

My longest chapter so far! Well anyway I know it wasn't organized I just did it because as the POVs change time passes and all so I just did who I wanted to write for in training. Then the second part will be some other tributes but it well be after training where more of forming of alliances and talking between the District Teams take place. This will also be probably the most boring training chapter just because it is the first day so all the fun stuff isn't going to happen on the first day. So that and more alliances forming will be on day two and three. They will also be set up like this. Then after that will be a chapter with probably a 100-200 summary of what went on for the each tribute for what they showed the judges and then there will be the training scores. Then after that which will probably take longer will be the interviews from every tribute's P.o.v but set up like the train but just not one per District. And then the games! So yeah just in case you were wondering what the set up will be like for while the Capitol chapters there you have it. I try to be fair with each Tribute and how often they get their time to shine so yeah if your tribute hasn't had a part since the reapings they probably will in part two of training day one part two. Sorry this is long…


	19. Chapter 19 Training Day One part two

Training Day One- Part Two

District Five

Oz Tesla, 15

A look and begin seeing all of the other tributes beginning to leave the Training Center, soon the District Seven tributes are already gone along with the ones from Ten. Then I look to my side where Micro is trying to pull Aschen from another one of his annoying trances. I wanted Micro as an alliance because of his intelligence but Aschen is anything but intelligent. Well he is quite perceptive and can say something intelligent but he is always spacing out. But I guess it is good if I don't get too attached to him because surely he will be dead in two weeks. Maybe he can escape the bloodbath but I just can't imagine him winning.

"Oz you coming?" I hear my District's Escort call to me across the room and see her and Ada standing near the elevator.

I wave them off. "Don't worry I will be up soon." I tell them though I know the three of us need to get going. Then they leave in the elevator. I turn to Micro and Aschen. "Come on," I tell them.

They turn to look at me and they start following me and we get into an elevator all on our own and I look to them. Though me and Micro both begin to stare at each other like we are almost talking without a word Aschen breaks the silence. "So are we an alliance or something?" He says.

I and Micro then exchange looks again. Am I allies with these people? The Hunger Games often consist of alliances but usually the only one made before the games are the careers. Then the one during the Games are ones that are hasty and almost as if, "Hey are you going to kill me?" One will say of course not outright saying that and then it goes from there.

Micro shrugs, "I guess so I doubt my Mentor will care." He says. "So three of us?" He says.

By now Aschen is already staring as the elevator surges up and we are already on the third floor for Micro but we don't leave. "I want you as an ally not him." I say gesturing to Aschen. Micro is smart and I like that. Though Aschen is smart he just keeps on blanking out I mean come on! "Why do you even want him as an ally?"

Micro frowns, "Because he is interesting and I keep interesting people around do you have a problem with that?" He raises his eyebrow testing me.

I sigh realizing I won't be able to make an alliance with Micro without the boy from District Twelve so I shake my head. "No I guess not."

"What are you guys talking about?"Aschen asks just blinking back into reality. See what I am talking about?

"Just how we are an official alliance now." Micro says before leaving the elevator and I watch him before hitting the button for five and we surge quickly up to my floor and I walk out without saying goodbye to Aschen and enter the floor for District Five.

District Four

Harold Fishbin 13

The elevator is packed with the escorts and all of the younger kids who I sat with at lunch today because appearantly there were way too little tables. I don't know where Ariel is but I think she is in the elevator the careers went in. I guess it burns a little bit knowing I won't be a career.

I mean I could never be a career but seriously even if I wanted to it is obvious I could never be one just because of my age and I am well… not the strongest. My District Smiles showing her freaky green teeth before beginning to talk in her annoying voice. "So how did training go?" She asks me.

I look at her weird because she is very annoying. "Do we have to talk about this here?" I mean seriously all my competition is here why would I discuss how things went? And what if I wanted to bad talk them?

My escort's eyes widen before she nods and soon Kami gasps like she has a brilliant idea and she smiles at all of us. "I have an idea what if we are allied together?" She asks. "We could be called the small fists!" We all look at the girl strangely but I did slightly like the allies idea. I mean if we grouped together we would have a better chance! Right?

"We will have to discuss it with the mentors." My escort says and I just want to collapse or eat because I am so tired from the training and I feel like I barely learned a thing. We stop at the third floor and then Katie and her escort leaves and soon we reach the next floor and I kind of want to stay on the elevator just because it is so fun to be on but I get out with the escort and the elevator door closes behind us.

I already see Ariel sitting at a couch on the floor and look around and see she is talking to Mags and Finnick. I hope they aren't discussing anything important because if they are I want to be involved. So I walk up to them looking back and forth. "So what are you guys talking about?" I ask and they stare at me and I just take a sit in the open spot next to Ariel.

Mags mumbles something saying, "We were talking about strategies." She says. I nod wanting to take part in the discussion but I can already see an Avox beginning to bring food. I guess I will just have to talk about it after dinner.

District Eight

Farro Kasha, 16

I sit silently eating and look to all of the people here for District Eight. I guess I liked the stylist just because the costumes were pretty good and at least we weren't like District Six trying to get sponsors just by showing of the poor girl. I really do feel bad for her. I remember Mia's chariot outfit. It sucked and she could have been in something so much prettier.

Then I look to Bethaney. It kind of annoys me how she has that same honey blonde hair and hazel eyes it really does. She looks almost like Mia but except her face just looks different. But when I sit here she just brings back the memories I wish I could shove away as I accept my death here in the Hunger Games. I continue to eat the delicious meal made for us and try to rest but it is just so damn hard. My parents and family didn't even come to say goodbye to me in my goodbyes I just had to sit there for a while and just ended up catching up on my sleep. But frankly I hate the fact that I knew they wouldn't come to say goodbye. They hated what I had become.

But did they ever stop to think that I also have come to hate who I have become?

No not once. But it doesn't matter now so I eat until my plate is empty and I have to stuff more food onto my nice chine plate until I can't eat any more and I look up. "So how about we talk about your first days of training?" The male mentor Mat asks us. He is nice and too young to hate his life but he seems to just not know what to do with me. He has all sorts of ideas to help Beth just because she is desperate to know what to do. I hope she wins just because it will be easier on our District if they get food because Bethaney won. As you can tell I don't expect to come out of this alive because I have nothing really to live for.

I just want to go out helping someone who does have something to live for. I get up out of my seat because my full stomach is making me sleepy. "I think I will pass." I say. "I am tired." I add before walking leaving the escort and female District staring at my retreating figure.

I go to my room and strip down before getting into the shower and just standing there with my eyes close as I let the hot water hit my skin until I think it has taken layers of my skin off and then wash my hair until I can smell flowers on my skin, very manly stuff, and then get out wrapping a towel around my waist.

After drying myself off and getting into boxers I give up and just collapse into the bed for once not having to work so late that it gives me dark circles under my eyes. For once I can sleep a full ten hours of sleep. Well maybe since me falling asleep so earlier can maybe make up for the fact I have to wake up earlier for training.

But with that I close my eyes and try to sleep.

District One

Kenmeina Fukuro, 16

I sit on the couch my stomach full of food as the District Escort, Tammy, keeps on talking about how we need to act so we don't embarrass District One and all that boring stuff as my sister Ann just sits staring at the wall with an expressionless face. I wish I was back home and my mom was a sane woman not trying to force me to fight to the death so she can get her ten minutes of fame.

"So how is it going with the careers?" Tammy asks us.

I don't want to speak but Patrick doesn't look like he is going to answer the question so I just answer. "Good I guess just like every year except there is the boy from District Eleven with us, Branch." I say since I know they all know the other contenders that will be part of the careers. Because frankly on this floor of the Training Building it is career this and careers that. It gets a little boring. But it will probably guarantee me a one ticket slip out of the bloodbath.

Make me wonder what this year's Arena will be like. Ann once told me that she knew that her Arena was going to be a in a Desert like arena just because the escort heard something for somebody who heard it from somebody. But my sister says that is the only thing that she heard and the fact that there was a huge hole where the Cornucopia was was not told. Actually that hole made it so hard for tributes to escape fourteen died in the bloodbath. Then it was strange just because it was trees yet sand. And then it rained near the final eight.

Yeah it was a weird Arena.

"Any idea what the Arena will be like?" I ask them though I know it is forbidden tributes know a thing.

My sister shakes her head. "Not a thing, they are really keeping this locked up." She says and I frown almost disappointed.

Then after discussion of every little thing that happened in Training I realize that Patrick has skills with archery that even got the attention of the girl from two, Tara. Soon enough the escort goes to bed and my sister and the male mentor. Then it is just me and Patrick.

"So what was your life back home?" I ask him trying to get to know him though I remember my sister clearly saying to not just because when he dies it will be harder for me to deal with it, but who cares if I am not your perfect imaged career? All I can worry about is what if my glasses break in the Arena. Can Sponsors send that to tributes? A new pair of glassed with my prescription would be weird though.

Then I would imagine my friend Taylor laughing about that and my heart aches as I miss my one true friend. Patrick looks down. "Nothing too special." But I can tell he is holding back. Why won't he just tell me I mean he knows some things about me already like my sister is a Victor? Then again that is pretty obvious but still.

"Come on tell me would I know your friends?" I ask.

He looks away quickly sharply saying, "I don't want to talk about it." I stop holding back afraid I said something wrong though I have no idea what. Then he sighs looking back to me. "Sorry it is just you know only one of us can win right?" He says looking at me like I most understand.

I nod though my heart just isn't in it. "Yeah you're right."

Lot shorter than last chapter because there were less POVs, anyway from now on I will be making a list at the bottom at the end of each day of training of the alliances so far. Some will change though and some since it is just the first day are just undecided. So if a tribute is going to be a loner they will be under undecided even during now. Oh and alliances that aren't careers get titled random things by me because I think sometimes the mood needs to be lighten with stuff like the Hunger Games!

Aliiance#1- Careers

Patrick- D1

Kenmeina- D1

Tara- D2

Jasper- D2

Ariel- D4

Branch- D11

Alliance#2- Smart Asses (And Aschen!)

Micro- D3

Oz- D5

Aschen- D12

Alliance#3- Young Guns

Katie- D3

Harold- D4

Aspen- D6

Pieter- D9

Kami- D12

Undecided (A.k.a. loners and people who can't make up their dang minds)

Ada- D5

Dawn- D6

Boxxy- D7

Isaac- D7

Bethaney- D8

Farro- D8

Adriella- D9

Coraline- D10

Wolff- D10

Rosaline- D11

My favorite alliance name is the TSA(And Aschen) just because yes I think I am hilarious(sarcasm for those who might not know) but anyway I have to give credit to-

Chiri-Tan for the conversation between the SA( And Aschen) who meant it as a joke but I thought would be awesome. So yeah.


	20. Chapter 20 Training Day Two

Training Day Two

District Four

Ariel Finn, 16

Somehow I manage to wake up even before my grandmother begun to knock on my door and told her I just had to get dressed as I quickly pull on the black pants and a shirt that the escort picked out because it matched my eyes. Finishing with putting on my shoes I walk out of the room just letting my hair down. I just wish Training would be over. I mean but with me knowing everything I would know but then it makes me think I need more time to prepare so I can get back to my family and Aalto. But the anticipation is killing me. And the escort says people just love me for the chariot outfit and that I am getting some real attention from it.

Which probably means my interview outfit will be something similar. Oh poor Harold, but when I sit down at the table with everyone seated he seems a little less depressed. But I think he wouldn't want to be a Career anyway probably because they would just kill him in his sleep anyway since he is no use. I don't really understand the Branch kid but he kind of gets on my nerves. Besides I doubt he has any real experience with weapons and frankly if Patrick can hit him with an arrow from thirty feet away then Branch doesn't even have a chance to use those fists of his.

Eating carefully with my fork trying to use manors since yesterday the escort got angry saying we were holding our spoons wrong or whatever. But seriously who cares? I mean we are going into the freaking Hunger Games I think we should be allowed to do what we want before then. So after finishing the delicious meal just like always I take a piece of bread that is supposed to represent District Four. I eat it quickly and try to remember Home since I might not ever see it again.

But then I remember Aalto and I quickly return to now and soon enough Finnick is pushing us to tell us to get going so quickly me and Harold get onto the elevator before waving goodbye to my Grandma and Finnick then the escort travels down with us and soon since we are only four floors up we arrive.

Most of the people are here but on the other elevator I already see the boy and girl from five arriving so I guess we aren't too late. With that I walk away not saying a goodbye because I guess it would seem awkward so I just admittedly walk to the weapon I haven't used in forever. Bow and arrow. I can use a trident and I am okay with throwing knifes and swords but I really just don't have any idea what to do with bow and arrows. So I don't start shooting immediately because I don't want to mess up and look weak but once the instructor gives me a long detailed lecture on it and the girl from Twelve is sending arrows that don't even hit the target over and over again I decide to start.

I do badly at first just hitting the outer circle of the target but it is better than everyone else with bows in their hand. Then I start sending ones that are somewhere near the middle target and feel satisfied to move on to the next weapon. They defiantly have some weird weapons here so trying new ones can't hurt right?

District Three

Micro Linux, 16

I wake up to the sound of someone pounding on the door and realize looking at the clock how late I have slept in. Guess I was tired since I was awake so late just thinking. About things going on here of course. Things like what makes Katie so insane and then about my alliance. I know that Beetee encouraged it just because he probably thinks when it comes down to it Oz can be too arrogant and Aschen just blanks out all the time so I might be the strongest link. But who knows right?

Then after all the thinking and thinking of what the Arena this year might be I know that it can't be like last year where it was a very beach like area which really helped last year's winner from Four. So it can't be that or else they will just be repeating themselves. I guess that might mean a dessert like Arena I will only truly figure out when I am standing on the metal plate.

I get up quickly changing before walking outside and stuffing food down my mouth realizing I am loosing precious time that could be spent learning about plant life and traps with rope and all those things. Because if I want to live I know I have to know how to survive. And unlike Careers who just have the Cornucopia things I might have nothing. That is why I love the idea of an alliance. Even if I will have to break it off eventually.

But with that I, Katie, and the escort Ty walk to the elevator waving goodbye now with full stomachs and go down to the Training Center. When we get there I know we are probably the last to arrive but don't care. With this Oz walks right up to me. "Where were you? We need to discuss are plans!" He says. I blink at him strangely walking away from Ty and Katie. But Katie just goes to be with the younger kids and I am sad to say I won't be warning them about her. Only one person can live after all so I can't be the hero.

"Plan for what?" I ask Oz and Aschen is next to him playing with some rope in his hands as he ties it and unties it with enormous speed.

"For the bloodbath of course. I mean what are we going to do?" Oz asks. I am sort of surprised because I believed that we would be worrying about this tomorrow not today just because it is only day two of training but I guess today we will draft up a plan and tomorrow we will start making it official. "We will talk about it while we learn about plants." Oz declares and I just go along not really caring enough.

So we walk over to the plant station currently empty and just start reading when Aschen surprisingly is the one to first say the idea. "I think we should defiantly get something but try to stay out of the fight. Maybe get the simple stuff?" He says.

I guess that would be a good idea to get something but not to really get involved but it just takes a second of doing one wrong move for one of us to end up dead not even after the first night in the Arena. But then again what if we don't know how to survive any other way? Then we would need something to survive. But then we might die getting those things. Either way we could die. But I guess this is just the beginning of the plan anyway.

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

My hands are persistent as I desperately try to get the fire to start. I need to know these things because I know I can't just rely on what I get from the Bloodbath or Sponsors. If I want to stay alive in the Arena I need a plan. And I need to know how to stay alive. And surprisingly enough unless you are a career then you should really be catching up on survival skills because guess what? Starvation can kill just like a knife would. And eating poisonous fruit. That could kill easily.

So I have been spending this morning and yesterday catching up on survival skills. I tell myself I will need to pick up some weapon after lunch and just get somewhat use to it. At least to the point where I know how to use it. I won't go for a weapon but if it comes down to it I won't let the fact I have no idea how to use a machete be my downfall. I think I will learn to use a trident or something like blow darts because they seem useful. I think a trident would be hard to use so I think blow darts would be perfect. And if I could dip them in poison… it would be something helpful.

But right now I need to know how to get this fire going and I won't give up to I can get it started. I don't want an alliance I really don't just because it is hard knowing they could kill you in your sleep or that they have to die for me to get back to my father and Herman. Oh Herman I wish you could be by me to help me through this. But at the same idea I hate the thought because it feels so selfish. It is one of my fears, the idea of him being reaped; I guess I just never thought of the possibility of being reaped myself. And what if my father falls back into a depression?

I remember though when Herman said goodbye he was so practical I wish my mentor was like him because they aren't too helpful and I feel like I am just all by myself. Maybe I am just because I know I won't have an alliance and my mentors are old enough they are at the point where they just hate their lives.

If I win is that what will become of me? But no I have Herman and my father they wouldn't let me fall that low. But what is worse? Falling to the level of someone like the morphine addict female Mentor from Six? But at least Dawn is pretty and can try to sexy angle. And the male mentor doesn't seem like a morphine addict. But still I guess I could never really pull the sexy angle off. I would never live it down knowing that creepy capitol men consider me, 'Sexy' I just don't like the idea of them looking at me like that. I think Ariel form Four can pull Sexy off but me? No I just couldn't do it.

Without even realizing it at first I finally notice that I have a steady fire going and smile and sigh with relief I got it down but now I just try to keep it going and just wish I was back home. But in the end I am not. I am here and there is nothing I can do to change it.

So I might as well accept it.

District Twelve

Kami Dewulf

Throwing knife after knife into the target I sing a song from District Twelve not caring that people are looking at me strangely. The knife doesn't go too well into the target but it is better than nothing right? I mean I can see that Aspen boy following me which is getting annoying. I don't even know why I joined the alliance with the younger kids. I just can't trust them.

But I will just make it out of the bloodbath with them and then leave during the night to go on my own. I guess it is okay of an idea but I wish I could ask Haymitch only the drunken man is well drunk and he isn't too much of the help. I guess that is part of being a District Twelve tribute right? Being overlooked is just part of that package. I hate it though.

So I sing a little bit louder and a career girl frowns at me. "Can you please stop singing?" She asks. I think she is from District Two or something. But she picks up a knife in anger after telling me off and sends it right into the very middle. I frown hoping I haven't made an enemy but I stop singing and the girl doesn't say anything else but from her movement as she quickly and so gracefully sends each knife through the air I think she is sending them with ray of anger or something and worry for my safety.

With that I leave the knife throwing station and just go to learn about the camouflage section and just have fun starting to paint my arm though I think I am being rather stupid not even learning anything and force myself to actually try and make my arm look like the tree they have for people to paint from. Frankly it doesn't go too well.

Then I see Aspen with me again and get annoyed enough. "You know you are free to go where you want right? You don't have to follow me." I say and he frowns before walking away without a word and just looks back surprised still in shock.

District Six

Dawn Evans, 16

I hold up the bow and arrow deciding that after the beginning of today and all of yesterday of studying survival skills I can take a break for the rest of today to fit in some weapon things and maybe some camouflage. I mean this is a fight to the death and though I am not exactly a blood thirsty career I do need to know some things about weapons.

Something about the weapon just feels so natural in my arm. Just because of working in a medicine store my entire life and sometimes mixing and making more organic and made with more of things in nature you have to have steady hands so nothing spills. And I guess it has made me quicker because when I handle the machete I turn and slice each of the dummies. I smile satisfied though when I look to the District Four girl and her elegance I know I am nothing. But at least I am not completely weak. And just like my sister told me in my goodbyes. I know my way with medicine.

The instructor smiles and then offers to throw small objects at me for me to duck while I slice the dummies which really seem to be endless. I mean it makes you wonder if they have a warehouse full of these things. I mean doesn't it bother the Capitol how much money they spend on the Hunger Games? But either way it doesn't matter I just have to focus on staying alive.

I can't be allies with Aspen because I know I will just feel bad for him and he will never really help out. It makes me wonder what the Capitol is turning me into when I say that he would just be unnecessary baggage. But I just make myself promise I will never fall into the blood lust or insanity some tributes fall into. I won't fall into that darkness. I can't.

After getting hit a few times with the soft and light things the instructor throws at me I begin to go faster but still always get hit at least one. But maybe I should just move on to learn about some other weapons. It is hard to fit all of these things into just one day. I put down the machete and try to get my heart rate a little lower so I can just move on to maybe learn about tying nots since everyone seems to be ignoring that station.

But when I turn around I am face to face with the boy tribute from District Seven. "That was impressive." He says and I analyze him for a few seconds trying to figure if he was joking or anything. I mean is he just mocking me?

"What does that mean?" I say trying to not but anger or annoyance in it just in case he is someone who plans on teaming up with the careers.

"Nothing," The boy says. I think his name is Isaac. Then with that he looks almost as if he just realized something and walks away to one of the many stations here. I let out a sigh slightly confused but just try to move on and get some more training in before lunch. Starting with maybe where there are some blow darts because it is one of the simplest weapons. And let's admit I am not exactly that perfect with weapons. I mean I could never imagine myself holding a heavy sword. Though I just need to make up for my lack of strengths in other fields. Like intelligence and my knowledge of medicine.

I won't be overlooked I just won't.

District Two

Jasper Cortez, 17

Sitting down with a plate of food I look around angry after Branch bad talked me. He is really testing his luck with me. And he thinks he could even stand a chance against me? I know the Hunger Games are awful but I am not going down without the fight. I want to get back and be a victor. And so I sit next to Tara who is actually a pretty good person to have as a District Partner because she is strong and not too bad looking. But I just need to make sure that I stay clear of her tricking me because there is no way I am letting that happen.

"So I was thinking do you guys have any plans for the Bloodbath?" Branch asks. I mean seriously? The plan is to fight! Someone like him who seems to be quite sadistic when it comes to fighting should know that. He looks around at all of us before rolling his eyes. "Oh whatever I guess what they say about you guys is right."

That is it; he did not just insult my District! I stand up and know that in a way he was insulting career districts. You know some people may not like us but District Two is still my home no matter what. "Shut up right now before I make you." I say. Tara smiles lightly but manages to not show her emotions too much as Ariel and Kenmeina try to just look away as Patrick just sighs rolling his eyes. But I don't really care because frankly at least Patrick isn't an asshole.

Branch smirks, "Like you could." He says.

Everyone is staring at us now. I hold back my anger hoping that maybe me and Branch just got off to the wrong foot. So I sit down and coldly spit to him. "Look kid you might think you are all tough but I have been doing this my entire life so if I were you I wouldn't be throwing around challenges before the Games even begin."

Branch looks away but doesn't speak. I really do hope he is just trying to seem tough because he is kind of getting to me. But soon lunch is over and we all head back to go train and before I can leave I feel a slim hand grab my arm. I turn around calmly because I know it is female and can't be Branch so I look and see Tara.

She sighs, "Look I hate him too okay? I don't trust him but it is probably just best if we have him during the bloodbath then we can kill him off." She says and I calm down suddenly.

I almost got into a fight and Tara stopped me. "Okay but why do you even care if I beat the asshole up he could use it?"

She looks away, "Because we need your strength during the bloodbath too."

District Eleven

Rosaline Greene, 15

I look around the Training Center once more trying to decide if I can trust a soul here. Everyone is so busy with weapons flying around and a fire blazing with people all trying to train like there is no tomorrow. Well for some there is no next week. How sad is that? This all is so awful it makes me want to scream but I can't because in the end my sister needs me to come home. She needs me to try.

Continuing to pant my arm I start to see the resemblance to the orchards in District Eleven and just so badly wish I was back home. But I push the homesickness away and continue to paint. Soon enough my entire arm is just like home. So I don't wash it off and just leave the station like that. Maybe it could come off bad but slightly I want Branch to see it. I want him to remember home.

And what they would they if they knew he was here teaming up with careers. They would hate him for it and frankly I am starting to dislike him for it. It isn't usual for a further out District to be a career and Branch is doing just that. And he acts like it is nothing. Man he is just one ball of anger in the skin of a human. But I guess he has his reasons for being so angry which makes me feel sad for him but I have lived on my own with my sister and my parents are dead and I don't act like him.

Trying my hand with knot tying I lose myself in figuring out all of the confusing knots and it is truly fun just because it takes my mind off of something. Of course my mind has to ruin it by saying this is all part of training to fight to death with twenty three other people all in this room with me.

Defiant mood killer.

Tying a knot that could easily catch an animal a try it out and pick up the bundle of rope and let it fall into the circle and let it activate the trap in it is trapped. I smile thinking how useful that could be and the instructor is so ecstatic to help me and I am the only one here anyway so I guess he has enough time to spend helping me anyway.

I just wish I was back home though.

District Eight

Bethaney Tranand, 14

I wish that today was over. I just keep replaying my sister's crying over in my head and it is driving me insane. Not only does Farro seem to hate me but really I can't trust anyone of these people because they want me dead. Then again I know that all of them need to be dead to if I want to see my family again. I guess I am just having a slight mental break down but I just try to practice as much as possible. I know that my mentor said to keep away from weapons I use well but the throwing knives are just calling to me.

No I am not some insane blood lust girl I just used them yesterday and it came so naturally like an extension of my arm so I just give in and maybe this way I can look threatening. Threatening enough that they don't look at me as weak or an easy target but not strong enough to be worried. Which I guess is pretty honestly what I am, but maybe I can just make my way out of this. Just maybe.

So I pick up a small knife at first and throw it and it land so close to the center that I just know if I keep trying maybe I can get somewhere with this. I hear footsteps and look back quickly a knife clenched in my hand and see Farro standing with his hands in his pockets.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I point out.

"You really should but down large knives when you talk to people." He points out and glances to my knife still in my hand and I sigh and put it down on the table. Farro truly is a weird kid. I guess he must have been through some awful stuff because he just seems to be really bipolar. Sometimes he doesn't talk to anyone and yells at anyone who does and other times he is nice and treats me like I am his little sister or whatever.

And I think he is giving the escort a headache which I really don't mind anyway just because she is rather annoying anyone and defiantly over reacted rushing me and Farro into the shiny black car saying if we didn't move quick we would have to walk because she isn't going to get her hair wet or her mascara running down her face. Like seriously can you have some sympathy knowing that at least and probably both of the two kids standing in front of you is going to be dead?

But it doesn't matter and Farro just walks away like it were nothing and I just roll my eyes and try to get back to training.

District Nine

Adriella Mather, 14

You know acting weak is getting on my nerves. I hate people thinking I am weak yet I am telling myself I have to do this. But I can't! And I need sponsors so I need to do whatever I can to get a high training score so after once more snicker from somebody I pick up a bow and arrow and pick up arrows and see more people staring at the weak and bubbly girl now with a cold face and a bow in her hand.

I send the first arrow quickly and it hits the second ring and now that I have a good feel for how it works I can send them all more quickly until one hits right in the very middle. With that I put down the bow and stomp away frustrated and go back to the shelter building station and for now no one laughs or snickers at me thinking I am just a bloodbath.

There is something about building a shelter that really gets me into it as I take the wood and use things that I could find even back home and make something of it.

It really uses the phrase when life gives you lemons make lemonade. I guess I am making something of the trash the instructor lays out and build it into something. I wonder if the Arena will be something like that where I can just build up a home base and hang out there.

But I am not stupid; I know the Game makers would never allow it. Because frankly to the audience I might seem boring because obviously seeing me attacked or burnt is fun to them. I guess something is just making me angry so I just try to calm myself down and focus back on learning. But soon I even have something I can sleep in and have it protect me from rain!

But I am not that excited because in the end this is the Hunger Games after all, no room for smiles.

District Seven

Isaac Total, 14

I want to yawn but I keep it in as I run my hand through my brown hair and put down the matches I have been using in fire building and put out the fire I had going as I realize that Training Day two is already coming to an end. It just makes me so nervous and sick to my stomach realizing soon I will have to be going through all that makeup preparing and have to talk like I am happy to be here. I just hate that I have to make myself lie. It makes me angry and sad all at the same time.

Then I walk looking down at the floor not even noticing until I bump into something. I look up seeing the girl from District Six. Everything just seems so much slower with me since my mind is all centered around food and sleep but I decide to just focus on this Dawn girl for a moment.

"Sorry," I mutter to her trying to excuse the fact I bumped into her.

"No problem I guess I should just be glad you didn't try to stab me or anything." She says. I am not really sure why I find this funny though because after all in a week maybe if I had run into her I would pull out a knife. Would I really fall that low so quickly though? But then I remember my wish to just want to keep away because if I make an alliance I risk seeing them die. That is if they don't stab me. And this girl is simply saying something that back in the Districts could get her in trouble.

I give up just letting a small laugh out though it feels so strange and not exactly true. "I am pretty sure that is illegal." I say to her since it is true that tributes can't hurt other tributes until that gong rings announcing the beginning of the 60th Hunger Games.

She shrugs, "Who cares I mean we all are probably going to be dead soon. All but one." She says bitterly. I just stare at her in amazement for the second almost expecting her to say she was joking. She looks at me and sighs, "Sorry I am Dawn." She says.

"Isaac," I tell her. But with that I see the Escort waving to me and nod to her once before leaving her and then going to where the escort and Boxxy stand. When I get to the elevator we enter and push the button and Boxxy gives me a strange look. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing I guess you and her are an alliance or whatever?" She asks bluntly.

"No," I say quickly.

Boxxy doesn't say another word and we quickly travel to our floor and walk out where dinner is already waiting for us and Avlida is sitting.

"So how did today go?" Avlida asks as we sit down and an Avox with blonde hair comes and hands each of us plates and I start piling food onto my plate and remember that I don't have two other mouths to feed like I usually do and just begin to eat hoping Seraphina held her promise that she would take care of them. Though now it feels like it was so much to ask. "I was thinking and I want to know where you guys stand on alliances." She says.

"I think I am going to go about on my own." I want to say but then I remember how Boxxy asked me if I and Dawn were an alliance. And for a moment I thought about it. It would be better if maybe I did have someone with me. "I was thinking the girl from District Six." I say impulsively. But maybe this isn't such a bad thing. Maybe she really is someone good be a good ally with.

District Ten

Wolff French, 17

I sit at the dinner table as the escort talks on and on until it just makes me even more home sick because back home I could just be on my own. Now I constantly have to train and talk strategies. Then again I guess I might end up all alone in the Arena so I should probably just enjoy my days before I have to enter the horrors that are the Hunger Games.

The male mentor lets out a long sigh and look to us. "We were thinking and well we think you two would survive longer together." He says it awfully quickly and doesn't even give us time to process it before he keeps on talking. "I know it isn't exactly what you are planning but you both could use each other's strengths."

I look to Coraline. She doesn't really seem to be reacting to everything but frankly I wouldn't mine being her ally just because she is from home. Besides it would be harder for her to betray me because if she does and wins our District won't be happy. I mean people would understand that she would have no choice but I think there is something about the fact everyone is strangers except for that one person in the Arena with you even though you might not have meet them before in the end they are still from your home.

"OK then," Coraline says quietly and she eats so properly I think the escort might like her better just for it too because I try but frankly I don't give a care how I look when I am eating. I mean this is the Hunger Games so I am giving myself permission to not care about what the escort thinks. Or how much I eat because I need to fill up anyway. The only thing that matters is how potential sponsors and other tributes see me.

Coraline looks to me and I just shrug. "Yeah I think it would be a good idea." I say. After that it is decided and some part of me is kind of glad Coraline is my ally. Soon the escort and mentor leave and I just sit on the couch across from Coraline as she twirls a piece of her brown hair.

"So are you really going to be my ally?" She acts questioningly. But not in an insulting I-don't-trust-you way.

I shrug simply saying, "Yeah I think they are right when they say we will live longer with each other." She just nods to this and I want to ask her a lot of questions. Like what her life was like before this and what in the world possessed her to volunteer like myself. "Besides we are the two volunteers from District Ten remember?"

She laughs slightly. "Yeah I guess we are though I still don't understand that girl from twelve." She says with a sigh and looks away.

But right now maybe we should just discuss what are plan will be because when tomorrow comes I don't want to plan I just want to rest. "So what is our bloodbath plan?" I ask her.

"I think we should really get something but nothing that would get us killed. Maybe just the outlining stuff and one bag? I am fast so I could easily get a bag and be out of there." She says.

"I guess that would be a good idea Coraline." I say.

She shakes her head. "You don't have to call me that just call me Coral okay?" She says with a thin smart.

"Okay then I will call you Coral."

District One

Patrick MacDougall, 17

My heart is racing as my arms press to the dresser. In the nice room I have my hands resting on a dresser where I have my outfits to wear for training and I just stare up into my reflection seeing my red hair and green eyes and my face sweaty. I just am a nervous wreck you could say. Just a week ago I was running through a field of fake grass on a person's lawn with a bag of goodies on my shoulder.

Isn't this the same way? Holding baggage with protecting myself with a good old bow and arrow and dagger? I mean if I show them that I can handle a bow and arrow well then they well but one in the Arena because all they want is for the violence and putting career's favorite weapons into the equation just makes things even more exciting. Yup a teenager killing other teenagers is just so thrilling.

But either way I just can't believe all of this is happening and usually I wake up and am doing all of this with my closest friends who always back me up. Not five other people who want me dead so they can get that pretty little crown on their heads. I mean seriously they were already fighting during lunch! I don't trust Branch either but he is a good fighter and we could use him.

I don't even know what I am going to do with my interview. I wish I could say how I want to get back to start a new life and no longer steal but that would just get my friends in trouble. Though I could use the new life strategy but I just hate the idea of everyone in on my personal life. But if it gets me sponsors then… well I have to.

Not able to sleep I walk out into the hall and go to the window. It is thunder and lightning but still the entire city is lighted up and everyone is just so happy. They wouldn't be that happy if they were in my position. They would all be bloodbaths. Then I hear footsteps and turn around quickly from leaning against the window and see Kenmeina.

"Hey," I whisper before leaning back on the window. They window is one of those that go from the marble floor all the way to the ceiling, it acts a wall.

"Hey," Kenmeina says and comes to look outside the window besides me. "Can't sleep?" I shake my head and she laughs a little. "Me neither. I can't imagine what it will be like in two days when I have to know I am going to the Arena in the morning." But how can she say that when she is just a career who loves this? Maybe she doesn't love it and I don't either but we both are just going to be with the careers and kill other people. Hunt them down too. The fact we would be nervous breaks the rules of careers.

"It will be hell." I say shaking my head and looking to my feet. "I just can't stand how they love all of this so much. I mean I have never really hated the Games just because I just don't care but doesn't it seem strange that people like watch people kill each other?" I ask. I might not be your normal sadistic career but it is true, the Hunger Games is something I don't like but I know it is just way out of my limits to stop it. And all I want is to start a new life with my friends.

"Yeah," She says furrowing her eyebrows together in thought as lightning crashes to the ground and thunder roars through the silence and darkness. "I just don't understand how a punishment for the Districts which is basically torture turned into a loved TV show." She says. And for a minute I just laugh a little bit.

"It is crazy." Then I look back into the sky and wonder what this year's Arena will be like but don't bother because I know how there is just no way will I be finding out soon or before the Games actually start.

"Yeah," She whispers pushing her hair behind her ear and I just stare outside. It is a rather crazy world we are living in.

**Hey guys check out this super long chapter! Well at least for me… so yeah I wasn't be lazy yesterday I just combined two parts into one so I can have less chapters before the Games even begin. With my calculations there will probably be… four chapters before Sixty Seconds. Oh so yeah after interviews I am doing one last chapter in the Capitol with before they leave and then the next will be around a hundred to two hundred words from every single person's P.O.V.s and how the take in the Arena and what they plan on doing. Then the Games begin! I still haven't decided if I am going to do a Sponsoring system just because I am controlling a little bit and like deciding what tributes get and don't get. You know? Anyway-**

**Poll is still open for all of you to vote for your favorite tributes and it closes when the actual Hunger Games begin and I will tell you all the results.**


	21. Chapter 21 Training Day Three

Training Day Three

District Eight

Farro Kasha, 16

I wake up to my face in the white silk pillow and the sun just barely reaching in through the window and I guess that means the storm is finally gone. I guess it is just something that predicts the hell that is to be coming soon. In exactly two day. Today is the last day of training and then the interviews.

Then the Games will begin.

When I was standing in that town center back home in District Eight I had one thing on my mind, my dead love, the fact my parents hate me, and the fact like was more awful than usually. But now I guess things are different. I am glad I am here and that twelve year old boy doesn't have to be but somehow I am just getting cold feet. But then my thoughts travel back to Mia and how she is never coming back.

Then I go in a tantrum remembering that all of this could be solved if that damn escort didn't pull her name out. Then I would be back home with her, friends, and my family. Now I just have nothing. I have already decided that I am not going to win, I am going to try my best but then my mind drifts to those careers and know I stand no chance. But I am not going down without a fight.

I get up once I hear the escort knocking on the door and remember she pulled Mia's name out and get angry a bit and dress quickly storming out the door not looking at her before walking to the eating room and sit down at the table where Beth is already with her hair in a pony tail all ready for our last day of training and then everyone is just so quiet that for some reason it bothers me. Of course not for any reason I can manage to think of.

So when the Avox comes I just tell the girl that I want coffee because I have never drunken it ever before and I want to try it before I go into the Hunger Games. "So last day," I say to everyone.

"Yup." Bethaney says calmly twirling her pony tail with her hand as she drinks orange juice from a straw and the orange thing fills the clear straw and I turn seeing the Avox was quick and got me the coffee and I just take a sip of it before the hot stuff fills my mouth and a choke a little bit and drink cold water.

The mentor laughs a little. "Can't handle coffee just black? If I were you I would add some milk or cream to it." I nod and add it to the coffee not knowing I was suppose to and this time it tastes so much better and with lots more flavor.

"Well unless you want to be late for your last day of training you two need to get going!" The escort says and me and Beth nod before finishing our breakfast.

District Five

Oz Tesla, 18

The elevator surges downwards and I fix my shirt and out of the corner of my eye I see Ada playing with the sleeve of her red shirt that went down to her elbows and well her hair unlike most of the girls is not in a ponytail or braid. Mostly because since her hair is so short it is impossible for her to pull it back. The escort smiles and waves goodbye to us when the elevator comes to a stop and I already see everyone training already.

A knife flies through the air out from the District Two girl's hand and hits right on the bulls-eye. I wish I could do that. I mean if I was brains and strong then I would be unstoppable. I walk around till Aschen and Micro arrive and I walk up to them. "I say we should probably spend the last day kind of just picking up survival skills to be able to eat and stay alive." I tell them and they shrug all okay with the idea.

Micro sighs and both I and Aschen give him strange looks before he looks to the side and I follow his gaze to his District Partner Katie. "That girl is quite sadistic." Mirco says shaking his head and both I and Aschen exchange looks and then Micro sees us confused. "She is very evil wither she shows it or not I can tell."

"Micro she is just a twelve year old." Aschen says. I can't tell now but something makes me believe Micro especially since he is intelligent so I know he knows what he is talking about.

"I know and she is an orphan," Micro says. "But I just know this okay? I am going to find out why she is so evil too."

"Should we warn the others?" Aschen asks.

I shake my head. "No let them figure out on their own." It sounds mean but it is true. Only one can live. And making two other friends is something strange enough but warning everyone of the girl that could defiantly keep the Capitol excited. I mean if the Capitol is happy with everything going on then the Game Makers are less likely to interfere to make things interesting.

Quite logically actually.

Micro nods. "I agree but I promise today is my last day really to talk to her without the possibility of her hurting me so I will find out and when I do you two will know. But that is if you all survive the bloodbath."

District Eleven

Branch Foster, 17

I pick up the axe trying to get use to it and toss it towards the target. It doesn't hit too well but if it was a person it would do the trick. Besides I have already decided my fist will be my weapons in the Games. Unlike those other careers I don't need any weapon to help me. I smirk at this and I see Tara to the side of me.

"Hey Branch," She says with her lips pulled into a thin line. I don't really see her as a threat just because she is defiantly not as strong as me. She walks to the side of me and picks up an axe before looking to me as I toss one and it hits the outer ring of the target. She nods her head. "Not bad but not amazing either." She arches her arm and throws the target and it hits pretty good and stable in the second circle from the bulls-eye in the target. I roll my eyes at her. "I have had practice." She says before giving me a small smile and walking away her hair dancing on her back as she walks over to Jasper.

I don't need to get worried by her. She is just some girl anyway and I am just glad I guess to test my strength and show I am stronger than my father. I guess the next two weeks for me will be like a stress reliever or something around that.

I toss another axe that doesn't even hit the target angrily. So what if an axe isn't my strength? I could beat those careers in a fight any day and if they don't know that then I will show them. I glare angrily and don't care what my District thinks.

Do they even care about me? I mean they did nothing. They knew my uncle was addicted to morphine yet they did nothing and let me live with them man. They were cowards and now I don't care if they don't approve me being a career. I just want to win and this is the way to do it.

So who cares what a District of cowards think? They wouldn't even volunteer to save their own family because they are weak and we are just the District that no one care about. And I am just a tribute from that plant District. That is all people expect of me and it makes me want to scream.

I will make them notice my District.

District Six

Dawn Evans, 16

I run my hands along the knot as I tie it into a trap and my hands move quickly but I keep messing up so I just try to slow it down and try to get it right but it truly hard. I don't even understand how I ended up with Isaac next to me as my new ally. But I don't really mind. He seems strong and doesn't seem like someone I can't trust. But I do look at him from the corner of my eyes my trust is something he has yet to completely win yet. I mean alliances in the Hunger Games were always strange to me. I never understood why people would get close to someone when one of you is going to die.

But my mentor said it would be a good idea and Isaac just has this thing about him that makes it enjoyable to be around and I just try to shove as much training as possible into this last day my heart racing more than it should just knowing tomorrow I have my interviews.

My sister would tell me that I can't me an alliance just because he could never survive if I want to win but there is just a point where I will never be her. I can never be her and though there has always been part of my jealous of her I just need to focus on what is ahead of me and it is comforting knowing that there is someone to be there with me and I won't be on my own.

But that makes me sound weak.

I am passed caring though. So soon the day just goes by in a flash and soon I see people beginning to leave for lunch and I put down the knot I have been working on and I turn to Isaac. "We should go now." I say to him.

He nods and we walk together to sit at a table and get food and I pile it all into my mouth starving since I didn't really eat that much of a breakfast and I think I gained a few pounds happily which gives me more fat to loss during the games. And my stylist said I needed to gain some pounds anyway because then my figure will fill out a little more and I won't just be skin and bones. But I don't care I just don't want to be that tribute that ends up starving.

"So it is the last day and I think we should think over some bloodbath ideas." Isaac says. "I just think we shouldn't go blindly into it." He adds.

This is the boy who I rambled on to about my dislike for all of this. And still after that he wants to be my ally so I know it is true we need to have some kind of plan for the bloodbath. "I think we should just grab some things and just make a run for it." I say between bites.

"Then it is a plan.

District Ten

Coraline Emberly, 17

Wolff looks up at me from staring at his fingers as he slowly taps the table. "Laugh," He says to me and smiles. I laugh going along with it. "You know I like having an alliance but I hate pretending." I tell him after all lunch long having to pretend like the two of us are having a jolly time laughing like old friends. Trust me I like having him as an ally but when the mentors told us we had to pretend to be happy it was strange.

Usually I am a very cheery person but I guess I just don't like pretending especially when everyone is looking at us weird. By now people defiantly are grouped together. The careers, the younger kids, the girl from six and boy from seven, and now that we actually have a good amount of tables everyone else is just at their own tables eating in silence. Oh and there is that group of three boys I think from three, five, and twelve.

"I know it isn't that fun is it?" Wolff asks and I nod my head quickly and chew on the piece of bread in my hand feeling so homesick though it has only been five days about. I just wish I was home back in my own bed. But I knew I had to volunteer. I love my mother so much and without that girl's mother she would probably be dead. And now that person who saved my mother needs that girl and I guess it was just time to repay the favor.

Or maybe my family is just truly cursed to always die in the Hunger Games. This makes me frankly hate them especially since I have to train like some kind of tiny warrior and play along like I am happy to be here. It just feels so fake.

And I hate that.

But in the end I already even know how I will act. I will act innocent and like a little girl begging for her ten minutes of fame. That is who I will have to be with a tight dress my stylist is surely going to put me in to make me look sexy or whatever.

But no matter how I act in two days I might just be dead or a killer. I might have the blood of another person here on my hands. I will no longer be innocent. Yet the Capitol never really likes to see it like that do they?

Not only will most of their favorites die but so many people will go mad in that Arena. And they love and cheer it all on.

District Two

Tara Mason, 17

I walk along the row my hand running against the silver edges of the sword as I look trying to figure out which one I will pick. "It is just a knife." Jasper says jokingly to me.

Spinning around I stick my finger in my hand and say half joking. "Never say something is 'just a knife'" I tell him. He laughs a little and I roll my eyes and pick up a curved edge dagger and examine it with my eyes. I don't really like the other careers that much. Well I can I can stand the two from District One easily since they could be useful and I like having that District Four girl but I can't overlook the fact she is a potential threat. And so is that Patrick guy but still.

I think the one person I hate of the group is Branch. I don't trust him one bit but I just have to play along and be nice. Even with all of this Jasper is my favorite person here just because he is from my District. I know that he is can never live but I think we both know that and besides I like talking to him since he doesn't get on my nerves or anything. And no matter what he is from District Two.

I thrust the dagger into a dummy and twist it trying to practice what my plan is for the bloodbath. The first thing I need to do is get a weapon because unlike Branch I am not cocky and know that hands and fists just won't do it. I am thinking knifes especially ones I can throw into running tributes without even wasting a breath to chase after them.

That sounds good I guess.

But on sooner notice I need to know what I will be doing for my training scores. I guess everything I am best at and I know I can pull something from the eights to the tens. All careers basically get those scores just because the reason careers are careers is because we are suppose to be stronger than everyone else.

One of the reasons that boy from Twelve could have never been with us. He just wouldn't have made it out. I guess he is better off with those other twelve year olds which are all bloodbaths probably and I just don't exactly like the idea I am going to be the one to end one of their lives but this is the Hunger Games.

No changing that. "It is strange right? Knowing after all those years of training this is it?" Jasper asks me and I nod.

"Yeah I guess I just wish my sister wasn't reaped and I could have waited till I was eighteen." I tell him and he nods.

"Oh yeah I forgot your sister was reaped. Sucks too since it was her first year." Then he turns to me. "You know that was a pretty good move of you to volunteer for her." He says.

I give a small smile and think to the fact of how unlucky my sister was but not because my family is cursed. Because of my mother. I don't want to remember it now thought because it still hurts to think she did what she did.

District One

Kenmeina Fukuro, 16

I walk towards the elevator slightly feeling so strange knowing this was the last day of training. The days have been going so fast it makes me worried sick just thinking about it. I walk with Patrick and everyone starts leaving and I look back to the training area just once more and know tomorrow I won't be coming here and hope that I just can manage to pull of my interview.

I don't even need tomorrow to know what my sister will want me to use as my angle. Her. She will tell me to keep saying how winning is just in our family blood and all that crap that gets sponsors. I hate knowing I will just be Ann's shadow and people know me as her sister not even my own person.

If I die I want to die with people knowing my name not whose sister I was. "Training Sessions tonight." Patrick says and I nod. "I guess it will be interesting to see what everyone gets it defiantly shows who is a threat." He says in such a no-funny-business way and nods his head as we meet up with our escort and the elevator quickly reaches our floor since we are District One.

"Yeah," I whisper to Patrick remembering what he told me last night and what he thinks about the Hunger Games. I mean I know all of that stuff is awful but we can't worry about morals anymore and I guess that is his weakness. That he can't stop thinking that the Capitol is wrong and so is the Games we are part of. But I just want to make my mom proud and be my own person. Yet I like talking to Patrick just he is so honestly blunt about things that give me a certain respect for him because I don't even have the guts to say things he does.

Before dinner Ann pushes us both once we are out of the elevator to the room telling us to change out of our sweat clothes so I walk down the hall and me and Patrick don't talk until we reach the end of the hall where are room's are across from each other our names on plaques on the door.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now." Patrick says with a goofy smile.

I laugh a little and nod before opening my door and disappearing into my dark room and shutting my door behind me and getting changed out of the clothing I had on today. Patrick is nice and that is the problem.

He needs to die because I can't lose this or my mother will spit on my grave. I just need to win and I know I can't get attached to anyone especially the boy from my District. I just can't afford to get close to anyone because in three weeks or probably less they will all be dead. And I might be with them.

District Three

Katie Keller, 12

I let a small glass like tear run down my ivory skin and my cheeks are read and I eat my food with a sad look that sadly only the escort Ty is interested in as he gives me pitiful looks. Whatever I still have all those idiot kids that believe that I am nice and good. If they even make it through the bloodbath they will get to know the real me. I hold back a smile and look to Micro.

He is staring at me.

"So Katie you mentioned you lived in the community center." He says. "How did you parents die?"

He knows. Well he might not know yet but he will, he knows that something happened and that I did something bad. My entire blood rushes quicker and I am so panicked at the question that I let a hurt and surprised look slip onto my face but luckily it can be taken for a different reason than it is really on my face but Micro just stares at me.

I am so going to kill him. "I don't really remember that well."

"You said you were around eight or seven right? How could you forget the death of your parents Katie?" He says which such accusing eyes that I can slowly feel myself slipping and letting my guard down. No I won't let him make me seem like a killer to these people. He is going to end up like the rest. Like the girl who found out too much and I had to kill her. And the girl I poisoned. The one I poisoned at my goodbyes. She brought a drink for me and I had it in my dress pocket and I seized the opportunity okay? I told her that she should drink too and I found it, the poison, from some rat trap and waited for my chance.

"A house fire." I say through tears. That can be possibly anything that is obvious I started that fire right? "I even have scars from it if you don't believe me!" I cry out and I can see Ty taking it all in and for I imagine him dead.

"I will take your word for it." Micro says but I can tell that this is defiantly not in any way over.

District Seven

Boxxy Caxton 16

I sit on the couch my stomach full from dinner and everyone is gone and soon we will have to go and show everything to the Game makers in hope they will give us good enough scores to get Sponsors. Me and Isaac both sit across from each other.

"So do you have any family?" I ask him though it sounds sort of stupid and it really is just small talk.

He nods his head. "A mother and two younger twins." I already regret even asking because it just brings up the fact that he will probably be dead soon enough and he will leave behind two twins.

"Yeah I have my parents and then my little brother." I say and just as I mention my father I realize Isaac left his father out. Was he the man of the house then? No I can't think about that because they will just have to live without him. Why does that make me become just so disgusted of myself? Oh right because it is twisted and I just have to get over it.

We both sit there in silence after telling each other about our families and Isaac looks like he is in such deep thought that soon he looks sad and looks up to me. "Are you wealthy?" He asks.

I look at him strange. "No not really kind of poor actually."

"Me too and I want to make a deal with you."

I raise my eyebrow at him and I honestly have no idea where he is going with this or way. So I just listen and he begins to speak again. "I have a family and they need me. I have a friend who said she would watch them but still." Does he expect me to quit the game or something? "I know that doesn't matter to you but I know your family depends somewhat on you. So I want to make a deal."

"Yeah I get the deal part." I say curiously.

He laughs a little bit but his fact returns to his determined and serious face soon enough. "If you win promise that you will make sure my family doesn't starve and if I win I will promise your family doesn't starve."

I stare at him for a moment and remember that anyone who wins is rich enough that they never have to work another day. I feel blank but I don't need to think about it. I won't give up because of his family and he won't give up because I have a family either. But this way if I lose and he wins at less I can know that my family won't starve. Is that why he is doing this? Maybe he just doesn't want his family to starve.

"How do you know you will keep your end of the bargain if you win?" I ask.

"You don't but I do have morals and a heart." He says.

I bite my lip but nod. "Okay you have yourself a deal."

Shortest of all the training chapters I know but I just kind of wanted it over with and just did for the people who needed more time to get things before the Games start known like how Isaac and Dawn are know a team and the whole Micro talking to Katie and everything. And also I know in this story there are some mentions of romance between tributes but I have to say that though it does hint it at some times not all the romance hinted will happen I just like leaving that door open in case I do decide to go on that route. Next is the training scores.

Alliances so far-

Aliiance#1- Careers

Patrick- D1

Kenmeina- D1

Tara- D2

Jasper- D2

Ariel- D4

Branch- D11

Alliance#2- Smart Asses (And Aschen!)

Micro- D3

Oz- D5

Aschen- D12

Alliance#3- Young Guns

Katie- D3

Harold- D4

Aspen- D6

Pieter- D9

Kami- D1

Alliance#4- No funny alliance name ideas…

Dawn- D6

Isaac- D7

Alliance#5- The Cowboys

Wolff- D10

Coraline- D10

Undecided and Loners

Ada- D5

Adriella- D9

Beth- D8

Farro- D8

Rosaline- D11

Boxxy- D7


	22. Chapter 22 Training Scores

**A/N-I am not sure really if Training Sessions were at the night time or the next morning but since this is a fan fiction I am going to just do it as if it happened after the third day of training and for each person it gives a short little story/summary of what happened in their training session.**

Kenmeina- District One

-At first tossed some throwing knifes onto targets doing quite well and some of the Game makers were talking impressed and mentioned how she was Ann's sister which got her made so she picked up an axe and threw it right into a target bulls-eye before she smiled happy that at least her anger got her somewhere before she was dismissed.

Patrick- District One

-Started off to impress with the bows and arrows and send them into the skull and heart of the dummies and then picked up daggers and threw them in the style of throwing knives into the dummies put knew that the Game makers would recognize him for his archery skill. And maybe he even heard someone call him Robin Hood though obviously the person only knew Robin Hood was a good archer and not a thief too but then luckily Patrick was dismissed.

Tara- District Two

-Over the span of her training session she worked with her best weapons such as knives, axe, and sword and when she took a breather panting with the dummies around here all with some sort of slice in their major organ areas she turned to see the Game makers impressed and smile before they dismissed her.

Jasper- District Two

-The second Jasper walked in after his name was called he picked up a mace and spent his training session showing off his skill with the difficult weapon and was able to get them more excited as he tossed and slammed it all throw the training room as he soon put it down just to be dismissed and he thanked them for their time before leaving.

Katie- District Three

-The entire time she just tied some knots and cried and then tossed some knives that didn't do too well though just because she was making them not do too well so she sighed blinking her long lashes before just going back to tying knots and the audience was getting quite bored yet pitied her and they dismissed her.

Micro- District Three

-Using the different wires and ropes in the training center he built a small contraption that he held up saying it was a quickly made hearing aid that could help someone hear though they really didn't know what to take of it and dismissed him just inspired with his technology skills yet didn't understand what a hearing aid would do to help him the Arena.

Ariel- District Four

-Admittedly upon walking in she did a curtsey trying to get on their good side and tossed tridents around and each time furthered her distance from last time each time they sliced quite well in the dummies and even went through them until she turned and they dismissed her.

Harold- District Four

-At first he tried to use the trident but when it wasn't going too well he just kept tying difficult knots but even though the Game makers were still disappointed after Ariel's training session so Harold just left after standing there for a while as they ignored him and the head game maker just waved him off as he talked to the person behind him and Harold stormed out angry.

Ada- District Five

-At first she built some fires for them and then snares and traps with wires showing her intelligence and after a while of fire building and tying with rope and wires they dismissed her and Ada was slightly disappointed but knew she did the best she could knowing her brain was her best weapon.

Oz- District Five

-The entire time he just built thing with rope and wire and finally the Game makers had to make him leave and he just stormed out saying they didn't understand his genius but didn't care enough and just left all the snares he did there.

Dawn- District Six

-For her training time she pulled out a machete and sliced each dummy and though she was good with the machete is was clear her main goal was to show her speed and agilitly and after Oz the game makers were all a little happier but Dawn was just happy to leave because it was stressful having them staring at her and just hoped she did her best.

Aspen- District Six

-At first he picked up some blow dart and blew them into targets and did okay but after that he didn't have a clue what to do so he just kept doing that stressing out why they were all so silent and finally he was relieved when he was dismissed.

Boxxy- District Seven

-From the second she walked in she had her eyes locked on the axe and she picked it up and showed her strength as she used her arm and did a lumberjack style kill on the dummies but noticed sadly the Gamemakers seemed a little bit tired and bored but just hoped they noticed her enough to get her a good score.

Isaac- District Seven

-While he did work with an axe and hatchets like Boxxy he showed more of his speed with more of throwing the axe from long distances and showed how he can through but while the Gamemakers were noticing him they didn't seem that interested which made Isaac just glad to be dismissed when they did dismiss him.

Bethaney- District Eight

-When she walked in she started off easy by building a fire and then moved on to throwing knives were she didn't do perfect but she felt she did the best she could especially since all of the Gamemakers were at the point they all wished things would be over quicker and soon she was dismissed and she walked quickly out.

Farro- District Eight

-At first he just picked up a sword and showed the skills he has learned over the past three days of training and tried his best and only dropped the heavy sword once but even he was glad when they dismissed him but got annoyed when he noticed how bored they look.

Adriella- District Nine

-Giving up on the weak strategy she picked up a bow and arrow and gave it her all trying to send as many arrows well into the targets as possible before they dismissed her and when they finally did she just saw one Gamemaker even truly paying attention with the rest just busy stuffing their faces with food.

Pieter- District Nine

-Since Pieter really didn't have a clue how to show off anything with just a simply knife he decided to just tie some knots and tried to light a fire with no luck so embarrassed he just continued to tie knots trying to ignore how they all seem to be talking but not about him and soon enough he was dismissed.

Coraline- District Ten

-She first picked up some of the heavier things and objects and threw them at the targets one after another trying to focus and while she did well and most of them hit the target she was sad when she heard one asking another if a rock could kill someone. but she was soon dismissed and she stormed out frustrated.

Wolff- District Ten

-Though Wolff's best skills are with animals since there were none he just did random things that he found easy of the training days and hoped that at least he can manage an okay score but when he was dismissed he didn't mean they didn't notice him just because if he were to get a lower score no one would even pay attention to him and the careers won't make him a target.

Rosaline- District Eleven

-At first she picked up a bow and arrow and shot with it but they didn't pay attention to her so she got so angry she just decided to do something really exciting. She climbed up on a part of the training center and shot from there and moved climbing while trying to do her best shooting. But while she did get a little more of their attention they were all out of it.

Branch- District Eleven

-First thing Branch did was go to the punching bad and repeatedly punched it with more and more anger once he begun to realize they weren't even paying attention to him and when he was dismissed he didn't say a word and just stomped out muttering under his breath.

Kami- District Eleven

-While Kami pranced around the training area she grabbed some weapons and just gave them all a try but it didn't even matter because the Gamemakers weren't even looking and just ever so often glanced at her but she just went on without noticing before she was dismissed.

Aschen- District Twelve

-At first he did use some weapons and got a fire started even but once he got the fire started he blanked out thinking how annoying it was they didn't even care about what he was doing until he heard someone scream and realized the fire spread onto his sleeve and he patted it out before they dismissed him.

"Okay everyone this is the time we have been waiting for all day when each tribute's training scores are released for the Capitol and District to see!" Caesar says with a smile. "Now as you all know the tributes will each be graded on a scale from one to twelve with twelve being the best you can get." He smiles again his hair a blue with kind of a stormy gray kind of color makeup and lip color. "And I now present to you the training scores!"

District One

Patrick- 10

Kenmeina- 8

District Two

Jasper- 9

Tara- 10

District Three

Micro- 5

Katie- 4

District Four

Harold- 5

Ariel- 9

District Five

Oz- 5

Ada- 6

District Six

Aspen- 4

Dawn- 7

District Seven

Boxxy-7

Isaac- 8

District Eight

Farro- 8

Bethaney- 6

District Nine

Pieter- 3

Adriella- 7

District Ten

Coraline- 7

Wolff- 6

District Eleven

Branch- 8

Rosaline- 8

District Twelve

Aschen- 5

Kami- 4


	23. Chapter 23 Interviews Part One

Interviews Part One

District One

Kenmeina Fukuro 16

My fingers tap against the inside of my wrist as I hear my name called and close my eyes and take a deep breath before walking out with a smile on my face and wave to the clapping crowd. Why do they care so much about what I have to say? I am just one out of twenty four after all.

I sit down where Caesar is sitting his hair a purple with stormy gray makeup and I smile to him my dress hugging almost suffocating me.

"The beautiful Kenmeina!" Caesar says and I believe he really will help me so I put on a smile just like my sister told me trying to seem very mature yet cute. "So if all of you in the audience haven't heard this lovely tribute from District One is the sister of the 58th Hunger Games Victor." He says looking to the crowd and I try to stay calm because not even half a minute in and my sister is mentioned.

I nod my head in a very intelligent way before letting a sneaky smile slip onto my face. "Yes at first I was nervous on the day of the reaping just because you know there is twenty four of us." I say in my best intellectual voice and glance to the crowd as they are all waiting to see where I am going with this. "But my sister just told me everything will be okay because fighting just runs in the family." I say with an almost shy smile and Caesar nods.

"I am sure we will get to see that in the Arena?" He asks me.

I nod my head quickly just once. "Yes you will Caesar."

"Well I am sure we will and sorry to change the subject but…" He stops turning his head to the audience. "But come on folks we all just can't take our eyes off this beautiful dress right?" He says letting out a laugh and I nod once and the whole crowd is laughing all nodding.

"My stylist is quite the genius." I say and pick up a small fabric I could manage to separate from my skin. My dress was a long dress with a v-neck and thick straps that goes out just the slightest at me feet and it was glittering like diamonds and the dress under was a gray shade.

"Yes very and represents your District so well. And am I the only one noticing the tint of blue that just really brings out your beautiful eyes from under those glasses of yours!" He says. I slightly want to change things because my sister said to seem very intelligent but I guess if this gets me sponsors than so well.

"Yeah like I said my stylist just knows what she is doing. A very intelligent and great team of mentors, stylists, and our escort this year they have helped me and Patrick so much over the last few days." I say.

"I am sure they have and I am sure you will show that fighting side that runs in your blood tomorrow!" He says before kissing my hand and my time runs out. Of course this is all just the fact that winning runs in my blood. Always my sister's shadow. But if it gets me sponsors so be it.

District One

Patrick MacDougall 17

My heart beats faster as Kenmeina walks off the stage and I know it is know my turn which just is the thing behind my adrenaline. But I am prepared for this, I know I am. I fix the my pure white tuxedo before my name is called and I walk to the stage trying to seem confident.

"Patrick everyone!" Caesar says laughing and I nod with a sly smile and sit down in the chair crossing my legs. "Another stunning outfit from the stylists of District One." Caesar starts off with.

I smile flashing my white teeth trying to pull of the kind of strong yet funny guy from District One angle though I am more speed and agility then strength. But they don't have to know that. "No Patrick please I know we are all dying to know how you got that ten. Amazing." Caesar says.

I shrug, "Well I would like to tell you." But I stop trying to put on a goofy smile. "But you know that it is a secret."

He laughs. "Oh of course you caught me I guess we will just have to wait to see that special talent of yours." Then for the rest of the time I just begin to crack jokes with him and everything seems to be going very well.

Caesar stops laughing and turns to me with a much more serious expression. "Now Patrick on a more serious matter I think we are all dying to know if you are going to be a true fighter this year."

Perfect he is giving me the open door. I need sponsors because in the end those sponsors could end up being the ones to send my bow and arrows if I don't get one in the Arena. I need to impress people I really need to. "Well Caesar I won't be going down without a fight."

"Now Patrick tell me a little bit more about your family."

No, no he couldn't! What am I suppose to say? If I say I have a family he will ask about them but if I say I am an orphan then the community center will be saying I don't in fact live there. So I twist the question. "Well I have these four amazing friends." I tell him.

Besides they probably know I am parentless but I just rather keep to the fact of my friends. "Oh really?" Caesar acts intrigued.

I nod. "Yes and they are like brothers to me and you know winning this it could just be the start of something amazing for us." I say. I guess this is good. It shows I have a determination to win, a purpose to win.

District Two

Tara Mason, 17

I play with the long light see throw fabric that is attached to my shoulder on one side of my dress. It is really stunning. A light blue dress almost with small sparkles but not sparkly exactly that stuck tightly and hugged at my curves and then at my knees there was an opening that showed my right leg and my tall blue heels. And then of course there was the small piece of fabric that hung on my right shoulder and ended at the floor with little silver pieces on my left side of the dress along the top and down a little bit on the side with a strap. I feel stunning. My stylist did well.

I walk out once Patrick is done and my name is called and smile walking confidently in the heels after a long day of practicing in them. Then I sit in the chair and smile with a slightly confident look to look happy yet no to look weak.

My angle is my sister. How awful I feel publicizing her for sponsors since it is all my mother's fault and I will never forget her for what she did but either way I need to make myself look brave.

"Wow just wow." Caesar says at my dress and I smile. "Well isn't it the brave girl from two that volunteered for a younger sister, which really touched all of our hearts." He says and I smile at him.

"Thank you Caesar I just really love my sister and I know I have to get home to her. If our roles were reversed I know she would do the same for me if I was just twelve in a second." My mind switches to Aurora and I know that my sister Aurora did in fact volunteer for me in the same situation.

"Yes well I am sure her and your family would be proud of that ten of yours." Caesar says.

I nod. "I think she would be very proud and I want her to know that I will do anything for her." I say and I hear a few sympathetic sighs and talking and I know that maybe one rich old lady or man will want to sponsor the strong girl from two who volunteered to save her sister.

"And that dress is just amazing." Caesar says.

I smile, "Thank you it is brilliant I couldn't have asked for a better stylist."

"Yes can you stand up so everyone can get a better look?" Caesar asks and I nod and stand up posing showing my back and front and twirl a bit from showing the backside and my cloth on my shoulder spins and I know people are smiling so happy. It is a really beautiful dress, and I know that everything is going pretty good.

Soon the times runs off after me and Caesar talk more about how I love the Capitol and more about my sister and soon time runs out. "Well I wish you luck Tara." Caesar says once before kissing my hand and I smile and wave to the audience before leaving the stage.

District Two

Jasper Cortez, 17

Soon Tara's blue dress is pulling across the ground as she leaves the stage with the audience clapping and my name is called and I step onto the stage smiling and waving and seat down in the chair across from Caesar.

"Well don't you look handsome," Caesar says.

"I could say the same for you." I say and I guess this seems like a strange joke but the crowd eats it up and everyone is laughing and Caesar picks both sides of his gray suit.

"Thank you Jasper." He says. I nod and pick up one of the sides of my black suit with red outlines. "Okay everyone let's talk family Jasper." He says.

"Well I have my mom and dad and a little brother. His name is Cato and he is only four but I really love the kid and know he will grow up to be strong someday." I say trying to get some sympathy points but know I need to stick to the humor side well showing everyone that I am strong.

"Yes I am sure he would be proud of the nine you got in training." Caesar says.

I nod but really I am still disappointed that Patrick got a ten and I got a nine but at least Branch only got an eight. "I think he would, I mean I am ready to go and just do anything to get back home." I say.

"I can imagine you well," He says. "Now what is your favorite part about being here in the Capitol?" He asks.

"Well there are a lot more colors here." I say hoping that doesn't insult anyone but everyone laughs even Caesar.

"Yes we do have a different fashion taste don't we?"

"Well hey I imagine each District has different fashion too but yeah I kind of like it here all the colors in the rainbow!" I say and everyone laughs.

For the rest of the time I crack jokes and try to say I am ready for the Arena tomorrow and how I am defiantly going to do whatever I can to be considered a serious contender and soon the sound rings and I know my time is over.

"Well Jasper it was lovely talking to you." Caesar says. I say a thank you and it was nice and I stand up as he calls out my name. "Jasper!" He says and I wave to the crowd before turning to go leave the stage.

District Three

Katie Keller, 12

My dress was cute. That is all I have to say about it. It helps with the innocent angle but really I am just so out of it with Micro being so nosy. My dress is a sunshine yellow color with a shiny silver color with waves every few inches on the bottom half that go down a few inches and then a strap of silver with my wavy lines of silver on the upper part and then the bottom was layers with a wavy hem and it puffed out a little like a dancer's tutu.

I walk out onto the stage hoping slightly as my name is called trying to look even younger than twelve and my ballet flats feel actually comfortable and probably more than those heels the District Two girl is wearing.

"Hello Caesar!" I chime.

"Well hello there my dear in you colorful dress." He says and I giggle smiling to the crowd. "So how do you feel Katie being one of the youngest tributes this year?" He asks me and I blink my long lashes before pulling my attention to him and let out a sigh.

"It is sad but you know it is so beautiful here and the entire Capitol just leaves me in awe you all are so lucky to live here!" I tell him and he laughs.

"What is your favorite part?"

My blue eyes widen and I gasp. "I can't choose everything I guess!" I say and look smiling to the audience and know they are eating it right up.

Everything morphs as I go on talking like a little girl so much it makes me want to puke until Caesar mentions my family. I sigh. "They died in a fire a while back and I have lived in a community center. It is hard but you know just got to make it through the day!" I say.

"And I am sure you do." He says and kisses my hand and my time runs out. Perfect. I am innocent. I got such a low score and I know they went easy on me probably because they felt bad for a cute innocent naïve girl like me. Perfect.

District Three

Micro Linux, 17

It is sickening how they all believe Katie is so perfect. Oh well not my problem. Soon my name is called and I walk onto the stage with a calm face but unlike the other tributes I don't smile or wave.

"Hello Caesar." I say.

"Hello Micro!" He says back. "Now tell us Micro about your outfit today." He says and points to my outfit. It was a chromatic colored suit. It seems interesting I guess so I don't mind wearing it.

"It is a chromatic colored suit." I tell him and then for some odd reason everyone starts laughing, even Caesar.

"Wow looks we got ourselves a funny tribute right folks?" He asks and everyone cheers and laughs. I don't get what was so funny though he asked me about my suit. "Now Micro let me rephrase it, what do you think of your outfit?"

"It is pretty good very interesting." I say. Beetee kept talking to me about angles but soon just decided that I should just be myself.

"Now who do you have back home?" Caesar asks.

"Well I have a sister and a dad but my mom left the family for some guy richer than my dad." I say and everyone is silent and I guess I said something wrong but I don't care because it is the honest truth.

"I am sorry she did that." Caesar says.

"Oh it is not your fault anyway." I say with a shrug.

After that comment most of the ones that get people laughing though I am not trying to be funny. But either way soon I know my interview time is up so I stand up and Caesar stands too and picks up my arm and he thrusts our hands into the air before shouting to the crowd. "Micro from District Three!" And everyone cheers before I say goodbye and walk off the stage. Maybe that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

District Four

Ariel Finn, 16

The boy from District Three walks off the stage and passes me and I want to faint right there but I need to get on that stage and pretend to be flirty and fiery but I just want to collapse here. I feel so nervous but I don't know why especially because my dress is utterly stunning. Then again all the girl's dresses are fabulous and everyone looks beautiful and well a lot better than at the Chariot Rides. I hear my name called and but on a smile to show off my teeth and walk onto the stage.

"Hello Caesar." I say reaching the stage and sitting down.

"Well hello Ariel. Now did you know you are starting to earn the name Mermaid?" He asks.

I raise my eyebrow before laughing. "Really?"

"Yes I guess because of the stunning Chariot Outfit and your District all together. And you sure look beautiful again tonight." He says smiling with his too white teeth. Caesar is actually pretty nice. He always is fair and tries to help everyone out but right now I feel ready to faint.

I need to go for the sexy angle though just like my grandmother told me. Oh how strange it is for your grandmother to tell you to be sexy. Either way I need to do what she told me. "Now I know you probably saw this coming but please stand up for the good audience so we all can see that stunning dress you have!" He says.

I nod with a smile and get up and the aqua dress falls to me feet. It is a darker more solid color at the top and the goes down to where a silver pendant is and the rest is a more lighter and silk like fabric that swirls out and it is sleeveless and hugs tightly at my chest where it is being held up. Then my red hair is pulled back in a simple high pony tail.

"Stunning." Caesar says again and I smile at him. For the rest of the interview I do everything like my mentors told me to do. Soon I am not so nervous anymore. I don't mention Aalto though. I wish I could but my grandmother was right when she said I need to seem desirable and saying I have a serious boyfriend won't do it sadly. But how much I miss him I just want to talk about him for a second. But soon my time is finished.

District Four

Harold Fishbin, 13

I see Ariel leave the stage and the crowd applauds like they did for everyone and I hear Harold and walk onto the stage smiling my interview outfit a white collared shirt, black suspenders, grey tuxedo pants, and black shoes. I like it.

I sit down with a smile trying to have a good attitude and be honest which my angle is.

"Hello Harold!" Caesar says and I smile giving a small wave. "So Harold how has the last few days been?"

I chuckle a little. "Kind of crazy to be honest. There is just so much going on with training and everything but it is pretty nice of the Capitol to let us train a little bit before." I say trying to say the one thing about the Capitol they aren't evil with. I mean they could just send us with no training after all.

"It is isn't it?" Caesar says. "And what is your favorite thing so far?"

"The food!" I say honestly and everyone laughs. "I mean the cooks are amazing." I guess I seem like a suck-up but I am just trying to say the things I don't mind and skip around the fact I hate the Hunger Games and the Capitol.

Caesar laughs and as he calm down he speaks again with another question. "So do you have any close friends?"

I nod, "I have this one awesome friend back home his name is Jared."

"And what about your family any siblings?"

I nod once more at the question. "Yeah I have my sister and she becoming more like my mom everyday and I just really want to go back home so I can be with my family again." I say completely honestly because it is true. I want to get back to my family.

"I wish you luck on your goal to get back to your family. What did they say to you in your goodbyes?"

I know my time is running out so I say it quickly. "They told me to just try my best and not give up and they would be waiting for me." I say and everyone gives sympathetic sounds and my time is out.

"Harold from District Four!"

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

The light flashes in my eyes and I just hear the audience and the settled breathing and my heart skips a few beats as my name is called. My interview outfit is a knee-length, strapless gown made out of a pale gold fabric. The top is embellished with sequins while the skirt is made out of tulle with scattered sequins. I wear a pair of strappy gold heels and some little silver crystals adhered to my hair that catches the light.

My entire life I have dealt with looking plan. I could never look like some of the other girls here. My hair is short and I have plan hair and glasses. But right now I feel stunning and beautiful. The first time I have really felt that way in my entire life. And I could be dead in two weeks. It is a shame really.

I walk onto the stage trying not to stumble in the gold heels and smile waving trying to keep everything together and I sit down in the chair with a smile that probably everyone can tell looks fake and Caesar smiles introducing me to the crowd.

"So Ada did you enjoy your time in the Capitol so far?" He asks me.

I freeze up and just catch my breath and in a clear voice I say, "Yes."

Even before I stepped onto the stage this was my plan. To just smile and nod yes or no unless I have to speak a longer response. "And the dress looks beautiful." Caesar says looking to my dress.

"Thank you." I say with a thin smile my lips pulled into a thin line just slightly curved and I feel pretty. I truly do. I guess I will feel anything but pretty for the next two weeks (If I make it that long) in the Arena without access to a shower.

"You're welcome dear," Caesar says. For the rest of the interview I just think about my family and Herman back home watching this and nod yes or no or maybe to every question Caesar throws at me until I know that my time is coming to an end.

I turn to look up at Caesar and he holds my small hand in his. "Now Ada tell us, is there a boy back in District Five?" I pause and my mind swirls around the thought. I shake my head but Caesar just laughs. "I don't think you are being honest please tell us his name!"

I know who it is. I know who in this last moment before the sound rings and I walk off the stage and tomorrow I might end up a murder. I want to say this though it seems until now I didn't even know this myself. But now that I am put under the pressure I speak a little quieter than usual and speak. "His name is Herman."

Can it be possible I have feelings for my best friend? I wonder what he is thinking right now but before Caesar can ask more questions the buzzer rings and my time is over. "Well Ada I guess we all know along with your family who you will be fighting for." He says and kisses my hand before he shouts out. "Ada everyone!"

District Five

Oz Tesla, 18

I watch Ada leave the stage and I hear them chanting her name and soon once my name is called they start chanting my name and I walk onto the stage in the clean and neat white suit and smile to everyone and seat down in the chair.

"Oz Tesla!" Caesar says speaking my name while looking at me. What does he think I don't even know my own name?

"Yes and it is wonderful to be here Caesar." I say.

"Well we are glad to have you," Caesar says to me and I study his hair and makeup trying to figure out if it has anything to do with this year's Arena.

"I like you hair Caesar." I tell him studying the nice purple shade.

"Thank you Oz your hair isn't so bad either!" He says and everyone starts laughing.

I feel pretty frightened actually just because the nine people before me actually did a pretty good job with all of their interviews and I fear that I will do awful but I just need to seem intelligent and well mannered like my mentor said.

So I stand up taller. "So Oz tell us about your life back home in District Five."

"I have a brother who I am pretty close to." I say calmly.

"Oh really is that the older boy we say during the reaping?" Caesar asks.

I nod remembering how embarrassing my older brother was during the reaping. "He really cares about me."

"Well what did he say to you in your goodbyes?"

"He said he was sorry he was too old to volunteer for me and that I am smart enough to make it out." I say though I wonder how this will play out.

"I am sure you will do your best to prove him right." Caesar says and I nod and for the rest of the time we have very intelligent conversations about the Capitol and I try not to insult the Hunger Games or the Capitol or anything that well get me in trouble and soon I hear the buzzer that singles my interview is over. Well I guess that wasn't too bad and I am sure everyone knows of my intelligence now.

District Six

Dawn Evans, 16

I walk out onto the stage my dress dragging on the ground. It is a gorgeous dress really. A tight dress styled dress with a sleeveless top that hugs at my chest so it doesn't fall down. The dress itself starts at the top a lighter yet still deep blue color and then when it gets to in between my upper chest and my hips the blue turns to a dark midnight blue gradually until it is a completely black bottom that makes it almost look burnt. Though it hugs at my body and my knees it swirls out loser and is longer at the back so it drags on the ground as I walk across the stage to my seat. My hair has curls in it so my blonde hair is much shorter but still and there is a hair piece in my hair made from real silver.

I seat down though with the dress it is hard to and smile at Caesar. "Hello!" I say with a small nod. My angle being sexy and mysterious.

"Hello Dawn now tell us do you have any plans for the Arena?" He asks.

I put on a fake sly smile. "Of course Caesar but you all are going to wait to find out…. I want it to be a surprise." I say.

Caesar laughs for a moment. "So tell us about any siblings or family." I wonder if I should say my mother is a drug addict who must of the time just sits around completely out of it. Nah I guess I will skip that.

"I have my sister and my uncle lives with my family and helps run the family business." I say leaving out what my family business is.

"And what is the family business?"

"Medicine," I say.

"So Dawn you are good with medicine I guess?" He asks me leaning in his chair.

I shrug, "You could say."

"Now I know this is getting old but I can't help but want you to stand up again in that dress because all of the dresses are so amazing this year and yours is a real piece of art." He says.

"Thank you and the stylists this year are all really amazing." I say because it is true that most of the girls here all look really good. So I stand up and slowly turn so the entire audience can get a look and I move my hair to the front so they can see the back dress where it is held together with strings all tied together holding both sides together.

"Fabulous!" Caesar says and I laugh and everyone joins in. "Now Dawn before we run out of time tell us about that score of yours! A seven!" He says.

I smile, "Well I would tell you but like I said before you all are just going to wait for the Games to find out more." I say and the time buzzes and my time is up. This wasn't too bad. And maybe I did good, maybe I got myself sponsors. Maybe.

District Six

Aspen Acre, 12

I play with the blue tie for my suit and walk onto the stage waving to everyone but my heart is breaking and I just really want to cry right now.

"Hello Aspen!" Caesar says.

I smile at him sitting down trying to keep it all together. "Hello!"

"So Aspen how about we start off with your plans for the Arena." He asks.

I shrug not really knowing how to respond because I have no real plans but that sounds bad for sponsors. So I do what Dawn did. "You will have to wait to see." I say but it doesn't sound as mysterious or good when Dawn said it and it comes out in stutters.

"Wonderful." Caesar says. "Now tell us about your family Aspen."

I really want to cry now. "Well I have four younger brothers and… and…" I can't hold it in any longer and I start crying a little bit the warm and salty tears rushing down my cheeks and everyone just looks at me strangely and not even Caesar knows what to do. "I am sorry I just really miss my family!" I stutter through the tears.

Looking up and wiping my face off with my suit sleeve a fell boogers falling down my nose and Caesar just looks at me. "Well I am sure they miss you too Aspen."

"I know…" I say and tears start coming down more and everyone just sits there in silence until the time runs out and the entire time I just cried. I am such an idiot and pathetic. District Six won't have a male winner this year.

**A/n- Finally done! This was longer but not the longest. Still I lied when I said there would be this and then last moments before the sixty seconds but I am splitting the interviews into two parts and as you can see they are all very short and blunt but it is just because I have to write interviews for twenty four people. Thanks for sending in interview outfits for those who did and I know for some I changed it up but that is because I got inspiration for something else. Okay I might have the next chapter up tomorrow or Tuesday but defiantly not up today and it will also be around this length… okay well bye! **

**And remember this is your last chances to vote for your favorite tributes before I announce the results when the Games begin.**

**Last thing- criticism. If it is helpful I really love it. I am going to be blunt but one of you reviewed saying Ariel was getting a lot of attention and it wasn't rude at all and helpful and I looked back and saw it. If I make mistakes like that I promise it doesn't mean I am favorite-ing but it is hard for me to see some times so when you guys just honestly tell me without being completely rude and just tell me what I should fix then I appreciate it. And don't worry if you do criticize and your tribute dies it isn't because of it is just because only one can live and I don't hold those kinds of grudges. So yeah helpful criticism is good just make sure you aren't like flaming about it (Luckily haven't had those problems yet) **


	24. Chapter 24 Interviews Part Two

Interviews Part Two

District Seven

Boxxy Caxton, 17

My face is directed straight at the stage and as my name is called and the crowd cheers I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath before walking out onto the stage waving and smiling. My dress for the interview isn't eye catching like most of the girls. At first I was frightened by that factor but then my stylist told me he wanted me to be remembered by my face and my attitude and look beautiful yet not have all the attention on the dress. Like he said, I am going into the Arena not the dress.

So my dress was a white sheath dress the frilled out at my knees and it contrasted nicely with my darker skin, I feel pretty too. Mostly because of my makeup and hair. My makeup is a light kind of pink and white color with my hair up in one of those confusing buns that look gorgeous and I could never do myself.

"Hello Boxxy!" Caesar says and I widen my smile.

"Hi Caesar it is a pleasure to meet you." I say in polite and nice tone. I want to seem nice, Quiet, and if I can manage it Desirable.

Caesar laughs, "I could say the same to you!" He says. "And a fabulous seven from an outlining District too you must be very happy." He says. Why does he bring it up though? Many other from my District and beyond got better scores. But I am proud of my seven and it is better than that score though District Nine boy got.

"Yes I really am and I think though it might not have been the highest score I will defiantly prove myself worthy of the seven in the Arena." I tell him.

"I am sure you will my dear. Now back to about you, how was your life in District Seven?" For some reason it sounds like a weird question but he is giving me the go to get some sympathy points.

"I have my parents and my little brother who I love so much, and a couple of amazing friends who are cheering me on back home." I say and Caesar smiles and everyone cheers. I guess everything is going good.

It goes like this for the rest of the interview with me staying very still and trying to pull off my angle and when the buzzer rings I get up and turn seeing my stylist waiting backstage for me. I smile at him as I walk off the stage still waving to the audience.

Then my stylist nods and smile, and I understand that he is proud of me. I guess this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

District Seven

Isaac Total, 17

Walking onto the stage I try to put on a crooked smile since my angel is charming and when I reach Caesar I shake his hand with a small hi before sitting down.

For the interview a have a basic light pastel green kind of color with black suit pants. My stylist told me that Capitol woman were swooning over me and then my mentor said I had to seem charming. I find it strange that they can even swoon over me knowing I could be dead soon. And overall it is just creepy. Then again I am sure many men were swooning over some of the good looking girls and even the other handsome guys like that boy from District One who the escort said people were talking about because apparently my escort knows basically everything Capitol people are gossiping about.

"Hello Isaac," Caesar says. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the boy from District Seven with an eight." He says. I don't know why it is a big deal though because some people got nines and tens. But it is still amazing I managed an eight and it kind of caught me off guard.

"I was so surprised." I say referring to my training score.

"I am sure your family is proud." He says. Then he cocks his head to the side and turns to the audience. "Speaking of family tell us about those relatives of yours."

"I have a mom, and two younger twins who are really young still." I say with a nod.

"Tell us about the younger twins."

Man I really love Caesar right now. He does that for everyone but still, let them use the sympathy card. It feels strange talking about the twins to the entire country but if I want to get back to them I need too. So I go on and tell him about a story when they were younger and I just tell the truth. Then I answer some more questions and try to pull of what Avilda said would seem charming until it comes down to one more question with my time running out.

"Now Isaac is there any special girl waiting at home for you?" Special girl? Well there is Seraphina but she isn't the kind of special he is referring too. Seraphina is like a sister to me and I didn't even mention her. I couldn't though. I am suppose to have Capitol woman interested enough in me to sponsor me and they might not do that if they know I have a close female friend back home even if I am not attracted to her.

"No," I say shaking my head and my times buzzes and my interview is over.

District Eight

Bethaney, 14

I smile sitting quietly down in the chair. I really hate the Capitol right now and how they are making me lie. I am doing well I guess just trying to be happy and cherry like a little girl which was helped by my dress. It was a one strap stop with blue sequins and the bottom like a tutu and a blue color too. It was pretty.

My hair was straightened to perfection and there wasn't a piece out of place and my makeup really brought out my eyes and I look good. And that is the problem. I can't even recognize myself and that might be fun if I was back home but right now it is front of everyone and I hate it. I hate how I am supposed to gather sympathy points even though everyone else is doing it.

But like my mentors said, tell someone I have people waiting home that need me and they think one of the two things if I do well enough. One they will think about sponsoring me because they feel bad for me. Or they will know how mature and how I know how to care for myself and think I have motivation to get home so they should help me. I mean last year a fourteen year old won.

Still I feel awful.

"My sisters just told me I couldn't give up and I promise them I would give it my all." I tell Caesar and he lets out a depressed sigh and I don't believe for a second that he actually feels bad for me. Can't blame him since he sees twenty four people like me every year. I let out a sigh trying to stay positive. "And you know I will but it has just been so amazing in the Capitol these last few days!" I say and everyone claps at this for some reason.

Capitol people are weird.

They seemed to like my Chariot outfit though along with Farro's. "Beth please tell us more about the message behind those stunning outfits."

I explain everything to him just like I practiced my stylist and how it was almost a message that one of us was going to be making it out of that Arena.

Soon the buzzer rings though and I just want to run off that stage though I would just trip in these heels. But frankly I am just glad this is over.

District Eight

Farro, 16

I walk onto the stage a glum expression in my face in the simple back outfit just because I refused my stylist to do anything else and then she stomped around the room frustrated saying how I am just in a bad mood and I well regret it but oh well. I guess I am a little bi-polar with my emotions but today I feel angry just because it is my last day before the Arena.

And since I don't plan on making it out of that Arena I don't think I should be bothered with actually caring about this interview so I just slept in during the morning and got up when my stylist had to get me ready.

I sit in the seat bored as Caesar smiles holding out his hand for me to shake it but I ignore it and just sit there staring at him. I feel really angry; I am in one of my tempers I guess. Caesar pulls his hand back slowly. "So Farro it is wonderful to have you here."

"It isn't like I had a choice." I say to him.

He blinks so surprised and I don't blame him because up to now everyone has gone along with everything and I could tell Beth hated every second of her interview and I don't blame her. But she still held it together.

Caesar tries to laugh it off thinking I was joking. "Yes you have a point!" He says.

"Duh," I say and he bites onto his silver lips looking at me strangely. "So how much time do we have left?" I say kind of feeling good I am going to be going down with a bang.

For the rest of the interview it goes on like this with Caesar desperately trying to give me options to redeem myself but I just fire snarky comment after another until the buzzer rings and I walk off the stage without a word.

District Nine

Adriella Mather, 14

It feels strange waiting for your name to be called right after a insane boy nearly spits on the entire Capitol but I do and I stand waiting with my hair is a bun braid with braids on the side of my head that meet in the back and it scrunches together. I have blue and aqua colored makeup with perfectly glossed lips and tan wedges with an aqua dress with a low hem yet a see through fabric above the top hem and then a thin silver belt under my chest and from there it went down a few inches above my knee in the front and in the back past my knees.

I can't even recognize myself.

I hear my name and begin to walk onto the stage. Smiling and waving I seat down after blowing a kiss. After a long argument with my mentor he ended up just telling me to be my normal bubbly self which is working better than faking anything.

"Hello Adriella you look stunning."

I smile wider. "Thank you Caesar you look wonderful too."

He smiles and everyone laughs, "Why thank you." I nod and then he starts asking questions. "So what is your favorite part of the Capitol?" He asks.

"Well there are a lot of colors and the food is beyond amazing." I say using my hands and they move up and down as I speak.

"The food seems to be all tributes are talking about, are our chefs that good?" He asks laughing and I nod and I guess the reason is because the food is one of the few good things about this. Other than living somewhere nice and being pampered everything else sucks.

"Yes, you really do have that good of chefs." I say.

A lot of laughing happens and I only talk about my family for a moment since I hate the idea of just seeming like another sad girl desperate to get home to her family. I want to be a cheery girl who is likeable and values her life. I want to be that girl.

"Adriella I think that dress was amazing." Caesar says.

"It really was and it was truly made from wheat and it was a little uncomfortable but in the end it was worth it because it came out great." I say talking about my chariot outfit.

Caesar nods and I hear a small buzz and know my time is up so Caesar kisses my hand and shouts my name one last time before I am waving and blowing kisses and making my way back down the stairs to get off the stage.

District Nine

Pieter, 13

The crowd cheers as I am frozen unable to move to go on the stage and I feel a man shove into my back telling me to get moving so I take a deep breath and walk out smiling nervously and I know my fear is obvious to every single person watching. I feel pathetic, I mean a three? It is simply sad.

"Hello hello Pieter!" Caesar says and I am unable to speak and start to panic before I just give him a small wave and the crowd starts laughing and my cheeks turn red. "So Pieter I know you have probably heard all about this since the reaping but what in the world make you puke?" Caesar says.

I blank out and scratch my head because saying I was scared sounds weak. "Well I had a very large breakfast and I think it was a mixture of three things; a full stomach, bad wheat, and shock." I say since shocks doesn't exactly mean fear.

"Yes it most have been very shocking." Caesar says.

I nod, "Well other than the tributes who volunteered I think we were all shocked when we heard our names called." I say. "More of surprised than shocked." I am pleased with this and feel like it makes me seem smart but I know that maybe me and Caesar can just laugh of the vomiting thing.

"Yes well I am also going to assume they didn't have as big of breakfasts as you." Caesar says and I laugh though I know some of the richer probably did have bigger breakfasts.

"That is probably true," I say with ease now comfortable. "And it is tradition on the day of the reaping for my family to all kind of have a nice breakfast." I tell him though it isn't exactly true.

For the rest of interviews there is a lot of laughing and me and Caesar joke around and I think people might find my funny or a young kid kind of charming but not exactly the sexy charming the boy from District Seven did, not that I found that out on my own. Adriella was talking about it. I feel nervous around Adriella for a few reasons. One because she seems like a big threat. And too just because she was the girl who was the only one to help me when I still had my bully. And I might never get to repay her for it.

I remind myself one thing, before tomorrow and I have to go to the Arena I promise myself I will thank Adriella so I don't owe her anything.

District Ten

Coraline, 17

The metallic aqua colored dress that stuck so tightly to my body it was becoming hard to breathe shifts as I walk onto the stage waving and after my escort yelling constantly at me I am able to walk in the gigantic heels with ease.

I go over the plan in my head, fame obsessed, I need to make everyone here think I am in simple awe and how if I were to win I would maybe even move to the Capitol and lies like that I know I will just have to take back if I do win. That is if I win. I sit down the dress gets even tighter around my stomach and I just force a smile to my face.

"Hello Caesar," I say and I shake his hand.

"My darling Coraline please tell us about your time so far in the Capitol." Caesar says to me and I widen my smile if it is even possible.

"You can call me Coral." I tell him and he nods and then I think up of an answer. "Well the colors and the entire city is really beautiful and the buildings are fantastic!" I say cheery though really I haven't noticed the buildings even once while I have been here.

"Yes we do have some fine buildings don't we?" I nod my head my hair moves with my head movement. "And a seven in training? I must say when we saw that seven next to your face we were all cheering from the lovely and brave volunteer from District Ten."

I let out a sigh of happiness. "Thank you I would tell you how I got that seven but it is private so I think you guys are just going to have to wait until the Games to see what I have up my sleeve." I tell him and that part really made me just wanted to scream. But who cares? If it gets me sponsors then I don't care.

"And what do you think of your District Partner Wolff?" Caesar asks me and I want to thank him for bringing it up.

The entire interview I have been bubbly and laughing but for once I return to my regular nature and am very quiet. "He is a good guy." I say.

For the rest of the thing it goes on like this and I mention my family a few times but just kind of suck up to Sponsors sadly but I really think me and Wolff could use sponsors. And maybe if his interview goes as planned then we can defiantly get a few sponsors.

No, the Capitol won't have to wait for the Games to see what I and Wolff have up our sleeves.

District Ten

Wolff French, 17

This isn't going to work. It doesn't make much sense but I have to go with it even if it means lying and frankly I don't see where it will go but I need to say it because my mentors told me to. I walk onto the stage as Coraline is leaving and like told we connect glances and I nod my head once and I know that the audience saw this. Good. Let them eat up in our acting.

"Wolff!" Caesar says as I sit down and I give a small thin smile and wave to him and the crowd and they start applauding.

"Hello Caesar it is wonderful to be here." I tell him.

It goes on for a minute about with the normal questions he has asked basically everyone and I know my entire District team is nervous because they know that I need to get to the point and finally he asks the question I have been waiting for.

"So Wolff I asked Coral her opinion about you and know I want to hear the other side." Caesar says. My blood rushes so quickly as I prepare myself for this.

"Well I know she probably wouldn't want me to say this but I actually have known her for a very long time." I tell him. It is such a lie. I meet Coral that day on the train and maybe saw her once or twice at school but never spoke to her.

"Oh really and you both are here?" He asks with a curious look and everyone in the crowd seems to be setting on the edge of their seats.

"Yes and actually we are engaged." The entire interview I have been leading up to this. Everything with me and Coral has been leading to the sentence. Who doesn't want to sponsor the engaged two from District Ten? Everyone gasps and is in shock.

"Oh really? I thought you volunteered for your little cousin." Caesar asks.

I nod, "I did but Coral knew she had to volunteer for that girl and when she did I knew that for one I didn't want her to go in alone but also my cousin was too young to go in." I tell him. This is where I don't understand it. What if the crowd expects me to risk my life for this girl I met a week ago? I enjoy having Coraline as an ally but this romance thing is too much and it seems to always end up somewhere bad. But it doesn't matter for the first part because at the beginning it will get us sponsors. But then what happens? And how will I and she prove we are engaged?

District Eleven

Rosaline Greene, 15

A long green dress that reached the floor, sleeveless, an up do hair style, and high heels even though it isn't like anyone can see them because of the dress. These are the things I have on my right now and along with the makeup it makes me feel more beautiful and stunning than I ever had. I got an eight in training. Everything seems to be going like I wanted, for people to not overlook me, yet I had to find out how the two from ten are engaged. I am not too surprised but they obviously didn't show any affection during training. But now I just need to make sure they don't forget me.

I can't let them forget me.

I walk onto the stage smiling and wave before sitting down and things start quickly. "An eight? I think we are all dying to know what the girl from eleven did to get a whooping eight." He says and I smile. Maybe everyone is shocked because I don't seem the type to get the score. But somehow I got it.

"Yes well Caesar frankly I just would hate if I were to be overlooked by the audience… I don't want anyone to count me out." I say though even with the score and this no one will truly target me because I look weak.

"They defiantly won't know. Especially in that beautiful dress." He says before lifting my arm. "Please show the audience it standing." He says and I nod.

Getting out of my seat I spin around once and the dress swirls around me and it looks beautiful and afterwards I am laughing and dizzy and fix the ivy crown on my head that is literally made of well ivy.

I go on and I talk about losing my parents. That I have a sister waiting for me. I won't be overlooked I just refuse to let that happen.

District Eleven

Branch Foster, 17

Strong. I need to be strong so I can seem strong. I mean an eight? Come on the little weak girl from my own District got that and I don't care who her sister is that Kenmeina girl isn't that threatening and I got an eight! I got to repair my reputation now by seeming strong.

So I walk confidently to the stage not waving or smiling at all and just slump into the seat and give Caesar and nod and a strong hand shake.

"Well Branch let's start out with that eight of yours!" The eight? I thought this guy was suppose to help tributes look good not embarrass them.

"I am quite disappointed." I tell him honestly. "Frankly I think I deserved better. But whatever you know? I just have to prove myself in the Arena I guess." Maybe that was bad to say but whatever I just want to be honest and I never said the Gamemakers were wrong just that I deserved better.

"And what is life like back in District Eleven?"

"Pretty average of a life for a District Eleven kid I guess. I live with my uncle." I say not wanting to get into that subject because then people will think I am mentally damaged like basically everyone else. I mean seriously everyone has some kind of family at home or whatever so don't just try to get sympathy points.

Oh and that engagement thing? If they really loved each other they wouldn't both volunteer! But hey it isn't like either of them will come out alive with me around. I guess that sounds bad but I am ready for this. I am strong. I am sure everyone else has talent but I just won't die.

The rest of the interview is quite boring and unlike all the other reapings no one is laughing or enjoying it, good this is serious. Well there was that weird boy from Eight. But still so when I am excused I stand up proudly and Caesar and I hold our hands in the air.

"Branch from District Eleven!" Caesar's voice booms across the entire room and everyone starts cheering. I am strong and know they know it.

District Twelve

Kami Dewulf, 12

My heart seems to be skipping beats as I walk onto the stage with the blue dress with a tight top part and the bottom like a tutu with the top part going all the wall up to my neck and like a turtle neck and on the backside there is fake wolf fur attached and my hair is in a pretty bun.

"Kami everyone!" Caesar cries out as I wave and skip to the chair before sitting down with a big smile on my face.

"Hello!" I cheer with a musical tune.

"Hello Kami," Caesar says. "Now please tell us your favorite thing about the Capitol."

I smile in delight. "All the pretty colors!" I chime. I hate the Hunger Games and the people in the Capitol but there are really some beautiful colors. "I didn't even know so many colors existed." I add.

"I know we are quite colorful people." Caesar says before pointing to his purple hair and everyone begins to laugh. "So what are some of your strengths Kami?" Caesar asks.

I almost jump up replying, "I love to sing. Do you want to hear me sing?" I ask.

Caesar looks to the crowd and everyone cheers so Caesar nods. "Go ahead." I smile at this and then nervous with everyone staring at me. I start singing a Valley song from my District. It is a really pretty song called the Hanging Tree.

Everyone is blanked eyed as I sing the song and I think it is because they like the singing. Or maybe they don't get the lyrics. Who knows? "What is that song called?" Caesar asks blank eyed.

"The Hanging Tree song!" I chime and before I know it I hear the buzzer and look around shocked knowing I didn't get the full time and for some reason they are cutting me off but Caesar quickly says my name and gives goodbye before I am ushered off the stage. What did I do wrong?

District Twelve

Aschen Onyx, 15

I fix my outfit and ruffle my sandy blonde hair once more before walking onto the stage smiling and praying to whoever happens to be listening that I do not blank out in front of all Panem but the odds don't seem to be in my favor and I really feel upset right now that Haymitch didn't even really care what happened with us and was just too drunk even though the man was only 28 years old.

"Aschen!" Caesar says happily though I can't help but wonder that he is too tired to give me a proper interview but he seems like he really does give everyone equal opportunities and I still can't believe what Kami did. She sang a song that shouldn't even be sang in the presence of Peacekeepers back in twelve. I am surprised no one told her.

"Hi Caesar," I say with a half hearted look.

"What do you think of your situation so far?" He asks me.

I look to the side caught in the thought. "Well everything is much more advanced in technology then home so I guess that is cool and there is so many people from different places and all." I say in deep thought but I force myself to focus.

"Yes that is all very true Aschen you are quite the intelligent young man." Caesar says.

I smile, "Thank you." I wonder if he really means that.

Because I get pretty good grades but not exactly perfect and I defiantly am not top in my class or anything when it comes to education so maybe he means street smart? Then again to live a not so good life especially in District Twelve you defiantly need to be street smart but Kami doesn't seem to have that especially since she sang that one song.

"Aschen?" I blink and look at Caesar and everything is quite. I looked around confused. "I am guessing you blanked out?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah sorry." I say blushing and the crowd starts laughing and I hear a buzzer. Did I really waste my entire interview blanking out? Man if I had a mentor who cared he would be pretty angry.

**A/N- Don't hate me… I know it has been three days but I still think I update enough it doesn't matter. And yes I know District Ten pretending to be engaged… I promise they won't become the center stage because trust me I have plans for every single little one of your characters that I plan on having it making it far enough and no one is going to be center stage as the main character. And I promise it won't be like Katniss and Peeta's relationship because frankly Peeta said he had a crush on Katniss not that they were engaged so I won't make it like that. You just need to trust me guys I got plan okay? One more chapter before the sixty seconds that will wrap up some things that needs to be done before the Games. Then the 60****th**** Hunger Games will begin.**


	25. Chapter 25 Last Moments Before the Games

Last Moments Before the Games

Ariel Finn, 17

My breath is warm on my skin. Why am I so scared? I probably have sponsors and I am from a freaking line of female victors! But when I think it, it just seems so vain and I just want to collapse and never come out from under the bed sheets. I miss Aalto with all my heart and my skin is just a gray shade from all the stress I have been putting on myself. I got a nine in training and as I grasp onto the seashell that was my mother's and grandmother's I want to cry.

My usual fiery and stubborn personality is almost disappeared as I just want to lay here. Why couldn't someone volunteer for me? I am no winner and I don't feel beautiful and I know if my boyfriend was here even he would not have sympathy for me. "Ariel come on sweetheart we need to get going!" My grandmother's tender voice reaches me and I get up my bare legs on the side of my bed.

Every year there is that one tribute that everyone knows is a threat. If it is a boy he is a giant and bloodthirsty. If it is a girl she is seemingly perfect and sexy. Am I that girl? I got a nine and people tell me I am beautiful but I am having such trouble believing it. I am a coward and a disgrace to District Four. At least Harold is up and moving. I get up running my fingers through my red hair and walk out with my shorts and tank top hugging my body and know that it doesn't matter what I wear because my stylist has to put me in the outfit the gamemakers have for all the tributes.

Maybe that is my weakness. I am stubborn but I don't think that is a weakness, no I am scared. But I am a career that bends the rules then because I am scared. Does it even matter though? In an hour or so I will be on a plane then underground before I rise to the ground to fight and kill. I am the Capitol's mermaid and perfect little girl.

"Ariel you are breaking down you just need to calm down and everything well be fine." I turn seeing Finnick looking at me with sympathy and I nod feeling rather stupid.

"Yeah," I say. I guess I could be worse off just because I know what I am doing when it comes to weapons. What about poor little Harold? Whatever I guess I really don't care what people think anymore so I just eat but everything just seems to want to come back up so I only manage a little food and hope if I make it through the bloodbath I can eat some of the food from the Cornucopia. I see the mentors and then I know it is time to go.

My grandmother pulls me into the tightest hug she has ever given me. She nods just once and kisses my cheek before pushing me away and I follow the stylist who will be coming with me to get me changed once we arrive at the launching pads.

Time for the Games to begin.

District Seven

Isaac Total, 17

I turn in sweat pants and a baggy shirt not wanting to get up but I know that I have to but at least on my way to the launching pad I can wear whatever and I am going to be getting dressed there. So I turn around to see Avlida and embrace her in a hug though I am taller than her she stills seems intimidating, maybe because she won these things once. Either way I know I have to go get to the roof and go with my stylist and I won't see Boxxy again since we go separately and frankly I don't want to see her in the Arena, I don't want to be the one to kill her.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Boxxy says.

I nod, "I guess it is."

"Remember our deal."

Once again I nod my head and then we turn away and I go to see my stylist who links her arm through mine and I can even see that she is nervous. "Come on Isaac," She says. "And remember you can eat, shower, and get dressed there." She says. "I want you to get very clean and filled somewhat since you won't be having those luxuries in the Arena." My stylist says going on with a lecture and I eat it all up hoping something will help me survive. I and Dawn have a bloodbath strategy but it still is so nerve racking.

I could be dead soon.

I start shaking with nerves and the stylist tries to calm me down but I don't and when I get on my ride with my stylist to the Arena a woman grabs my arm. "I need to put your tracking device in so we can track you while you are in the Arena." She says and I nod and don't even flinch as she inserts the thing into my arm.

I get fully onto the helicopter and sit next to my stylist. This is it; the Hunger Games are almost here.

District Three

Micro, 17

I walk into the door and see her standing brushing her hair. "Tell me now." I demand and she jumps shocked at me standing in her door frame before we have to get going so we can get to our launching pads. At first she puts on her usual innocent face before I scoff. "No use hiding your true self Katie."

She rolls her eyes her face forming into an annoyed look. "I swear I will kill you." She tells me and I roll my eyes. I would kill myself before I let her end my life. She is very interesting I admit but I would hate to give her the pleasure of killing me. "What do you want anyway? Want to stand up to me once more before I can actually kill you?" She asks.

I admit I am here because she can't kill me yet but just for safety and not because I want to feel strong or whatever. "Tell me now." I repeat.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Tell me what has made you so wicked." I say to her crossing my arms and I know soon Ty or Beetee will be here to get us moving.

She laughs, "Just in case someone kills you before I do I guess I will tell you while no cameras are around." She says and my heart skips a beat knowing I finally get to know why this girl is like this. She is only twelve after all.

"Go on…" I mutter silently but she walks to the opposite side of her room her back facing me.

"You know how I said my family died in a fire?" She says turning around raising her eyebrow and I gasp clenching my fist. She wouldn't. Is she truly that messed up?

"You started that fire didn't you?" I ask.

She laughs coming closer and she seems the opposite of a little girl right now. "Duh, they deserved it anyway and it was so easy. Just knocking over one lamp!"

Before I am able to say anything more I hear Ty's voice. "Come one guys we need to get going!" He calls across the floor.

Walking out of her room Katie gets very close to me. "Tell I soul and I will make your death twice more painful."

District Nine

Adriella, 14

I can barely breath as I have my arm tugged on by my stylist her voice going on and on about what I need to do though it isn't like she is my mentor or anything and I know that right now I will be heading up to the roof to get going to the launching pad but I feel a small hand on my arm.

I flip around my hair swirling through the air nervous as I see Pieter behind me. "Adriella you might not remember this but a few years back I had a bully and you were the only one who stood up to him for me!" He says it so quickly I barely understand it.

"Okay," I say not knowing where he is going with this.

He sighs, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Then he turns around walking with his stylist to head to the roof and my heart beats faster and I remember how he will probably be dead soon. Only one can win and feeling like you owe something to somebody could just be the thing that gets you killed.

So he did the only thing that would stop him from thinking he owes me, a thank you.

I follow my stylist waving goodbye to my mentors my mind flashing and spinning around different thoughts that are pretty hysterical as I am taken onto the helicopter and a tracker is injected into my skin. I flinch a little but the woman tries to explain what it is but everything is dimmed by my mind and panic.

Then we come to a stop after a twenty minute ride and though I frankly don't like my stylist and I rather my friends or family be here for this I grab her hand shaking as she pats my shoulder and I am sent through a black elevator so I can see a thing and then I am in the launching pad.

In what seems like a few seconds has been half an hour. "You need to shower." My stylist tells me and I nod going to a shower they have for me that has never even be used. I think one thing that bothered me about the train's shower and the one in the Capitol is knowing someone already used it probably and most of them that did are dead. But the hot water pours down and I make sure to get really clean before leaving to eat.

"You need to eat." My stylist says again and I nod not taking too much so I don't get sick and just throw it back up since that is kind of Pieter's thing and just try to get hydrated because retrieving water is a common problem in the Games.

"Now you need to get dressed." My stylist says calmly and I nod and get up to get into the outfit twenty three other people will be wearing.

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

I sit at the table only urging myself to drink a lot but if I eat too much food it will come back up so I just let my hair dry which it does quickly because it is so short and sigh in stress and panic and then my stylist comes from the other room.

"This is the outfit." He says. Though his Chariot Outfit was awful he still is quite a nice man and he managed to calm me on the way here but I still feel myself shaking once and a while but never for long. But now that he holds the black bag holding my outfit I start shaking because the realization all of this is really happening washing over me again and I just want to run into a safe corner and hide. I need to survive though so I need to just get over it and do this.

My stylist, Flint, unzips the bag and puts the outfit on the table and I push the plate to the side and examine it. There was a dark gray v-neck shirt and on the right chest part there was a five in black that wasn't even that noticeable but still it is a reminder that I am from five. And then there was long simple pants that seem flexible enough with boots a black color I know are good for running.

And then there is a jacket. It is covered in some kind of material and I need to touch it at first to make sure but I am right. "Rain proof." I whisper to Flint. They were rain proof but also could pass of as leather boots because they weren't that shiny material most rain boots are.

He nods, "The boots are too." He says and I feel the boots and nod my head before stripping down and change into the outfit. It fits perfectly and then we just wait. That is all you can do anyway. I run over plans in my head and just close my eyes and push my glasses back up my nose. I am just praying to god this Arena is a normal one and not one of those crazy ones that kill everyone off.

But I can only hope and wish for the best.

District Ten

Coraline Emberly

I am shaking. I am a nervous wreck and I think I might faint. All of this is crazy especially the engagement thing. "How much longer?" I ask my stylist.

He shrugs, "Not too much longer. Let me get your hair pulled back though so it isn't in your face." He says with an uneasy look and I guess that means he is nervous too. But then again I am the one going into the Arena not him. But he seems to be a great guy even if he has shaggy blue hair, but he doesn't even wear that much makeup so I guess it evens it out.

I nod and turn facing away from him as he picks up my hair and I have always loved when people braid my hair because it feels so nice and he gets a brush and begins to run it through my hair and it just reminds me of how my mother was brushing my hair like this the day of the reaping. A small salty tear runs out of my eye.

My sylist gives a pitiful sigh and wipes the tear away before continuing to brush my hair and then he pulls it into a high ponytail and I look at myself in the mirror. Gray v-neck, jacket, boots, and long pants. I like the outfit but soon it will be dirty and maybe with holes sooner or later.

I just hope it isn't soon drenched in blood.

"Feel your boots." My mentor says. I blink looking to him before bending down and feeling the shoes. They look like black leather but it has a sort of rubber like feel. "Water proof." My stylist says.

I turn around my ponytail moving with my head and hitting the opposite side of my head as I turn to him looking into his blue eyes. "Really?" I ask him in deep thought.

"The jacket too, expect water or rain." He says and I nod.

Then I hear the voice, mechanical, put its message was clear. Get into the tube. I panic shaking more and my stylist embraces me and a tight hug and I guess this means he really is cheering on District Ten. I pull away and he wipes away a tear. He is nice but kind of the drama and emotional type.

"Remember you are supposed to be engaged to that boy." He says and I nod before turning to slowly walk into the tube.

Then he nods just once as the door shuts and I have never felt so anxious and scared in my life. And the light shines on my face as I slowly move up to the ground and soon my eyes adjust to the light and I get a look at this year's Arena.

No not the longest chapter but it was just really to tie up some lose threads for the Arena. Oh my goodness I can't believe it is really time for the Arena! I am going to admit when I say I never thought I would get so into this and be so far after not even a month and I wasn't even sure if I would get all the tributes. So overall I thought it would fail. Anyway next chapter will be like a collection of drabbles basically. One chapter one part. Around a hundred words at least for every single tribute on how they see the Arena and a quick summary of what they think. I know you think it will be long but really it probably won't be over 3,000 just something quick you know?

Now I was reading some reviews and I just thought I wanted to answer some things.

Chiri-tan I don't mind one bit if you decide to do a little fanfictionception and do that it is fine with me but anyway if any of you creators for some strange reason refuse to let your character be a part of that then say it. But yeah I give you permission for it.

Oh and Kami's song… yeah feel kind of bad still because the creator just said that her angel was musical and cheery so I guess if the creator is even reading this then they wouldn't be too happy but near the end of the interviews I was getting bored and decided to throw some exciting things out. Like the engagement scandal and the Hanging Tree Song.


	26. Chapter 26 Sixty Seconds

Sixty Seconds-

60…

59…

58…

Patrick-

My blood rushes as the plate comes to a stop level to the ground and I get a look around. Everything is so low… wait no I am on a hill. The entire Cornucopia is on a hill with each of the twenty four tributes circling it with a yard about behind me for the edge of the hill. I get ready to win and look at all of the goodies that I need to get to so I can protect myself. Right in the middle of the opening is a bow and arrow sitting there calling to me and with that I have a target. Now I just need to wait for the time to run off and to get myself clam because right now I am freaking out.

Kenmeina-

The Arena is strange. With the hill I can't help but wonder why the Gamemakers did this. I mean the hill is cool but can't a tribute just walk a yard back and escape all of this? No career will chase them because the hill is pretty steep and a good height from the ground. And there are trees, I know that. But I should probably just focus on the Cornucopia. And right on a box is a jacket of knives. My jacket of knives, I need to get to those things first and hope for the best. I can't die so soon, I just won't.

Jasper-

I don't really know what to think of this Arena since even though the boots and jacket I have on are water proof there is no water to be soon. Actually even with this high up few I don't see a single source of water. I look at all of the other tributes and my eyes find Tara and she gives me one confident nod that I give back before I look myself at a sword. Not a mace but it is the closest weapon so I should pick that up and get to work. Show time.

Tara-

I look around separating my look from the Arena to nod once I notice Jasper is looking at me and I shift my glance to the Cornucopia. Everyone looks ready to go and I know that I need to run as fast as I can to that dagger sitting on a bag I know is a ten and it is sitting against the outside wall of the Cornucopia. Perfect. But where in the world is the water in this Arena? Oh well whatever I get from this will give me all the water I need.

Katie-

A rather strange Arena this is. I don't know wither to get some things or to make a run for it and steal something later. But even if I have speed I don't have strength like that District Two boy. I am quick so I will just have to steal something from the Careers when they aren't looking. I look behind me seeing the bottom of the hill maybe a hundred feet or so which actually isn't that much but either way when that timer hits zero I need to just step a few steeps backwards and get out of here.

Micro-

I can see my alliance members and I just pray to god Aschen is not blanking out because if he does he is a dead man. I look to my side and see Oz. Nice, he is right next to me. Then I see a plastic thing not too far away from where I stand and I remind myself to pick it up and maybe get that backpack with Oz and then maybe if Aschen is blanking out we can just push him down the hill. This is rather unique. And this Arena… it is different. And I even see a lot of rain gear in the Cornucopia. Guess that only means one thing.

Harold-

I need to hide. I need to run. I just need to do something and hope I don't die. I look around at the Arena again. Other than this hill part everything is pretty flat with trees everywhere and then to the right I see tall black metal frames. Like for a cemetery. But when I look past the gates I see graves and a building. This Arena has a pretend Cemetery? But why? Strange but I guess I will have to worry about that later. That is if I survive.

Ariel-

A trident, right there. It is mine. But I still feel nervous and hate how I know cameras are watching my every move. I guess I should get use to it because this is the Hunger Games after all and it is a TV show. I get ready to run and risk looking around trying to see where all this water is. I was hopeful when I saw the boots but I guess not. I can't help but think of Aalto watching me right now praying I will live. Well I won't die in the bloodbath. No this is time for action, no matter how much of a nervous wreck I am.

50…

49…

48…

47…

Oz-

I can't help but be thankful me and Micro are right next to each other. I mean Aschen will probably blank out and after me and Micro get some things at the Cornucopia we are going to probably push him down the hill or whatever. I look and follow Micro's line of vision of find him staring at a backpack. I know that we will be getting that bag and I think Micro's got that plastic thing. I look around seeing a loaf of bread near me and a flat plastic thing.

Ada-

Get the bag, get out of here, and run. And run for a while. I mean I need to do all those things. I need to get to the bag I see twenty feet, not even, away from me. I see so many things I wish I could get but I know in my head that all I can risk is getting that bag. It will supply me with some things and I rather just have a bag even if it is small then be dead. After all my father and my single friend are watching. So I get ready to run as soon as the gong sounds and the 60th Hunger Games have begun.

46…

45…

44…

Aspen-

What in the world do I do? I don't even know but I just look around the Arena and see not any rivers. I hope I don't dehydrate because that would be awful. And there is some kind of cemetery and a lot of forest. Other than this one hill we are all on the rest of the Arena is rather flat except for the Cemetery part which is pretty bumpy. At least that is what I can see form here. And we all have a pretty good view of the Arena right now. Being on a hill and all.

Dawn-

Isaac is all the way on the opposite side of the Arena. Call my codependent but I actually felt a lot better knowing I have someone to talk to because sadly I think if I didn't then I might start talking to myself. Either way now what? I look at him and then he gestures his head jerking it to the left and I nod understanding. I look to the Cornucopia and see a small bag. It was a rather small bag and not even as big as most and that is why it is perfect. Because no one will go for because of how tiny it is, but I am going to. And maybe I can figure out why there is not any water in sight in this Arena.

Isaac-

I don't know exactly what to do but I see a small hatchet sitting on a backpack and know that those are the things I need. I guess I might leave the weapon if someone challenges me for it but I just need to get ready to run and meet up Dawn so we can get the hell off this cliff and into the forest where I can't even see water. It makes me worried when it comes to the rain proof clothing just because it is hot right now so where does the water come in?

Boxxy-

I see one backpack. It isn't a real bag even just one you would have the strap over your shoulder and a small bag that could hold anything. But there are only so many bags and everyone has their eyes on bags so I know this bag is better than nothing. And since it is tiny it is closer to me and one of the out skirting objects along with near me a large plastic thing that I guess would be useful. It would keep me dry in rain as long as it is pouring so I guess it will do. With that I look at the time and know that that minute is quickly disappearing.

Farro-

I am going to die here aren't I? I know I won't win but something suddenly inside me wants to not just go out with the blood of another human being on my hands but saving someone. I guess I just want everything to not end like it was nothing but for people to remember me. I will make them remember me.

Beth-

I see the Arena and all the people around me and I know I should probably get a bag. Nothing big but at least something. So with the clock almost half way down to that one that will signal I can start running I focus on a backpack near enough to me and I don't take time to see who is around me and just focus on the bag and the clock ticking down.

Pieter-

I should probably just get somewhere and hide. I know that if I get something then I will be killed but someone will kill me if I just end up standing here so I need so kind of plan so I have an idea what to do. And I see the Cornucopia staring at it before a tiny idea pops into my head so I put on a strong face for my family watching me and then get ready to run when that minute runs out.

Adriella-

It felt like just yesterday I was back home in District Nine but now everything is ticking down to the moment I could very well die. That scares me. But I know I need weapons and supplies to make it through this hell that well follow the Bloodbath. And looking around I see a few people around me but I don't even process them well enough to see who. So I just take in a deep breath trying to calm down before I put on a serious face and move my body to get running the second I can. I just hope I make it out of this alive.

Wolff-

I can see the girl form nine near me and I keep on searching for Coraline until I find her three tributes down and when I look to her for a moment here eyes connect to mine and my heart beats even faster knowing that this really is it. That this is all really going to happen and I need to get myself and Coral out of this alive. I see a bag near me and look my eyes on it though I see some other people looking at it too. Either way the thought of my family watching me die so quickly into this breaks my heart. And I won't let it happen.

30…

29…

28…

27…

Coraline-

I see Wolff and I know he is looking towards that bag. I don't want to risk getting another bag but I see a few scattered things around me and know that I will pick those things up and that is what I have on my mind. I don't focus on anything else because I know if I think too much of the Arena, the engagement scandal, or my family I won't be able to focus. Those things are for later and this Arena doesn't seem too killer so I guess I am lucky. And with most of the minute gone I know soon I will be running and I am not going down just yet.

26…

25…

Branch-

I know this is going to go fine. I mean the Arena doesn't even have anything that seems to kill off tributes and I am a career! I see all the tributes and though all of them are ready to run I can tell some of them have fear stuck in their eyes as they watch that clock ticking down. I don't even need to get to a weapon though. That is why using my fists is so lovely. And for once I get to let my anger out; for once I can fight instead of just working in the fields.

Rosaline-

I run my fingers through my hair and when I see everyone's eyes around me locked one the Cornucopia I know I can't get involved. I see a small pack of dried food and I won't risk anything else. I rather be alive and not with a weapon then dead with a bow in my hand. There is even a bow and arrow in my eye sights but I sigh once realizing I just need to bend down a little bit before running down the steep hill. And best of all? There are trees. And trees mean climbing. I guess the odds are in my favor right now.

Aschen-

I focus on the trees. Not any water or clouds in sight. What in the world are these water proof clothing for? I don't get it but I guess the Gamemakers must have something up their sleeves. And there is Oz and Micro not too far away and I know that I should probably meet with them but I just look up into the sky the soft hum of the clock ticking down just background noise as I am lost in the blue sky of this Arena.

Kami-

I need weapons. I need that bag and the tent and all of the things I could use. Maybe I will just get one thing but I won't get out of this thing empty handed. That would be awful and for some reason my song got a bad reaction so I just think that whatever happens I need to prove I am strong and a true contender so I won't get out of this empty handed so I just need to move quickly and fast so that I get some survival skills.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

So there it is! Anyway next is the bloodbath and most of the p.o.v.'s will be from the people who die with a few exceptions. So if you see your character has no part just know if they didn't have a part then they are alive. Also I figure I will just tell you what the Arena is. After all I think you have waited long enough. But the characters probably won't figure this out to later. I will probably post the bloodbath later tonight.

In the center of the Arena is a steep hill pretty equally leveled with the trees that surrounding the circle. Though there are twenty or so feet between the bottom of the hill and the forest. Though it is mostly forest as you read there is at one part tall old fashioned like black metal gates with a cemetery. No there are no real dead bodies I just thought it would be interesting and it even has one of those buildings that lead underground with a lot of caskets (Forgot the name) other than the hill and cemetery area, which are the only none leveled part, and of course some other parts but nothing too huge the Arena is rather flat with some buildings and small structures scattered in the forest almost like ruins. Finally the part that makes it more, what I say interesting. Is the fact that from midnight to seven in the morning it is very cold and can make for some miserable sleeping. Then at seven the heat is turned up to a hot sunny and cloudless day and then finally when it turns for the entire rest of the day it is a down pour. At some points it might rain less and other points it might have thunder and lightning. Though rain is guaranteed from four to nine after then the rain does slow down most of the time to a drizzling. Most of the time that is. So I know it isn't super awesome and creative like the clock Arena in C.F. but I think the bipolar weather will be exciting but probably a little confusing at first.


	27. Chapter 27 Bloodbath

Bloodbath

District Six

Aspen Acre, 12

Everything is in slow motion as the clock ticks down and the sound rings in the back of my head and all around. I rush forward knowing I need to get something I rush forward but see the girl from Four shove me down and I crawl straight to the Cornucopia and go inside ignoring the people rushing and go into the top part hiding hoping no one will find me and I can leave when all of this is done and whatever the Careers leave will be mine.

What about my brothers? They probably can't see me and are worried but oh well. Patrick, the boy from one, comes in with a bow and arrow and sees me and his eyes widen with sadness. He walks over and I hear a scream from outside and Patrick grabs me pulling me out the entire time with such a sad expression I know he is not your normal blood thirsty career.

"I'm sorry," He says before picking up the bow and arrow and pulling back the string and I get up running and run out of the opening into the craziness with everyone running around and at the opening to the Cornucopia I fall down into the grass my mouth in the grass and turn around to see Patrick and I give up.

I just give up.

I am going to die either way and this way must be the quickest so I look once more into the blue sky hoping my father and six younger brothers will do fine without me and soon I feel a sharp pain in my chest from the arrow and at first everything hurts. Really bad.

Then I feel nothing.

District Nine

Pieter, 13

The world is collapsing at its hinges. I just know so as I step off the metal plate my eyes so wide the feel ready to pop as I stare and she people running around some retreating down the hill with many going to the Cornucopia in the middle and I see the boy from Two smile and pick up a mace. The Careers got their weapons. I need to go and hide.

But I can't.

It is like my feet are glued to my feet because the boy, Jasper I think, looks around before his eyes fall to me. To him I am just an easy target and he runs forward his weapon in hand and I feel like a deer caught in the head lights and turn around to run but the boy is so quick he is catching up so I run fast towards the edge of the hill and I decide I will just slide down and then run into the hill because now that I am a target he won't let me get anything.

But he won't leave the hill. That is the one thing good so far about this Arena. No Career will chase any tribute down a hill just because the need to stand on guard. I turn around once as I hear a loud male scream pierce through the air and buzz in my eye drums.

I run quicker my body moving stiffly but I reach the end of the hill and smile and look behind me at the boy frowning chasing after me quicker and I step forward hurtling and I slide down the hill feet forward with a smile.

I look down and my heart collapses.

There is a tree right in my track only a few feet away with the distance lowering with each second and I can't even do anything before my body lands and the tree its pointy branches causing blood to flow from my body and then I look into the sky and see the boy is already gone. I am going to die. I am a bloodbath victim.

"I am sorry guys I couldn't do it I really am!" I say through the pain and spit some blood out. "I love you guys I really do." And then my body slides to the side and my back is faced to the ground as I fall from the tree and I cry a little. I guess my life never really was that huge. I didn't even leave long enough to be worth something. And now I will never get a chance.

I am just another bloodbath victim, just another cannon.

District Eight

Bethaney, 14

My heart pumps as the gong rings and the Games begin my heart racing like it is going to jump out of my chest and I lurch my body forward running like my life depends on it, because it does. And see everyone circling the Cornucopia and pick up the plastic thing on the ground near my metal plate and shove it into my jacket and run faster when I see a backpack.

I don't even really bend down but I turn slightly to the side so my hand grasps onto the bag and I yank it up throwing it over my one shoulder and turn to leave knowing I can't risk grabbing anything more and run towards the edge of the hill not looking back.

Then I come to a stop and fall to the ground when the boy from District Two turns away from the hill with his mace in his hand and he looks at me and smiles his hands go into the air and I know this is how I die.

I am going to die right here and now. No I didn't even make it out of the bloodbath! Just when I open my eyes surprised when the mace does not kill me and I feel no pain I open my eyes to see Farro standing in front of me with a sword and it connects to the mace and he lurches forward so Jasper loses his weapon only to rip the sword from Farro's hand.

I can't move. Farro is risking his life for me and I can't even do him the favor of getting up so I don't die after he dies for saving my life. Soon Jasper lurches forward and the sword connects right through Farro's stomach and the blood starts coming out and I get up gasping and look at his body his eyes looking right at me and his mouth spitting out blood and he smiles.

"Run," Farro whispers and I nod turning around and running to retreat down the hill.

District Eight

Farro Kasha, 16

Blood is slipping from my body so quickly I just lay on the grass looking up into the beautiful grass trying to enjoy these last moment in the grass with my wish of going down saving Beth complete I can just lay as blood surrounds the ground around me and I can smell the awful scent all around me and some probably not even my own blood I smell.

The blood in my mouth tastes like rust and I spit it out and Jasper shakes his head at me. "I never understand you outlining Districts you just made yourself dead." He says before walking away before glancing back at me. "Maybe you just were suicidal because you have gone and killed yourself."

I laugh, "No you killed me. You sent that sword through my stomach and killed me. I died saving a girl from my District who actually has a reason to live. You are the insane one." I spit out and look back to the sky and wish for a moment things were different. I wish Mia was still alive. But she isn't. She is dead and Beth is alive and I am glad.

I am going to join Mia. "I am coming my love." I whisper before everything stops and I feel my heart stop beating and my brain go dead.

District Twelve

Kami Dewulf, 12

With body nimbly moving forward I make my way to the Cornucopia my body is moving quickly but I stop seeing who is running right beside me. The girl from four. How did I not notice her? I press forward but I have lost time and everything seems to be moving in slow motion as I look around the clear blue sky of this Arena as some tributes already have their things and are slipping down the hill and I slip my feet sliding forward causing the grass to be picked up and my pants are all mess and covered in dirt and grass.

I fell.

I fell during the bloodbath, I know everyone I have ever known is holding their breaths. Unless they hate me, then they might be cheering this all on. Is that all I ever was? The community girl and the freak twelve year old who volunteered from District Twelve.

Then a memory hits me. It is of a face as someone runs past me and I just see dark hair but the girl is alive and seems healthy. But the memory is so clear like the two people are standing above me. One has dark hair and gray eyes, female. And the other has an appearance just like mine. My parents. And then I notice I am hidden under something but I can't remember it. Then I see the hovercraft and it takes the two as they scream.

Those were my parents, my parents were taken away by probably the Capitol and most likely killed. I see the girl from Four now returning to my figure in the dirty mud and know she has come to kill me and I close my hands and lay them out on the bed of grass and close my eyes not wanting to see her bring the trident in her hands into my body.

I feel the sharp pain and feel the heavy thing in my stomach before it is ripped out and I just think about my parents. Maybe I remembered because I am dying and it is like my life is flashing before my eyes. I open my eyes once and give a quick glance at the wound in my stomach with the ruby colored blood that might be beautiful if it wasn't the signal of death but I just enjoy the last moment of sun. I never was that important anyway.

"You couldn't even finish it." I tell the girl standing above me. She hit me and the stomach and not the head or heart. Kind of lazy since now I have to bleed out and by know I can't even feel anything as my brain is slowly turning down.

The girl frowns with pity before turning around the bloody trident in her hand and then I look into the sun and the world goes blank.

District Four

Harold Fishbin

I can't think or speak and I just know that anything I had with my alliance is out the window because none of the others are gathering and I have no time to search for them so I just do what I know I should do, J hide. My body trying to move towards the cornucopia where I see I huge box I think contains a tent and crouch and the grass ground behind and see a boy run past me. A young one too but I can't turn my head in the direction to see who.

Soon Patrick from District One is walking into the Cornucopia and my heart almost stops as I keep quiet and Patrick goes beyond me not detecting me and I hear a scream and see a boy crawl away from Patrick standing above him with a bow and arrow. The boy is Pieter. And he is about to die while I watch.

Patrick arches his arm and I know I have seen him enough in training to know he never misses and defiantly not when he is a foot or two away from his no longer moving target and he send the arrow and the blood starts to spill onto the ground and I think I might puke. Please don't see me… he doesn't and I sigh in relief and pop my head above the box to see everything. There are already a few bodies on the ground and it is sickening really.

Then I feel a hard pull on my shirt. I am brought backwards onto my back and see the smirking face of the District Eleven boy. The ones with the careers, and he is going to kill me. I am speechless and he picks me up like I am nothing and shoves me into the Cornucopia wall and I am breathing fast hysterically and he brings me away and crashes me into the metal thing again and I start crying.

And he just smiles.

I feel a hard fist crash into my face and I think he has already broken some of my bones as he just throws me around like a rag doll. I want to be Pieter right now because he died in seconds and this is going on for a while and I am crying. "Just kill me!" I shout knowing my family is crying know and my mom is probably breaking down. I am going to die.

"No I am enjoying myself," The boy says with a smirk before sighing and rolling his eyes. "Guess I will need to find another victim to let out the anger." He says and holds me up by my neck shoving me up the Cornucopia pressing me to it until he throws me on the ground.

"I am sorry guys!" I manage as blood starts flowing and slowly everything goes dark.

District Three

Micro Linux, 17

Everything is so crazy as I meet with Oz and we run side by side and grab a bag and I grab a plastic thing rather interested what it is and then I see a small curved dagger near the bag and pick it up for the hell of it since I don't intend on fighting right now. But for cutting rope it could come useful I guess.

I and Oz start running with the backpack, plastic thing, and the dagger. That is when I see Aschen standing on his metal plate like an idiot. I sigh and as we start running I put the dagger into my jacket and see a loop and assume the Gamemakers but it there just for weapons to be hidden and then without a though I throw myself at Aschen and grab Oz's arm and we all go tumbling down the hill together and when we hit the ground we all regain from the dizziness before we all get up looking at each other for a moment and Aschen looks rather grateful.

He smiles, "I got some stuff!" He says and me and Oz exchange looks and Aschen holds up a small bag of dried fruit.

Then we all turn running together into the forest because truly none of us want to see what that cemetery is hiding. Okay maybe it interests me but I want to observe it form a safe distance and later. As I run though I just can't help but wonder who and how many are dead.

District Nine

Adriella, 14

My heart races as I surge forward to go to the bag I have been looking at all this time and my hair dances around through the air as I focus on the bag and it isn't until I have reached the bag and sigh in relief and grab the strap do I see I wasn't the only one after the backpack.

I look up with a slight anger seeing that boy from ten standing his hand grasping on the other strap of the bag not willing to let it go. I know that he is close with his District Partner and know she will be here soon so I need to get out of here. I tug on the bag again trying to get him to give before he pulls it his way.

"Let go!" I cry though I think he looks almost sympathetic for me and just when I see him look down to the bag as we stand there and I can even smell the scent of blood now. The disgusting rusty smell. Yet he starts to give just when his eyes widen looking past me and holds tightly again and I panic letting go about to turn around to see what he is staring at when I feel a pinch.

It is in the back of my neck. Surprisingly it hurts a lot until I feel a lot of wet blood drench my shirt and I know that the reason it doesn't hurt as much is because my nerves are nearly dead. I tumble to my knees and the boy from Ten looks sadly once though doesn't waste any time to get out and I see him reach his District Partner who has some objects in her hand that I can't even see because my vision is blurring.

All my life I have helped people, I guess that make me feel like my short life matters, I just wish it could have happened at least later so I wouldn't just be another bloodbath. I collapse backwards onto the ground some blood filling my mouth and look up to see the girl from Two. She doesn't look happy or sad, just empty. She sighs turning away before leaving me to die.

Either way the world is going black, and I hate the idea of just dying. It makes everything seem so weak. I guess when you are facing death some things just click together. "I love you mom and dad, and my friends." I stutter out hoping to say all of my friend's name but it hurts so much to hurt and I just barely got out what I did before slowly I lose my grasp onto reality and I know this is death.

District Ten

Wolff French, 17

Already a few seconds into the Hunger Games and I already witnessed a girl get killed. The image of her collapsing to her knees as the crimson red blood dripped down is replaying over and over in my head and I wish it would just disappear from my memories.

But it is there, it is still in my head and it is killing me. I wrap my hand in Coraline's more so I don't lose her and not for the whole engagement thing and I look see the boy from Two standing ten feet behind us. And he has an axe. I know that if I don't get off this hill soon with Coral we will both be dead. And we are a yard from the edge. Coral stops the things in her hand she shoves into her jacket before zipping it up and looks behind us.

That is when he throws his axe. I don't even think and I push Coral and jump and we tumble down the hill and I know it was foolish but the axe isn't in one of our heads so I guess it was the right choice. After tumbling to the bottom I look at Coral and she sighs with a look of thanks on her face. I gulp taking it all in.

Even if I saw a girl die right in front of me, I am alive with my alliance and we have some supplies. So I get up brushing myself off. "Let's head into the forest." I tell her and she nods and then she gets up. "Let me but my stuff in your bag first." She says.

I would hesitate saying not until later but no one is around and the Careers are on that mound with the Cornucopia so I nod not wasting time to argue and she hands me some kind of plastic thing and stuff it into my bag along with the semi squashed but still good loaf of bread into the bag not wasting time to see what is in it.

"Let's go." I say grabbing her arm and we turn away and start running full speed into the forest.

District Eleven

Branch Foster

Around me are five dead bodies. And I know that a boy died by falling on that tree. So that makes six dead. Only six? That leaves 18 people! By now there are already twelve or ten dead and now we have all these people for the six of us to kill. And I only got one kill.

"Damn it only six." I say turning around and see Kenmeina and Patrick bent over searching through some things to go through our rations they just barely glance at me their faces in a strange kind of expression. "What?" I say loudly angered.

"You should keep your mouth shut." Jasper says to me and he is ten feet away. Is this guy seriously doing this? When I can actually kill him? It is obvious that this would happen since both of us want that alpha position but this guy seriously needs to have some respect for me.

"Watch it," I tell him.

Ariel shakes her head slumping against the Cornucopia before playing with a knife tossing and spinning it in the air as Tara stands next to Jasper though she just looks past me almost, not at me. Jasper laughs. "Well you know you are right it is sad how only six are dead." He says.

"More for us to hunt down." I say smirking at the fact he said I was right.

"No I think before those cannons fire we should add another body to lower those left." He says with a smile. My eyes widen in realization.

"So this is happening now?" I ask cracking my knuckles get ready to attack.

Jasper shrugs, "I don't like you nor trust you. But you were great help during the bloodbath but now that we don't need you anymore…" I run toward him thrusting myself only for him to flip my over onto my back and he shoves his hard boots into my chest and I choke trying to get air though his foot is on my lungs.

"Sorry but I just don't trust you…" Jasper says handling the axe in his hands before he holds it back and then finally brings it down into my head.

Seven dead! Not a lot… but I just couldn't kill another! It was hard killing the ones I dead. After all I only got four bloodbaths (Aspen, Pieter, Farro, and Harold) so I had to kill off Branch, Kami, and Adriella though it hurt because I was going to do six but that is unbelievable so I just decided with seven. So seven down and that means there are 17 still standing. Now that people can die there will be a list at the end of each chapter saying the tribute's status. It is sorted by alliances and it will say if they are injured, healthy, sick (Like dehydrated), or dead. But if they are dead they won't show up in the next list. Though on the tribute list all the tribute's name will still be there with simply dead or alive. Alliance with Dawn and Isaac's alliance name was suggested by Dramatic Gleek so I give credit for The Wild Ones to her (Or him) for that name.

Careers

Patrick- Alive, Healthy

Kenmeina- Alive, Healthy

Jasper- Alive, Healthy

Tara- Alive, Healthy

Ariel- Alive, Healthy

Branch- Dead

Young Guns

Katie- Alive

Harold- Dead

Aspen- Dead

Pieter-Dead

Kami- Dead

Smart Asses (And Aschen!)

Aschen- Alive

Micro-Alive

Oz- Alive

The Ranchers

Coraline- Alive

Wolff- Alive

The Wild Ones

Dawn- Alive

Isaac- Alive

Loners

Ada- Alive

Boxxy- Alive

Bethaney- Alive

Rosaline- Alive

Farro- Dead

Adriella- Dead

Okay and now time for the poll results! Though you can see it now that I closed it on my profile but I am just going to say the results

1st Place- Katie Keller with three votes

2nd Place- Isaac, Oz, Micro, Kenmeina, and Ariel all with two votes

3rd Place- Patrick, Tara, Ada, Dawn, Boxxy, Beth, Farro, Adriella, Coraline, Wolff, Branch all with one vote

4th Place- The rest with zero votes


	28. Chapter 28 First Night, First Chase

First Night, First Chase

Day- One

District Eight

Bethaney, 14

My breath is heavy as I push myself to keep on running. Farro died for me, I just can't help but keep running that over and over in my head. The kid saved me and now I am alive with a backpack over my shoulders. Why did he do it? I just don't get it. There was always something strange about him but I just don't get why.

I swear that kid is going to drive me insane.

Sighing I decide to bring my running down to a fast walk as I venture further and further into the woods. I have been running for not even an hour so I have just been waiting for those cannons. Though at first I was worried when I heard them I would remember one of them is Farro's but I haven't been able to get it out of my head anyway. My sister had to watch me almost die, I guess they were so scared for me, and I guess my parents just shrugged saying now they would actually have to pay for a maid to watch over my sisters. They wouldn't care they lost a daughter.

For a moment as I walk determined through the forest I think about a camera watching my movement and all of Panem watching me. Well flashes of me to say that I am alive because if they just focused on watching a tribute walking then the Capitol would get rather bored. Though I think that for twenty four hours after the bloodbath it is almost like a safe period because the Capitol is still thinking of all those people dead. But soon they will get bored unless something exciting happens.

Then I hear the first cannon.

I come to a full stop for the first time since I have disappeared into the forest and I listen as I hear a second, a third, and on and on until I count seven. Only seven? I mean I guess that is unusual but at least I didn't make that number eight. I just can't help but wonder which seven are dead though I suppose by now they have been taken away so they can be buried.

I heard that the Capitol pays for the funeral of the twenty three people that die in the Hunger Games, how considerate. I sigh at this and continue walking since I have a person goal to be running and walking for at least an hour before I go through my bag though it is so tempting.

Somehow I make it and though I have trouble telling how long it has been but from the placement of the sun I think an hour at least has passed. So I take my yellow bag off my shoulder and start going through it objects.

There is some kind of plastic bag thing with a sleeping bag and some pump like thing that I don't know what is. Other than that is a pack of matches, wire, and then I smile. A knife. It isn't the best thing but at least I have some kind of protection and it can be useful for making traps. Especially since I was given no food and not even a water bottle. But when I open the bag thing it looks like some kind of bag so I guess I can store water in there if I find any. But I have no iodine tablets to even purify it. But frankly I am beyond caring so I just stuff it all back into my bag pretty happy though now I need to find a way to get food and water but maybe I have a sponsor ready to send me a gift.

And for a moment I feel guilty. I think that Farro's stunt might get me more sponsors but it sounds so awful that I just wish he didn't save me. I wish I don't owe him anything. Though I rather feel like I owe him something than be dead. But I keep thinking back to why he did what he did.

Know that the cannons that tell that the bloodbath is over and I have gone through my bag there is only one thing to do now. Keep on running to find water. Water is my new proitiety since I can go a while without food. Once a boy won the Hunger Games and didn't even eat. It was a short Games though, not even a week. And he did get to drink but he just kind of hod and then the careers all killed each other and it was just him.

But that doesn't matter. What matter is finding water and maybe even a place to sleep. Somewhere I can see the athenm and see who has died. I feel strange knowing I am alive, maybe because I never really fully accepted I am a tribute. I guess it all seemed like a dream, but now that I am surrounded here in this Arena watching my back looking for attackers the sudden realization I could be killed at any second washes over me.

And it scares me.

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

I have never run so fast in all of my life. I think even if I wanted to run this fast I couldn't because then my life wasn't on the line. Now I know that I need to get as far away from the Careers as possible if I wish to survive. And I so badly want to live that it makes me push myself even faster. Though the bag on my shoulders isn't helping but this bag could save me.

It has been nearly an hour I have been running. Maybe two hours even that I have been running. So I think it is safe enough to look through my bag since ever since I got away with it and off that hill I have wanted to see what I risked my life for. So panting I slump down against a tree a remove my bag from my shoulders. The forest is very dense with many trees for climbing and great for hiding. I just know that those Gamemakers have something up their sleeves. The bag is green color, a forest green, which is perfect camouflage so I must say I am rather excited I am alive and with a camouflaging bag.

Opening it I have no idea what to expect. One year a girl got this bag and literally it only had rocks, but hey rocks are good for throwing at people, but they don't help you survive. And though the girl managed to use the rocks for protection she ended up getting dehydrated and died. Luckily the bag isn't full of rocks. Picking through it I pull out a kind of plastic yet warm looking sleeping bag and whisper a thanks since I know sleeping bags defiantly are helpful for cold nights that are sure to come.

Then there are some iodine tablets which will be good for purifying water, only I don't have a water bottle. My bag has wire and rope. It sparks a hope that I can build something to kill other tributes, it is a good find. Then the next thing I fine makes me positive this is a good bag, it a blow dart. Even with a few darts. Any weapon is better than no weapon. After that there is just some dried fruit and beef jerky. I smile happy with the bag's item. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I feel something push against my shirt. I open my jacket before remembering that I got some kind of plastic thing too.

It was near my metal plate and now that I remember I got it I open the plastic thing. It is like a bag almost. How strange, but maybe I could suffocate an attacker or something. Or maybe I could catch something. But I try not to think about it now and just stuff it into my backpack wondering if my family got to see that I have a bag. That I am alive with no scratches.

Getting back up I am still tired so I just decide to give in to a walk and keep on moving away from the center of the Arena in a hope I will find some kind of water source. Then sun is setting though. I still have a few more hours of sunlight but I am rather tired and my body has never been this exhausted.

That is when I see a clearing. I blink almost thinking I am imagining it, but right in this small clearing of the trees is a building. It isn't that big but it is almost an L shape all though the longer part is one the ground and the shorter part is in the air. I know I can't stay here, I mean people will be attracted to it. But what if it has supplies? I need to give it a chance.

Walking forward I pick up a rock near my foot and walk forward and open the wooden door. Though the building is small and the door is made out of wood the rest of it made out of gray stone. I walk through seeing a door on the opposite side and then a few steps in there is a hallway. I aim my rock and roll it along the ground.

Nothing.

I guess that means it is safe to walk through the hallway. Continuing through I walk in the long hallway until I reach three steps and a door. I open the door carefully and see a room. Not exactly a room with a bed but one with a table and two old chairs and the third broken on the dusty ground. I can't stay here because the Careers will find me but I am about to leave when I notice something.

A line is what I see, four of them actually. Four lines that make a square and most wouldn't see it, but I did. And I pull the chair knowing it can support my light figure and push my hand through it and the square moves up and reveals a secret room.

Now an open room I can't stay in, but a hidden one ten feet in the air? Yeah that will do. It takes me a few minutes to reach it but when I do I use all my force to pull myself up. This room is empty and made out of the same gray stone and the wall is much shorter, maybe six feet at most. Well good thing I am short. I put the gray slab on the hole again and then put my backpack on it knowing this way if someone else comes in the have less of a chance to get it open if they even see it. There even a window. Not a simple old window but kind of a colorful one that from the outside I thought was some kind of painting or something on the building. And I can see outside.

I know I can't stay here long, that would be foolish, but I think I can spend the night here.

I take out a dried fruit and chew on it trying not to eat too much and get into my sleeping bag and look at the window and watch as the sun begins to sigh until I see a small drop of rain on the window. It is starting to rain; of course that is why we have rain proof clothing.

District Six

Dawn Evans, 16

My heart is beating so fast and I am panting gasping for breath as I try to keep on pushing myself to run. I slump against a tree. For maybe three hours or so I and Isaac have been running, fast walking, and at times just walking but never stopping. "How about we go through our things now?" I ask Isaac.

He turns and looks over me once as I am tired. He is panting too though so he just nods and we sit leaning against trees facing each other. I got the small bag I wanted, it is light too, and Isaac got a bag also. But the best part was he got a hatchet. I guess this is good though. I wish I got a machete but at least we have one weapon. That is if I can trust him. I really hope I can.

Zipping open the bag it is a black color. Isaac watches me his green eyes analyzing my movements as I reach into the bag to get the first thing my hands grab. I pull it out. It is a small container with a lid and I don't know what to think until I open it and smell the sweetness. "This stuff makes whoever eats it pass out." I tell Isaac knowing exactly what it is. My family even sells it at our store.

Isaac nods to this and I put it on the ground before reaching in again and pulling out another small container. Pain killers. I guess the Gamemakers knew what they were doing. No one wants a small bag but yet it has medicine and pain killers. The next one though is something I am less familiar with. "Poison," I tell Isaac.

He blinks, "That might come in handy." He says and I nod once. The bag can't hold that much more though so when I reach my hand in I feel a small container and pick it out seeing a water container but empty. Oh well I guess we just need to find a water source. Finally there are some beef jerky, dried fruit, and crackers.

"A good find," Isaac says and I nod happy I picked the bag knowing how useful everything will come. Then Isaac opens his bag, a bright color we will have to cover in dirt or something. The first thing he pulls out is a sleeping bag. But after that it is just some iodine tablets, rope, and some plastic thing that might keep us somewhat dry in a little rain. And then of course we have the Axe.

"Not bad," I tell him. Though we only have one sleeping bag so I hope the nights aren't too cold. "Want to keep moving or set up camp here?"

Isaac looks up into the sky with the sky a pink color and the sun slowly disappearing of the horizon. "Let's set up camp somewhere around here." He says and I nod. "How about in a tree?" He suggests. I shrug though frankly I like the tree idea because it is harder for people to kill you in your sleep if you are twenty feet above the ground.

I point to a tree a couple yards ahead. "That one looks good." I tell him though I haven't really climbed too many trees I suppose it can't be too hard. Once we reach the tree Isaac starts climbing up like it is nothing and I nervously jump up to grab the first branch and pull myself up. After that it is a little easier for ten feet up until soon there aren't as many branches. I see one last thick one. Climbing to it I rest my feet in front of me and my back to the tree as I just pray that I don't fall down. Isaac sits down near me on the large and wide branch and he sits with his legs over the edge and he just watches the sky. This branch is defiantly big enough for people to sleep on so I guess it is a good place to stay at for the night.

That is when I feel something wet on my cheek. I run my finger on the spot. It seems like water but from where? I look at Isaac and a small splash of water lands on his cheek. Then I feel more. Rain. "It is raining..." I whisper.

It starts to drizzle with not too much rain but soon the rain falls in bunches from the leaves on the tree so I feel a sudden moment of realization as I take Isaac's bag and pull out the plastic thing. This is what it was for, I hold it as a cover above our heads, and for a moment Isaac just looks at me strangely until he realizes and I pull my legs closer to my body so he can move closer to me to be under the cover even though it isn't that much of rain.

"I guess we don't have to worry about finding water." Isaac says after silence for a while as it rains. Then just as he says that the rain stops. "Strange…" Isaac says. I nod before pulling myself to sit crossed legs and pick up the wire. "What are you doing?" Isaac asks curiously raising one of his eyebrows.

"I am building a snare to catch some dinner." I tell him with a thin smile and he nod silently before picking up some rope and begins to tie some knots now that he is catching on.

We work on the snares until the sun slowly disappears just about and the sky is purple and finally we have two snares finished. Though Isaac had to help me a lot, but I guess my strong point is medicine anyway. And they aren't too great but if they catch us at least one thing then we will have some kind of food. "I will go down to set them up." I tell him and he nods not arguing as I slip down branch to branch. And let me just tell you, going down a tree is way easier than going up.

Once to the last branch I jump landing on my feet before getting up pulling my jacket closer just because the temperature is really starting to drop, and though the floor is slightly muddy I expected more mud from the rain. I give Isaac thumbs up saying I am okay before heading through the woods to find a spot. Though it is much harder with only a little light. Finally I find a small foot print and smile deciding to place a snare here. After that I find another spot before bending down to get it set to catch a rabbit or squirrel. I guess things are going well. Makes me wonder what my family thinks. Especially what they think about me and Isaac a team because only one person can win. But for some reason I don't mind Isaac, I can't exactly explain it though.

I hear a branch break. I spin around before hearing a small whisper from far away and jump up leaving the snare not fully set and start running through the forest now only lit by moonlight. I am so panicked I have trouble finding the tree but I remember it well. I turn trying to see the owners of the voices or the footsteps but I can't see in the dark and they are too far away so I try to climb as fast as possible. It is somewhat easier with adrenaline though.

Panicked I look up seeing a very confused Isaac and as he opens his mouth I put a finger to my mouth as a signal to tell him to shut up and not speak as I reach our branch and pant more from fear and adrenaline than tiredness. We both look down until we see three figures. I think the boys from three, five, and twelve. Isaac doesn't see them at first so as he begins to ask questions I cover his mouth with my hand and point to them.

He nods his brown hair lit by the moon and I sigh quietly removing my hand and watching the three boys.

"So what do you want to do Micro?" A boy says. I think from twelve.

Another boy, Micro I think, sighs shaking his head. "I swear stop spacing out! Anyway I told you I want to get a good look at that cemetery." Micro says.

The third boy stops. And I hold my breath. "Don't you think we should set up camp?" He asks. They all look at each other before nodding and they seem to have a few supplies but obviously not any sleeping bags because they all just rest their things against the tree and lay down on the floor.

"I am hungry." The District Twelve boy says. "I haven't eaten since this morning; can we eat some of the dried fruit?" He asks. I hear the Micro kid sigh before I hear the crinkling of a bag as they begin to eat and me and Isaac exchange looks. They are staying the night at the base of our tree.

I shake my head hoping they don't see us but in the trees with dense leaves and in the darkness they might not. Then I see in Isaac's hands the sleeping bag. "You can take it for tonight." He whispers silently.

I shake my head, "I would feel bad." I say.

"Then we can share."

Five minutes later after hushed whispers as we try not to alert the three at the base of our tree I find myself squashed into the sleeping back with my back against Isaac's and a rope tying the sleeping bag to the tree. Well if both of us are in it at least we can't argue about who gets to sleep in it.

District Eleven

Rosaline Greene, 15

I am walking quickly trying to spot some kind of place that would be good enough to stay the night. I could go anyplace really, maybe a tree. But it is so cold and all I have is a pack of dried fruit. Though I won't have any trouble with food, I already spotted all sort of edible plants. Most of the ones I have spotted I have eaten from and then shove some extra into my pockets. And I just hope it rains enough that I don't have to worry about water.

Then I see a clearing, and I see a building. I walk quickly to it as the moon lights the building is such a magnificent matter. Throwing open the door I see another door opposite and I long hallway leading to a room. I walk hoping no one else is here and open the door. There is a room with a tall ceiling, a table, and some chairs. Though one is broken and the entire thing is covered in dust. But still it seems warmer here.

Not warm enough that I could sleep comfortably, and when I sit on the ground the floor is rather cold, but I think it is warmer here than outside. Besides building a fire is out of question. From the room there are two windows on each side and I can see the sky. Then I start to hear the small sound of the anthem even here inside the building though it is rather small and made out of stone. I crawl over to the window to look closer into the sky. Soon I see the picture of that boy from four. I guess that means one, two, and three have all their tributes.

Next in the sky is the boy from six, five has both tributes then. Then there is that strange and angry boy from eight which surprises me because I believe he would be a fighter. Then unsurprisingly the boy from nine and then another shocker happens when the girl from nine is shown.

The two engaged tributes from ten are both alive, then I see Branch. I blink surprised and then the face of the girl from Twelve. No surprise since she sang a forbidden song. But I still am surprised over Branch. I guess the careers didn't like him. It feels strange knowing I am the only one from eleven now.

Though I can't help but think Branch got what he deserved, he was such an angry person, and he was a career! The anthem ends and the sky goes blank and because of that the only light is the moon and the sound of the forest comes back to life. My first night in the arena. And hopefully not my last.

I zip up my jacket sighing and yawning before curling up in a corner and bringing the hood to the jacket over my head and scrunch up into a ball to keep warm. I wonder if the careers are out hunting. I hope not, though I doubt they aren't.

I close my eyes forcing myself to try and sleep. At first it is hard but soon I find myself lost in my dreams.

I don't stay asleep for long. I spring awake to the sound of talking and many footsteps. Careers. The careers are near. And I am in a building. I crawl to the window hoping they ignore the building but it is so unlikely. I first see that girl from four walking with a torch with the flames dancing in the air and I know that I can't escape through the door. But that is the only way out.

Suddenly as if a light bulb flashes in my head I get up just as the door to the building opens and I can hear them growing near. I sigh panicked and pick up the broken chair throwing it through the window. Maybe not the best idea but it is my only option. It is the only way out. But they hear it. I hear shouting and hear running as I break the window until it is big enough for me to fit through.

I hurtle myself through the window feeling some shards of glass poke into my stomach and I tumble on the ground seeing the girl fromm one staring at me. Nervous I get up and I see them run back out so fast I am only to the edge of the clearing by the time they are out of the building and chasing after me.

They saw me.

I am going to die.

My blood rushes and the adrenaline feels like lead in my veins as I look around scared and panicked as I can see the faint glow of light from their torches on the ground and my shadow as I dash madly through the forest my breath heavy and I feel so stupid for sleeping in that place. I can feel the wet feeling of a little blood from jumping through the broken window but luckily since I already broke most of the glass away with that chair it is only one thing.

Finally I see a large tree and turn my route to it jumping in the air when I reach it and my hand finds the first branch. Then I hurtle myself up and climb like there is no tomorrow. Because if I don't climb fast enough there will be no tomorrow. Once I see an opening I look ahead.

To the right of the tree I am on is another tree with a branch extended towards this tree crouching down I close my eyes for a moment trying to keep calm as I remind myself this is just like back home. I jump forward grabbing onto the branch and now I am on the next tree. Sighing with relief I climb to a higher branch until I see another branch from a nearby tree and jump forward. I am small anyway so it is so easy. And now I am far away from the original tree after some jumping and climbing.

I lost them. I continue to jump and hurtle my way through the tree branches until I find one tree with a large and wide branch that is good enough to double as a bed for tonight. I know my sister and May most have been so scared but I am in good shape. Unzipping my jacket and pulling my gray shirt up slightly, I see a small shard of glass. I pull it out and rip a leaf off the tree to press it to the wound to stop the bleeding. It isn't that bad, and at least I am not dead.

Though I don't even have water to wash away the now dry blood. I sigh pulling my shirt down again and zipping up my jacket deciding that I will just try to get some slip and clean up the wound tomorrow. Though as I pull my belt from my pants and wrap it around my waist so I am attached to the tree I lean onto the tree and just hope that even after everything that just happened I can still sleep. It happened so quickly and now I think I will stick to sleeping in trees. But out here it is freezing and I can't even lit a fire without telling every single person still awake where I am. So sleep will be hard.

That is if I can get any sleep at all.

A/N-I was sick yesterday so I couldn't update and today I was home but I spent it sleeping so that is why it took me longer. Yeah I know not updating for one day is okay I just wanted to say why especially now that everything is pretty much a cliffhanger. So yeah no deaths in this chapter. Just because I have more events I need every single character that is alive to be a part of so I couldn't kill anyone off. So still 17 left. Since no one died I won't do the list but next chapter I am pretty sure someone might die. As you see chapter are rather random with who has the pov from. So it is just a matter of how much I need to happen which causes some to be longer than others. Especially with loners it is harder because there is pretty much no dialect so loners might be shorter but that is because it has less dialect. Oh and yeah the chapter names get random from here on and most of the time will only talk about one part and not the overall chapter.


	29. Chapter 29 Cemetery Plans

Cemetery Plans

Day- Two

District Three

Micro Linux, 17

I peer further through the binoculars and look at the cemetery. There is a door with a stone building that I guess leads down to a catacomb and it is so interesting I wonder if there are any real dead bodies there. "Micro can we move into the shade?" Aschen complains his jacket on the ground near him.

"No I want to get a good look." I tell them.

Oz sighs, "Then let's go check it out. Besides I am regretting we ever got the binoculars." He says. I turn putting the binoculars in my hand and look at them standing there while I lay on the ground trying to get a good look. Our bag had the things along with some food, an empty water bottle, a knife, matches, some rope, and iodine tablets. Then of course there was that plastic thing and the bread Aschen got before we knocked him down the hill. Pretty good but I was hoping for some wires.

Currently after a long night of sleep we headed back over to the cemetery are and we are studying it. Well I am, I thought Oz would be smart enough to realize there could be mutes in there. I sigh, "Fine but if any mutes come I hope they get you two first." I tell them putting the binoculars back into the bag that I hand to Aschen. He has been pretty good so far with not spacing out. The cemetery defiantly interests me and I just wonder where Katie is. And what she is planning.

We walk all together making our way into open space unfortunately and we walk through the tall gates which are open into the cemetery. I walk to the first grave I see. It is covered in dust but I wipe my sleeve on it to see what it says.

Branch Foster.

I jump back surprised. "Guys check this out." I tell them staring at the grave which such interest and cock my head to the side to study the name of the dead boy from eleven.

"How is that possible? He only died yesterday so how could they get this up and have it with dust?" Aschen asks and even in this moment he is paying attention which such wide eyes.

Oz sighs, "Probably they used science. Either way it is just to freak us out. I mean look there are twenty three of them." Oz says the last part quiet. Some of them are blank. But seven other's then Branch's have scrawling of names which some I couldn't even pair to the face of the dead tribute who owns them.

I blink in realization before Aschen speaks. "As each of us die they are putting our names on the graves." Aschen says and I nod. Walking away I continue through the bumpy ground hoping that no one spots us. Then I come to a stop at the stone door.

"Well aren't you going to help me with this?" I say raising my eyebrow and they come beside me and together we tear the heavy door open and it reveals stone stairs leading down with an unlit torch by the door. I take out a match lighting the thing up and start down the stairs in pure curiosity. I turn to the two still standing with the hot sun blaring into the stair case that was once dark. "Well come on." I say and they follow me and we disappear down the stairs and close the doors so we are left into the darkness only lit by the glowing fire.

District Seven

Boxxy Caxton, 17

I walk through the woods my axe in my hands at the ready for anyone who comes at me. I managed to retrieve an axe and a small bag. Not even a backpack, the kind where the strap goes over your shoulder and the thing just held a sleeping bag and some rope. Not the best but at least I didn't freeze last night in the cold. Of course now that it is morning it is steaming hot and I haven't managed to find a single bit of water and my mouth is parched.

Then again it did rain yesterday. Maybe it will rain today. Then I could maybe get a water bottle from a sponsor, which is if I have any sponsors. I sigh before spotting a bush with some edible berries on it and smile pick a bunch with my hands and bringing them close to smell and get a better look at them.

Yup they are good to eat. I shove the juicy things into my mouth and flavor burst in my mouth and I let out a sigh happy but quite confused on what to do now. I mean what is there to do? Ignore the dryness in my mouth? Ignore my paranoid thoughts? All I can do is walk forward.

I hear a slight sound of a snapping branch. I spin around my pony-tail hitting the side of my face. I raise my axe to see a panicked looking girl. Maybe fifteen with dark skin and hair. I blink and she holds her hands in the air watching to see what I do. She is weaponless. This is the deciding moment. When you come across someone the person with the weapon decided wither or not to trust this person. She seems nice; I think she is that District Eleven tribute.

My mind feels with thoughts of how District Eleven tributes probably know three times as many things I know about plants. And not only what plants to eat but what can help wounds and everything. I drop my axe impulsively. "I won't hurt you." I tell her putting my hands in the air.

I wonder what Avlida is thinking, if she is groaning while watching this in frustration I am attempting to make an alliance. After all only one person can win. She puts her hands down. "What District?" She asks.

"Seven."

"Eleven," I guess I was right about where this girl is from. We stare at each other for a while and I look at her stomach and her shirt seeing a small slit where the shirt is cut. She isn't injuried but she might have been cut by a twig or whatever. She is still healthy enough to be useful though. I just wonder if I can trust her, I think I can, especially since I think I could win in a fight with her if she does turn on me.

"What's your name?" I ask her trying to make some kind of small talk without just coming right out with it.

"Rosaline, you?" She asks me walking ever so nearer to me and I close the distance even more until there is just a yard between us.

"Boxxy…" I trail off looking away. "You know they say people do better in groups." I say and then glance to see her reaction.

"Allies?" The girl asks holding out her hand. I nod taking her hand and shaking it and nod once as a yes. "So you have an axe?" She asks. I actually found the axe just on the hill. I think someone threw it and whatever they aimed at they missed.

"And a sleeping bag and rope. What about you?" I ask her. Though I don't see any bag on her.

"A pack of dried fruit." She mutters and I nod. At least she has more than nothing. I imagine at least one person has nothing. Especially since there are seventeen people left. This still amazes me. Makes me wonder what Isaac and Dawn are up to. That is if they stayed allies. I think I can trust Rosaline though. "You find any water source?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"No, but I just hope it rains."

District Ten

Caroline Emberly, 17

I sink my teeth into the small chunk of bread from the bread I grabbed in the Cornucopia then dip my hands into the bag of water and take a large mouth full of water thirsty. I lean against Wolff as we enjoy some food. I got the bread and plastic thing and now we gave in and decided to eat a little bit of the bread and then yesterday when it was raining we figured out two things. One, the plastic bag I picked off the ground was to catch water.

Other than those things I got we had a pump thing, which is the second thing we learned, it purified water almost. Then there was a sleeping bag and some wire and some beef jerky. It was pretty useful and I think I am just glad we figure the water thing out because though I still feel hungry and my mouth is dry it is better than nothing. Finishing the small chunk of bread I stuff it into the backpack and zip up the bag of water and stuff it into the bag too and get up brushing my hands off.

"So what do you want to do?" Wolff asks me getting up.

I think about it for a moment. I know that bread and beef won't last us forever. "Let's try to find some food. I am pretty sure I still remember what is edible from training." I tell him.

He shrugs an okay and he throws the backpack over his shoulder before following me as I walk across the dirt and grass ground. I feel Wolff's hand wrap around mine and blush a little though accept it. Even if I have always felt off with the engagement thing it the worst part was showing to Sponsors we are engaged and in love.

"I see some berries up there." I tell Wolff happy to find an excuse to let go of his hand as I walk quickly forward to a berry bush. I pick one of the dark things into my hand. I get a good look before throwing it onto the ground and wiping my hand on my pants. "Poisonous I think." I tell Wolff and he nods.

"What time do you think it is about?" Wolff asks.

I shrug before looking up. "Maybe three or something?" I say and Wolff nods to this and we continue through the forest trying to find some kind of edible food. Then I hear it, lightning. Then I feel it, rain. I blink. It is raining. "Rain," I tell Wolf.

It starts coming down heavy too. And quickly. I rush panicked looking for some kind of shelter from this rain with my hood covering my head and I grab onto Wolff's arm so I don't lose him. Then just barely through the rain I see the gray structure. It looks like a ruin and it is not even a room or anything but a rock and then when I reach it I see the part covering the ground giving about five feet of space. I collapse under the cover and Wolff sits by me.

Not even five minutes ago it was sunny and hot. Now all of a sudden it is pouring? This Arena is strange. Though because of the elevation the rain is flowing from behind so it doesn't get into the grass area covered by the structure. It doesn't even have an opposite side. It is like an upside down L and the rock is cold. Too much for finding food.

"Well this sucks." I say and Wolff nods.

"I think it is going to always be like this," Wolff tells me and I stare at him not understanding what he is talking about. "It rained a little bit yesterday just not as much. I think it means that every day it is going to rain but sometimes not as much." He says and I groan.

I don't complain out loud though because surely our conversation is on air as we discuss what we think of the rain. But a morning of steaming hot weather and then pouring rain frankly doesn't seem to fun. Wolff wraps his arm around my shoulder bringing me close as we watch the rain.

District Five

Oz Tesla, 18

The lighted torch in Micro's hand illuminates the dark chamber. It was a small room with many shelves with coffins in it. I can hear the soft pounding of rain on the roof of the catacomb but Micro walks up to a shelf and pulls out the coffin. "Micro what do you think you are doing?" I ask him.

Micro turns to me as Aschen just kind of stands staring into the closed coffin but when I speak they both turn to look at me. "I want to see what is inside." This is probably stupid but I admit I am curious to see what the coffin holds so I approach them and help Micro move the top of the coffin off and in it is nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Well that was not what I was expecting." Micro says with a frown and Aschen gets a scared look.

"Why don't we just leave? This place is probably a death trap." Aschen says but Micro just pushes the coffin back into its hole in the wall and turns. "

"Why didn't I see that before?" Micro asks and I roll my eyes at the kid but remember he is still a smart person so I follow him as the three of us head to the opposite side of the room and Micro pushes his hand into the wall and I notice lines and it pushes forward on one side like a door and Micro walks through. I follow him now extremely curious but Aschen seems rather frightened.

"Man up Aschen." I tell the fifteen year old. Walking into the wall I see Micro almost drop the torch in his hand as we all stare at the twenty four glass containers in the wall. All with people, some old, and some young. Micro hands me the torch and walks forward to one glass container on the wall where the girl inside is a young girl with a pretty white dress that end at her bare feet and her eyes open with a bunch of white flowers in her hands.

"Screena…" Micro whispers with a confused look. I turn to look at Aschen but he is on the opposite side of the room and I walk over and see him with his hand to the glass wall where there is a girl in the glass.

I look around and at the two of them confused and frustrated. "What is wrong with you two?" I ask.

"This is my sister…" Micro whispers turning away from the young girl to face us. "Every tribute has one of their family member or close friends here. Fake of course but…" He looks away and then I look back to Aschen staring at the girl. That means someone here is from my life. I turn around and scan the glass cases until I find one with my brother. It is fake of course, the Capitol wouldn't just go around killing tributes close friends and family unless they did something to defy the Capitol.

"It is fake Oz." Micro says staring at me his eyes peering into mine and I turn away so I don't have to look at my brother. It looks so real. It is my dead brother.

"How do you know that?" Aschen asks his eyes panicked.

I shake my head. "They are messing with our heads." I say. They might all not be real, probably a holograph or whatever. I read back in Five that you could do that with a holograph. But it is so hard to look away from my brother. "And it is working." I whisper quietly though it hurts to admit the Capitol and Gamemakers are getting to me. I storm out of the room and up the stairs after shoving the torch back into Micro's hands and I submerge to the ground level the rain pouring down on my skin and wetting my hair so it sticks to my forehead as I try to get the image of my dead brother out of my head.

I walk forward in the muddy ground until I feel a shove. A shove by someone small yet determined and I stumble a little bit but my tall figure doesn't go down as I feel a sharp pain in my arm and turn around my eyes raging as I see the small figure of Katie from District Three with her hand pressing something small and pointy into my arm. Not a weapon though, because there is no blood.

I push her away feeling tired and see no blood but see through the rain the girl smiling with a wicked and crooked smile as she holds something in the air. I look at it not sure at first if I am seeing it right. A needle. She injected me with something, but what? Poison? I panic surging forward and send her into the mud and I stand over her before I feel something new rushing through my veins.

Not poison, but I feel dizzy and my head spins and I stumble around while Katie is on the ground watching me before I tumble over my face landing into the mud.

I wake up on the cold floor made of stone and awake to the smell of smoke as I open my eyes looking and see the small and innocent looking face of Katie until she smiles and her faces turns into something much more evil and nasty.

"I was hoping Micro would come out but I figured you would work too." She whispers pulling out a long curved dagger and holding it in the air. I struggle before I realize I am tied up and unable to move. The room is empty. Nothing except I see a small fire going the smoke at the top of the ceiling and I choke a little but Katie seems so uniffected by it.

I stare at the dagger and she spins it in her hands. "Pretty right? I was able to steal some supplies from the careers while they were gone hunting. Didn't even get a single kill though." She says rolling her eyes. "How do you like the needle idea? I was so ecstatic when I saw it and was hoping it was poison but it ended up just making you pass out long enough for me to drag you hear and tie you up." She says and I look down at my bare chest but she left my pants on, and my jacket is bundled in the corner.

I try to scream but it is muffled by none other than my shirt. "I think it is something new." Katie says. "Well no time to waste before those two idiots catch up to us." She says and picks up her blade running it along my arm so that red ruby blood comes out just barely. She does the same on the other arm.

"You're a bitch." I say through my shirt.

Katie rips the shirt from my mouth. "Say that again."

"Bitch," I spit knowing it will mean death but somehow it feels better going out with a bang telling the sadistic girl what she is then just dying.

She sighs. "I knew keeping your mouth was stupid. Let's fix that." I close my eyes as she presses the blade to my mouth and I just try to remember the past. The past before the Games. I guess my brother must be panicking right now. But at least I made it a day and I guess this is the end.

District Twelve

Aschen Onyx, 15

Even down here I can hear the cannon as it is fired. I exchange a worried look with Micro. "Where is Oz?" I ask and he wrinkles his eyebrows together before we turn to start running out of the catacomb after climbing the stairs and into the raining gray scenery and I look around focused before I notice a trail in the mud and follow it until we find a small building made from gray stone that is shaped like a basic cub. I throw open the door.

Oz is on the ground. There is so much blood I think I might puke as I see him and his eyes are wide open and vacant. Micro even looks shocked and we look around the room and I try to keep my eyes off of the bloody and tied up Oz until I see a line of blood almost as if someone dipped their hand in Oz's hand and dragged it across the ground and up the wall.

Then on the wall written in none other than crimson red blood is a message. One by One. I begin to shake panicking at the message and wonder who would be sadistic enough to write a large message with blood. Micro looks a lot less grossed out and kneels by Oz and shakes his head sadly and with his one finger he closes Oz's eyelids and he does look at more peace but there is so much blood and I wonder how the Capitol could like this.

"Help me bring him outside so they can take him away." Micro says and I look shocked at him. I stand there shaking and Micro just picks up Oz's bloody arms and drags him outside into the rain. Soon I see something pick him up and take him away. That makes eight dead. Sixteen alive. I leave the room the image hunting my brain and Micro stands in the rain his copper hair sticking to his face.

He turns to me, "Katie did this." He says and I raise my eyebrow.

"She is just a twelve year old Micro!" I say remembering the small girl. How could she have done that? I don't even think any of this year's careers would do that.

Micro shakes his head. "She is dangerous no matter what her age. She killed Oz and she wants you and me dead." He says looking into the cloudy sky with a rather emotionless face as I stand here pathetically.

"What do we do?"

He turns to me his eyes enormously serious yet almost bored looking even after all of this and he turns walking through the hilly area of the cemetery and I think back to this morning and how Oz was alive and then that last image of him… Ever so slightly Micro turns his head and looks me right in the eyes. "We kill her first."

-Now as we will do each time a tribute dies take a moment to remember Oz and his awesomeness and the fact I wish I could have kept him alive longer and all. I feel bad whenever I kill off a tribute even if they are just fictional characters... oh and I want to mention this again to check of WhispersofBliss who wrote some back-stories about her character in here Caroline with one about Caroline and another about the woman who volunteered for her mother and whose daughter Caroline volunteered for. It is very well written so check it out.

Careers-

Patrick- Alive

Kenmeina- Alive

Jasper- Alive

Tara- Alive

Ariel- Alive

Psyhos-

Katie- Alive

Smart Asses (And Aschen!)

Aschen- Alive

Micro-Alive

Oz- Dead

The Ranchers

Coraline- Alive

Wolff- Alive

The Wild Ones

Dawn- Alive

Isaac- Alive

The Treehugers (Yes this is the best I can think of)

Boxxy- Alive

Rosaline- Alive

Loners

Ada- Alive

Bethaney- Alive


	30. Chapter 30 Careers are People too

Careers are People too

Day- Two

District One

Kenmeina Furro, 16

What happens when you take five careers and add some rain? Oh yeah they all end up sitting in the Cornucopia throwing knives at the dirt angry they are stuck inside the Cornucopia. Of course when all of a sudden a cannon rings through the air, even if you aren't careers, everyone looks at each other in curiosity.

"What was that?" Ariel asks blinking surprised her trident still tightly in her hand and she pushes her long red hair behind her ear.

"A cannon," Tara says rolling her eyes. Ariel glares at her a little bit. "Someone probably slipped or hit their head on something. There are so many stone structures here anyway." Tara says pointing out the truth. This seems like the largest possibility just because the rain is causing everyone to hide. I am slightly surprised we didn't just go out looking for tributes again today because last night we lost a girl while chasing her. I was kind of glad we lost her though. One more day she gets to live.

I am not like Patrick though. I figured that night during the lightning storm that he doesn't like any of this even if he puts up with all of us. But he shakes his head at it and thinks of it as disgusting. Frankly I don't like torturing or killing either but I am sticking with the careers for safety and if it means watching them torture then oh well. Frankly at least four of us will be dead in two weeks too just like all the other tributes. But with Patrick he might complain saying that one of the average careers should just kill them instead of dragging it on.

Even though I don't say this out loud I can't help but thinking that because of this kill the Capitol will be excited and interested again and we can rest easy until tonight or until when this rain stops to bring that number to fifteen because if things get boring the Gamemakers just love to add their own killing machines. One year the careers were pretty weak and didn't get one kill so since the Gamemakers decided they were boring they sent a pack of over sized rats that killed two of them.

"Is the bag fill yet?" Jasper asks and I get up to go check the plastic bag out in the rain. They were interesting things and we figured while bored and going through supplies while it rained that they could catch the rain. Actually it was the only way to even get water because every bottle of water was empty. If you wanted water you had to get it from the sky. Because there seem to be zero lakes or rivers around here.

I check the bag trying to be useful since my paranoid self is worried that if I don't prove I am useful I will be killed off. Will I would leave before the kill me but I rather not have to risk running from them. The bag seems ful. I pick it up trying to not let it slip from my grasp and zip it up so I can put it on the ground. "I think we have enough for a while." Ariel says and she is right now that this is the third bag filled up and these bags were a decent size.

Nodding I go further into the Cornucopia and pick up a box opening it though from how light it is I already know it is a weapon even before I open it. Inside is a long curved sword. Or a dagger. It is kind of like a longer dagger but when I pick it up it seems to light and small to be a sword. I handle it even though I don't want to try and show off since I could never do the things Tara can do with a knife so I just stick it in my belt so it stays and sit back down in the grass.

The sound of the rain is almost hypnotic so I just kind of end up staring at my open hands for a few moments before I feel eyes peering into my skull and blink looking up to see Ariel frowning at me from across the Cornucopia. What is wrong with here? She never has seemed to like me at all but whatever it is she is keeping it to herself.

I surely can't be because she thinks I am prettier than her because that would be crazy and she did get a better training score then me. If she were to have a grudge against anyone I figure it would be against Tara because Tara has some nice features on her and she did get a ten while Ariel got a nine. But still when I catch her glaring at me she looks away like it is nothing. Though it isn't anything. And I don't think I trust her too much.

I just wish I knew why she doesn't like me. I wish I know the reason behind this grudge of hers against me.

Distict Two

Jasper Cortez, 17

The rain is getting on my nerves. Maybe because it leaves me to my own thoughts. I guess people look at me as blood thirsty and surely I will give the Capitol a good show but I don't know it just feels strange to know that you ended someone's life. Maybe Farro's last words are getting to me. The bastard. I just don't understand why he saved that girl. I understand if he knew her well but they didn't talk too much in training or anything. I think I would take a sword for my little brother Cato but he is my brother after all not some random stranger.

I'm the insane one huh? I can't get it out of my head so I just take a small pocket knife and throw it into the dirt angrly. I look up again seeing Ariel frowning towards Kenmeina. I don't think Kenmeina knows it but when you come from a place where they love the Games your mentors know things. My mentor told me about how Ariel did have one brother who died. His killer being Kenmeina's sister. So obviously Ariel doesn't like the girl but how she hasn't figured out this by now seems strange.

I guess the Capitol must know by now. And they must love it, I have to see I am waiting to see the fight that well go down. Both of them have victor blood but I am pretty sure Ariel would when if it was just hand to hand but if Kenmeina is heading some talent with a certain weapon then who knows what the end result will be. But surely something will go down.

"This rain is never ending!" I groan putting my head back and my head presses against the cold surface of the Cornucopia.

"Why don't we just go out now?" Tara asks.

Patrick sighs, "Because we go out at night because we have the night vision glasses and they don't. But in the rain we are at a disadvantage too." He says and I have to say it is pretty intelligent.

Tara frowns, "Whatever." She says before taking a jug of water that had a iodine tablet in it and she was waiting for it to dissolve and now that it is she shakes it up again before taking a long sip from it.

"Can I have some?" I ask my mouth a little parch.

She nods tossing the jug to me which I catch with one hand before taking a long sip of it the water before tossing it back to her and it is silent. I wonder who died before and if it was an accident like Tara said or someone killed them. I try to think of who it was but it is a little hard when so many people are still around. Maybe one of those tributes from an outlining District. I am kind of glad Branch is glad even if he could be useful. He didn't know his place and the kid didn't even know how to handle weapons. That is how he died. Because he used his fists and not something that could kill from twenty feet away.

"It is cold I wish we got some wood to get a fire going." Kenmeina says with a sad look. I guess it is too late now though since all the good fire wood is soaking wet.

It has been this for the past few hours as we all just wait out this storm frustrated with complaints and not really talking about much other than things that have to do with the Games. "If we are going to be going out at night I suggest we sleep now so we have more energy for tonight." Patrick says.

At first I worry about someone coming up here and trying to steal some of ours things while we sleep but I shrug off the thought because no one can get up that hill in this rain so everyone just slugs along picking up some of the sleeping bags and I grab one myself. There wasn't even six sleeping bags though left over so I guess that is another good thing that comes from Branch not being here since all of us have sleeping bags now.

Now that I am warm and eve slightly tired it isn't to hard and doesn't take too long for me to find myself with droopy eyelids as I fall asleep.

District Seven

Isaac Total, 17

My arm is beginning to burn as I hold up the plastic square into the air for it to cover me and Dawn as we squash together into the tight but luckily water-proof sleeping bag a little bit too close for my liking and to the point that our hot breath was making the air around our faces warmer. While uncomfortable and I am sure my breath probably smells bad it is a nice sense of warmth that goes along well with the warmth radiating from the sleeping bag even if it is pouring and my hair still feels a little bit damp and I can see with my own eyes that Dawn's hair is damp too with her hair pulled back into a French braid which looks complicating though it only took her maybe five minutes at most to do the braid this morning if I remember right.

Of course that is an estimate, it would be weird if I was staring at her, and not only weird but creepy. Her blue eyes darted around looking past the small area we have made under a large tree with enough foliage to keep some rain from pouring down onto us but it was still necessary to huddle together.

"When will this rain end?" Dawn whispers before sighing and pushing a lock of blonde hair that escaped from her braid behind her ear and I stare up into the plastic square the droplets of water on it and it ends up dripping onto the sleeping bag but because we are leaning against a tree and our head's are higher elevated than the bottom the water drips downwards.

"I am guessing it has to eventually." I say back to her. I guess I haven't seen her say something like that day in training that got me interested in her and her blunt phrases but I am guessing it is the cameras the watch our every movement wither we see them or not.

For some reason I am actually curious about District Six. I have always been interested by the other Districts. "What is Six like?" I ask her.

She turns to me. "It isn't exactly maybe as forest like as you probably have it but it is kind of a mixture of suburban and woody areas. There are streets and some nicer buildings but they are a rather dull colors and the rest is mostly wild. The inside in the town has tall yet narrow buildings with all the shops and surrounding it is like forest and more of the poorer areas. Of course the rich have their own area." She tells me and it catches me with the detail and when she looks at me with curious and awaiting eyes I guess it is my turn to fill her in on my home.

"As you can imagine there are a lot of trees and pines though there are buildings but they are usually one floored buildings and shops are in the middle though I don't think the owners live there since there really is no place for them to. Then near the edge there is this gated community with all sorts of large and nice homes." I tell her. I don't think the Capitol is showing our conversation just because they don't really like District to know about other Districts.

She nods, "Which area do you live in?" She asks me.

I laugh a little bit, "The cruddy part. But it is rather homey I guess and there are some worse areas to live in there where I live." I tell her and I remember all my neighbors who I knew even if I was never friendly but something tells me they might root for me. Of course unless they knew Boxxy.

"I lived in town my family owned a store for medicine." She tells me with a simple nod and I take a moment to imagine her smiling behind a counter or working at a medicine store though it is hard because that kind of place is rare to see in District Seven. Everything is well built but just because of the Earthy atmosphere everything is rather dirty or muddy.

"Really? Your entire family?"

"Well my father and my Uncle…" She says and I wonder where her own mother fits into that picture because she doesn't mention her. "And my sister but she wants to work somewhere else." For a moment I see a flash of jealously even. Something the cameras might not have even picked up but when her face isn't even a foot away it is rather easy to see.

"My mom works as a maid." I tell her and I feel bad I can't tell her about how my family owned some kind of business or whatever.

She smiles, "That is nice." She says shivering.

Seeing her shiver I do something slightly impulsive, I wrap my arms around her to warm her up. I am past caring since her warmth is filling me with a nice and warmer feeling in this cold. She doesn't say a word as I slide my arms around her but she stops shivering so I am glad.

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

My breath is freezing cold as I make my way through the rain. I figured by now it wasn't going to stop raining. It was softer now though and I understand walking aimlessly through the rain is largely stupid even with the jacket and boots which did keep my chest somewhat dry and my feet still dry. But my neck fells rather cold from the lack of hair on it. Maybe looking back it makes me think I should have let it grown out. But it is so much easier this way and took no care. It is nice.

Last night someone almost die in that building. If that person, a girl I think, wasn't there those careers might have found that some room and killed me. I got lucky and I need somewhere that blends in with its surroundings so people aren't drawn to it. That building was a sore thumb. So naturally walking through the rain when it was just a drizzle was my best option since at night it will be hopeless.

I feel myself lose my balance on the one bumpy area in this forest and my foot goes flying up in the air suddenly throwing some mud from which I slipping on into the air as I surge backwards onto my butt and sliding down the hill slightly. I blink looking around and push my glasses back further up my nose and it seems that I have no injuries. Just a sore bottom.

I get up the rain washing the mud from my pants anyway and I look around seeing how in this area is begins to be a little hilly and there was just a small hill where it was like a miniature cliff. But it was only five feet from the ground and I slide down the side of it. I look at it again perceiving it and launch forward and claw at the rock pulling it away. Smiling I pull some more and soon I have an entrance.

Perfect! It is small but when I step inside there are a few more inches so that it is comfortable enough for me. Smiling and happy to be out of the rain I leave the rocks there so the light can shine in and fresh air. I have water filled in that plastic bag thing; I have my backpack, which means I have a warm sleeping bag. I take it out crawling into it feeling an instance wave of heat as it reflects my body heat and then go through my backpack after hearing the crack of lightning.

I figured it out last night. When those careers came for that girl I realized that every year I can remember most of the time where someone more with smarts and not a career or someone happy with killing wins is when they outsmart the careers. I can outsmart the careers with my knowledge. I have wire and rope so I just know that somehow I can manage to build something that will help me kill them. It is my best option.

And now I have a home base. I can build here and go out every so often to gather edible plants to eat since building snare would be wasteful of the wire and rope and if someone sees it they will know someone is near. If I see an animal I will surely try to get it with my blow dart but I will probably miss anyway.

For the first time I feel a little bit of relief knowing things could be worst. But I can't get too happy because they most have something up their sleeves. And today another died making it 16 people left. I have to make it further… and I have to get rid of the careers.

Well that is ambitious.

I sigh blowing a strand of hair back and then go through my backpack to take out the wire. I have ideas, many, but I think one stands out the most. I just need to find out where to start.

District Eleven

Rosaline Greene, 15

I chew into some more plants that me and Boxxy found that were edible. Boxxy gets up brushing off her pants. "I need to go check our snares and see if they caught anything okay?" She says. She is a rather nice girl I must admit and she is helpful and knows a lot about plants also. It is impressing.

I nod an okay and wave her off, "Okay thanks!" I say and she takes her bag and axe and I am left to myself. The rain is slowly down and I and Boxxy have given up on hiding under trees. I get up stretching my arms a little bit. My wound feels fine and I can only hope it doesn't get infected. It is getting dark though… I suppose the anthems will be playing soon and I can see who died.

That is when I hear whispering.

It was just like yesterday but now I am not in a building or half asleep. I turn around wanting to scream but I can't and in the shadows is a flaming torch and out steps the careers. No I just escaped them barely last night now this? And this time I need to really run.

I turn around pushing my body forward and they shout and I scream for Boxxy though I suppose she won't come and I don't blame her. I run faster until I see the root. I go flying through the air into the dirt and turn around. They are standing above me sprawled on the floor and I realize I won't be escaping this time.

District One

Patrick

The poor girl looks so scared as Jasper drags her across the forest floor and she kicks and scream for mercy but I feel she won't be getting much. I just wish they would just kill her but I doubt it. Only one can win after all. I wish we didn't even find this place that got everyone so excited. Will some of us, not all. I am a part of that not all.

It was a wall, stone and maybe ten feet tall. It had chains, handcuffs. Someone could be strapped in and dangle as they were killed or just left there to starve. Jasper roughly straps the girl's arms in and she isn't tall enough so her feet dangle as she stops crying and just stares straight ahead.

"I am so sorry sis I love you so very much!" She call out into the dark sky and it breaks my heart on the inside taking apart every joking and unserious bone in my body for the moment.

"Start a fire!" Jasper orders and Kenmeina jumps and starts getting a fire prepared. I feel she is afraid we will get rid of her. I don't know why since she is strong whether she knows it or not. Soon Kenmeina has the fire going and I don't understand until Jasper draws out a sword.

District Eleven

Rosaline, 15

My heart beats like it will jump out of my chest as Jasper reaches the sword into the fire until it is a red color and he pull it out and it isn't on fire but I know it is burning hot. He walks to me. I try to scramble around but it just hurts my wrists more.

They are going to torture me.

This is how I die, I don't cry though. My sister and May don't want to see that. "I love you sis so much and May you are and will always be my best friend!" I cry into the night desperately getting out the words while I can.

"What are you doing?" The girl from four, Ariel asks.

Jasper turns to her. "Branding her as a career kill." He says and he presses the burning hot sword edge onto the inside part of my lower arm. I screech and I hear birds fly away from it. It hurts. It was the edge and I am not bleeding but there is a mark in my skin. Then Jasper presses the sword doing the same thing to my other arm and I scream even louder if possible.

"Stop screaming it is hurting my ears." Tara says mildly and I can't stop screaming. Jasper steps back looking at me.

"Who wants it?" He asks but everyone is silent so that Tara girl steps forward and walks up to me.

"You know you are lucky you are only the ninth dead since we will make your death quicker than we would in the finals." She says before drawing a dagger and I cry as she takes out her dagger shoving it into my chest and the blood drips down onto her hand and dagger. And just as everything blacks out I hear my cannon ring through the now quick night.

RIP Rosaline sweetheart! Yes I am going to do this because I feel bad whenever anyone dies... she was sweet and surely will be missed! Fictional or not. Anyway RIP Rosaline and I will probably be slow with deaths at first because I want the characters to do more but once things get interesting deaths will happen much quicker.


	31. Chapter 31 Mutts and the Tenth Cannon

Mutts and the Tenth Cannon

Day- 3

District Three

Katie Keller, 12

I open my eyes to the sun blaring through the open slit to the tent and stretch out my legs letting out a yawn before rolling over onto my other side desperate for five more minutes of sleep. I groan remembering where I am and sit up, no time for sleep. I push away the opening to the tent to reveal the hot sun. It stopped raining around midnight last night, though after the anthem it was more of a drizzle then pouring rain. Looks like other than Oz that girl from eleven is dead. Two in one day? The Capitol must love this, of course now that they got a taste for it they will be begging for more.

Guess I just have to give that to them. And I will if I can figure out a plan. It is to earlier to move in on those two bumbling idiots Aschen and Micro. I want to take my time with that plan. But there are still twelve other tributes that aren't those two or myself. Fifteen? Man this is going slow.

Reaching behind me I get the pack I retrieved, it is full with some food and a container of that sleeping stuff. I found the needle when I was steeling it from the careers that didn't even bother to have someone stay behind to watch over their things, I didn't know what the container was though. Now I do. I take a tally of my things. The tent for one is the best ration I manage to get. It is rather small but I am small so I guess it is fine. Then the needle and container of the sleeping stuff. There is some food and a knife that I washed Oz's blood off of so it doesn't smell. I could use a better weapon though… oh well this needle gives me an advantage.

And of course there is the rope. I can't believe those idiots didn't even notice what I stole from them! I dig into a chunk of bread to fill my empty stomach and then pack up the bag throwing it over my shoulders and refilling the needle with the container before putting both the things into my large jacket pockets and head out of the tent.

It is hot out, and I guess the sun dried up the mud but it is still so strange how you can't even tell that it rained yesterday from looking around. I walk through the tree some before I see the black gate surrounding the cemetery. A fence surrounding the gold mine in my opinion. It was so intriguing. I slip through one of the opening in the gates to enter the area and start searching.

I guess it is pretty simple what I am searching for, tracks, anything to tell me someone has been here. It would work better if there was still that stinking mud here though! Oh well I just got to make it out of this, besides it is pretty obvious I am the smartest tribute here. Well maybe not book smartest but still. I can leave the books to Micro and Ada.

For a moment I think of home, I sort of miss it honestly. But then again I know that now they all know the truth about me. There is so much blood on my hands yet I hunger for more. What happens when I get back? Will I just start killing them off? Or will it be obvious? I guess it is suspicious but when I win I will get a certain freedom only Victors get. Yes this is all a very good thing.

Very good.

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

I run my fingers through the loop and untie it before fixing the small problem I found in my work. I could barely sleep so by dusk I gave up on it and just started my project my head filled with plans and data and things I need. There was one problem though.

I needed something else; I needed something that is risky getting. But I don't need that part of my project until later so for the moment I will just use what I have to get this thing working. Though it would be easier if I had more variety of wires and rope and some tools. But if this was easy then every tribute would be doing it.

Finishing up the part I was working on I reach to my side for more wire. None! I groan. Now what? I am all out of wire which means I will have to redo most of it or possibly steal more wire. Then again I could maybe do without it but then…

I hear a beeping sound.

Startled I push a rock to the side from the entrance to my cave and wiggle out of the tight space to be on the ground with the grass at my hands and stand up on my feet and look around in the sky knowing that sound from past year. A parachute. I have sponsors? I look around and see it stuck on a tree branch, great.

Running to the tree I try to reach the first branch but it is six feet up and I can't even reach it when jumping. I groan and look around and rush back to the entrance of my cave and pick up a rock. It is a small one of course. I go back and aim and arch my arm and toss the thing up just for it to miss. I run to pick the fallen rock and give it another try.

This time I don't miss. It falls down to the ground and I jump to it pouncing on it and gathering it in my arms and rushing back to my cave hating being in the open. Now back in my cave I open the metal container and smile at it. Wire. Not only wire but some a toll perfect for the job. Not only do I have sponsors but my mentor must understand my plan! Great. I smile to myself.

Then I look back down remembering the project of mine and get right back to work my hands moving quickly with other than my project on my mind my thoughts revolve around one other thing.

Home.

District Twelve

Aschen Onyx, 15

I sit looking to Micro his face his normal bored yet intellectual face yet I can see something in his eyes. Determination? A wish for revenge? I can't tell but even if I only meet him a week ago about I know he is out of place. Micro isn't one to be showing much emotion at all. His blunt attitude is stronger than ever though.

He looks up at me and tosses a stick. It is long and thick enough for the job. "Get working while I get us some food." He says picking up some wire.

I raise my eyebrow, "How?"

He rolls his eyes. "I am setting up a snare of course." He says before heading off in the opposite direction and I sigh and pick up the knife the three of us manage and sit on the ground. I still can't manage to wrap my head round the thought of Oz dead. But it did push us to a wish of revenge for our fallen ally. I take the knife and run it on the stick so a strip of wood comes off.

We only have a knife as a weapon. We need more. Micro came up with idea to sharpen sticks to almost a point so it could puncture skin. Micro said there was a legend about blood sucking creatures back in the past, really in the past. They could be killed by wooden sticks sharpened like what we want. So Micro said that Katie is the Vampire, a monster, and we are the two hunters wanting revenge.

I miss Oz. He always was annoyed with my tendencies to space out but still I miss him. I guess only one can win though. So I snap back into reality to keep carving away the stick.

How can a twelve year old be so evil though?

Micro emerges from the woods again empty handed except his backpack was still on his shoulder. "Come on Aschen hurry up we need at least two of them for each of us before we head out." He says.

We took camp in the woods in an area where the trees thinned and the grass was longer with more hills then the other areas where it was basically just dirt and fallen leaves and sticks with tall and dense trees where you could barely see the sky. Here you could see the sky. And the tree weren't really climbing trees.

And it stopped raining. I guess that is good.

"What is the plan?" I ask Micro.

He smiles, "I have a good idea but before I tell you I need to get some more thinking done." He says and I nod to it. I trust him with that. Micro was probably the best planner out of all of us. Though Oz was best with telling the difference with what is edible and what isn't. Now I feel like if I eat anything it might kill me. I sigh sadly and keep on carving.

Fifteen alive, nine dead.

District Six

Dawn Evans, 16

I walk through the hot sun as it blares down onto my pale skin and walk alongside Isaac. "It is so hot!" I complain angry at the bipolar weather. Isaac turns around with a small laughter.

"I know," He says Axe in hand.

I shake my head and then hear a small sound of beeping. I turn around. "I think I heard something." I say. It could be a parachute. Does that mean we have Sponsors? I smile and turn away from Isaac and rush to the sound and find a small clearing and blink confused as I hear a sound of churning.

I blink until I look and see Isaac at the edge of the forest. I walk forward confused why he didn't come to me and hit a wall. I look around confused and place a hand in the air and it bounces back. There is a force field! After inspection I see what it is, it makes a wall around me.

I am in a wall, with no weapon. This is not good…

My hear is pumping as I stare at a desperate looking Isaac his face so worried and for a while nothing happens until I hear a loud cry of a bird and I figure circling around in the sky as it soon soars down words toward me. Just a second ago everything was fine. I was getting along with Isaac and I thought I heard a parachute.

It was a trap though. As the bird flies downwards I look around picking up a stick on the ground as the bird comes closer to me and then I hold it in my arms determined as it flies to me and I knock the stick into the bird sending it to the ground its red eyes still staring at me as it lays on the ground dying.

Scared I look at Isaac panicked and see him hit his Axe to the wall only for it to bounce back and he barely keeps a grasp on it. I am stuck in here. I hear a beeping sound and in the sky I see a third figure coming down quickly. This time it isn't a bird though. It is a parachute. Grabbing it into the eye I grab the handle.

It is a machete.

Someone sent me a machete. I don't have time to think as I see the two figure soaring down to me and get my handle on the weapon right and focus on the two figures thinking back to training. Just as they reach me I use the force of the weapon to slice through them and abnormally bright red blood splatters on the blade on onto my arm.

There are more two. I get into position and one by one they come and each time the weapon gets more of the bright blood until I want to cry and soon it is done. It was in the matter of a few minutes but by now I am shaking and though there is blood on my hands and even on my cheek a bit I turn to Isaac standing shocked. Now that the force field seems to be gone I run over to him throwing my arms around him shaking and embrace him in a hug which at first he doesn't respond to but I shove my head still shaken up into his shoulder as I feel his arms wrap around me comforting my crying figure.

I am pathetic.

District Eight

Beth Tranand, 14

I can hear the quiet sound of cries of birds from far away. I stand shocked until the sound goes away and when I don't hear a cannon I figure whatever happened the person survived. Those bird sounds were so unnatural though… I guess that was the first mutt of the Games. At least I think it is. Probably isn't. I mean this is Day three anyway.

I turn away fixing the placement of my backpack and continue through the forest. I haven't done much. Yesterday when it rained I hid the entire time and it was rather boring. Except for the factor I figured out the pump thing in my bag was actually something for purifying water. Naturally it was an exciting discovery and my mouth isn't dry anymore. But I am hungry.

Walking through the forest I smile when I see my snare actually caught something. If only I could start a fire… That is when I remember the building I came across earlier. It was a long hallway with a room at the end and with a broken window. I didn't stay though because naturally everyone would be going there. But maybe the building will protect the smoke from giving away my position! Smiling I take the dead animal which actually is nasty but hopefully will keep me alive.

Walking through the trees I find the building and walk through the hall until I find the room at the end of the hall. That is when I see lines. Shocked I didn't see them before I jump up and push my hand to the top and it is thrown up revealing a hole.

A secret room? Genius! Taking a chair from the table in the room I pull it to under the hole and step onto it so I can left myself up with my backpack and the dead animal in my hand (Still gross) I grab the edge and lift myself into a room. I hit my head on the ceiling a little bit but when I kneel I am fine. I put my bag and the animal on the ground and slip out of the hole again and go in search of fire wood.

I find it quickly and on my way back to the building in the early of the day I hear the sound.

The sound of a cannon.

District Seven

Boxxy Caxton, 17

The sun is bright in my face as I stretch some to try to stretch my back. I feel so sore for sleeping on the dirt ground. Even with my sleeping bag. I should have stayed with Rosaline, I could have helped her. I heard her screams but knew that by then she couldn't be helped. I ran to try and find her anyway, but I couldn't. I couldn't come to help her.

Even though I hear her screams I just hoped that it wasn't her. But it was, fifteen left with nine dead. Nine teenagers dead. It is getting rather depressing now that my ally has been killed. I only knew her for such a short time but she was nice and I got to know her, now I regret even allying with her because she was just ripped from me.

I pick up my axe throwing it into a tree angry and it logs itself into the tree. Picking it up again I turn away and head towards the gates to the cemetery area. I figure I should check it out, I want to see every side of the Arena.

Slipping through the gates I stand on the grass. Even with the rain from yesterday everything seems rather dead with head stones scattered around the lot. I walk further into the area with the hot sun burning down onto my skin.

"Oh my goodness someone is here!" I hear the shrill cry and spin around seeing a girl. The one from Three I think, she is so young. Twelve I think.

I step back, something about her is strange. "What do you want?" I ask cautiously.

She runs forward and I step back in fear but instead of hurting me she wraps her arms around my hips hugging me tightly. What is wrong with this girl? She is a crying mess!

"Oh my goodness I am so hungry! I need your help, can you help me?" She asks and I shake her off of my holding my axe tightly. She smiles crookedly. "What you don't trust me?" She asks in a much different voice.

I stand with my axe in hand. "Step back or else." I order. She stumbles through her jacket until she takes something out. "Fine but before I go…" She says and launching herself at me I jump back falling to my feet and crawling away from her she thrusts a needle into my leg injecting a some kind of liquid into my veins.

"What was that?" I ask and get up though I feel so dizzy from it… I shake out of it holding my axe in the air.

She laughs wickedly. "It will make you faint. You be out cold soon enough." She says smiling and I bring the axe down into the ground where she lays but she tumbles to the side and crawls to her feet and I take the axe from the ground tossing it through the air. I would hit her, but she is so quick and my vision is blurred.

"Thanks for the weapon." She says but she takes a knife from inside her jacket. Running with fear I tumble across the ground to a stone door. It is already half way open so when I tug at it I see the girl rushing towards me and I use all my might and open the door tumbling down the dark stairs and down into some kind of room with shelves of coffins. This Arena is so creepy. Falling to the ground harshly I feel a pain in my chin that hit the ground and my mouth fills with a little bit of blood as I don't have the energy to move.

I am going to die. I see that there is no way around this. My family… there is still Isaac. But even if he were to win would he keep up his deal to make sure my family is okay? My head hurts so much I choke out, "I love you guys." Into the ceiling hoping my family knows I mean them.

A week ago I was back home, now I am near death. The girl come up to me sitting on my stomach with the knife she runs it on my cheek a little bit not even hard enough to make blood pour out. "Get comfortable because you aren't dying just yet." She whispers with a smile.

I laugh. I am going to die, soon I will faint and no matter what she will kill me. "I won't give you the pleasure." I tell her gathering the blood in my mouth and spit at her so she has to wipe it off and she frowns.

As she is distracted the knife right over my chest I take her hand knowing that I have no time to take it from her and shove her hand down so the knife digs into my chest. I won't give her the pleasure of torturing me; I will die quickly this way since I know it hit my heart. The blood spills out with a rusty smell that feels my mouth and nose as blood rushes even more to me mouth and just as I slip away I hear a cannon.

My cannon.

Rest in peace me dear Boxxy. I don't exactly think this is my best chapter. It is kind of lame and I am probably going to continue with one chapter equally to one death for now but once things are said and plots are done I will have more in a chapter. I mean I am keeping some people around because I need to. I mean I am not going to kill Kenmeina or Ariel just yet for example because I need Ariel to confront Kenmeina about their siblings. See what I mean? I need that stuff to happen before people start dying more quickly.


	32. Chapter 32 Confrontations and Fear

Confrontations and Fear

District One

Patrick MacDougall 17

I look up into the sky as the cannon rings through the air. "Damn it that makes another yet still we are sitting around!" Jasper growls.

"Calm down we need to be patient besides if it begins to rain again we can go then since the other tributes won't see it coming," Kenmeina says to him risking the phrase. I don't know why she says it though because lately she has been doing her best not to anger anyone. I miss when she was more of herself back in Training.

While Tara just spins her knife, I just sit there, and Jasper just glares at Kenmeina Ariel stands up her red pony-tail swooshing to the sudden movement. "Yeah because the rain is the best time for betrayal right?" She says though the words seem not exactly as insulting as a bunch of emotions Ariel has shoved into a sentence. Either way Kenmeina seems effected by it.

"What do you mean?" She says standing to face Ariel her face full of confusion.

Ariel laughs looking to the side, "You don't remember? Don't remember what your sister did to my brother." She says growling at her almost and though it makes no sense at first I remember just who Kenmeina's sister is. And what she did to a certain boy from Four in her year. I barely remembered but I guess that boy was Ariel's brother.

"That was my sister!" Kenmeina shouts and Ariel grabs to her knife and then Kenmeina takes out her weapon so it is in her hand when I get up in the middle of them for some reason not wanting to see Kenmeina killed, maybe because she is from my District. And she seems to be at least on the same page as me even if she seems to be easier with all of this.

"Stop this," I say desperately not wanting to see any bloodshed.

"Why only one can win?" Ariel asks.

I raise my bow and arrow pointing it to her. "Step down now." I growl and she looks shocked and scared and steps down and I only glance to the girl from my District behind me her face even more confused than Ariel's. Angrily I face everyone. "This is only the final fourteen damn it! This isn't happening yet." I tell everyone and for once they take me seriously from seeing me with this bow and arrow before in training.

"This is ridiculous." I say marching out of the Cornucopia throwing the bow and arrow to the side and leaning against the side of the Cornucopia. Kenmeina emerges from the opening and leans on the wall next to me.

"I can't trust her can I?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No but I won't let her kill you," I say.

She laughs at that. "Yeah I know that but why?"

"Because she shouldn't blame you for what your sister did. If she kills you when it is just us five then so be it but right now we need you." I say honestly.

She sighs shaking her head, "You all would do fine without me so don't humor me." She says and I don't respond just looking out into the sky and close my eyes remembering to the times I have ran like my life depended on it with the adrenaline rushing through me. I was with people I trusted then though. What now? I don't know any of these people and more and more I want to leave the careers yet for now it is the safest option.

"I don't care if she tries to kill you I will kill her first." I spit my usual humor gone. Kenmeina doesn't respond to this and just looks into the sky beside me and we just stare into the sky silent and both in deep thought.

District Ten

Wolff French, 17

Lying down in the grass I look up into the sky with Coraline by my side. I turn over slightly so I can see the face of the girl with her cheeks splashed with freckles that I haven't even really noticed to I really stared at her face since they were rather light and almost invisible. I guess I should have asked her earlier when the cameras weren't on us but I feel so curious, "Coraline why did you volunteer for that girl?" I burst out.

She turns to me with a rather calm face. "Because her mother volunteered for my mother." She says simply.

"But you didn't need to volunteer for her; no one would have blamed you." I tell her.

She sighs shaking her head. "I had to. She only had that girl and she was so young. It is just that my mother still has my sister… I just rather go out being something more than a coward then living with the guilt." She says silently and I think about it for a moment. I know the Capitol must find us rather strange because we both choose to go into together but at the same time we are in love. At least that is what they think. I guess we aren't doing a good act of showing we are in love though. She turns her head to me. "Why did you volunteer?"

For a moment I want to say something tacky like how I wanted to protect her but it would feel so fake and I consider her my friend now, I really do, and I want to give her the truth. "My cousin is my best friend. My only friend since I didn't really do much but farm." I tell her. "And he was so young the simple idea of him going into the Games was painful… he is too innocent." I say. Then I smile turning to her remembering the act after a few seconds to let her take it in. "Of course for you too." I say with a fake smile.

She smiles back to me and on impulse I know what I have to do to keep Sponsors. I lean forward to her placing a kiss on her cheek once then kiss her lips, not staying though because I know I am making her feel awkward enough so it was more of a peck. She blushes and her eyes look surprised but she just smiles. I hear her stomach growl.

Picking up our bag I dig through it. We were out of the bread and we only had a few chunks of the beef jerky left. We were running out of food. Just when I am about to say something I hear a small beeping sound and both me and Coral look up to see a small parachute flying down towards us. Coraline reaches out her hand grabbing it from the air and then she opens it. It is a plate of food. Chicken breast with a gravy and rice scattered around it and I remember it from the Capitol. It has two spoons too.

I smile at her, "Looks like we have Sponsors." I say and she nods. We sit up from lying down and with the food in the middle of us we sit and eat the meal. "Should we leave some?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No let's just eat it." She says and I nod. After a few minutes of eating we finish up until the plate is empty and for the first time since I have entered the Arena I feel full. I smile and look up to Coraline.

She laughs a little bit at me before out reaching her hand and wiping the side of my mouth and then whipping it on her pants. "You had food on the side of your mouth." She says and I give her a crooked smile. This isn't so bad; then again I guess I am just waiting for the Capitol to throw something at us to make me change my mind about that.

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

I sit in the Cave working with the tool staring down with my glasses just as I hear a pounding sound. I blink and look out and see rain. Rain, it is raining. Again. I look out of the cave ignoring the rain pouring onto my head and see the sun maybe in the position for noon. Like yesterday.

Every day it will change. In the morning it is hot and the afternoon is a down pour. Interesting I must say. Which means I need to have this trap ready in the morning because it won't have the same affect. So that gives me one more variable for all of this. I put the plastic bag out so it can fill up some more so I have more to drink and then I turn to get back to work. Just as I am working I hear a buzz.

I look around confusing until I look down and see a lone bug on the ground. I stare at it curiously when a thought hits me as I hear more buzzing and I grab my bag throwing it of the cave and grab my project shoving it into my jacket's pockets just as the start coming.

Bugs. Hundreds of them coming from the farthest part of the cave. Some of them cover me and I risk a scream unable to control it and throw myself through the hole in the cave my blood pumping faster than ever as I see many of them coming into the cave and use a rock to cover the hole so they can't escape and I feel a bite and scream louder as I feel some of the bugs biting into my skin and hit them all of me with the help of the rain. I had my jacket on and with the pants and that the only bit marks I see are on my hands and on my neck. Maybe five. What if they were poisonous?

Scared I pick up my things worried. They sting, but I feel no real pain. I feel a little better with that thought. It was suppose to scare me out but it was also meant to possibly kill me by having a thousand bite marks. But no I only have five so it is fine. But I lost my cave… groaning I throw my bag over my shoulders still a little worried but as the rain pours I figure this is the best time to make my move.

I could have my project done soon. I could maybe even have it done tomorrow! But if anything it might have to wait until the fifth day here. I will just have to wait and see I guess. Sighing I turn and start walking the plan running through my head.

The walk is long, and I have to pull the hood over my head to keep me from getting drenched. The walk lasts between times of running and time of walking for two hours about until I see in the distance the clearing and the edge of the ground as it begins a hill. Rushing towards it I grab my rope. Untying it I then pick up a slightly heavy rock but one good enough to throw and tie the end tightly around it.

I can see smoke from the Cornucopia; this is where the careers are. But they won't notice me in this rain. Because of the rain I won't be able to walk up the steep hill because the mud will make me slip. But there is a tree. Throwing the end it comes back down so I catch it and throw it again. Another fail.

This is harder then I first thought. It takes five attempts but finally the rock soars into the air up the hill and then comes back down over the thick branch to a tree coming out sideways from the hill. Pieter died from this tree but I think the rain washed off any blood that might have been on it. With the rock know on the ground and creating a rope for me to climb up somewhat I take a much heavier rock and pull the rope more so that it will keep it down. Then I add another rock. Hopefully this will be enough.

The rope is long but not long enough that is comes to the ground on the other edge that I need to climb. So naturally I feel awful but decide it is best if I don't bring my bag. Going to the woods I find a fall log and stuff my bag inside of it and know just with my jacket and clothes I jump up into the air grabbing onto the rope… thank god I am light.

The rope on the other side wants to come up but the heavy rocks keep it down. It is still hard to get a good grasp on it in the rain and I have little upper arm strength but I need to do this. It is the only time I can. Closing my eyes and breathing out once I climb.

One arm in front of the other… one arm in front of the other… it pains me and I am surprised when I get half way. But my arm burns so much.

_I look up into the face of Herman and he looks rather desperate as he enters the room and I sit down my mind hysterical. He walks over to me and for the first time he embraces me in a tight hug. We don't hug much; actually I can't remember ever hugging him. He pulls away looking at me hysterically. "Ada no matter what you can't give up." He tells me his eyes pleading to mean. I was just reaped… and this could be the last time I ever see Herman. I nod. "You can't give up Ada… you can't." His voice rings through my head and I nod again._

I throw another hand up and it pulls me higher. I won't give up, I will do this for Herman and I will do it for my father. Even with this I am surprised when I find myself on the tree. I made it! But I still have to get up the last part. The hill you can climb though easily, but in the rain it is harder. But for the last meter or so I think I can make it. Stepping onto the ground I slip a little but regain myself and make it to the top of the hill. With the back of the Cornucopia facing me I can just barely here talking.

"We head out tonight just like yesterday." I hear a female voice and go to where one of the metal plates is and start digging with my hands fear rushing through me. They can't hear me. If they do I am dead. I dig further into the ground to the point my nails are covered in dirt but I don't care. Finally I hit something after a painful ten minutes of worrying the Careers will hear me.

I nod excited, I have it. I have the most important part of my plan.

District Two

Tara Mason 17

_I stare into the face of my mother and my little sister Clove. I let a small tear fall down my cheek and feel ashamed of it once it falls. "I don't understand how this could happen!" I say angrily. "How come both I and Clove were reaped at twelve?" I ask my sister and mother. This is my goodbyes and all I can think about is my sister Aurora. She volunteered for me when I was reaped at twelve and now Clove? How is this possible?_

_I hug my sister as she cries and then my mother stands with a nervous look. "Try your best Tara, please for me!" She says and I nod. _

_"Clove wait outside please." My mother says and my sister is about to complain when she sighs after giving me another hug._

_"I love you Clove," I tell her._

_"I love you Tara." She says back crying before she leaves and I turn to my mother curiously._

_She sighs and then looks right at me with her fake face and hair not a strand out of place. "I haven't been honest completely." She says and I look at her weirdly. "You and Clove might have had… well you two might have had you name in there more than needed." I blink at her surprised waiting for her to say she is joking. _

_"And me too? And Aurora back when she was around?" I ask._

_She shakes her head, "No Tara don't you see? Only you when you were twelve and Clove now. I know you and your sister love each other and all so I knew you both would volunteer. So I knew that this way you could have an advantage of having sympathy points for volunteering for your younger sister!" I begin to shake in rage. I am just a repeat in History aren't I? I am just like my sister… falling into the traps of my mother._

_I glare at her, "If I make it out I will never call you my mother again."_

I look out into the darkening sky. "When the anthem comes on we leave." Ariel says sharpening a knife. Everyone nods and as if on a timer the anthem begins and the sky is lighted up by the symbol of Panem as the anthem plays until the face of that girl from Seven flashes onto the screen. So I guess she was the one who died…

Soon the anthem is over and the lighted sky goes dark again until Patrick gets the torch lighted and in his hand is his bow and in his jacket a dagger. I pick up my dagger. "Tara you aren't coming." I look up to Jasper shocked.

"Why?" I say.

"We had our supplies stolen. That tent? Gone. We need someone to stay behind." He says in a very calm voice that he only uses for me.

"So Kenmeina can stay." I growl and Kenmeina looks down and I feel slightly bad for saying it.

Jasper grabs my arm tightly pulling me to the side and whispering into my ear. "I trust you to keep better watch then her." He says and I sigh giving up and nod. He steps back and the four of them stand at the edge of the Cornucopia. "Keep safe Tara." He says as they begin to leave into the now drizzling rain. It was pouring for the afternoon but it began to just be a little. Though still it quickly puts out Patrick's torch. Groaning Patrick turns around and just grabs a flashlight before leaving. He is weird. Not like us, he is just dangerous without being like Jasper I guess.

They leave disappearing over the edge of the hill and I am left in the darkness. Tiredly I begin a fire with the matches and the fire wood we collected and I hold a knife from my jacket of them ready to throw as I keep replaying my goodbyes. My mother made it so easy for me and my sister to be picked when we were twelve. All for more fame? I know many other people who would do it if they thought of it but it disgusts me.

I am just my sister. Yet act two of it, just another Mason daughter tricked to volunteer. My sister never came back… who says I will. It sends a shiver down my spine. No I am strong! I got a nine and I can throw the knife better than anyone here! But does it matter? I will just be another cannon won't I? Just another pawn for the Capitol.

For the first time since that one in my goodbyes I let a tear fall down my cheek. I won't just be my sister. I won't just be another cannon, if I die I die being noticed. I won't just be another dead Mason girl.

I won't.

District Ten

Wolff French, 18

"Wolff!" The shriek fills the silence of the night as I hear Coraline scream my name and I turn around ten different thoughts running through my mind all ones that make me run quicker than I ever have as I search for where she is.

"Shut up your boyfriend isn't coming!" I hear a voice and recognize it. That career Jasper… my blood freezes. I need to save Coraline but how? I can't just march in there! She was gone for a minute at most! I don't know why but something rushes through me that tells me I need to save her. I know the Careers will take her to the Cornucopia because they are camped there but what do I do?

I sit down on the ground shocked at my defeat… when I hear a growl.

Looking up I meet two pairs of angry red eyes. A mutt, one with snow white fur and claws with a snout and paws. A wolf. I am Wolff, I am a farmer.

Are the Gamemakers helping me? Quickly I stand up and reach into my pocket and grab a chunk of bread as the wolf stands ready to pounce onto me. This thing is meant to kill a tribute. But maybe this is the Gamemakers interfering… I hold out my hand with the food in it thinking it is going to attack me.

It eats it, it eats the bread. It stops growling and I let out a small laugh. I was right, this thing is trainable. The Gamemakers want a game and the boy in love with animals can just train a scary mutt to save his girlfriend. Perfect. I would hate it but it means saving Coraline so I will go with it. The wolf stares at me awaiting, awaiting a command.

"Walk with me." I say starting in the direction the Cornucopia thinking surely I am crazy and it won't work. But it follows me. "Run!" I say louder and beginning to run it runs by my side. This is insane and a death wish but I don't care. The Cornucopia isn't too far away from where me and Coral had set up camp so it takes only half an hour though it seems likes hours of hell thinking that she could be dead already. I come to a stop at the hill and the wolf stares at me and I start up the hill the mud not thick enough anymore since the rain has nearly stopped and I walk hearing a scream and push up the hill faster.

I am insane, this isn't going to work. I come to the top seeing some figures and next to me on the ground near a plate where someone stood I see a hole but ignore it and walk to the Cornucopia.

"Looks like you boyfriend came for you." Jasper says and I motion for the wolf to stay in the dark and walk into the light with open hands… I am surely insane.

Coraline looks up to me panicked. She has a slash across her cheek and red blood is coming out. But it is fine, nothing awful and probably just needs to be washed off and it should be good. "Give her to me now." I say confidently but there is a slight nervous sound in the back of my throat.

They look at me shocked and I turn around gesturing to the wolf and it comes out from the shocked and they all step back frightened. "Hand her over now and no one gets hurt." I say. Jasper picks up Coral shoving her towards me and I catch her from falling.

She looks up at me mouthing a thank you and I turn away running before they change their minds with Coraline and the wolf following me though I don't let go of Coral's hand. After a while of running in the dark and stumbling a few times I am out of breath after the sprint and turn to look at Coral in the dark only lighted by the moon. She embraces me in a hug shaking slightly before she pulls back and plants her lips on me kissing me. I know it is fake, since it is all an act. Maybe a little bit with her gratitude but something makes me respond back until a few seconds later I pull away looking at her and she touches her lips and turns around continuing to walk tugging on my hand like it was nothing. Of course, I can't act like I am surprised. We are engaged so this surely shouldn't be our first real kiss to the audience but it was.

"You shouldn't have come you could have gotten yourself killed!" She manages through a nervous sob.

"I know but I couldn't just let them kill you." I say to her and she turns around and wraps her arms around my shoulders and shoves her lips onto mine again and for the few seconds it last I run my fingers through her hair and we pull away. It feels real, even if it isn't. And though I don't like that the entire country of Panem is watching and to Coraline it might have just been something for Sponsors for a few seconds it felt real.

A/N-Sorry I would have gotten it up earlier but surprise, surprise I do actually have a life and had to go somewhere. Anyway I am sorry if the gushy romance thing with Coraline and Wolff sucked I am not exactly good with that kind of stuff. And I guess there couple name would either be Woline or Corlff. Both are weird…

Anyway stareyed in LA gave me a suggestion to make this even more fun and to encourage reviews so I will ask you all a question and you can respond. I hope this breaks no rules… anyway here is the first question :)

If this story became a movie which actor or musician would you have play your character? It can be a totally unknown actor though as long as they are an actor and I can look them up to see what they look like and it can be a singer of drummer and all. If you don't have a tribute you can suggest what you think a tribute would be played by. And for the love of god I believe I don't have to say this but don't say any actor that was a main role in the Hunger Games… also you can say something for dead tributes too or for a tribute that isn't yours.


	33. Chapter 33 Deadly Encounters

Deadly Encounters

Day Four

District One

Kenmeina, 16

My breath is warm traveling down my arm as I look into my arm bored. My elbows propped onto my knees and my hands in my hair. I look to the side seeing Ariel. How was I supposed to know her brother was the one my sister killed in the rain? Besides that is my sister, not me. I look back to the ground.

Everyone's faces are sullen from the depressed feeling we let two tributes get away. I could care less but I think it really hurt the other's egos. Well that is except for Patrick. I don't even understand how that boy managed to control the beast. But he did and he saved his lover. I wondered why he decided to come in with his lover. He knows it would mean death for at least one of them, probably both.

Shaking the thought I look down into the hot sun. I see a slight movement in the cemetery but decide to not give it a second thought because I don't feel like seeing another person's blood yet.

Ariel is still glaring at me. I don't care how dangerous she might be, this is getting old. "What are you looking at?" I ask.

It feels foolish but the second her eyes flame up and she stands up Tara tugs on her arm. She shakes off her arm and I stand up. Neither of us have weapons. This is not about death though, it is about talking. Besides Patrick made himself clear to Ariel. I would think it is because he believes that if it came down to the two of us he we defiantly win but if it came down to him and Ariel he has to work more for the win. Of course if it did come down to the two of us he would defiantly win. But Patrick isn't the type to think that way. Trick and stealthy? Yes but not evil.

"You want to speak to me One?" Ariel asks.

I frown pulling my lips into a thin line. Why does she even bother referring to me by my District? That is what tributes call tribute whose names they don't know. Besides there is no insult to belonging to District One. "Stop looking at me like I am her!" I screech.

I am Kenmeina.

I am not Ann's sister, I am not the victor's sister, and I am defiantly not a born killer's sister. I am Kenmeina and it is about time the world realizes it. If I get out of here I am defiantly not going back to my mother. I will never love that greedy woman. I love my sister and my father. My sister more of course. Because my sister never asked for me to be in her shadow.

But when she was announced Victor we all knew what would happen.

"This isn't about you being her, this is about revenge." She says coldly.

"Look four," I spit it out just as coldly exaggerating when I call her four. "We don't have time to argue or fight. We need to be focused. So go ahead and get it out!" I say my hands in the air and she looks at me shocked. What am I doing? "Slap me across the face if it makes you feel better I just don't care! But we can't betray each other yet." I say.

She looks down to the ground like she will refuse my offer. I can see it now, this girl is not evil. She is more of a career than me or Patrick but she was a family. She knows what it is like to have Victor blood. But she doesn't know what it is like having Ann as your sister. And I get why she wants revenge but I am not ready to serve her my head on a silver platter so she can get over this spark of revenge she wants on the sister of her brother's killer.

Just when I think she will refuse my offer I feel a hard flat object smack across my face with nails and all. I don't put my hand to the stinging red spot that must be on my face I just stare at her through my glasses. "Better?" I ask.

She doesn't speak and just sits down. I turn to everyone else. "Now let's focus. And if you guys were focused you all would have saw that figure down near the ground." I say.

The all stare at me. I guess if this is what it takes for them to not kill me, so be it.

District Six

Dawn Evans

"So let me get this straight, you really do handle axes in District Seven?" I ask Isaac as my feet move along in the forest with my machete in hand and I grasp the handle tightly. Isaac was telling me about the forest. I knew Seven was lumber but the idea of a little boy handling one like it was nothing is something I can't understand.

"Yup," Isaac say and from the ground he looks up at me with a smile. "How do you think I know how to use this?" He ask holding his hatchet up slightly so I could see it. I shrug. "So do you really handle medicine and herbs?" He asks laughing. I guess some would take this as mocking but it really doesn't bother me. Besides if you take everything too seriously here you are bound to go insane.

"Yeah," I say and I slump against a tree so my back is against it. I look at Isaac as he leans onto the same tree next to me. We really haven't been doing much. Walking and finding food. Setting snares and collecting water and hiding when it rains. Then getting into the trees to sleep and squeezing into the soul sleeping bag we managed to get. I look next to me, well up that is because while I am not too short I am not tall and Isaac is. He towers over me. "Tell me a story." I ask him.

It must seem strange. But his life in seven, it just sounds so new and exciting. Maybe because I have grown up to District Six life style and everything else seems strange. But not Capitol strange, no District Seven sounds interesting. "What kind of story?"

"A memory," I declare to him.

He looks across to the trees. "When I was five, which was the year I first went into the woods." He says and he admittedly has my attention. "I guess like any kid it was a mixture of fear and excitement. I loved the idea of it but the forest scared me." He says. His words flow naturally. It is so normal, but that is good. "So I was walking with my father and for a few moments I got separated from him." He tells me.

I wonder what his father must be thinking while he watches this. "And then from there I got freaked out. And well I kind of ran home the entire way. I wasn't even out there for more than an hour. I just wimped out." He says and I laugh a little.

"You were only five," I point out.

"It is still one of my biggest regrets." He looks towards me. "You know just the thought I missed out on another few hours there with my dad." He says.

"Do you still go out into the forest with your father?" I ask peering up to him.

He shakes his head, "No my father was taken away. He went insane you can say." I blush and my cheeks get red and I feel awful for even asking but he shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." He says and I guess my shock and embarrassment was shown on my face pretty clearly for him to answer my thoughts.

"You know my mom is on drugs." I blurt out. I don't know why. I don't tell anyone about my mother, then again they already know. I can still picture here sitting in her rocking chair all out of it. "But not the good way." I add. "My family owns a medicine store so it wasn't hard and it was cheep for her to get her hands on the stuff because my family owned painkillers and such. But I just never understood why she did it."

I imagined Isaac would look awkward I brought this up but he seems to maintain a calm face well. "Maybe she just couldn't deal." He says and I raise my eyebrow at him. "Maybe she just wanted to escape from the sadness."

"It isn't an excuse." I say. "I don't care how sad I feel. I will never give into that kind of thing, I love feeling." Now I don't even understand what I am saying. But the words come naturally. "I know sometimes emotions suck but I love to feel. I am in love with being happy, sad, angry, and jealous."

Jealous of my sister. Maybe I never thought of it but she was always the perfect one. We both had pretty faces and brains. But she was prettier. But she was smarter. I was always one less than her in everything.

I turn my head to look at him. I hope I don't freak him out. He seems to be in deep thought. I look to the side again. "And I am sorry for your dad. But even if I did go insane I would never want to be on drugs. It wouldn't be real. I want things to be real even if reality is painful."

Turning to him I see him and I look into his green eyes. It doesn't happen slowly, it happens quickly. But I feel his lips against mine. It feels right though.

But I feel wrong. We can't both live after all. But I can't pull away until a few seconds in and it is mostly him that pulls away. I don't look at him because I feel my cheeks go red. "We should keep on walking." He says and I nod quickly embarrassed.

What was that?

District Twelve

Aschen Onyx, 15

My feet step onto the dead grass in the cemetery. "She needs to die." I tell Micro. I would never dare kill anyone. But that girl might be the exception, she is so evil. She killed Oz. And no matter what he said I believe Oz was my friend. But I think Micro wants to be the one to end her life anyway. I am just scared if it comes down to it I might not be able to kill her, even her I might not be able to kill.

"I know," Micro says with a nod. We have a plan and since Micro planned it I know it will work. I hear a voice. It comes suddenly into my ear and disturbs my silence and at first I believe it is Katie but there are too many footsteps for it to just be one girl.

I turn around. "Micro the careers!" I shout and see the walking with their weapons at the ready. They saw us!

"Come on!" Micro says gesturing for me to run with him and I rush behind him and we run through the cemetery. Other than the catacomb we were in with Oz and the tomb stones the cemetery seems pretty empty. The catacomb was rather small and they would probably corner us. "Over there!" Micro says and I follow his pointed finger to a building. The door covered in Ivy and it is near trees which cover it well which explains why I haven't seen it yet.

We run faster with the careers on our heels and I don't dare let myself space out. I yank the heavy door open and me and Micro get running and close the door behind us.

This is not what I was expecting.

It seemed like something with stones and a dirt ground from the outside and it is, a maze of the pathways though. But there was lights on the ceilings lighting the way. We run not wasting anytime. Just as I hear the entrance yanked open behind us I lean against the wall out of breath. I can't do this.

I feel my hand push through the wall. I gasp shocked and look at it. It was a button. The stone door slides to the side revealing a dirt room with a rope ladder leading to something above our heads.

The doors close behind us. "Good thinking Aschen." Micro says but I can tell his face is not yet calm. And at first I don't know why but when I hear the sound of moving gears I know why. I and Micro exchange panicked glances and I see two points from the wall and Micro hits the ground and I do the same but I am not quick enough.

Two spears where launched across the room from the walls. And one hit my neck as I was moving down. Right near the vein. I hit the floor with the blood covering the ground so quickly. So much blood…

I made it this far.

I thought I would be a bloodbath, like my brother. But I wasn't. All because of Oz and Micro.

My friends.

Micro isn't one to show much emotion, it has never been his thing. I know he was my friend because I was interesting to him but still… right now he looks sad. I have never seen Micro looking so emotional. It isn't his thing. It just isn't.

"Micro…" I whisper looking up to him. He was my friend. He grasp my hand and his face looks sad. Not like he will cry but I know for Micro this is showing a lot of emotion.

I hear the pattering of feet outside the door. Why didn't I hit the ground earlier? I could have lived… but no. "I will get Katie." Micro tells me. It is reassuring. I know he will.

"You better," I say and almost laugh but it is too painful so I mange a bloody smile. I should be died by now but somehow I manage to keep attached to my body. "You know Micro…" I trail off because it is so hard to speck. My neck hurts so much. I am dying. The blood is spilled onto my shirt and I think Micro might be grossed but I don't think it bothers him too much and he keeps by my side.

"Yes?" He asks calmly. It is nice to not hear him panicked.

"Thanks for being my friend"

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

I walk through the cemetery. Why am I even here? I feel so out in the open and it makes me feel even more paranoid than usual. Just as I step down onto the dead grass seeing the Cornucopia in the distant, happy the careers are now gone, I hear it.

A cannon.

I rings through my ears and I guess that is just a signal that it is just thirteen now. Twelve more will be dead. This just doesn't all seem fair. But then again this is the Hunger Games. Besides there is a good chance that cannon belonged to a career victim. Which means they are finishing up and well be back to the Cornucopia soon.

So I start running. My feet finding the ground easily as I rush and slip through the gates and once through with my bag full of the supplies I feel glad for my little hair because of the heat and the fact my hair isn't making that heat worse. I step onto the hill looking up. This needs to be down while it isn't raining. But the idea that some of the careers could be dead soon makes a chill run down my spine.

I might be dead too. Maybe this is just my way of going out with the bang. If I die I want someone that isn't a jerk. I would hate to see someone like that District Two boy win. It doesn't seem fair. Again with the not fair, Hunger Games aren't supposed to be fair. I start up the hill. It is much easier when it isn't pouring.

When I reach the top I get into position. Going to the back of the Cornucopia. I begin to get my stuff out of my bag as I run everything through my head going over what I need to do. And time is not in my favor… this needs to be quick.

"What are you doing?" I snap around like a deer caught in head lights and see the Careers standing at the edge of the Cornucopia. No they weren't anywhere close! I step back. I have nowhere to run.. Nowhere to run.

As if on a timer the rain begins to pour down onto the top and I hear it. I am going to die, they are going to kill me. "Looks like we have a visitor." The girl from two, Tara I believe, says and they all step forward.

The odds are defiantly not in my favor.

-Poor Aschen! You know I love Dawn and Isaac, Coraline and Wolff and all of the possible pairs for romance. But I think one thing a story should have is a friendship. In my mind if these characters were somewhere else Oz, Micro, and Aschen would be the best friends ever! I think this is even sadder because I am listening to Say Goodbye by Skillet. Oh my Aschen I had to make you say those words! I am so sorry and RIP but I think those words will make me cry because I am just glad Aschen died with a true friend.

I know this sounds vain but I think this is one of my favorite chapters. Just because of the heart warming and sad ending to Aschen's life. And the whole Dawn/Isaac moment. Especially for Kenmeina finally saying that she isn't her sister's little sister but her own person. And I gave it a cliffhanger :) Which probably you all don't like..

Okay I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise it is just because I have been busy and not because I am bored of this! Really I love this but on Monday I wanted a break. Then Tuesday I had a bunch to do, Wednesday I was suddenly obsessed to a book and couldn't stop reading, and yesterday I had to go to a school club (The Creative Writing club ironically) and had a ton of homework. And the only reason I can update today is because my Math teacher didn't finish the lesson so we got no homework and because my plans got canceled. So next chapter might be up tomorrow, or not because I am doing something tomorrow. Sorry I thought I would be near to the finish with this by now but oh well and this week was majorly busy.


	34. Chapter 34 Another Night in the Arena

Another Night in the Arena

District One

Patrick, 17

The girl is thrown into the Cornucopia. Not in a way that will kill her, though it seems to make her loose her breath and she collapses to the ground as we surround her as she is choking on the ground. Her hair is short and a brown color. She has glasses that she shakes as she pushes them further up her nose.

This girl isn't ugly, but she isn't as gorgeous as maybe Ariel. She isn't strong looking but she doesn't look weak. Maybe that is why I haven't noticed her. Of course she looks familiar enough I know she is from five but I can't place my finger on her name. But for some reason I feel bad for her. Then again she was setting up a trap, one that could have killed me.

"Just get this over with!" The girl chokes the gritted teeth. She won't go down screaming. She will fight to the death. I can expect that. Hey maybe she will manage to at least do some damage to Jasper.

Jasper takes a step forward and I see his muscles. His strength is undeniable. I might be skilled and nimble but he will always be a threat. And something inside me weeps for this girl. "Wait," I say and outreach my hand surprised at my own actions.

Tara gives me a weird look, "What?"

"We should wait to tomorrow when it isn't pouring." I say. That isn't why I said wait but if it gets them to not kill her then so be it.

Jasper takes a moment to think about it before deciding, "Fine but can we tie her up tight enough so we can sleep in peace before tonight's hunt?" He asks. Everyone nods slightly but no one really questions him. He has a certain control over us. I might have gotten the ten but I have no interest in getting involved with being in charge. It kills me to simple be with these people.

So with that Kenmeina rushes to grab some rope. I decide to help her. The girl looks panicked and tries to fight back but she really isn't that strong and as she hits my arm it doesn't even sting. This girl must be alive on intelligence. Of course that is why five and three have a good amount of Victors. They are smart.

As I hold her back and Kenmeina ties her quickly I stare at the girl ever so often not too bothered by it though it just makes me keep on agreeing with my plan. But Kenmeina doesn't even look at her.

When she is tied to the point she won't be getting loose I tug her inside the Cornucopia so she won't get drenched and I see a fire already started with the other three surrounding it. Tara looks ready to fall asleep next to Jasper. Jasper I think might be already asleep. Hard to tell.

Soon everyone is on the verge of sleep except the District Five girl. I decide to give her the name of Five because it makes sense her being from District Five. Then again that is how Kenmeina and Ariel referred to each other in their arguments. I pitied Kenmeina a little bit, she is right though. She is Kenmeina not her sister.

I force myself to stay awake. When the rain keeps pouring and I believe that it really might be the point where the others are asleep I look around and bring my foot into the ground so it makes a noise but the only person to notice me is Five. The other four are out cold.

I walk across the Cornucopia stepping around the items and the fire. I sit down on the ground and begin to untie Five. Why am I doing this? I pity her but I think somewhere I know the truth.

She needs to kill Jasper and Tara, maybe Ariel too. They are dangerous. But what has become of me? Am I really that pathetic that I don't think twice about releasing a girl that might also kill me? And more importantly why isn't Kenmeina involved with those threes? Because she is my District Partner I guess.

"What are you doing?" Five says scared and shocked.

"Untying you," I say and just decide to drag her out of the Cornucpia into the rain. Besides after I let her go I need to grab a bag and a bow and arrow with some arrows and head off on my own anyway and hope that Jasper and Tara's face show up in the sky.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks as I finish untying her.

I shift my lips a little and look at her. "Because I need you to set up that contraption of yours. You need to make sure they die." I say.

She looks at me shocked. Was it really that hard to figure out I wasn't just some arrogant Career?

"Well then let me get my things." She says rushing quietly into the Cornucpia and gets her bag with her things and gets back outside and her short hair sticks wet to her forehead. "You better get going if you don't want to get caught in the mess." She says.

This is her way to repay me. With a warning. But before I say something else she starts running down the hill and is lost in the rain. I look back into the Cornucopia and without thinking wake up the sleeping girl.

"Kenmeina be quiet and pack a bag and get a weapon and we are leaving now." She looks at me through her glasses with tired eyed and dropping eye lids. Before she speaks I cover her mouth with my hand. "Don't speak just get packed." I say and turn away leaving her shocked and get a bag not wasting time to check what it has in it and then get my bow with a sheath of arrows to throw over my shoulder.

While I am ready Kenmeina just stands half asleep. Was it wrong to wake her? Too late now, I watch as she picks up a small bag and gets that curved dagger. Too big to be a dagger too small and light to be a sword. Perfect for her. Too skilled and from District One too not be a career, yet too weak to be a career. She gets ready and I grab her arm and tug her out into the rain.

"I well explain later!" I shout over the rain and we rush down the hill and away from the three sleeping careers.

District Ten

Coraline Emberly, 17

I lean into the small little rock covering the pitiful stack of fire wood. That is the good thing about this rain. Yes it might be hard to keep a fire going when it is pouring but find something to cover it then the rain hides the smoke. That is why me and Wolff returner to the upside down L little formation. To start a fire to warm us up.

Wolff returns from the trees. Empty handed, I guess our snares haven't caught anything yet. He sits down next to me his hair slightly wet yet at the same time not too much that when I lean my head into his shoulder it feels wet. His shoulder is warm. He gets out a match and set a piece of wood on fire and soon it spreads to each piece of wood. The fire is small but the heat radiating from it feels wonderful.

"Another night in the Arena." I whisper into Wolff's shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. My cheeks flush a red shade a little like they do each time he kisses me. He is still so new to me but I am glad if it could be anyone I have to spend my time in the Arena with, I am glad it is him. And after he saved me with that wolf, the one who left shortly after, I guess when I kiss him something tells me even if we weren't pretending to be lovers I might have kissed him anyone.

No, I can't think that way. Only one of us can win. But whenever I think that is feels so wrong and evil. Is it wrong to wish he dies before it is just the two of us? Because I could never kill him, he is my friend now. Maybe more. But I can't figure that out yet.

"Yes another night, another night alive." I say adding the last part with a slight happiness. What day is this? The fourth? Only fourteen dead and something leads me to believe sooner or later people will start dropping like flies. The Capitol must be getting bored.

"You know if you told me two week earlier I would be here I would have never believed it." Wolff whispers. I nod my head.

"I think it is like that for most. I guess I choice to come here but I know in my heart I couldn't live with myself if I let that girl go in here."

"I don't blame you," He says and we stare into the orange and red flames. It is a rather pathetic fire but it is keeping me from freezing.

"We should get sleeping." Wolff whispers into my ears and it tingles. What is happening? I don't really know but I think I am just going to have to go along with it. I nod and now in the sleeping bag I close my arms feeling Wolff's arms around me and try to get some sleep.

District Eight

Bethaney Tranand, 14

Four days.

Four days I have managed to survive. I was just another rich girl back in District Eight and I feel with each and every step I take in this place it feel unreal. Because I should be dead. But I am not.

Eleven people are dead. I should be one of them; Farro should be standing here in the woods not me. This part of the woods are less dense and with tall and not very fat trees with a grass ground. I can't break down though. I have two sisters who are waiting for me back in District Eight and even if I die I will never let them see me cry. And I will defiantly not let my sister see my break down. But I just can't help but feel like a girl who shouldn't be alive.

I might never understand Farro's decision but he did it anyway and with everything I feel depressed. All I have done is walk around and get food for the last four days. The Capitol will be getting bored with me soon which means if I don't become more interesting on my own, they will make me. I think the only reason I am still alive is all because of Farro.

Well duh, but other than him taking the sword for me. I mean he sacrifice is something the audience can't understand. We weren't lovers or anything, we were strangers. They want to know why he saved me and that is why the Capitol is keeping me around. Maybe they will wait to the final eight so they can interview my family to find out why and then kill me. Of course all they will hear is my sister's desperate for me to come home along with my best friend. But what will my parents say?

They will say they couldn't care either way. Because that is the truth.

I push the thought out of my head and walk again with the clicking of my boots on the soft grass ground. I feel depressed and when I begin to hear the beeping I realize it is obvious. I look into the sky, a parachute. I outreach my long arm and catch the thing and open it up.

The first thing is a spoon, the second soup. It doesn't have any meat but it stills smells delicious and I think it will warm me up. And I look into the sky whispering thanks.

Then it clicks, I have sponsors. I have people willing to pay for my survival! That must mean something; it means that I need to cheer up. I need to stay positive. I see a bright light other than the moon and look up into the sky to see the anthem and close the parachute gift so I can eat after the anthems.

The handsome face of the boy from twelve flashes on the screen. So he must have been that cannon. The rain is only a drizzle by now so I don't mind coming out from leaning against the tree and plop on the ground to begin to eat. Let's see, there is no one from eleven and twelve. Ten has both, nine has none. Then there is eight and I am pretty sure I know what that District's status is.

There is one dead from seven, one from six, one from five, and one from four alive. I take notice to how much better the lower number Districts are doing. Looks like Two, One, Three, and Ten are the only ones with both tributes still alive.

Then my mind shifts to my plan. I need to be interesting, which means I will have to be risky. If it keeps them from sending mutts after me then so be it.

District Seven

Isaac Total, 17

The anthem finishes and the sky is left again in the darkness. I see Dawn's figure sitting next to me on the tree branch. Suddenly the rain goes from drizzling to completely nothing. But it is replaced with chilly air so I can see my breath. Defiantly not natural.

"I think we should get resting." I announce to Dawn.

She turns to me here blue eyes catching the light and makes my heart skip a beat. What is wrong with me? This whole alliance was for survival, and I kissed her. Why did I have to kiss her? Everything since then has been so awkward. It was just how she spoke of things. Her opinion so defined. She was so real, I never thought of it that way. How painful emotions are part of nature. The way she was so determined…

That is it. She is my weakness. I can't let her be my downfall but it is too late to ditch her because I know now I can't do that. I can't leave her. I can't and I won't. There is no place for love in the Arena though. What is Seraphina thinking? What are the twins thinking? The Hunger Games are driving me insane.

If I die here what will my family think? I was like a father to the twins. Well they still look up to me? Will Seraphina keep her promise to watch over them? I just want to know that if I die in this Arena they will remember me and remember me fondly. But Dawn is the thing that is getting in the way of my plan. Blaming her won't help though.

I see Dawn pull out the sleeping bag from the bag and when she catches me staring she gives me a small smile. It is different tonight though. At first I was getting use to sharing the sleeping bag with her because it was for survival and she was my friend.

"I am sorry for today." I blurt out.

She blushes. It is obvious to see even in the dark. She laughs, "It is fine."

"Only one of us can win." I say. Not with humor and not as a threat.

"But there are still eleven other people." She whispers.

What is that suppose to mean? She is my weakness, I know that now. I lean in and kiss her head. I don't know whether it is romantic or somewhat reassuring. I really don't know. But I do know I am worn out and I want to sleep.

Sorry for the mushiness guys! I am really trying to keep the action up and having only one romantic mushy part per chapter but this chapter has two. I guess I am bad with romance because I know little about the realm of things so sorry. Oh and I promise next chapter will star some characters that haven't been shown in a while from their pov's. Oh and it is hard to keep up with all the careers so which do you think should have the next chapter in their point of views? For when they realize Ada, Kenmeina, and Patrick are gone? So yeah more not shown in a while characters next chapter *cough, cough*Micro, Katie, and possibly a shown done ;)*cough*

Yup next chapter will have LOTS of action, probably the most yet! And probably three deaths. Yup you heard me right! Three deaths of tributes I wish didn't have to die… T-T


	35. Chapter 35 Boom

Boom

District Two

Tara Mason, 17

I wake up to a noise. My eyes shot open to see an angry Jasper with a sword in the ground. I look around. There is just one other sleeping figure.

Since when did our number go from six to three? Not only is Patrick and Kenmeina gone but so is that Ada girl. And with that I realize the source of Jasper's anger. Some might think he is heartless but I know he doesn't isn't. He kills without thought but it doesn't mean he takes pleasure in it. All he wants is to give everyone a good show, and that is what he is doing. But right now he looks raging. His cheeks look red and his blonde hair messy. I don't know how he could collapse so suddenly.

"Where the damn did they go?" Jasper says and all of a sudden rage fills me. Maybe not as much as Jasper but enough to get me up from the ground and look around.

That girl's bag is gone and it looks like two others. And of course Patrick and Kenmeina's weapons. Great. "Do you think they are with that girl?" Ariel asks still looking sleepy.

"Of course why else would the release her?" I say and fold my arms before shaking my head in disgust. How could they just leave us after we have helped given the two protection? We didn't kill Kenmeina did we! Ariel kept her knives to herself and didn't get her revenge on the girl. So why betray us?

"What is the plan?" Ariel asks and the two of us look to Jasper. He is the leader still of the group. But with only three of us in the Careers it seems the odds are getting less and less in our favor.

"We head out in the afternoon in the rain and get a sneak attack on them, besides I don't want Patrick running around here with that weapon of his." He says. We all agree, Patrick armed with the weapon he does better than everyone else is not comforting.

"Okay then," I say and nod my head once and Jasper gives me a thin worried smile as a thanks I am agreeing with him.

I smile. Not cocky like, maybe a form of a smirk perhaps. "We can still be a group of three." I say and Ariel nods. Even her hair is beginning to friz and not look as pretty now after five days in the Arena. But it is hard for me to show that since my hair is pulled back in a tight pony tail. But Ariel's is surrounding her shoulders in a pretty mess.

"Well let's get some breakfast going!"

District Five

I run through the woods my feet somehow managing to find each place without falling over. How I have not tripped yet is beyond me. I feel like a ghost. This is so unreal; I have been given a second shot at life. And Patrick might not evil but his reasons for saving me was clear, to set up my trap. I need to set up my trap and have it work or he will come after me. I can't fail.

With my bag tightly held to my back I can almost see the faint lines of the Cornucopia. That is when I see the figure. I am running too quickly and the figure is staring at something with such anaylzing they don't hear my feet pounding through the forest. I gasp and my body knocks into the boy knocking us both to the ground with a grunt and I wipe the dirt out of my hair and look up to the boy. Copper hair, pale skin, and a strange look. Micro. His name plays in my head and reminds me who he is.

I get onto my feet backing away. Out of my jacket pocket I hold the blow dart up with the dart in and look at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get you with one of my darts." I tell him. But could I really kill him? These darts won't do much but they might slow him down. And besides my invention indirectly kills tributes. Not directly.

"I have a tribute to kill that you don't want roaming around here." He says to me not worried I hold a weapon. He has a bag and in his hand I see the sharpened stick, a stake. I step back. This could end in a death. "I need revenge." He says.

"So?" I ask curiously.

"This girl is someone that will torture more and more tributes. And trust me you much rather be killed by a career than her." This mean this girl Micro is talking about isn't a career. But who? Then he raises his eyebrow at me. "Why shouldn't I kill you?" He asks though I don't know if he could kill either. The way he looks at everything searching every detail I can't help but imagine he would get distracted and I could run. But risk taking isn't always the best idea.

"Because I am going to kill the careers." I say bluntly.

"How? You don't look strong." He says and looks me from head to toe analyzing if I could even kill a weak tribute let alone a career.

"Trap, I have an invention." I tell him knowing I can't hold anything back. Surely he wants the careers dead too. Careers dead usually is good for all tributes that aren't careers.

"Then looks like we both have things to do. I hope to see at least one career's face in the sky tonight so I know I made the right choice." He says though I doubt he would kill me if he choice to.

"Whose face should I be looking in the sky for tonight?" I ask turning my head slightly to the side still clenching my weapon.

"My District Partner." He says. The twelve year old? It shocks me and horrifies me because it means this boy is sadistic enough to hunt down a twelve year old. Then the idea hits me of all those different times I saw the girl… too innocent to be true. She was a hidden evil. And for that I believe Micro when he says that her death will benefit us all. I turn around to leave.

"Wait!" Micro's voice calls to me. I turn around. "What is your invention? I want to know, being from three and all."

This makes a smile appear on my face because it reminds me just how all of District Three loves technology so much. "If it works you will see it, just keep an eye on the hill with the Cornucopia." I tell him.

"And if it doesn't work?"

I don't smile for this. Because what it makes me think of is true but it isn't pretty.

"Then expect to see my face up there in the sky tonight."

District Two

Jasper Cortez, 17

I smile at Ariel and Tara. After getting over my mood swing before over the betrayal we managed to head down to the cemetery and get a fire ready. I guess we could have down it in the Cornucopia but part of me said we needed to build a fire to cook everything in the cemetery because I slightly hoped that Patrick or someone would come out and I could make the body count one person higher. Yet no one did.

"Come on you two walk so slow." I say to them and Tara scoffs and Ariel rolls her eyes. They aren't friend, which is for sure. I know Tara was popular back in two and I can only assume Ariel was too and I think that if they knew each other not when it was the Hunger Games they would be friends. But only one can win and making friends can be deadly.

"Shut up Jasper." Tara says. If Kenmeina said it I would be angry. If Ariel said it I would be angry. But I think with Tara I just like the idea of being able to give back another smart ass comment to her.

"Whatever if you are so strong than prove it." I say.

"Race?" She asks.

Ariel nods to this and I nod in agreement, why not? We could use some lightening up before we go hunting. Then with that Tara speeds off and up the hill before we say start and me and Ariel speed after her following her up the hill. When reaching the top panting. Ariel laughs a little. I have never seen her laugh before. Nor have I seen Tara laugh, with that thought I look to her to see a small smirk. Good enough.

"I think I dropped my knife on the ground I am going to get it okay?" She says and starts to catch her breath before me and Tara walk into the Cornucopia.

I walk in the entrance and hearsmall snap. I look to the grass shocked and see a small wire. I exchange looks with Tara and see in the background Ariel look shock and accidently fall down the hill, clumsy. But I need to focus on the wire.

"That District Five girl!" Tara shouts and I grab her arm and begin to run until I hear the small explosion coming from the ground in front of the Cornucopia. I thought it would be in it because that is where she was when we found her yesterday. But she was too smart.

I see the fire and hold tighter onto Tara's hand. The pain overwhelming as it spreads in heat over everything.

An explosion.

The light slowly goes out just as I hear a cannon and feel Tara's hand in mine go limp. Dead, she is dead. I am dying. I don't know why it affected me because I knew she had to die. But somehow I just didn't mind her. I didn't mind her around.

Cato.

My little brother is watching me die.

I hear a second cannon.

District Ten

Wolff French, 17

I hear the second cannon that slowly follows the first. I smell smoke and my eyes travel in the direction while my hand grasp onto Coraline's and we look through the trees. Smoke, a lot of smoke. A lot of fire too. All on the hill where I stood not too long ago with that mutt to get back Coraline. I look to her seeing her eyes shocked.

"The careers were on that hill Wolff." She says.

I blink, can it be? "I guess we will just have to wait to see if it was them tonight." I tell her. I smile seeing her looking in the distance and smirk as I poke her in the stomach and she laughs a little at it and jumps back. She rolls her eyes.

"This is serious." She says.

"I know," I say with a crooked smile. Fifth day in the Arena and somehow I have managed to not lose it, I guess that is because of Coraline. Or the fact my cousin and family are probably watching me.

We continue to walk through the forest hand in hand through the thin trees. Peacefully.

That is until I hear the small creaking sound. Like gears. I grab Coraline close protectively for a reason I can't even understand. But when I feel the hard force push into us knocking us to the ground I know it is wind but don't understand where it is from.

The Gamemakers.

I feel a force push myself away from Coraline and the dirt gets ruffled into my hair and I cough dirt into the ground and look to the side. At first it was wind from the Gamemaker but now I see what set it off. There was a structure next to us. Four posts with a slab of rock resting on each of them and I see a parade of beads fall from the top almost magically. Their silver small spheres rolling together to Coraline and when the first one touches her she tries to move but I know she can't as she screams.

Is this what they want?

I see what they want to do now, they want me to save her and get myself killed. At the beginning of the Games I wouldn't. I am nice but I just wouldn't, but when I see the face of the girl I have come to know and… I give in I have come to love. I know I can't watch her die.

I just can't.

I jump forward pulling on her arm where all the small spheres are covering her arm and moving up. And when one first climbs onto my arm I realize why she is screaming. The shock pulsing from it is electrify and I groan and grunt through the pain and throw Coraline to the side and sit in the mess of circles as Coraline regains herself the spheres now gone.

Off of her because they are on me. I let out a scream in pain. "I couldn't watch you die!" I scream through the pain.

I outreach my free hand not covered in the things to her and she grabs it. I feel enough electricity throughout my entire body I know I am dying. Then I feel the biggest sphere of them all roll onto my stomach and feel a spike jolt into my body from it and all of the circle rolls away.

They wanted me to sacrifice myself for her, because it is a good show. Disgusting. But I did it because I love her. I really do. And now I am paying the price with blood flowing from my stomach. Coraline cries but doesn't look away. She comes to my side grabbing my hand.

"I am so sorry." She whimpers.

"Don't be," I tell her a small smile.

"What can I do to help?" She asks nervously and looks at me and at my wound in a matter that makes me know she just doesn't know what to do.

"Just stay by my side." I tell her and she nods holding my hand. I twirl a piece of her mousy brown hair in my fingers and smile. "I love you." I tell her. Not for the cameras though. I am tired of acting for the cameras. I am tired of being fake. I am dying real.

"I love you too." She says with a thin smile.

"No I love you for real," I tell her shaking my head expecting her to frown at it but she smiles at that. I want to die with her knowing that some of this was real.

"I love you for real too." She says and I grasp tightly onto her side.

"Don't leave me." I whisper desperately.

I am dying, but she is by my side. A tear falls from her eyes and I wipe it away. "I won't," She says.

"I know you won't." I say and wipe her tear away one last time before the darkness gets too heavy to resist and I give into it.

Another cannon.

District Three

Katie Keller, 12

I run the knife across the top of my axe on the edge to sharpen it. Where is this kid? I didn't kill Aschen thought, makes me sad slightly. I didn't get to see the light go out of the idiot's eyes. Someone else got the pleasure. But it all doesn't matter because Micro is alive. The boy who knows my secret.

He will die by my axe, or my dagger either way. As long as I get the pleasure. That girl from seven, she made it no fun. I guess I would do the same but she just killed herself nice and quickly. I wanted to drag it on.

But there is still Micro. I smile and get out of my tent stretching with a smile and put my knife into my jacket pocket and hold and size up the axe in my hands. That girl's axe. Didn't even have blood on it. The girl didn't kill anyone. How boring. At least I could make her death exciting.

I hear the first footstep and smirk before reaching into the tent to take a drink from the canteen of water sitting inside. "Come out come out Micro where ever you are." I say in my best little girl voice. This is it. Those footsteps have to be him. It makes me smile even more. Man these Games are even more fun then I imagined!

"Aw Micro please come out I want to play a game with you!" I say sweetly though my face is probably anything but sweet. I twirl one of my curls with my finger and groan bored and walk around the clearing of where I set up my tent. Not in a large clearing. One very small and not much bigger than my tent. "You are no fun Micro!" I complain.

I hear a twig break and turn around and smile seeing the boy. He never was that tall. Maybe good looking but he is still weak looking. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint." I say holding the axe behind my back so he can't see it.

"What can I say? I am just a people pleasure." He says. I see the stake in his hands and he catches me looking at it.

I laugh, "Come to kill me."

"I think we both know the answer to that." He looks at my arm. "And we both know about that Axe behind your back." He says.

I groan, "I swear you are annoying!" I bring out the Axe giving up on concealing it and smile getting ready to pounce. "So this is it?" I ask with a devilish look.

"I guess it is."

I knew it would come to this, and know that it is just Micro I know that one of us will be dead in a few minutes. And it won't be me. I guarantee.

* * *

Oh more from the creepy Katie! Man it is weird writing from her point of view. Cliffhanger!

RIP Tara and Jasper! You two were awesome to write from and I love you but some people had to die in Ada's explosion. It was just necessary. I am sorry.

RIP Wolff you sweetheart. I think I like that he went out sacrificing himself for one of his loved ones because he is the kind of person that would take a bullet for a loved one. Either way I will miss him…

Wow only ten left! So like I said the last ten will be going quickly. Obviously at least one death next chapter (duh that is the cliffhanger) and then maybe another. Probably just one. Then another next chapter. Then two in the next probably. So in three chapters it will be down to the final six! P.S. I know who I want to make it to the final five. After that I have no idea.

Yup you heard me I still have NO idea who is winning.

**I HAVE A POLL FOR KATIE AND MICRO'S BATTLE! PLEASE VOTE FOR IT! The more votes I get in one day (I know expecting a lot) the quicker I can get the next chapter out. I really think I will do what you guys want. I am serious what you guys vote is what is going to happen. SO VOTE! POLL ON MY PROFILE**


	36. Chapter 36 Sweet Revenge

**A/N- The result of Katie and Micro's fight and who dies was decided by the readers in a poll. **

Sweet Revenge

District Three

Micro Linux, 17

My hand twitches a little. Some might think I notice too many details, right now which could help me or get me killed. She is so much smaller than me; she is just a little girl. It is hard to believe that this is the girl I am getting ready to kill. She has killed so many people though. If she wins, she won't stop the killing here. She will carry her murder spree into my District. And she will be a Victor; it gives her immunity against being called out.

What about my sister? Something tells me if this girl wins this she will kill Screena with no doubt. It makes me clench my stake tighter. I throw my bag to the side not wanting it to get in the way. For a moment we just stare at each other. Neither one of us wanting to make the first move. Katie needs strategy, she is skilled though. I am stronger then her but she might be faster. I need to end this quickly.

She smiles and I step forward. She aims her arm and the axe in her hand soars through the air. I hit the ground just as it lodges itself into the tree behind me right where my head was. My heart rate fastens. But she is above me now, she digs her small foot into my back and then into my head so my face is shoved into the dirt.

She wanted me to drop to the ground; it is why she threw the axe. She knew I would duck to the ground and be at a point of weakness. But Katie doesn't just want to kill me quickly; she wants to drag it on. But how? If she were to just take her time I might retrieve I chance to overpower her. She is just twelve after all.

Of course, she needs to make me pass out. But how? I think back to the day of Oz's death. There was a large dent in the mud where he landed. He passed out. I see the glare at first with the sun reflecting off of it and move just in time so that she can't inject the needle into me. That needle must have a drug that makes people pass out and it gives her time to drag out her kill without them escaping or killing her. How sadistic, how intelligent.

The Capitol must love this. I hold the stake almost bringing it into her before she swiftly moves to the side. It is clear what her strength is, her speed and small body. She is a small target. I am not slow, that is for sure, but I need to relay on the fact I am bigger than her. With the thought I grunt as I push my body into her small on surprising her and she falls to the mud and I step my foot into her chest. Then with the other I step on the needle breaking it so the liquid inside spills onto the ground.

I feel a small wet drop of rain. Of course it has to begin to rain now, of course. Though my foot is shoved into her chest to restrict her breath she doesn't panic. She doesn't beg for mercy. She just laughs. "So are you going to kill me partner? Are you going to kill someone from your own District?" She spits at me. Like she wasn't going to kill me.

"You do not represent District Three," I say disgusted she is from my home. My home which I love. She is not from there, she can't be. "You killed Oz. At least Aschen didn't die from your hands but you still killed Oz and you wanted to kill Aschen." I say.

"So?" She says mockingly. I dig my boot further into her stomach.

"They were my friends." I say and hold up the stake. Now or never.

One of us will be dead, and it won't be me.

District Three

Katie Keller

Micro is not one of violence. He is not one for emotions either. But somehow that glistening look in his face makes me realize he is going to kill me. I am going to die. The thought of all the people's blood on my hands and how I am dying from the hands of the boy who I dreamt of having his guts in my hands. I can almost see them now.

My family. Standing their behind Micro, I can almost see them. It makes me laugh a little louder. Everyone knows I am not innocent now. It is no surprise.

That girl, the one who knew too much. Much like Micro the annoying brat. I think of the scars from our fight and it makes me smile the blood from the fact Micro's boots are digging into my chest on my lips. I lick my lips to keep it off my pale skin, it tastes rusty.

There is that girl from the reaping. Who I made sure she was poisoned as she said goodbye. She was so foolish I doubt anyone misses her. But the thought of how gullible she was… it makes me laugh. It makes my entire body shake as Micro prepares to turn the lights out for me.

Finally Oz and Boxxy. My first televised kills. Of course Boxxy stopped me from torturing her she was still my kill. I stop laughing tired of seeing all of their faces and just go through each one at a time. Their screams. Their tears. Their blood… it pouring from their bodies as their eyes slowly but eventually go dark. Going blank signaling their death.

Seven dead because of me. I think that is something. But I am not winning, that sucks. That really sucks. I refuse to go out cowardly. I open my eyes staring with tears of laughter and stare at Micro as the stake soars downwards through the air and into my heart.

After all the lives I have taken it is finally time for me to go. And darkness consumes me.

So this is what death feels like.

District Four

Ariel Finn, 16

The rain pours soaking my clothes and my hair so it clamps to my face. I let a sob break through and it jolts my body.

So weak…

So ugly…

The pain is so unbearable. I didn't die in that explosion but I saw what was left of the bodies. I got a trident and a small pack of supplies but it was something that goes over my shoulder, not even a back pack. I might have lived but my face. Burn marks all over. On my cheek on the left. On my chin and on my forehead. On my neck. All of my right arm. On my stomach and back. One that caused a hole in my pants. They weren't awful, they won't kill me. But I feel so ugly.

What does Aalto think? How can he bear to look at me? I shove the thought away, he doesn't care he will still love me no matter what. I know that much. And if I win they will fix my face.

I twirl a piece of hair. My brother needs my revenge. I need to kill Kenmeina. I need to win, but do people even want to sponsor my ugly face? I need to win. I want this over now. At least the rain feels nice against my burns.

I fall to the side curling up in a ball and let the rain pelt onto my skin. Does it even matter anymore? That is when I hear footsteps.

District Seven

Isaac Total, 17

I feel two hand squeeze around me and Dawn shove her head into my shoulder. I laugh a little, "I just need to get something I will be quick." I tell her and she realizes my body and I move away from her in the small covered area around the trees to protect us from the rain and get onto my knees and lean down to her laying body and kiss her quickly before getting up.

It still doesn't feel right to kiss her. It feels wonderful but it is the fact I know one of us has to die. Four cannons in one day? This is insane and I just hope that number doesn't move up to five. "Be back quick." Dawn says smiling slightly.

I nod and grab my hatchet walking forward and search through woods with the rain still pouring and head to where we set up our snares. It takes me a little while to find them but when I do I frown when I see they have caught nothing. Of course. Guess we are just going to have to finish up what we have from the Cornucopia. I can still remember the bodies littering on the ground. I haven't killed anyone.

For a moment I think about it, what it would be like to kill. Here it is really kill or be killed. I just don't know if I could do it. I mean psychically I could easily do it, the hatchet and axe are like extensions of my arms. And I am fast. But mentally I don't know. It would be hard. And I think I am one for mercy.

What if Dawn was that one person left? I so badly don't want it to come to that but now it is just nine of us… seven other people to kill her. But I don't want her dead. I realize it so miserably now I want to cry and scream because I don't want her dead. I don't, but I want to live. I think I could never kill Dawn. I just couldn't. Not anymore at least.

I walk quickly back wrapping my jacket closer to keep warm and hear a scream. I blink quickly and rush forward and try to find my way through the maze of the forest and I can feel my heart beating like it will break through my rips. That was Dawn's scream. I know it.

I rush through the clearing to see two figures. One on the ground with another stronger looking on sitting on the chest of the other with a weapon rose. "No!" I scream and throw the hatchet through the air and the girl jumps so it lodges itself into the tree. The figure rushes away and I see the flash of red hair. Ariel.

I rush to Dawn, no blood. She is okay! "Isaac…" She whispers and the sadness in her voice makes my smile disappear.

"There is no blood…" I whisper.

"Poison." She says. She chokes and I see a splotch of bed. I see next to her as she moves slightly up and see the bag of her medicine spilled all over. Ariel didn't kill her because she poisoned her.

"No," I say a tear already running down my face. I knew this had to happen but why so soon.

She puts a finger and wipes away my tear. "Don't it is okay we have a little time." She says coughs again and I see the pain in her eyes. I nod and kiss her lips and then her noise and forehead. "Tell me a story." She whispers.

I blink not knowing what to do. But don't I know what she wants to hear? "You know I can't help but wonder what it would have been if we were in the same District." She says.

"If you were I would visit you every day." I tell her she smiles. "I would get up early to go into the forest and pick you a bundle of yellow flowers and bring them to your family's medicine shop. Every day." I tell her.

"I bet you would."

I continue, "We would first meet though in school. Middle school, first day. You would be in my class and I would just stare at you. Because you are so beautiful Dawn." I would never tell her these things if it wasn't for the fact she is dying. I will never get to tell her these things. She smiles. "And we would be friends. At first great friends. It isn't until you talk about what you believe. You know that is what I like about you best? The fact that you say what you feel and when you do it is so plausible." She says and I kiss her lips again. It doesn't feel wrong now because I know she is dying and I want to remember her fondly.

I want her to die happy.

District Six

Dawn Evans, 16

I never thought it would end like this. She came out of nowhere. At first all I could look at where her burns. But we struggled fighting until she ended up on top and shoved the poison pills down my throat and that is when Isaac came. It when I found out this is how I die. It is how I figured out I truly love Isaac.

"You know what I like about you best?" He says and I smile. "The fact you say what you feel and when you do it is so plausible." He says. Most guys would just say how beautiful I am. And he did but he said what he really thought.

He kisses my lips, just a peck. "I love the fact of how much you love you siblings." I tell him. I don't know if I could do that, be a father to two little children. Feed and care for them, I give him credit for it. He looks so sad. His green eyes full of tears. He doesn't seem to mind the rain is pouring down his face.

"And then it would be when you finally told me what you felt about pain and all of those emotions that I kiss you." He says. The situation sounds familiar, because it is real, but in this story I am not dying. And I can be with him.

I can picture it. I can smell the fragrant from the yellow flowers. I can see him in middle school staring at me. It all seems so real. "I would graduate first but when you graduate I would beg my boss to let me skip time from work to see you graduate. You would become a healer. You would save lives." He says and I close my eyes the pain starting to grow. Death is so close.

I always knew me and Isaac could never work out. How could we? We were from different Districts and one of us had to die. We both knew that. Yet it seemed like I could forget that, it was naïve. And now I am on the verge of death. I cough up a little blood that Isaac just wipes away with his shirt.

"I love my family Isaac." I tell him. "If you happen to see them make sure to tell them that." I don't even really know what I mean when I say this. It just comes out. The poison is eating away at my brain. I will do soon, I am lucky to be alive this long.

"Deal," He says and he kisses me one last time before the darkness overwhelms me. I die though happy with my hand squeezing onto the person I love. I die knowing I have a Uncle, Father, and sister who love me. My sister was never perfect. I get that know, she was her own person. Just like I am my own person.

I hear a cannon before I follow loose myself to the dark.


	37. Chapter 37 Staying Alive

Staying Alive, Some more Revenge, and Attack of Goo

Day Six

District Eight

Bethaney Tranand

I walk through the hot ground in the cemetery. I bit my lip slightly as the sun burns into my blonde hair. How can it turn from freezing to hot so quickly? I swear it is such a pain, but the Hunger Games aren't easy. And only one can live.

But I have somehow made it this far, I have managed to hide. I look around with the thought nervously but remember no one is around and continue until I can see the door in the distance. I am part of the final eight now. I never thought I would make it this far. Sixteen are dead so why do I deserve to be one the few alive? But my sisters need me to fight. So I will. I walk faster and reach the door covered in Ivy. I found it yesterday. I figured if I went looking around at this place then I would be more interesting.

Then again with five deaths in one day it is hard to be interesting. Today is a new day though and now I need to go do some exploring. I tug on the arm digging my feet into the ground and give a grunt and yank the door open to reveal the hallway. Dirt with lights on the top lighting my path.

I fix my backpack's position on my back and walk further through the hall. Maybe I could stay here. Hide it out until the time comes when the final showdown happens. I might be able to hide until then but when that comes I need a plan. I only have a knife, I can throw it well but I am just fourteen. I need to be smart. Then again that little twelve year old girl just died yesterday, she managed to keep alive for a while. So why can't I?

Pushing my hair out of my eyes I lean against a wall to braid it when I feel myself falling into a hole. I hit the dirt ground hardly and jump up looking around at the new room. This place is so creepy I guess I can't be surprised that there is a secret room. I look to the hole, it must have been a spot where the dirt wasn't thick and broke when I leaned on it. Now I have dirt all over… great.

Then something shocking happens, the hole fills in. A metal part hidden by the upper part of the dirt comes soaring down and I look around. There is one ladder but I don't want to know where it leads, I want to get out.

The Gamemakers are going to make me be interesting.

I hear a sizzling sound. I look to see holes on each side of the walls. Well only two. On the sides of the square room that don't have the metal door separating me from freedom and a ladder that could lead me to anything. Pouring out from the holes, something red and orange. It sizzles. Like it is burning everything. Lava. It is lava and it will kill me if I don't get out of here soon. I run into the dirt wall with my shoulder but it doesn't budge. And it won't budge ever not matter what. Which means my only option is the ladder.

Of course.

I run to the ladder as the lava begins to cover the floor in a thin layer and grasp on the ladder just as the lava touches the bottom of it. It burns the bottom only causing me to climb up the rope ladder quicker. I climb for a while and it seems the lava is coming quicker and quicker. How do I escape this?

I see a dark platform and climb to reach it and grasp onto the floor of the metal platform from the whole in it which is where the ladder is attached and pull myself up. I can see the glowing lava still coming.

Darkness is ahead in this dangerous playground but I don't care. I need to live. I run forward shocked how they can even fit this in this place and how they spend money on this and not feeding the poor. Sick really.

The darkness slowly ends with a light that flashes onto the area ahead of me. The lava has reached the floor and I know it is slowly coming to where I stand. But ahead of me is an obstacle course. Literally all sorts of things that hand from the ceiling. I look underneath them. Darkness.

I need to cross. It is possible, but not easy. I can stand here though and die. The lava will just pour into the pit under the obstacle course. If I fall I die though.

The odds are not in my favor. First are all sorts of wooden planks with each end held up by a black rope. They are all diagonal and some further away than the other. They will be shaky too, I can guarantee that. Then beyond that is a long wooden plank. Maybe a yard or two long with only the front and back part held up. The plank's width can't even be more than my foot's. Beyond that I can barely see cubes. This is not comforting. The cubes are small and each held by two ropes with the edges facing up so my feet will have to flatten them so they can be stepped on.

This is just a fun little game to the Capitol isn't it?

District Four

Kenmeina Fukuro, 16

I see her in the distance. Her figure is lighted by the hot morning sun. Patrick left because we left something behind. I stayed here. When we aren't sleeping or eating we are running. It makes me tired but I don't care. Jasper and Tara are dead, that is good. But Ariel wanted me dead to begin with. She probably wants me dead even more now. It is the final eight.

She stands with the trident grasped in her hand. I can see her burns. She was once so beautiful. Her hair is still as stunning as ever but her skin isn't that much. She looks desperate; if it wasn't for the fact she wanted me dead I really wouldn't mind her. But she does want me dead even if she was one of the better careers. She wants revenge.

"Where is Patrick?" She asks coming closer to me. She knows this is her only opportunity to kill me because when I am not with him he can't protect me. But I don't need to be protected; I will hold my own with this fight.

"He is getting something should be back soon." I tell her. Might as well be honest though I doubt he will be back soon.

"Liar I know where he went we have time," She says. "Look Kenmeina it really isn't personal but we knew this had to happen."

I shrug, "I know." It is true. The odds weren't in my favor with her being in the same Arena as me. I grasp onto my weapon and get ready to move. All the training couldn't prepare me for this, this is something you can't prepare for. You just have to do as much as you can psychically and hope when the time comes you are mentally prepared for it.

She makes the first move. She knocks me to the ground and she throws me dagger to the side and I grasp onto her wrist to keep the trident as far as way from me as possible. She is on top of me but I need to escape. I bring my knees into her to throw her off and she falls to the side and I roll to the side as she brings the trident into the ground where I was.

Can I blame her? Her brother died, she wants revenge.

But I don't want to die.

I crawl to my weapon and she drags back holding my foot and with the other I kick her and I grab onto my dagger and thrust it into her foot where she stands. She screams in pain and cries a little bit as she brings a knife from her jacket into my arm. I scream and roll to the side and yank it out. It can't kill me, I will just be injured.

I stand up spitting onto the ground, very ladylike of me. The spit had blood though and it tasted rusty. "I won't go down without a fight."

"I expected that much." She says and with her trident she thrusts her arm at my unprotected stomach.

This can kill me.

This is it; her trident is in my stomach. I scream and hear running and look up. Patrick.

I see him pull his bow and it lands in her stomach and she falls to the ground. Patrick rushes to me. "Kenmeina!" He says inspecting my wound.

"I expected this much." I saw sullen. I am dying. My mother was right all along wasn't she? I am weak and I don't deserve to be a Fukuro. Ann is the perfect sister, the person I can't be. "I am weak. I am pathetic."

"You are not." Patrick says shaking his head.

"I will never be perfect like my sister. I was killed because I am just her shadow Patrick." I say angry. Two years of pain thrust into my last moments.

He shakes his head again. "No you wrong Kenmeina. You have much bigger of a heart then your sister. You aren't like her because you are better. You are not a failure Kenmeina not one bit. No matter what you mother thinks you are not a failure. You are Kenmeina."

I smile. All this time I have cried because I was Ann's sister. But dying with the boy who sees me as Kenmeina… that is nice. He is right. I am not a failure. "I am not a failure." I say. He nods and I smile. I am slowly dying. He kisses my forehead. Not romantically, more in a way of friendship.

"Thank you." I say before I hear a cannon. My cannon.

District Four

Ariel

Death by an arrow to the stomach is slow and painful. I killed Dawn; she had Isaac by her side. I saw it all. It made me think of Aalto. I killed Kenmeina, she has Patrick. Even if they didn't love each other she has someone confronting her as she dies.

Where is my confronter?

Oh right he is back in District Four.

I guess I am ending my line of female victors. Went on long enough anyway. I just miss Aalto, pathetic. I should be thinking about my female. So though my voice is shaky I begin to speak. My last speak before I die.

"I am sorry grams. I know you tried so hard for me to win but I just couldn't do it. I love you so much though for trying." I tell her. I love her so much. She is still the mentor after all these years. She spared other victors from having to pain through it. "Dad and Mom, I love you guys. I am sorry I got into this mess. But I love you. I really do."

I hear Kenmeina's cannon. She is dead now. Because of me. I sob a little more and force myself to continue. "You know Aalto how much I love you. We could have been something but it just didn't work out did it? I am sorry that I can't be coming home to your warm arms." I say.

I want to speak more. But I can't the pain is too much. I roll over and with my elbows in the dirt along with my knees I have my head to the ground and couch out some blood. The taste feels my mouth. What a rancid taste. I dig my nails into the dirt.

Death, I can't escape it. I can't and at least I got revenge. But I am in too much pain to be happy for my dead brother.

I collapse to the ground. The pain is too much… I let the darkness take me.

District Eight

Beth

I step onto the first plank just as I hear the two cannon. Final six? My heart skips a beat, I could really do this. I could really make it out. In only six days eighteen people have died. The small joy fills me with strength to step onto the second plank my hands grasping the rope so tightly I know my hands while ache.

You see I am really not afraid of heights. I am afraid of death, and being afraid of death I am afraid of falling. Because falling right now means death. I see the lava reach the end and pour downwards splashing onto the first plank I just left and some splatters onto where I stand.

I move to the next plank to avoid it but I still get hit at some parts in my pants the make holes. It burns, but I need to move on. The pain isn't even that bad.

I shake; I can look down since I don't mind heights. But the idea of my body falling sends even more shakes through my body and I realize I am shaking the plank but I can't stop. The worst part is that you have to look down to see where to put your feet. I close my eyes before taking a deep breath and moving my foot. The plank goes down with my weight making me have to maintain my balance as I breathe quickly and hysterically as I let go of on rope with one hand to reach to the next. I reach with my other hand and pull my other foot with me.

If it weren't for the lava lighting the place up I might not see the planks but even with it the lighting is dim and I have to stare to make sure I am not stepping onto emptiness. After a while of pain of fear, lots of shaking too, I reach the last plank. Now it is time for that balance beam. I expected it to be better than the planks because it was hard to get the planks to not swing so much but when I put my foot onto it I pull it back and squeal. It shakes, it wobbles. I am going to die.

My sisters. My friend. I need to do this.

I step both feet and grasp onto the soul rope and let it wobble feeling ready to have a heart attack before I get an idea. I need to crawl. It will make me feel better. I might not be able to get back up but there is no rope to hold onto while I walk on this wobbly thing. I need something to hold onto. I sigh and kneel down as it wobbles to the right and I fall downwards into the plank and wrap my hand around the not wide thing. I do feel better but now my face is looking right into the darkness.

I begin to crawl with my hands always wrapped around the plank. A few times I have to stop to regain my balance but I see the other black rope holding this up and let out a sigh of relief and let a sob out before holding onto it with my shaky hands and pulling myself up. Then I see the cubes. The hardest part for sure.

At this time I am glad I am small. I am average height but my body is one of a fourteen year old. And my feet small enough that when I step on the cube to get the one side facing upward my foot is only a little bit longer. I grasp onto both ropes. I barely fit both feet. I shake and sob as I grab the next rope and pull myself to that cube.

I don't know how but somehow I make it to the last cube. I almost fall with each step and my cheeks are wet and puffy but I see the dirt ground I jump falling face forward and almost kiss the ground. I am safe… I am safe and alive.

I am one of the final six.

District Three

Micro Linux, 17

So many bodies… so many are dead. I am alive though. I saw Ada's explosion. Her experiment still makes me smile and feel slightly jealous I didn't think of it. But Katie is dead and so are Jasper and Tara. And the last two cannons could be anyone. Something tells me it wasn't Ada though.

I walk through the forest. Not much to do but keep trying to find food. I walk forward when all of a sudden I feel my foot go forward. I look down to see the grass and dirt slowly slipping away around me. What is going on? I don't take time to think and try to jump but it is too late and I fall through the dirt and grass a yard or two and hit the ground. I don't hit dirt though.

I hit something liquid like.

Like goo, the hole is filled with gray metallic looking liquid. At first I don't know what to do. But then I see it slowly moving, this thing is alive! And I am sitting in it. It wraps around me, it is suffocating me.

How could this all happen so quickly? I was just walking and it just happened; now I am dying. I stretch my arm out trying to escape but I can't. I stare at the goo… it is so interesting.

Everything about it moves like an animal. Forming and moving together. I know it is probably some form of mutt that was waiting for someone to fall into its trap. I wonder if it will eat me. Like a boa constructer that suffocates and kills its meal before eating it. It is so tight around me and if I move it shifts me back into place right in the middle.

I figure someone would be really smart to make this thing. That is when I feel stinging. I look down seeing blood pouring into the metallic goo from my stomach. Since when did I begin to bleed? I was so focused on the goo I don't even know how I started bleeding. My air is getting cut off though. And I am bleeding out.

I am dying.

"I am sorry Screena!" I say quickly remembering that my sister is sitting at our house and watching this all go down. She is watching me bleed and die. She must be crying, I know she is crying. I died though knowing Katie will not be Victor. She got what was coming to her.

I smile. Oz and Aschen are dead too, they are waiting for me now.

I close my eyes, I refuse to panic. I won't escape and the idea of giving them the pleasure of watching me scream disgusts me. No I will just wait for the darkness to take me. I will be with my friends; I can only hope Screena will be okay.

Of course, she is strong. She will be fine.

I guess my death makes five. I just wish I could know who will win. But now, now I feel like resting. I think I will.

* * *

Final five...

RIP Kenmeina, sweatheart I am glad you died knowing you aren't a failure. I think you can rest easy now.

RIP Ariel, I hope I made you not seem awful. I think I didn't because you realized you wrongs at the end.

RIP Micro, you are with Oz and Aschen now but your intelligence and blunt attitude will make us remember you!

Wow I can't believe it. 19 dead and five left. I never thought I would make it this far I really didn't, I am pessimistic. Somehow with your guys help I was able to make it this far. The story will probably be over in maybe three or four chapter after this. I was going to do the family interviews for the final eight as a suggestion from stareyed in La but this story is long enough without it so I just didn't have it in me.

Coraline, Isaac, Patrick, Beth, and Ada. If you no longer have a tribute and are still reading I really appreciate it. I was going to do something where the creators tell me why their characters should win but really I think I want to decide. I plan on doing the 61st too as a SYOT just so you know. Well- ANOTHER POLL! What a surprise...

**Now that it is the final five go and vote for who YOU want to win. I am curious to know.**


	38. Chapter 38 Last Thoughts

Last thoughts

Day Seven

District One

Patrick, 17

I can feel the rain pouring down. No deaths last night. But I say Kenmeina, Ariel, and that kid from three's face in the sky last night. It means there are just five of us. The rain has just started but I know it will go on. Until the Gamemakers get bored and decide to shove the last five of us together. I hold up my bow and pull back the string before letting it go and letting an arrow fly into a tree.

My friends weren't happy when I volunteered. Not one bit, but they must understand now. Even if I die I know that I don't want to be a thief anymore. I want to just have a nice life. Life isn't fair but sometimes I wish it was.

How childish of me.

I go through the rain ignoring the shiver down my spine from the cold water splashing onto me and soaking my clothes. I get the arrow and put it back into the bow so I can release it into another tree. I need practice. I am the last career standing and I never really was a career. I shift my bag on my back to but it on the ground and get the arrow. After that I sit down under the tree and pull out a loaf of bread.

I want to eat before the showdown; I don't want to go in on an empty stomach. I just hope they don't drive us together until I have finished my meal.

Knowing that this will be my last meal in the Arena. Wither I end up bleed out and dead on the ground before I am shipped in a body bag back to District One or I am crowned a Victor. Tonight will be the night.

My friends are watching me.

Makes me think if they have stolen lately. I slightly feel bad because I know they are being shoved into the spotlight right now. Robin Hoods are supposed to be the cloaked and hooded figures no one can get a good look at. I realize I have put them in danger but I want to win so we can start a new life. But will we still steal?

I don't know really, I really don't. But right now I want to focus on the Games.

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

I am eighteen. I have a pixie hair cut and glasses that make my brown eyes look large. There are scars on the lower parts of my arms from experiments. I have a father. My mother is dead. And I only have one best friend, one I think I might love more than a friend.

I am a tribute in the 60th Hunger Games and today I might die. I will probably die with my odds.

I let out a sigh, I keep running these thoughts over and over in my head. Like if I don't I will forget everything about myself and I won't be myself. I need to survive but I also need to keep my sanity.

There wasn't a lot of food I have left. But what I did I tried to eat, didn't manage to eat a lot. My nerves are too high for food to enter my body without me puking it all back up. Besides puking is distracting so I will just have to get along with a little bit of food in my stomach. I still feel hungry but I push it away.

My blow darts are in my hand ready for anything that comes my way. What a pathetic weapon really without poison on the tips. I tried but I can barely see in the rain. I still wander through the forest trying to find something that will make my weapon my lethal.

Going through my head I try to remember what is poisonous. After the sudden surge of deaths lately last night was calm. And the morning was calm too. The Gamemakers gave us our time to start killing each other off. But we don't and that means they will interfere. For that reason I try to stay near the forest near the Cornucopia because I know that they will lead us there. But the rain is pouring so hard I don't even really know if I am close to the hill or not.

The grass still looks burnt.

You might believe I am happy to see that sight and know I did that. But even if I didn't directly kill those two I still feel their blood is on my hands. But this is the Hunger Games and if you don't kill you are killed. I just want to get back to District Five.

I need to fight, and this is my last stand.

District Seven

Isaac Total, 17

My hand goes back and forth with the hatchet before I release it through the air then sinking the blade into a tree and get it before sinking down the tree so that my head is in my hands and my head in-between my legs. I should be happy. I feel full from what I have eaten. But I haven't killed yet, and tonight I need to. But can I do that? Can I lower myself to kill?

I picture all my family waiting for me at District Seven. Yes I have to, this is necessary. I bit down into my tongue to distract me and look up at the gray sky. I might die tonight, or now. Or maybe tomorrow. I suppose the Gamemakers will be getting bored with us and forcing us into battle soon but you never really know with them.

Getting up I walk through the forest. I don't really know why but I just do. It feels nice to pace through the forest. The trees are not like the ones me and Dawn spent our time in. They are tall and thin and not climbable. There is grass ground too not dirt. Also the sky is not hidden by branches and leaves.

I can see the hill and the distance. Why can't they just get this over with?

I look at my unfamiliar scenery again. Quite obvious I suppose why I am here, because the other part of the forest reeks of memories with Dawn. Maybe I should regret allying with her but I am not. I am sad she died but the time I got to spend with her… I love every moment of it. I can remember when I first kissed her. Maybe that was a mistake but I don't care. ]

Makes me think of Seraphina. I don't know what was between us but I think something in me always knew that if we were to grow old and I had to marry someone it would be her. I don't love her though; I mean I love her so much. But as a sister. I can't marry my sister. But if it weren't for Dawn showing me that we could have ended up together. I don't know. I don't even know if I want to get married. I especially don't want children since I already have two of them. Even if they are siblings and not children I am like a father to them.

And soon I will either win and get back to them or they will watch me die. No one can tell now.

Only time can tell.

District Eight

Beth, 14

I lay my head against my backpack. I don't bother taking out my sleeping bag because I feel if I get in it then the Gamemakers will decide to send the mutts or whatever they have planned to shove the last five together. Ignoring the rain has become so easy.

Ever since I escaped that obstacle course of death I found a hill. One barely noticeable and it is on the end of the cemetery. But it overlooks the entire thing and I can even see the blurry outline of the Cornucopia in the distance. Perfect place to wait things out.

My food is gone. I finished it this morning. But I don't feel hungry yet so I should be good for the rest of the day. I might have been rich but even the rich in District Eight aren't fed as well as they should. And I know how long the body can go without food. But food isn't my biggest fear.

I only have a knife.

Don't really know how that is going to turn out when it comes to the battle that is sure to come. I know that so far I have managed to sneak around undetected but if it is just a few people the only way out is to kill. I will have to be sneaky for sure. And I can throw knives pretty well. But then I remember that there are those two boys left who are much bigger than me. That girl from Five isn't though.

Even if she is four years older, I am bigger than her. But she is smart no doubt.

Then there is Coraline from ten. I wonder how she has dealt with losing her lover. That Wolff boy. She is a good size; she could defiantly be a threat.

Now to think about it everyone is a threat. I am the youngest. I don't think anyone believed a fourteen year old would make it this far. But here I am. I miss Valli, I miss Amber, and I miss Jenna. They were the three people in my life I couldn't live without.

What if I die?

Will they be able to live without me?

A vain thought for sure, Jenna will mourn me. But she has a family to protect her. My parents couldn't care less about my two sisters. They are so young. But I can't doubt Amber. She is only a few years younger, twelve. But she never has been in charge. I was the person keeping them in line.

What will they do when I die?

Then again I suppose all the tributes have family back home. But I just want to get back to mine.

District Ten

Coraline Emberly

I really don't know what to do with myself. I am just walking really. Thinking about my family and Wolff. Of course this peace has been getting to me. I keep expecting hounds of animals to come chasing after me or a hysterical tribute about to kill me. Or at least a cannon.

Nothing.

Seven days and this thing is already coming to an end. How strange. I shake my head. Man we must be boring. Well at least I am, I am just walking. Eating and sleeping too. I probably look like a mess too. I think my family is happy at least to see me come this far. All my sisters never made it this far.

It should feel like an accomplishment but it just makes me feel pain and all the times I have looked at my sister's dead bodies. Why did I volunteer?

Because I had to, though I really didn't. But it is confronting to think I will probably die giving a longer life to someone who deserves it. Was that how Wolff felt? Without the deserving part of course. I believe I deserve life but not anymore than Wolff did. My heart still aches for him. Just when I started to fall for someone it had to be in the Arena. I guess I should have seen it from the moment my Mentors told me that we should pretend to be engaged.

I thought he was faking it.

Until his death, he died real and not some pawn. I love him even more for that.

I guess my District is cheering me on. They probably never thought I would make it this far. I can't even believe I have made it this far. By some luck I did and I am going to go out fighting. Or win. I like the later better but there are four other tributes.

That is when I hear the whiny of a horse. I spin around shock. I hear yelling and in the distance I see the glow of torches.

I guess this is what they had planned. And the final showdown is coming.

* * *

~This chapter has no deaths but the next will have two! Then the final showdown will be in the next chapter or the one after that. After that is the last interview and beginning of victor tour. Though I won't do the full victor tour. Sorry this chapter is short but I only have four people to have it in the pov from and there is no real action to make it longer.


	39. Chapter 39 The Showdown

The Showdown

District Ten

Coraline Emberly

I don't know how the Gamemakers are doing it but after that first signal I feel the rain stop and it suddenly get much darker. Not sundown and not night. The sky is a purple like color. I run faster but there area is so muddy.

"Get her!" A human voice. Not one of a tribute. I want to look back to see how is chasing me but I can't. But I need to know. Right now all I know is that they have horses.

I take the risk of looking back while running. Behind me is the glow of torches. Horses with weird thing riding them. Their voices are mechanic though. And they don't look human, because they aren't. Their faces are white. And they are dressed with some with wigs making them look ridiculous even if they have weapons and torches. But they have just have circles as mouth where the robotic nonsense is coming from. Only all they say is get her. But I bet the can say get him too.

The horses look weird too. All black and they defiantly aren't normal horses. This is disturbing. I am being chased by a mob, how will they kill me? Lighting me on fire.

I run faster but it is darker now and the ground is still so muddy.

I feel my foot slip under my. I come to a crash falling backwards and my legs fly into the air. I am in the mud and as I try to get up I feel to hands left me. I look stunned to see one of the mutts. The don't have eyes even. Just circle faces and bodies with a hole for a mouth. Though I see some are black and some are white.

"Kill her!" Someone on horseback says sounding like a robot. I look around. I guess they can say kill too. I feel a rope circle fall onto my shoulders with my head in the middle of the circle.

They are going to lynch me.

It will be better than being eaten alive but being hanged by weird mutts isn't fun either. They are meant to scare people. They scare me. I feel the woman who grabbed me drop me. Well at least her wig of blonde hair makes her female but that is the only thing that separates her from the bald one near here.

I feel someone drag me with the rope around my neck and through mud onto I reach a tree. I feel myself lifted up with all of the staring at me. Well they have no eyes but still. I scream my hands separating my neck from the rope. I feel myself not held up anymore. They begin to walk away. I am dead, these ropes are strong and they won't break.

"I am sorry Wolff I couldn't win!" I say even if he is dead. It just feels right. "I am sorry everyone but we all know I had to volunteer. I had to, but I love you guys so much." I say and I know I can't stop my hands from the rope suffocating me and breaking my neck and longer. I see the mob of freaks leaving to kill another. But they won't kill everyone. They are just driving everyone together. But I am a warning, a cannon to warn.

"I am sorry!" I say as my grasp loosens and there is nothing to protect me from the rope.

District Seven

Isaac, 17

I hear the cannon and get running. I ditch my bag only carrying my axe. I don't know what killed that person but by the scream I somehow know it was a mutt, no nut a mutt. Mutts.

Running through the maze of trees I see a body moving. Red hair, that boy from One. But I can't fight him now I just need to get running. He exchanged a look at me but we don't fight each other and just keep on running. We need to run quickly.

I turn around for a moment to see horses chasing us. The riders strange looking things with no eyes or face just white skin and a hole for a mouth. They shout things but I can't even hear what they say. I don't care though I just need to put as much distance between myself and them.

This is a nightmare. I am in a living nightmare. I could probably die, I will die. I run faster thinking of all the people who I need to win for.

If I die I die fighting.

District Five

Ada Linus, 18

I look around shocked from the cannon and screams. This is the Gamemakers pushing us all together. I run worried and look around releasing how much darker it has gotten. And there is no rain. The want everyone to see us kill each other I guess, rain can make it less see-able.

I run quickly just as I feel the warmth of fire near me and turn around shocked and fall over into the mud looking at horses. A lot with all the riders obvious mutes. They are so disturbing I shiver and shake even more and my face pulls into a scared frown. They are going to kill me.

I feel a circular rope fall around my neck and I scramble to get away before I feel a tug and am dragged through the dirt. They are going to hang me maybe that is what happened to that other cannon. I heard the scream. It was female, she was close to her. This means I never really stood a choice if they were so close. I am dragged with mud covering my face and I look to the sky. I want to say something but I can't.

My father knows I love him, he knows. But Herman doesn't. I said something for an interview but he might of thought it was fake. I need to tell him. I feel myself lifted and I wiggle my feet trying to escape but I can't. I give up holding the top of the rope so it won't choke me just yet. Once the rope is secured to the tall rope they live running to find their next victim. But I am not ready to die yet.

"Her-Herman." I stutter. "I know I never told you this but… but I lo-love you. More than a friend." I say and laugh a little. How pathetic of a speech but he needs to know. "Well this is it." I manage and take a deep breath and feel my arms burning from holding myself up for too long. I swing my body back and forth seeing if I can get lose.

No these ropes won't go. I sigh; I stopped blood thirsty careers didn't I? I laugh at that, I stopped them. I shouldn't be glad my work killed them but I just hope someone worthy wins. I let go knowing this is death.

It ends quickly and then I feel my eyes close and my glasses are knocked to the ground. Darkness, darkness all around me.

Death.

I hear my cannon.

District Eight

Beth, 14

I hear the cannon. It startles me from my sleepy state and I jump up noticing how dark it has gotten. How is that even possible? I walk down the edge of the hill and start running pacing through the labyrinth of tombstones scattering the cemetery. I look around dazed and see horses. Horses. With people on them. They held torches and rope.

The scare me, the really frighten me. I run faster until I can see the gate. I see them coming closer and closer and see two running figures in front of them. I have no time to figure out whom though. They still have a little while to go. I run faster and I remember how much my bag is weighing me down. I drop it making sure I have my knife with my and ditch my bag and slip through the gates and start up the hill. These hills are hard for humans and probably too hard for a horse to climb. And it has to be where the Gamemakers are leading us. I see the figures in front of the mob getting closer. I hear another cannon.

Two are dead, now it is the final three. I should be excited but the two left over look strong. They must be male. Which means that they can easily kill me. I need to plan this well. But I have never been so panicked before and I am letting my instincts take over.

I start climbing the hill grabbing at the grass each time I almost slip and tug myself up until I see the top and grab at it and then walk the rest up and look around. The place looks burnt. I can still see some supplies in the Cornucopia though, there must be weapons there! Steal wouldn't blow up would it? I hope it won't and I saw the explosion and it should be cooled down by now.

I rush into the Cornucopia with the thoughts of everyone I love and using that to push me though I am panting and out of breath. I scamper inside the Cornucopia just as I hear footsteps starting up the hill. I only have so much time. In the rummage of things I see a shine. I grab at it. Knives. Two, I have three now. And there are two people which means I need to get them to kill each other and then kill the left over one with my knife. They will be dazed and confused and tired. They probably won't remember about me.

With that I hear more footsteps, they weren't attacking each other because they were being chased but now they will fight. I run further into the Cornucopia and then climb up into the pointy part. I barely fit but I am sure when I fold my legs I will not be seen but a personal with too much adrenaline for their own good.

And now I wait.

District Seven

Isaac, 17

It all comes down to this. I reach the top of the hill to see the horses waiting at the bottom which means me and Patrick are stuck up here. I heard those cannons, just me and him. There is a third but wherever they are if they aren't here they will be killed by the horses. I grab my hatchet and for a moment my and Patrick just look at each other.

I try to analyze this for a moment. There is the fact Patrick is long distance, but I can throw the hatchet pretty well too. Then he has more than one. But if we get into battle him using his bow won't work too well. Combat is my best option if he just had his bow, but he might have a knife.

Analyzing is distracting me though, I need to fight. Because his bow is ready to go. I see him let an arrow go and it soars through the air. I move out of the way and we run together and I knock into him sending him to the ground. We scramble a moment both trying to keep each other at an arm's distance. And I see him manage to throw my hatchet to the side. I manage to throw his arrows to his side. After a few moments of scramble he ends up on top and I feel a punch land to my cheek.

I throw my arm into his chin. We can't kill each other by punching though. But if he has a knife I don't want to have him stab me. I bring my knees up to send him off and crawl away. We look at each other panicked and shocked and we both run in opposite directions to reach our weapons.

I reach my hatchet and raise it to throw it. But he already has his bow. He lets go of his arm just as I throw my hatchet. The arrow landing into my chest just as I throw it so it gets a little off but I see it land into his foot. It won't kill him, his foot will probably be fine. But at least I can go out knowing I made him deal with some pain. Not because I am sadistic but because it lets me know I put up my best fight.

I am dying, I ripe the arrow out but Patrick doesn't fire another. He knows I won't live because he hit me right in the chest. I spit some dark blood lit by the moon onto the burnt looking grass. I look up into the sky. I am not going to be getting back to the twins. I just couldn't do it.

"I love you Twins." I say. I can't even say their full names I am in so much pain. "Seraphina take care of them." I say. Does it seem selfish? Maybe. But I don't want them to starve and I know Seraphina loves them very much. I drop to my knees.

For old time sakes I reach my hand to under my shirt to feel the scars of the whip from a Peacekeeper long ago. I made it this far, which is something.

I fall to the ground. Dawn is dead too, maybe if there is something beyond this I will see her again. Boxxy too, I really think if we weren't both tributes and we knew each other we would be friends. I really do believe it. Then I think of Seraphina. I don't know what was between us but she loves the twins. I know she won't let them starve, I just know it. And she is eighteen now and next year she won't be reaped. She can't be. I smile and collapse

The pain is too much, I need to sleep. I need to close my eyes.

District Eight

Beth, 14

That boy is dead. I hear his cannon and hear the helicopter take him away. I see the left over boy, Patrick. Walk around waiting. He has his bow held high though. He knows that there is someone left. I just need to surprise him.

This needs to be done with one knife; this knife needs to hit him. I can see his foot is bleeding. I pick up the knife gently and quietly slip down from where I sit and creep through the grass to the edge of the Cornucopia and practice what I will do to throw the knife.

I close my eyes and open them. I either die or live but at least I know I made it this far. I take a deep breath, why is it so hard to do this? Why does it have to be so difficult? I don't want to kill anyone I really don't. But Patrick needs to die if I want to get back to District Eight and if I want to prove that I can do this.

I do the motion of throwing with my arm one last time and see him about to turn. I throw the knife and arch my arm just like I did in the Training Center back in the Capitol. It soars through the air the blue handle sparkles in the night sky only lit by the shouts of kill him and kill her by the horses and mob that waits at the bottom of the hill.

This is what the Hunger Games has done with me. But the knife doesn't sink into his head or into his chest. It sinks into his hip and he turns around and I see blood but I know if he wins they can fix him up. And he will win. He never misses with his bow and arrow. I see him pull back an arrow so quickly I didn't even know someone can move their hands and bodies that quickly. The arrow soars and I try to move but I can't.

It sinks into my head. I drop to the ground. His face looks sad, I smile at this. At least some jerk isn't winning. If a jerk was winning I would be upset but something makes me glad he is winning over some jerk. I the wet substance of blood as I reach up my hand to the wound. I take out the arrow for more blood to come out.

"I love you guys." I say to the sky not able to say names. But they will know.

I feel like I haven't proved myself. But I have, I have proved myself by getting this far. I drop to the ground and the darkness overcomes me.

This is death.

District One

Patrick, 17

My breath is heavy. I am not only tired but I hurt. The blood from my stomach is spilling as I shove my hand to it desperate for them to just announce me winner. I hear Beth's cannon. It hurts to know I killed her. It hurts to know I killed Isaac. It hurts to know I even had a kill in the bloodbath.

But I am not a career.

I will never be one. I might have been but I think me saving Ada has made my stand clear. But I am alive. I am going to see my friends again and we all can start a new life. I will have enough money to do whatever I want. I want to change Districts. I don't care if I come back for a month out of the year around the Hunger Games time but I don't want to live in District One. Maybe I will because it is my home but I don't want to be famous there. Those disgusting people.

I collapse to my knees and my mind is swirling from blood lost. How did I win? I don't hear screams from the mobs anymore, it is silent. Beth's body is taken away and I can barely keep conscience. But they won't let me die, they won't do that.

"I present to you the Victor of the 60th Hunger Games! Patrick from District One!" A voice reaches my ear but I can barely hear it. I feel so sick. I have blood on my fingers. My own but I can almost see the other's I have killed and their blood. Though it was an arrow that killed them not me. I surely couldn't have killed those three. Oh wait Ariel too. That makes four.

I see a ladder thrown down. I look up blankly to the sky. The will save me from death but I feel empty. I can't think. I just can't.

For a moment I worry about falling but I grab onto the ladder and I freeze into place as I am lifted up until two arms grabs me and pull my in the helicopter. I look around scared. I still have trouble forgetting I am not in the Games.

I back away and scream though it hurts. I look around hysterical and cry a little bit. I feel hands grab at me and shake my head and turn it every way to look around. Red and blues and all different colors skins and hair that isn't natural. These people are natural, they aren't human.

They are mutts. I scream throwing punches though my wound is stinging and I know it will get infected. I turn my head when I feel a pinch and see a woman who entered a needle into my arm. I stumble backwards and people make space so I don't hurt them and I find myself going down as I catch a flash at myself.

Blood, wild hair, and pale skin. My lips tremble as arms catch me before I hit the ground and I black out.

* * *

-Wow. Only one left. RIP Coraline! RIP Ada! RIP Isaac! RIP Beth! I am really sorry if your character couldn't win but in the poll Patrick did win. But even if I didn't have that poll he would have won. It was hard but I think I choose right. I loved all of your characters! They were amazing and I never believed I would actually finished this. Well I am not done yet. I am going to have another chapter for the interview and some of the Victor Tour for Patrick but then the last will be mourning of some characters and how the final five's family are doing. I think one day I might right a sub-story with a little part for each family but for now it will just be the four who died in this chapter. Well we have a winner-

**VICTOR OF THE 60TH HUNGER GAMES!- Patrick MacDougall from District One, Seventeen Years of Age.**


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue

Epilogue

District One

Patrick, 17

I wake up to a white room. I can barely manage to calm down but when I do I see Ann sitting at the edge of my bed. I glare at her. I just woke up and the last person I want to see is her. All I see is Kenmeina even if they barely look like they are related. I mean were related.

"Why so glum you are a Victor." She says. She tries to make it seem nice but the sullen attitude isn't that well hidden.

"When can I go home?" I ask curiously. Then my thoughts revolve to my foot where Isaac's hatchet got me and my hip area where Beth's knife got me. I interrupt Ann. "One moment," I say not really caring to hear what she has to say even if I asked her a question. I wear a white hospital gown. I look at my stomach. My skin is a lot paler than usual but there is only a thin light pink line where the knife got hit me. Then I bring my foot into my sight ignoring Ann. Just a pink line.

For a few minutes I expect everything. My hair, my skin, and my lips. My lips were cracked and split; now they are smooth. My hair was a mess, now it is soft. My skin was dirty with scars from even before the Games. None. I bite down into my lips. Why did they have to get rid of all the scars? I guess I thought now that I don't have to be a thief I would be able to look at the scars from the job and remember it fondly. But now I have nothing to remember it. I look so perfect and I hate it.

"You should be getting up your stylist will be getting you ready for your interview. Then you get to go home, your Victor tour will be a few months later so take the time to move into your home.

"I don't want to live in District One." I tell her.

She looks at me shocked. "Hon you are a Victor now, for District One. You are the official Mentor and you have a home in Victor's Village. We recently got some more built so yours will be nice and new!" She says.

"I will come back for the Games." She frowns and doesn't respond. I wonder how she can put up with me knowing because I am alive her sister isn't. She drags pulling me up. Time to get ready for my last interview in the Capitol before I can return home, to my friends. To the only family I have known.

I walk onto the stage. I don't wave and don't smile. Why should I? They have put me through hell for their enjoyment. Now I don't need their money, so I don't want to be fake. I refuse to be fake. I sit down and give a smile to Caesar. He isn't that bad, he does try to help the tributes out. I don't look at the crowd and just look at him. This is a conversation to him not Panem.

"Patrick my boy how does it feel to be a Victor?" He asks me and I can tell everyone wants to know. I don't know why, everyone always say the same thing. And now it is my turn to say those words.

"It feels great." I say. I don't feel great though.

~Five Months Later~

I pull the T-shirt over my head and look at myself in the mirror. Ever since the interview I have made a promise to myself to not brush my hair and whenever I am forced to just ruffle it back to its natural look. It is a auburn color, I am not a ginger though. Not a freckle in sight. Just green eyes. I try to give a goofy smile I would give to my friends while telling a dumb joke.

It looks different, that is only expected. Slowly I will repair myself again and I will be somewhat back to normal. I have accepted over the last five months I will never be the same. My friends didn't speak a word about how stupid it was for me to volunteer. But we moved into our home. We don't spend much time there though. And if we do we keep our doors locked and our curtains pulled over the windows so if a neighbor comes and knocks on the door we can ignore them.

When we got back we promised each other we won't fall into that stuff. We don't want to socialize with people like that. We still haven't decided on wither to leave One or not but we are thinking about it. If we leave we need to live to a mellow District where they won't care who we are.

I hear a knock on my door. It opens to my two ex-mentors. Ann will be mentoring next year and the next until we get another female victor but now the male will be retiring. "What do you want?" I ask. We are leaving District Twelve. It is over now.

I saw faces who hated me. Because I kept them from having their family from returning home to their arms. But somehow I am still here. I realize I don't know what I will do. When next Games I will have to pretend to stand the next two careers who come. Ones who might be the same age as me. And who will defiantly not be like me or Kenmeina. We were the year's exception. Hopefully they aren't too bad, but I just don't know if I can stand being around Ann.

I will have to though.

"Time to get going home." Ann says ignoring how I asked them what they wanted.

I nod, "I am aware." I point out.

I was a thief. I am Patrick. I was a tribute in the 60th Hunger Game. Now I am a Victor.

"So next year is the 61st." I say and lean against a wall defeated. They exchange looks. I sink to the floor. "Go away." I say quietly. Right here and now I promise I will not be a deadbeat or a drunk. I already told my friends to make sure I don't become that. And I won't with them around. I have a right to be said but next year I need to pull myself together. I need to try my hardest with those two kids even if they are assholes.

Because twenty three people I have seen with my own eyes have died. They are just shattered memories now aren't they? Everything they were just broken and crumbled into little pieces by the Capitol. I am the last one standing.

But next year things will be like this. And twenty three more children will die, to become shattered memories.

Right now though? Truthfully I just want to sleep.

And I think I will.

Short… I know this is extremely short and I said I would do more but I think this is a good place to end it. So I am ending it here. I am going to do another syot, as you can tell from that last part it will be called Shattered Memories. I think. Does that name suck? Not really sure.

Anyway I want to thank you guys so much for being here to support me through this entire story even when your characters died and all. When I first put this up, I was just like, "Why did I do that? This is going to fail." I thought about taking it down. I said I would in the morning. But then I woke up and there were a lot more submissions. Actually the night I posted it there was only one. Then there was more. Then I was determined to make this story something good. I have been in many SYOTs that give up and I am glad to say I didn't. I finished the story :)


End file.
